El Corazón de la Oscuridad
by Jigoku No Kokoro
Summary: Adaptación. Bella es vendida en bar por su padre y termina en manos de un hombre misterioso que oculta un gran secreto, terminara todo en una romántica historia de amor o en un desastre mayor...
1. Prologo

El corazón de la oscuridad

Prologo.

En la oscuridad de la luna llena

Su espíritu solo y perdido ha vagado durante siglos

Nunca bajo la luz del nuevo día

Siempre en las horas de la medianoche

Ha vagado.

La oscuridad reclama su alma atormentada

El pasado persigue sus horas de vela;

Entonces, como un rayo de sol

Ella vino a reclamarle

Conmoviendo sentimientos durante largo tiempo enterrados

Reviviendo esperanzas, prometiendo amor.

Solo si pudiera atreverse a creer.

Solo si pudiera alcanzarla

Tomar lo que necesitaba.

Alejando la tristeza, la vacuidad

Solo sentir por una noche

Su templada mano y sus dulces caricias

Podrían ahuyentar la noche interminable.

Podría el amor romper la oscuridad

¿Vivir en ella?

Cree, Lord Cullen, sólo cree

Y el amor, la felicidad, y la paz

Te encontrarán.

Él siempre había amado la noche. Sus pasatiempos favoritos – la bebida, los juegos de azar, la compañía de bellas mujeres- transcurrían preferiblemente durante las horas nocturnas. Los mejores momentos de su vida los había pasado en salones débilmente iluminados, garitos humeantes, o en dormitorios iluminados por la suave luz de las velas. Pero eso había sido mucho tiempo atrás.

Apenas ahora empezaba a entender todo lo que había perdido cuando la luz le había sido arrebatada. Porque ella era como la luz del sol, brillante, caliente, y bella. Y, como el sol, nunca podría ser suya.


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Forks Washington, 1843

Edward Cullen se recostó en su silla, tratando de disimular sin éxito su disgusto mientras presenciaba el intento de Charlie Swan de subastar a la mayor de sus cinco hijas. Con la cabeza inclinada y los brazos colgando a ambos lados del cuerpo, la muchacha permanecía de pie en silencio, como si de un animal a punto de ser llevado al matadero se tratara. El despeinado pelo castaño, le caía desordenado sobre los hombros, ocultando su rostro de la misma forma que el sucio vestido gris escondía su figura.

-Vea Lord Cullen – dijo Jacob Black. "¿No podemos tener un poco más de luz?"

Cullen negó con la cabeza. El cuarto estaba oscuro, y le gustaba así, con las paredes revestidas de madera oscura, alfombras de un color verde oscuro cubrían el suelo, gruesas cortinas a juego colgaban de las ventanas, y como siempre, las lámparas iluminaban tenuemente el salón.

-Entonces, si no podemos tener más luz, haremos que la chica se desnude – dijo Lord Newton desde el fondo del cuarto. - Me niego a pujar por algo o alguien sin poder verlo suficientemente bien.

- Tiene razón – coincidió Tyler Cronwell. – Dígale a la chica que se quite esos harapos para que podamos ver lo que compramos.

El comentario fue secundado por todo el cuarto Charlie Swan vaciló, y después murmuró algo a la chica. Con la cabeza todavía inclinada, comenzó a desatarse el corpiño de su vestido. Edward la observaba con ojos entornados, notando como sus manos temblaban mientras sr desabrochaba la andrajosa camisa. Aunque no podía ver su rostro, sabía que sus mejillas estaban arreboladas por la vergüenza, y que su corazón latía tan rápido como el de un cervatillo atrapado en las mandíbulas del lobo.

- Suficiente – una sola palabra, suavemente murmurada, pero que resonó en todo el cuarto.

- Vea, Lord Cullen protestó Newton - Yo creo... – Edward Cullen lo silenció con una mirada de reproche.

- La chica es mía – dijo decidido a comprarla en ese instante, aunque no había visto su rostro.

- ¿Buscando una nueva amante? – preguntó Lord Jacob.

- No – contesto Lord Edward

- ¿Una criada, quizá? – sugirió Lord Jacob

Edward miró fijamente a Black. Jacob Black era un hombre alto, guapo, casi tan rico como Edward. De todos los hombres con los que había estado jugando, Black era el que más se parecía a un amigo.

Ignorando la pregunta del vizconde, Edward hizo un gesto con la mano al viejo.

- Tráigala aquí. – le dijo Edward a Charlie Swan.

- Sí, milord – Charlie Swan agarró precipitadamente a su hija por el brazo y la arrastró a través del cuarto - No se sentirá defraudado milord. Ella le servirá bien.

- Sí – murmuró Edward - Por supuesto que lo hará – Metiendo la mano en su bolsillo, sacó un fajo de billetes y se los tendió al otro hombre -¿Tiene nombre?

- Por supuesto, milord, se llama Isabella, pero responderá a cualquier otro con el que usted desee llamarla.

- ¿Sabe dónde vivo?

- Sí, señor.

Todo el mundo conocía el castillo de Cullen. Localizado en lo alto de la montaña del Árbol del Diablo, era como una oscura sombra cerniéndose sobre el pueblo, alto y misterioso, como su dueño.

- Llévela allí. Mi criado cuidará de ella.

- Sí, milord.

Edward sacudió su mano con un gesto de despido. Retornando al juego, recogió sus naipes.

- Pierdes de nuevo, Black – dijo murmurando suavemente, y esparció sus cartas sobre la mesa. Jacob Black depositó sus naipes sobre la mesa.

- Parece que esta es tu noche de suerte – comentó divertido y Edward gruñó suavemente.

- Quizás tengas razón – filosofó mientras miraba a la chica que seguía al viejo Swan hacia la puerta – Quizás…

Bella se arrebujó en el estrecho asiento del carro al lado de su padre, incapaz de controlar los temblores de su cuerpo, y tratando de aceptar el hecho de que su padre la había vendido a un hombre como Lord Cullen, un hombre del cual se rumoreaba tenía muchas extrañas e inusuales costumbres, las torres del castillo surgieron amenazadoramente a lo lejos, un oscuro montículo se alzaba sobre la niebla gris que envolvía la montaña del Árbol del Diablo tanto en verano como en invierno.

Con cada milla que pasaba, sus temblores aumentaban, pensó en saltar del carro y arriesgarse con los animales salvajes que acechaban en el bosque. Estaba reuniendo coraje, decidiendo que la muerte sería preferible a una vida de servidumbre con el misterioso Lord Cullen, cuando sintió una mano que le sujetaba el brazo.

- Lord Cullen me pagó una sustanciosa suma por ti – le dijo su padre con tono suave en comparación con la fuerza con que la sujetaba – Te quedarás con él todo el tiempo que desee y harás lo que te pida sin rechistar, ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?

- Sí, padre. – contesto resignada

Charlie Swan asintió. Momentos más tarde, detuvo el carro frente al castillo.

– Vete, chica.

Bella miró a su padre, intentando no odiarle por lo que le hacía, intentado sentir algún tipo de satisfacción al pensar que con el dinero que su padre había recibido compraría comida para su madre y sus hermanas menores.

- No había ninguna otra salida, muchacha – le dijo Charlie Swan a modo de disculpa.

Bella asintió. Probablemente, nunca volvería a verlo. Había vivido en Forks durante toda su vida. Y no desconocía las historias que se contaban del oscuro señor del castillo.

- Adiós, padre.

- Adiós, muchacha – Charlie le devolvió la mirada por un breve momento, luego la desvió. Sabía que muchos le condenarían por vender a alguien de su misma sangre, pero ella estaría mejor con Lord Cullen. Al menos tendría lo suficiente para comer - Siempre me he sentido orgulloso de ti, Bella – dijo bruscamente – Ahora, sigue tú sola.

Parpadeando para contener las lágrimas, Bella bajó del carro, enderezando los hombros, subió por las angostas escaleras de piedra hasta la gran puerta, inspiró profundamente, y levantó la pesada maleta. Momentos más tarde, la puerta rechinó al abrirse, y Bella se encontró cara a cara con un par de ojos color ámbar.

- La señorita Swan, supongo.

- S... Sí, - tartamudeó, sobresaltada de que el desconocido supiera su nombre, y la hubiera estado esperando. ¿Cómo había sabido que ella llegaría?

- Soy Carlisle.

El hombre se apartó, haciendo un gesto para que entrara. Era un hombre alto, con canas, nariz más bien afilada, y finos labios. Llevaba un par de pantalones de color café claro, una camisa blanca, y una chaqueta de lana oscura. Parecía tan viejo como su padre.

Sintiéndose abandonada y muy sola Bella, atravesó el umbral, el recibidor era frío y oscuro. Tembló mientras Carlisle cerraba la pesada puerta detrás de ella.

- Le tengo preparado un baño, señorita.

- Gracias.

- Sígame.

Con el pulso enloquecido por el miedo, le siguió por un amplio vestíbulo, subiendo un tramo de escaleras hasta un cuarto grande iluminado con una gran vela blanca.

- Encontrará la tina allí dentro - dijo Carlisle, señalando una puerta al otro lado del cuarto - Por favor deje sus ropas aquí, en el suelo. Se me ha ordenado que las queme.

- ¡Quemarlas! Pero son las únicas que tengo.

- Sin duda Lord Cullen la proveerá de un atavío adecuado, señorita. Hay sabanas limpias en la cama. El cordón del timbre está allí, por si me necesita durante la noche – demasiado atontada para hablar, Bella asintió.

- Buenas noches, señorita. Que duerma bien.

Esperó hasta que él abandonó el cuarto, luego fue hasta la puerta y la cerró. Desvistiéndose, dejó caer sus ropas en el suelo, y entró en el otro cuarto. La luz de las velas iluminaba una gran tina de agua caliente, una barra de jabón perfumado, y una gran toalla. Nunca en toda su vida había tenido ocasión de tomar un baño solo para ella. En su casa, los baños eran infrecuentes. En verano, se bañaba en el río. Sólo durante el invierno se bañaban dentro de la casa y entonces debía aguardar su turno. Y cuando le tocaba, el agua estaba casi siempre fría y sucia.

Entró cuidadosamente en la tina y se sentó, un suspiro de placer escapó de sus labios cuando se sumergió en el agua deliciosamente caliente. Quizá no sería tan malo vivir aquí. Los cuartos que le habían asignado eran mayores que toda la cabaña que compartía con sus padres y hermanas. Se lavó el pelo tres veces, dos veces el cuerpo, y permaneció en el agua, hasta que se enfrió.

Salió de la tina, se secó, se envolvió en una toalla y entró en el dormitorio; lo primero que notó fue que sus ropas habían desaparecido y luego vio el camisón, destacaba sobre la cama como una pincelada de blanco en contraste con la colcha azul oscura, incapaz de resistirse tocó el tejido. Dejando caer la toalla, se puso el camisón, suspirando con gusto mientras la prenda al descender rozaba su piel desnuda.

Pasó la mirada alrededor del cuarto, buscando un espejo, para ver cómo le sentaba un camisón tan costoso, pero fue en vano. Cruzó la habitación, apartó las pesadas cortinas de la ventana y miró su reflejo en el cristal. El tejido se le adhería como una segunda piel, dibujando las curvas de su cuerpo.

- Seda – dijo incrédula, pasando una mano sobre el camisón - Parece como si fuera de seda.

- Y lo es – soltando las cortinas Bella se giró abruptamente, con un gesto de sobresalto - Señor, no le oí entrar.

- ¿Te gusta a él camisón?

- S... Sí, - tartamudeó - M... Mucho.

Edward la miró con ojos curiosos, limpia, con el pelo cayéndole en suaves ondas por su espalda, era la cosa más preciosa que había visto en toda su vida, dando un paso adelante alzó su mano para tocar su suave mejilla con un pequeño grito, ella se apartó contra la pared Edward bajó su mano inmediatamente.

- No te lastimaré - le dijo suavemente.

Bella tragó saliva, fascinada por su voz. Era profunda y suave, pero autoritaria al igual que sus ojos. Ojos verdes que parecían viejos más allá de sus años, que parecían capaces de ver el interior de su alma; caminando lentamente, cubrió la distancia que les separaba, deteniéndose a corta distancia. No se había dado cuenta de lo alto que era, con su pelo negro enmarcando su rostro una nube oscura, vestía de negro con una camisa blanca y corbata roja y una blanca y delgada cicatriz dividía en dos su mejilla izquierda. Su nariz era recta y aristocrática, sus labios llenos y sensuales. Aparentaba tener alrededor de unos treinta años.

Estaba fascinada y siguió con la vista el movimiento de su mano, sintió como las yemas de sus dedos acariciaban su mejilla. Sus dedos eran suaves y frescos.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes muchacha?

- Quince, su Señoría.

Edward juró por lo bajo. Aunque conocía a muchas chicas de su edad ya estaban casadas y con varios hijos, no había creído que fuera tan joven. No es que eso importara. Él no deseaba su cuerpo por muy suave y atrayente que pudiera ser.

- ¿Debo... debo meterme en la cama, Su Señoría? – pregunto Bella

- Sí, si lo deseas – contesto Edward y observó cómo subía el rubor por sus mejillas, mientras miraba hacia la cama.

- Yo, debería… - tragó saliva, el sonrojo llego hasta su cuello – ¿Debería desvestirme? – Edward alzó una ceja, luego negó con la cabeza – No tengo ninguna intención de llevarte a la cama, muchacha.

- ¿No? – contesto sorprendida y el alivio en su voz causó un dolor punzante en lo profundo de un corazón el cual se creía inmune a todo tipo de sentimiento.

- No.

- Entonces por qué... - Sus mejillas se enrojecieron más - Creí que…

- Te compré por mis propias razones, dulce Isabella - contestó, con voz sedosa como el traje que llevaba puesto.

- ¿Puedo preguntar cuáles son esas razones?

- No - Se volvió de espaldas, sus manos cerradas fuertemente a ambos lados –puedes recorrer todo el castillo, excepto los cuartos de la torre del este. Nunca debes ir allí.

- Sí, su Señoría.

- Carlisle te suministrará cualquier cosa que desees. Sólo tienes que pedírselo.

- ¿Cualquier cosa? – preguntó Bella.

- Cualquier cosa. Si quieres pintar, él te suministrara la tela y los pinceles, si deseas tocar el piano, te enseñará. Si quieres pasar el día leyendo, tengo una extensa biblioteca.

- No sé pintar, ni tocar el piano, ni leer su Señoría - Desvió su mirada - No sé hacer nada – él se volvió para mirarla, una luz de curiosidad brillo en sus ojos. -¿Te gustaría aprender?

- Sí, Su Señoría – dijo ansiosamente - Muchísimo.

- Carlisle te enseñará cualquier cosa que desees aprender.

- Gracias, Su Señoría.

Edward se quedó mirando fijamente a la muchacha. Sus ojos eran café, como el chocolate, llenos de temor y excitación. Ella le temía. Ese pensamiento le hería profundamente, aunque no podía culparla por ello.

- Carlisle te llevará mañana de compras. Compra cualquier cosa que necesites.

- Es usted muy generoso, su Señoría.

- En modo alguno, dulce Isabella simpática, la recompensa vale la pena – sus ojos se agrandaron ante la amenaza disimulada en su voz. Se agarró fuertemente ambas manos que temblaban violentamente.

- No tienes nada que temer de mí - dijo él - después de esta noche, no volverás a verme - el miedo de sus ojos dio paso al desconcierto – ¿Su Señoría?

- Ve a dormir, muchacha.

Bella se metió en la cama, con el corazón golpeando salvajemente bajo su pecho, mientras la arropaba con las mantas. Permaneció mirándolo fijamente, asustada, confundida y fascinada al mismo tiempo. Qué extraño era, tenía el presentimiento de que la había comprado para salvarla de la vergüenza de desvestirse en un cuarto lleno de hombres, la mitad de ellos borrachos. Era educado, pero se notaba un indicio de violencia un tanto controlada acechando bajo su fachada, unas peligrosas y mortíferas emociones que ardían en su interior, algo que no podía definir. Era eso lo que más la asustaba.

- Descansa, dulce Isabella – dijo Edward.

Apagó de un soplo la vela y se fue.


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Bella se despertó lentamente, y al abrir los ojos creyó estar soñando, se incorporó, dejando las almohadas detrás de ella. Anoche, no había reparado en la habitación, ahora, contempló el cuarto con admiración, un papel a rayas azules y blancas adornaba la pared, pesadas cortinas de damasco azul cubrían las ventanas, una colcha a juego estaba doblada al pie de la cama. Había una alfombra gruesa en el suelo, tejida a rayas azules. Estaba a punto de salir de la cama cuando oyó un golpe en la puerta.

- ¿Señorita Bella…?

- Sí, adelante – subió las sabanas hasta su pecho, mientras Carlisle abría la puerta y entraba en el cuarto.

- Lord Cullen me ordenó que esta mañana después del desayuno la llevara de compras – Bella asintió.

- Sí, eso me dijo.

- Le he traído unas ropas para ponerse - dijo depositando una gran caja encima de la mesita de noche - Por favor baje a desayunar cuando este vestida.

- Así lo haré, gracias.

- ¿Desea usted alguna otra cosa? – Bella negó con la cabeza.

- Muy bien, señorita. La espero dentro de ¿Digamos media hora?.

- Está bien.

- A menos que desee desayunar en la cama.

- ¿En la cama?, no estoy enferma - una leve sonrisa titiló en sus labios.

- Dentro de media hora, entonces - dijo, y dejó el cuarto, cerrando la puerta silenciosamente.

- Desayunar en la cama - Bella murmuró sonriendo - Imagínate eso…

Levantándose, abrió la caja, maravillada al ver lo que había dentro. El vestido era de tafetán a rayas marrones y naranja, un cuello a juego y mangas abolladas, un ramillete de flores de seda amarilla adornaba la cintura. Pasó sus manos sobre la ropa interior, incapaz para creer en su exquisitez. Era toda de fino hilo de algodón con delicados bordados en rosa, tan bonita, que deseó poder llevarla puesta por encima de la ropa. No había poseído unas prendas tan finas jamás en toda su vida.

Se vistió despacio, inspeccionando cada prenda. Pasó de nuevo la mirada alrededor del cuarto, esperando poder mirarse en un espejo. En su casa, un espejo se consideraba un lujo más allá de su alcance, pero seguramente Lord Cullen debía tener muchos.

Era extraño, pensó mientras bajaba por las escaleras. Pero por otro lado, rumores de extrañas actividades en el castillo de Lord Cullen corrían por toda la ciudad, algunos decían que estaba embrujado, otros que sabían de mujeres que habían ido allí y nunca habían sido vistas de nuevo, eran rumores, y ella nunca había dado crédito a las habladurías. Después de todo, la gente decía que su padre bebía demasiado y que golpeaba a su esposa y a sus hijos, pero Bella sabía que eso no era cierto, su padre no era el ser más amable y cariñoso pero no era el monstruo que decían.

Al llegar a la planta baja, deambuló por el castillo descubriendo: cielos rasos abovedados, paredes cubiertas de oscura madera, pesadas cortinas, costosos tapices y bellas pinturas en las paredes, numerosas esculturas de plata, madera y bronce, espadas cruzadas sujetas encima de unas macizas chimeneas de piedra. Alfombras caras importadas de lugares exóticos. Pero ningún espejo ni relojes, frunció el ceño.

El comedor era grande, oscuro y costosamente amueblado, un gran mantel de fino lino cubría la mesa con un par de candelabros de plata situados en el centro, algunas velas blancas iluminaban tenuemente el cuarto, verdes cortinas de terciopelo cubrían las ventanas y había una pintura de una escena de caza en una pared. Sólo había un servicio de cubiertos en la mesa, el plato era de porcelana china ribeteado con oro, el vaso para beber agua de fino cristal, los cubiertos eran de oro. Asombrada ante tal opulencia, se sentó.

Poco después Carlisle entró en el cuarto, con una bandeja tapada, al destaparla, una variedad de sustanciosos aromas llenó el cuarto. Había jamón cortado en rodajas, huevos escalfados, un tazón de gachas de avena, fresas frescas y melocotones cortados en rodajas, y una taza de té.

- Espero que todo sea de su agrado, señorita - dijo.

- Oh, sí - Ella nunca había visto tal cantidad de comida junta - ¿Me acompañará…? ¿Querrá Lord Cullen acompañarme para desayunar?

- No, señorita – contesto Carlisle, debió sentirse aliviada pero solo sintió una oleada de decepción.

- ¿Desea alguna otra cosa señorita?

- No, gracias.

- Muy bien, señorita. Traeré el coche cuándo usted esté lista para salir - Bella asintió, abrumada por todos los cambios que experimentada.

Desde luego, no se lo podría comer todo, pero probaría de todo un poco, veinte minutos después se reclino en la silla, se lo había comido todo. Pasó el resto de la mañana en casa de Madame Sofía. Sin saber que elegir, Bella se sometió a los gustos de la modista, que poco después la despidió con la promesa de que tres vestidos de día iban a serle entregados a la siguiente tarde, y el resto dentro de una semana, junto con toda la ropa interior necesaria y todos los sombreros, zapatos, guantes y parasoles que una señorita necesitaba.

La cabeza de Bella daba vueltas mientras regresaban al castillo, Carlisle preparó una comida abundante, y después de que Bella le diera las gracias, le sugirió que subiera a tomar una siesta, a lo que ella sonrió ¡Una siesta en mitad del día! nunca se lo había permitido antes, aunque era tentador no estaba cansada.

- ¿Podría dar un paseo por la casa?

- Desde luego señorita. Ésta es ahora su casa. Puede explorar cuanto quiera. Todos los cuartos están abiertos salvo los de la torre este.

- Gracias, Carlisle.

- ¿A qué hora le gustaría cenar, señorita?

- No lo sé. ¿A qué hora cena normalmente Lord Cullen?

- Lord Cullen raramente cena en casa.

- Oh - Sintió una nueva oleada de decepción al recordar que Lord Cullen le había dicho que no lo volvería a ver, la asustaba, pero era el hombre más fascinante que había conocido en toda su vida.

- ¿A las siete en punto, señorita?

- ¿Qué? Oh, sí, está bien. Gracias.

Pasó el resto de día explorando el castillo y creyó que nunca encontraría el camino de vuelta, tantos eran los cuartos, escaleras y pasillos por los que anduvo, paseó por la parte más antigua, donde, había estado el granero y donde se almacenaban las cajas y barriles de provisiones.

El segundo piso alojaba las habitaciones del castillo y las salas comunes. La cocina de Carlisle estaba situada allí, junto a una despensa grande, y bien surtida, un pasillo conducía hasta un dormitorio donde dormían las doncellas del castillo. Se le ocurrió a Bella que su habitación, era el cuarto más grande de todos los que había visto, eso le hizo preguntarse dónde estaba la habitación de Lord Cullen.

Paseó por otro corredor, nunca había sido dada a hacer volar la imaginación y no iba a comenzar ahora, aunque, si uno no creyera en fantasmas y duendes, el castillo de la montaña del Árbol del Diablo sería el lugar perfecto para empezar a hacerlo, admiro las pinturas y los suntuosos tapices que colgaban de las paredes hasta que llegó a la biblioteca con más libros de los que podría leer en toda una vida. Bella pasó sus dedos por los lomos.

Tomo uno y pasando las páginas, encontró dibujos de lobos, cuervos, murciélagos, y una esquelética figura con una capa negra, un ángel oscuro que sujetaba una calavera en una mano y un cáliz de plata en el otro, perturbada por las imágenes, cerró el libro y lo devolvió al estante. Entró en un gran salón, dónde alguna vez debieron de haber cenado los dueños del castillo, había una larga mesa y una silla alta de madera negra, vio que el respaldo de la silla estaba labrado con formas que dibujaban la figura de un cuervo con las alas extendidas. Armas de todo tipo decoraban las paredes.

Distraída explorando el castillo, pasaron más de tres horas, sin que apenas se diera cuenta. Permaneció algunos minutos en el cuarto de música, rozando con sus dedos las teclas de un pequeño piano, siempre había deseado saber tocar, pero no había tenido tiempo para aprender, ni quien le enseñara. Sonrió al recordar que Lord Cullen le había prometido que recibiría lecciones de música. En el tercer piso, contó doce cuartos que dedujo habían sido dormitorios para los niños del señor y sus sirvientes. Todos vacíos, y cubiertos de una gruesa capa de polvo.

Subió otras escaleras y se encontró en un cuarto redondo que era la torre del castillo, desde donde se podía ver el río y el bosque a lo lejos. Bajó varios estrechos y serpenteantes tramos de escaleras, y se encontró en una mazmorra. Arrugando su nariz por el olor a humedad y moho, caminó un poco, sus pisadas amortiguadas por el suelo de tierra. Mientras permanecía en silencio, notó una repentina sensación de maldad. Muchos hombres habían muerto aquí. Casi podía oír sus gritos entre las paredes de piedra, saborear su miedo mientras encontraban la muerte.

Con un chillido de temor, cambió de dirección y salió de la mazmorra. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos, su corazón latiendo alocadamente mientras fantasmales imágenes inundaban su mente, imágenes grotescas de sangre y horror, de hombres siendo torturados, de terror y dolores intolerables. Jadeaba cuando llegó a su cuarto, cerró la puerta y echó la llave, apagó la vela y se metió en la cama, intentando que su corazón dejara de latir alocado.

No había nada malo en la mazmorra, nada de que temer, Solo era que nunca había estado lejos de su casa y junto a su imaginación, la habían hecho correr asustada. Tenía suerte de estar aquí, por primera vez en su vida, tenía un cuarto solo para ella, comida suficiente y bellos vestidos. Y, si debía confiar en Lord Cullen, entonces cualquier cosa que deseara, la tendría. Confortada por ese pensamiento, se quedó dormida.

Edward estaba sentado delante de la enorme chimenea de su dormitorio, sus codos apoyados en los brazos del sillón, su barbilla descansando sobre sus manos dobladas. Estaba mirando fijamente las llamas, pero era la imagen de Isabella la que llena su visión. Vívidos ojos chocolate, llenos de miedo. Pálidos labios rosados. Su piel del color del alabastro. El cabello castaño rojizo, que le recordaba la luz del sol que no había visto durante cuatro siglos.

Ella se había aseado muy bien, filosofó. Quizá demasiado bien. Nunca antes había traído a su casa a alguien tan joven, bella e inocente. Por un instante, pensó en enviarla de regreso rápidamente desecho ese pensamiento. Miró hacia la ventana, pensando en la hora que era. A estas horas, seguro que ya estaría dormida. Se humedeció los labios mientras se levantaba de la silla.

En un momento estuvo al lado de su cama, se quedó contemplándola, hechizado por su belleza, su inocencia. Dormía de lado, su mejilla descansando sobre una mano. Su pelo esparcido a través de la almohada como una cortina, tentándolo a tocarlo, lentamente, cogió un mechón de su pelo. Suave, pensó, era tan suave, incapaz de contenerse, acarició su mejilla, dejó que las puntas de los dedos se deslizaran a lo largo de su delgado cuello rozando ligeramente el lugar donde su pulso latía acompasado y trago con fuerza.

Un abrasador calor se filtro por las puntas de sus dedos, tendría que ser cuidadoso con ella le despertaba mucho más que su odiosa hambre, mascullando un juramento, apartó su mano, ella se movió en la cama en el momento en que él se sentó a su lado.

- Duerme, dulce Isabella - dijo - duerme tus sueños de muchacha - apartó un mechón de pelo de su cuello, posó sus manos en sus hombros - descansa tranquila, no tienes nada que temer - lentamente, dobló su cabeza hacia ella, su lengua acariciando su piel. Ella gimió suavemente cuando sus dientes rasparon su garganta.

- Sueña, sueña, pequeña - susurró - No tienes nada que temer. Es sólo un sueño...

A la mañana siguiente, Bella se despertó hambrienta y extrañamente adormilada después de toda una noche de sueño reparador. Al recordar que se había perdido la cena, atribuyo a ello la razón de su hambre así como también de su cansancio, al levantarse se sintió mareada.

- Demasiado sueño y poca comida - masculló mientras deslizaba sus piernas sobre el borde de la cama y se levantaba.

Miró hacia el cordón del timbre, indecisa por llamar a Carlisle, preguntándose si conseguiría alguna vez acostumbrarse a tener alguien que cumpliera cada uno de sus deseos.

- Ningún momento mejor que ahora, para empezar a acostumbrarse a ello - pensó, y estiró el cordón - minutos más tarde, Carlisle dio un suave golpe en la puerta.

- Entre.

- Buenos días, señorita - La recorrió con la mirada y Bella creyó ver una sombra de piedad en sus ojos, pero desapareció enseguida, y pensó que había estado equivocada.

- ¿Yo podría...? esto es, me gustaría darme un baño, por favor.

- Enseguida, señorita el agua está calentándose - salió del cuarto solo para reaparecer un momento más tarde, con una bandeja en sus manos.

- Pensé que esta mañana le gustaría tomar el desayuno en su cuarto.

- Sí, me gustaría, gracias.

- ¿Desea alguna otra cosa, señorita? - Bella negó con la cabeza preguntándose si él podía adivinar todos sus pensamientos. - Su baño estará listo enseguida.

- Gracias, Carlisle - hizo una pausa, frunciendo el ceño – ¿Cómo entró aquí?

- Por la puerta, por supuesto.

- Pero, yo... ¿Estaba cerrada con llave, no es verdad? - Miró hacia la puerta - estoy segura de que anoche la cerré.

- Usted debe estar equivocada – Bella negó con la cabeza.

- No, estoy segura de que estaba cerrada con llave cuando me fui a la cama.

- ¿Se le ofrece alguna otra cosa, señorita?

- No, gracias.

Sintiéndose un poco aturdida Bella apartó la bandeja y se levantó de la cama, anoche estaba muy cansada, tal vez no había cerrado con llave la puerta, sacudiendo la cabeza, desechó pensar en ello de nuevo. Tomó lentamente su desayuno, se dio un largo baño y estuvo probándose sus nuevas ropas, deseando que hubiese algún espejo en la casa para poder ver cómo le quedaban. Más tarde, le pidió uno a Carlisle.

- Lo siento, señorita - dijo Carlisle - su Señoría prohíbe tener alguno en casa - Bella frunció el ceño.

- ¿Pero, por qué?

- Lo siento, señorita. Esto es algo que debe discutir con Lord Cullen.

- ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo, si nunca le veo?

- Lo siento, señorita. ¿Hay alguna otra cosa que pueda hacer por usted?

- Lord Cullen dijo que me enseñará a tocar el piano y a leer.

- Estaría encantado de poder ayudarla, señorita – Bella le sonrió

- Gracias, Carlisle Me gustaría empezar esta tarde, si no le importa.

- Será un placer, señorita. Nos reuniremos en la biblioteca a las tres en punto.

Durante las semanas siguientes, los días de Bella transcurrían en una placentera rutina. Si el clima lo permitía, pasaba las mañanas paseando por el campo, si llovía se quedaba en casa bordando. Como todas las jóvenes, enseguida había aprendido a costura, algo a lo que su madre llamaba "trabajo de fantasía".

Almorzaba tarde, tomaba una siesta, y luego pasaba el resto de la tarde bajo la tutela de Carlisle, le enseñó a tocar el piano, a leer y a escribir; casi gritó de puro deleite la primera vez que escribió su nombre sin ayuda. Isabella Swan. Señorita Isabella Swan. I. Swan. Lo escribió una y otra vez, pensando lo bonito y maravilloso que se veía; después de cenar, pasaba una hora repasando sus lecciones, y luego se retiraba a dormir.

Una tarde antes de irse a la cama, le dijo a Carlisle que desearía tener un huerto y al día siguiente, encontró una gran variedad de semillas sobre un banco en el patio lateral. Conforme los días pasaron, se dio cuenta de que Carlisle era un hombre notable. No había más sirvientes en el castillo él era cocinero, mayordomo, ayuda de cámara, y ama de llaves, todos en uno. Además, efectuaba las compras y hacia la colada, cuidaba las tierras y atendía a los caballos. Nunca se entrometía en su privacidad, pero siempre estaba allí cuando lo necesitaba.

Ya llevaba varias semanas en el castillo cuando comenzaron las pesadillas, eran sueños oscuros llenos de una sensación de inminente perdida, horribles sueños llenos de muerte y colmillos manchados de sangre. En ocasiones, se despertaba sintiéndose querida y deseada, su corazón latiendo alocadamente al recordar la imagen de una mano fantasmal acariciando suavemente su mejilla, el contacto era extrañamente erótico. Y después de esos sueños despertaba cansada y hambrienta.

Expresó su preocupación a Carlisle preguntándole si debía ir al doctor, pero él le aseguró que estaba perfectamente bien, que sólo era los cambios en el régimen de comidas y la atmósfera del castillo que le causaban desasosiego, y que pronto se adaptaría. Había piedad en sus ojos al decirle esto, y evitaba mirarla directamente.

- ¿Ocurre algo? - le preguntó – ¿Hay algo que usted no me dice?

- Estoy siendo tan honesto con usted cómo puedo, señorita.

- ¿Volveré alguna vez a ver de nuevo a Lord Cullen?

- No lo sé, señorita espero que no - le contestó, y salió del cuarto.


	4. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3. **

Él estaba sentado en su silla favorita delante del fuego, contemplando las llamas, sin verlas. Ella había invadido su casa, sus pensamientos, sus sueños. Nunca antes una mujer le había afectado de ese modo, Atrapándolo durante cada instante de vigilia, atormentándolo con su cercanía. Pasaba sus noches rodando cerca de su habitación, observándola, escuchando su respiración, los latidos de su corazón, el sonido de la sangre fluyendo a través de sus venas. Siempre olía a flores. Aun cuando el hambre yacía adormecida dentro de él, se sentía tentado más allá de su control para poder tocar la suavidad de su mejilla, para pasar sus dedos sobre sus labios e imaginar su boca en ellos.

Ella era tan bella, ella que correteaba por su casa durante el día y le mantenía en vigilia durante la noche. Le complacía satisfacer cada una de sus necesidades, vestirla con ropas finas, proveerle las mejores comidas y vinos que pudiera comprar el dinero. Se enorgullecía de su habilidad para aprender, y ordenó comprar los libros y la música que creía que le gustarían. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer, pues ella le daba la vida, y no importa cuánto hiciera, nunca podría recompensarla por eso.

Supo el instante en que se quedó dormida. No iría a ella esta noche. Iría a las calles y aliviaría allí su anhelo. Cuando el pensamiento le cruzó por la cabeza, supo que mentía, se estaba encaminando hacia allí, su inocencia llamándole, la única luz en la oscuridad de su existencia. Silenciosamente, subió las escaleras y abrió su puerta. Siempre la cerraba con llave, pero ningún cerrojo le impediría entrar. Y al instante, estaba de pie al lado de su cama, contemplándola. Era una noche caliente, y había apartado las sábanas. Su camisón se le había subido, exponiendo sus largos y delicados muslos.

Su cuerpo resucitó a la vida, el hambre y el deseo azotándolo mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama, estaba inclinándose sobre ella cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba despierta y le miraba fijamente. Segura de estar soñando, Bella cerró y abrió sus ojos. La figura alta y oscura todavía estaba allí, cerniéndose sobre ella, como si fuera una sombra en la noche.

- ¿Lord Cullen? - No podría ver su cara, pero sabía que era él.

- Duerme, Bella – dijo - Estas muy cansada. Tus párpados te pesan tanto, que ya no puedes mantenerlos más tiempo abiertos.

- No.

- Duerme, dulce Bella, dormir es lo que necesitas.

Su voz, era profunda y melódica, envolviéndola como si de un suave capullo se tratara, cerro sus ojos y se encontró siguiendo un estrecho sendero a través de la oscuridad. Trató de retroceder, pero sus pies no la obedecían. Su corazón latía velozmente; podía oír el murmullo de su sangre corriendo por las venas mientras se acercaba, preguntándose quien estaría entre las sombras, el que la estrechaba entre sus brazos y la sujetaba como si fuera un precioso regalo, o el que devoraba su carne. ¿Se despertaría sintiéndose amada y protegida o sollozando de terror? ¿O quizás sería ésta la noche de la que ya jamás despertaría?

Se despertó ante el sonido de sus propios sollozos. Desorientada, miró a su alrededor, su pulso calmándose gradualmente cuando se percató de que la pesadilla había terminado y estaba a salvo en su cuarto. Miró hacia la puerta. La llave estaba todavía en el cerrojo. Sólo había sido un sueño, pero habría jurado que Lord Cullen había entrado en su cuarto, se había despertado y le había encontrado sentado a su lado en la cama, resplandeciendo sus ojos con una luz siniestra

Bella sacudió su cabeza para aclarar su mente, solo había sido un sueño, simplemente un sueño. Apartó un mechón de pelo de su cuello cuando sus dedos se detuvieron al encontraron algo parecido a la picadura de un insecto. Pasó el día en su cuarto y trató de estudiar sus lecciones, pero no podía concentrarse. Trató de tomar una siesta, pero el sueño la eludió. No tenía apetito para almorzar.

Carlisle pasó por su cuarto varias veces, su frente arrugada con preocupación. Una vez, le pidió que le mirase las marcas en su cuello. Una sombra pasó por encima de sus ojos mientras examinaba las diminutas heridas. No es nada, señorita, le había asegurado. Una picadura de algún insecto inofensivo. Al atardecer, dejó a un lado su letargo, tomó un baño, y se vistió para cenar.

Carlisle había terminado de servir el primer plato cuando Bella sintió un repentino hormigueo. Mirando por encima su hombro, vio a Lord Cullen de pie en el umbral de la puerta, vestido como siempre de negro impecable.

- Su Señoría - Empezó a levantarse, sobresaltada por su inesperada aparición, inquieta por el hecho de que él era un hombre que poseía títulos y propiedades, y ella no era nada más que su criada, no importaba que nunca tuviera que servirle. Hizo un ademán para que permaneciera sentada mientras él se sentaba en el otro extremo de la mesa frente a ella.

- ¿Te importa si te acompaño?

- Claro que no. Después de todo es su casa - ella jugueteó con su servilleta mientras él se reclinaba en su silla, segundos más tarde, Carlisle entró en el cuarto con una jarra de cristal y una copa, que depositó frente a Edward.

- Gracias, Carlisle - dijo Edward - eso es todo.

- Como usted guste, Su Señoría. Buenas noches, señorita - cuándo estuvieron solos de nuevo, Edward estudió la cara de la muchacha, notando las ojeras en sus ojos.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Sí, Su Señoría.

- ¿Eres feliz aquí? – Bella desvió su miraba.

- No estoy descontenta, Su Señoría - Señalando las bandejas llenas de carne y aves de caza en el centro de la mesa - ¿Desea comer algo, Su Señoría? Carlisle es muy buen cocinero - Sintió que sus mejillas se arrebolaban - aunque supongo que no es necesario que yo se lo diga.

Una sonrisa débil gravitó sobre sus labios

- No, gracias. ¿Cómo van tus lecciones?

- Bastante bien, creo Carlisle dice que tengo un talento innato para la música, pero es la lectura lo que más me gusta.

- ¿De verdad?

- ¡Oh, sí! Los cuentos de valientes caballeros y bellas damas, de tierras lejanas, dragones y brujos.

Las manos de Edward se cerraron con fuerza en su regazo mientras observaba su rostro, tan lleno de vida, tan expresivo, tan joven. El calor fluyó a través de él mientras ella seguía hablando, de sus muchos descubrimientos, ¿Alguna vez en toda su vida, había sido él, tan joven, había estado tan hambriento por aprender? Bella se mordió los labios, repentinamente consciente de la mirada de Edward fija en ella, sus ojos oscuros, parecían llegar hasta el mismo fondo de su alma.

- Yo... Lo siento – tartamudeó - No quería cansarle con mis historias. Debo parecerle una tonta.

- De ningún modo. Quizá... - él aspiró profundamente - ¿Querrías esta tarde leer algo para mí en voz alta?

- Oh, yo... Todavía estoy aprendiendo. Me temo que usted pronto se aburriría.

- Me complacería mucho, Isabella.

- Muy bien entonces, si está usted seguro.

- Muy seguro.

- ¿Querría tomar un vaso de vino, Su Señoría?

Cuando asintió, ella levantó la jarra y llenó su vaso, notando, por primera vez, que el vino era rojo oscuro, como la sangre, la punta de sus dedos rozaron los suyos cuando él tomó el vaso de su mano. Se sintió alarmada al notar como saltaban pequeñas chispas de su piel a la de ella, desordenadas imágenes llenaron su mente, imágenes de un hombre contorsionándose por el dolor, sangrando, gritando, tan rápido como habían aparecido, se fueron, ella se preguntó si era su imaginación.

Edward se reclinó en su silla, mirándola fijamente, ¿También la había notado ella, la chispa que había saltado entre ellos? Había vislumbrado esperanza en su interior, un anhelo por una casa y una familia propia, nostalgia por la casa que había dejado atrás. ¿Pero qué era lo que ella había percibido de él? Bella tomó aliento, insegura por la tensión entre ellos.

- ¿Le importa si comparto su vino?

- Dudo que te guste - ella miró la jarra, cogió un vaso y lo llenó de agua - termina tu cena, Isabella - dijo - necesitas mantener tus fuerzas.

- ¿Por qué? Nunca hago nada más extenuante que tocar el piano.

- Pero tienes hambre.

Obedientemente empezó a comer, después de todo, tenía hambre, más tarde, él se sentó en una silla ante el fuego, tomando de su copa mientras ella leía en voz alta, cada tanto, ella lo miraba, esperando que diera señales de estar aburrido o dormido, pero siempre le encontraba observándola, sus ojos negros ardiendo con un extraño fuego.

- Háblame de ti - dijo, asombrándoles a ambos.

- Hay pocas cosas que contar, Su Señoría. Tengo a cuatro hermanas, todas más jóvenes que yo - Su voz se volvió amarga - Mi padre me vendió, eso le dice a usted todo lo que necesita saber.

- Eso me dice que él necesitaba el dinero.

- Pudo haber vendido su caballo - una sardónica sonrisa curvó los labios de Edward.

– ¿Y arrastrarías tú el arado en el lugar del caballo? - ella levantó su barbilla provocadoramente - Ya lo he hecho antes - su respuesta pulsó una fina cuerda en su interior. Orgullosa, a pesar de su pobreza era orgullosa.

- Nunca tendrás que hacerlo de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué me compró usted? – Edward se encogió de hombros, incapaz de admitir la verdad.

- ¿Tú por qué crees?

- No lo sé - Su mirada se desvió de la de él - Creí que... creo...

- Sigue, ¿Qué fue lo qué creíste?

- Nada.

- Dímelo - ella oyó la fría orden bajo sus palabras expresadas con delicadeza.

- Creí que usted me compró para que no tuviera que desnudarme delante de los demás.

- Eres muy perceptiva dulce Isabella.

- Si no fue por eso, ¿entonces por qué? Usted nunca... - el rubor subió por sus mejillas, y agachó su cabeza mirando el libro.

- ¿Nunca voy a tu cama? - ella no alzó la cabeza, pero asintió.

- ¿Y eso te molesta?

- Oh, no, - dijo rápidamente, no la molestaba, no realmente, aunque le tocaba un poco en su orgullo, el pensar que la encontraba tan desagradable que le era completamente indeseable.

-Isabella, mírame - lentamente, alzo su mirada, fijándola en su rostro.

- Eres una mujer muy bella - dijo quedamente - pero eres muy joven - demasiado joven para mí, sus manos se cerraron con fuerza en su regazo - alégrate de que no vaya a tu cama - Un escalofrío la recorrió mientras su mirada la atrapaba.

- Si lo hiciera, no te gustaría lo que ocurriría.

Ella se quedó mirándolo fijamente, atrapada en su oscuridad, en una helada oscuridad, pero que a la vez era más caliente que una llama, fue como investigar la eternidad, mascullando un juramento, Edward se puso de pie.

- Vete a dormir, Bella - dijo de manera concisa.

Asustada por el tono hirviente en su voz, se levantó y corrió hacia su cuarto. El pánico prestó alas a sus pies, y subió rápidamente las escaleras hasta su dormitorio. Dentro, cerró con llave y se derrumbó en la cama, sintiendo que había escapado, de algo, aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta de qué.


	5. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Edward la siguió con la mirada, sus manos en puños, había sido un error, unirse a ella durante la cena, nunca había pasado tiempo con las mujeres que había traído, las usaba, les pagaba y las despachaba, con la advertencia de que no volvieran. Nunca había vigilado tan ávidamente a ninguna mientras dormían, o había ardido con tanto anhelo por tocar su cuerpo. Excepto con Bella... ella le atraía, no era diferente a las demás, todas habían sido jóvenes, habían sido bellas, pero no tanto como Bella. Todas habían nacido pobres e ignorantes. Pero ninguna había expresado tal ansia por aprender.

Debía despacharla ahora, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pero sabía que no lo haría, cogió su capa, emitiendo un suspiro, clavó los ojos en su copa durante un largo momento, repentinamente se sintió enfermó, con un juramento, arrojó la copa a la chimenea y salió del cuarto. Bella se recostó sobre sus talones, con un sentimiento de satisfacción al examinar su trabajo, mucho le había costado, pero los jardines del castillo habían florecido con un alegre colorido. Meses atrás, no había habido nada allí, ahora, había flores de todas clases y colores, helechos y arbustos.

En su casa, había pasado muchas horas trabajando en el huerto, cavando con el azadón, arrancando las malas hierbas, arando. No había tiempo ni sitio para desaprovecharlo plantando flores. Levantándose, presionó la espalda con su mano. Pero ahora... Cerró sus ojos, deleitándose en el calor del sol, con la intoxicante fragancia que la rodeaba. Había sido un trabajo agradable. También había plantado algunas verduras, pero sólo las que le gustaban a ella.

Quitándose el sombrero de ala ancha, anduvo por el estrecho sendero bordeado de flores. Además de flores, había plantado árboles frutales, pensando que no solo añadirían belleza a los ojos, y un lugar de sombra al sol, sino también obtendría una abundante cosecha. Cuando arregló el jardín, se quedó mirando al laberinto que estaba cerca del muro del castillo, los setos de protección que formaba el laberinto era lo único que no había necesitado cuidado, camino por el borde del laberinto varias veces, pero nunca encontró el valor para entrar. Había algo en el lugar, aunque no podía decir el qué. Quizá era su miedo a perderse en su interior por muy irracional que fuera

Con un suspiro, se sentó en uno de los bancos del jardín, habían pasado tres meses desde que Lord Cullen se unió a ella en el comedor. ¿Por qué la había buscado esa noche? ¿Y por qué no había de nuevo buscado su compañía? llevaba casi seis meses en el castillo, cualquier cosa que deseaba era suya, Tenía todo lo que podría necesitar en toda una vida, ahora era una ávida lectora y había descubierto un talento innato para tocar el piano, y pintar.

Cuándo estaba aburrida, Carlisle la llevaba al mercado del pueblo vecino para hacer las compras y luego, como una sombra silenciosa, la seguía a dondequiera que fuera, sería entretenido comprar todo lo que quisiera y comer en las posadas, si no fuera por las miradas curiosas que le dirigían, nadie le hablaba, más allá de lo que dictaba la buena educación, le asombraba que los chismes de su pueblito llegaran al pueblo vecino, ya que todo el mundo parecía saber que vivía en Castillo de Cullen. A veces oía mencionar el nombre de Edward, pero siempre en susurros, seguido del signo de la cruz lo cual le daba una sensación de soledad.

Una vez, había preguntado a Carlisle si podía invitar a su madre y sus hermanas al castillo. Él había contestado:

-"No, señorita, no puede" - en un tono tal, que no se lo pidió nunca más.

Ocasionalmente, se preguntaba si él le permitiría ir a visitar a su familia, pero nunca tuvo valor suficiente para preguntarle. A veces, se sentía como una princesa en un cuento de hadas, a la que encarcelaban en un castillo alejada del resto de mundo. Y siempre, acechando en su mente como una oscura sombra, estaba Edward, nunca le veía, ni oía su voz, solo en sueños. Se preguntaba qué era lo que hacía durante el día, incluso si estaba en el castillo. Por lo que sabía, él pudo abandonar el castillo hacía meses. Edward era como un acertijo sin respuesta, un misterio que no podía solucionar. ¿Por qué la había traído aquí? era su pensamiento en el día, y la noche.

Él estaba en uno de los cuartos en la torre este, mirando por la ventana, hacia el patio, bañadas por los rayos de la luna, las blancas rosas resplandecían en el jardín, Sintió anhelo por vagar entre las plantas durante el día, por ver los colores de las flores que Bella había plantado, por tocar los pétalos que sus manos habían tocado. En la oscuridad, los colores parecían opacos, faltos de vida. Dándole la espalda a la ventana, se puso la capa y los guantes. Quizá lo calmaría un paseo a medianoche, Si no, iría a Cotyer y pasaría la noche en las mesas de juego y se mezclaría, aunque fuera por unas pocas horas, en una semblanza de normalidad.

Saliendo del cuarto, echó el candado a la puerta, luego pasó velozmente a lo largo del oscuro vestíbulo y bajó las escaleras. Sus pasos se detuvieron cerca del establo, dio media vuelta y fue al patio lateral. Lo envolvió la fragancia de centenares de flores, de tierra fresca recién arada, de hierba y árboles, mientras caminaba por los senderos, parándose para acariciar las rosas, Bella había hecho esto, había convertido la fealdad en belleza. Se preguntó que si ella tuviera la oportunidad podría obrar el mismo milagro con su vida. Un susurro y el perfume, le alertó de su presencia. Se le acercó rápidamente, su mirada fija en la oscuridad.

- Sal fuera - dijo - Sé que estas aquí.

Ella dio un paso fuera de las sombras que la ocultaban, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus manos sujetando los pliegues de su capa. La luz de luna provocaba reflejos plateados en su pelo, reflejando su piel de alabastro.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí afuera a estas horas de la noche? - le preguntó.

- Yo...

- Habla sin temor, muchacha. No tengas miedo.

- Le vi desde mi ventana, y me pregunté qué estaba haciendo aquí afuera a estas horas.

- Pensaba en ti - admitió. Sus palabras enviaron una corriente de excitación por su columna vertebral.

– ¿Lo hacía, Su Señoría?

Él asintió, mirándola fijamente, ella llevaba una gruesa capa de terciopelo de color melocotón, unas plumas blancas enmarcaban su rostro y sus pies descalzos.

- ¿Por qué no estas durmiendo, dulce Isabella?

- Porque, pensaba en Su Señoría - contestó francamente

- ¿De verdad? - sorprendido y contento por saber que había estado en sus pensamientos, dio un paso hacia ella - ¿Qué estabas pensando?

- Me preguntaba qué había hecho para desagradarle.

- Me complaces mucho, Isabella - demasiado para la tranquilidad de mi espíritu, pensó y metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos para no tocarla.

- No le he visto durante meses, Su Señoría - debería alegrarse por eso, pensó, pues él era misterioso, y, a veces, atemorizante. Pero agradable al mismo tiempo.

- Deberías alegrarte de no haber tenido que verme - contestó.

- ¿Debería? - él miró en lo profundo de sus ojos, indagando en sus pensamientos, sintiendo su aislamiento, su confusión.

Ella era una joven al borde de la feminidad, anhelando algo que no entendía, como un violín, aguardando el toque del maestro para poner al descubierto la música que había dentro de él, explorando sus ojos, se acercó a ella, necesitando tocarla, con el temor de ser rechazado, se sacó los guantes y los tiró a un lado, un jadeo ¿o era eso un suspiro? Escapó de sus labios, cuando su mano acarició su mejilla.

- ¿Su Señoría? - él oyó su incertidumbre en el estremecimiento de su voz.

- No te lastimaré - dijo Edward, rogando que fuera verdad - solo quiero tocarte, tu piel es tan suave, dulce Isabella, tan suave... - doblando su cabeza, cubrió sus labios con los suyos - dulce - dijo - tal como me imaginaba que serían.

Ella se quedó mirándolo fijamente, atrapada en sus ojos, mientras el placer la atravesaba, había tal fuego en su toque, tal magia en su beso, que la hizo sentir cambiada, con un suave gemido, él dio un paso hacia atrás, con el hambre y el deseo rugiendo en su interior, tomándola de la mano, se introdujo en el laberinto. Un sentimiento de temor llenó el corazón de Bella al pasar la entrada, con un grito mudo, tiró fuertemente en su mano.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - él preguntó.

- El laberinto - ella negó con la cabeza - me asusta.

- No hay nada que temer - ella lo miró, sus ojos iluminados por la luz de la luna. Su mano era pequeña y caliente en la de él, podía ver los latidos de su corazón corriendo a toda velocidad por su garganta.

- Ven, Isabella - murmuró, con voz baja y seductora - No tengas miedo.

Como si estuviera hipnotizada, caminó detrás de él, mirando nerviosa de derecha a izquierda a medida que se sumergían en el laberinto, pronto, los altos setos se levantaron por todas partes, envolviéndola en un mundo de verdor silencioso, perdió la noción del tiempo hasta que le pareció que había caminado durante horas, Edward a su lado era una figura alta y oscura. La luna resplandecía, su capa negra flotaba sobre sus hombros como si de una gruesa capa de niebla se tratara. Nunca había visto una capa así, parecía viva, se movía cuando él se movía, rodeándole con sus pliegues protectores. Su perfil era afilado, pero curiosamente bello. Se preguntó, si era así como se percibía la muerte, oscura y seductora.

Le tomó un momento percatarse de que él había dejado de caminar. Echando un vistazo alrededor, vio lo que había sido un jardín de rosas, pero que ahora todo lo quedaba de él eran algunas plantas muertas. En el centro del pequeño jardín había una estatua de bronce de un lobo aullando y a su lado, la de un cuervo esculpido en mármol negro. Un temblor de ansiedad bajó por su columna, una extraña elección para decorar un jardín, pensó, consciente de la mirada fija de Edward, volvió su rostro hacia él.

- Yo... estoy segura de que alguna vez esto fue un lugar muy hermoso - él arrugo su frente, sus labios curvados en sardónica diversión.

- ¿Tú crees?

- No lo sé. Creo que podría haberlo sido.

Él le dio la espalda y miró las estatuas, notó la oscuridad levantándose en su interior, oyó el instinto de la fiera salvaje llamándolo en voz alta, urgiéndole a despojarse del fino barniz de humanidad y correr desnudo y salvaje a través de la noche.

- ¿Su Señoría? - el miedo subyacente en su voz, le sacó del borde de la oscuridad. Sintiéndose como si también él fuera frío como el mármol, se giró hacia ella.

- ¿Puedes hacer un milagro aquí, dulce Isabella? - preguntó suavemente – ¿Puedes cambiar esta fealdad en belleza? - Isabella miró en sus ojos, preguntándose si él hablaba del jardín, o de sí mismo.

Puso un dedo bajo su barbilla y le alzo el rostro.

- ¿Podrías hacerlo, dulce Isabella?

- Lo intentaré, Su Señoría.

- ¿Querrías besarme, muchacha?

- Si usted lo desea.

- No, porque yo lo desee Isabella, quiero que me rodees con tus brazos y me beses por propia voluntad.

Él estaba solo, tan solo como ella, el tiempo se detuvo y tomo conciencia de lo que había a su alrededor, sintió la humedad de la hierba bajo sus pies al acercarse a él, hasta que sus cuerpos casi se tocan. Al poner sus manos sobre sus hombros notó que su capa era suave bajo su tacto, las aletas de su nariz se llenaron de su esencia, un perfume salvaje, almizcleño que le recordaba a hierba húmeda y lluvia, se puso de puntillas y le besó. Sus labios eran frescos y firmes. Cuando empezó a alejarse, su brazo se curvó alrededor de su cintura y la sujetó más cerca de él. Notó los escalofríos que sacudían su cuerpo, sospechando que él mantenía bien a raya sus emociones, sintiendo la fuerza subyacente que moraba en él.

Sus ojos se cerraron, cuando pasó su lengua por su labio inferior, y luego la introdujo en su boca. Calor y el fuego estallaron dentro de ella, hasta que sintió como si se derritiera entre sus brazos, imágenes distorsionadas invadieron su mente, un lobo encorvándose sobre su presa, un enorme pájaro negro bebiendo sangre oscura en una copa de cristal, una espesa niebla gris moviéndose por las oscuras calles de un pueblo. Oyó a Edward jurar mientras la soltaba, las imágenes se fueron, como si se tratara de una pizarra a la que hubieran borrado totalmente, lo miró aturdida y como si la hubieran privado de algo.

- ¿Isabella? ¡Isabella!

- ¿Sí, Su Señoría?

- ¿Estás bien?

- Yo... no lo sé. Creí que vi...

- ¿El qué? - ella negó con la cabeza.

- No lo recuerdo - maldiciendo por lo bajo, la rodeó con sus brazos, su barbilla descansando sobre su cabeza.

- Te ruego me perdones, dulce Isabella - murmuró roncamente.

- ¿Perdonarle a usted, Su Señoría? ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho usted?

- Espero que nunca te enteres" contestó, con voz angustiada.

La abrazó durante mucho tiempo, dejando que su poder fluyera sobre ella, calmándola. Ella cerró sus ojos, apaciguada, como un niño por la constante pulsación del corazón de su madre, viendo que el sueño se apoderaba de ella y murmurando su nombre, la alzó en brazos. Con los ojos cerrados y la luz de luna brillando tenuemente en su rostro parecía una princesa de cuento de hadas.

Lo invadió la ternura mientras la sacaba del laberinto hacia el castillo, en su cuarto, la acostó vestida en la cama y la arropó. Era la inocencia personificada, y por primera vez, odió ser lo que era, porque le negaba toda esperanza de tener una vida normal, de disfrutar del amor. Nunca tendría una esposa, nunca conocería la alegría de sostener a un hijo suyo.

La ternura dio paso al arrepentimiento, el arrepentimiento al enojo y el enojo ardió profundamente en él. Después de ser transformado se había resignado a vivir en soledad. Sabía que este tipo de cosas siempre le estarían prohibidas, y había dejado de albergar ese deseo en su corazón. Se había creído contento y feliz, hasta que la conoció. El verla, abrazarla, había despertado sentimientos y deseos que habían permanecido dormidos en su interior durante siglos.

Con un débil gruñido, se inclinó hacia ella, odiando el poder que ejercía sobre él, por la debilidad que sentía cuándo la miraba. Su mano apartó un mechón de pelo de su cuello. Su perfume llenó nariz, enardeciendo su hambre, encendiendo su deseo. Si esto era todo lo que él podría tener de ella, entonces que sólo fuera esto, y soltó a la bestia que moraba en su interior.


	6. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Edward la siguió con la mirada, había sido un error, unirse a ella durante la cena, nunca había pasado el tiempo con mujeres, las usaba tanto como era seguro, les pagaba generosamente y las despachaba lejos, con la advertencia de que nunca volvieran, nunca había vigilado a ninguna mientras dormían, o había deseado con anhelo tocar su cuerpo. Excepto con ella, le atraía de una forma desconocida, no era diferente a las demás, pero ninguna había expresado tal ansia por aprender, debería despacharla ahora, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Pero sabía que no lo haría.

Cogió la capa de la silla, emitiendo un suspiro, clavó sus ojos en el líquido granate durante un largo tiempo, repentinamente se sintió enfermó por la mezcla de sangre y vino que le había sostenido durante cuatrocientos años. Con un juramento, arrojó la copa a la chimenea y salió del cuarto. Bella se recostó sobre sus talones, satisfecha por su trabajo. Le había costado horas de arduo esfuerzo, pero los jardines del castillo habían florecido con un alegre colorido. Meses atrás, no había habido nada allí, solo tierra reseca y unos cuantos rastrojos. Ahora, había flores de todas clases y colores, helechos y arbustos.

Levantándose, presionó la espalda con su mano. Cerró sus ojos, disfrutando el calor del sol, con la intoxicante fragancia que la rodeaba. Fue un trabajo agradable, había plantado algunas verduras, pero sólo las que le gustaban a ella. Quitándose su sombrero, anduvo por el estrecho sendero bordeado de flores, árboles frutales, pensando que no solo añadirían belleza a los ojos, y un lugar de sombra al sol, sino también obtendría una abundante cosecha.

Cuando termino el jardín, observo el laberinto que se levantaba cerca del muro del castillo. Los setos de protección que formaban el laberinto eran lo único que no había necesitado cuidado. Había vagado por el borde del laberinto varias veces, pero nunca había encontrado el valor para entrar. Había algo extraño ahí, aunque no sabía qué. Quizá era su miedo a perderse en su interior por muy irracional que fuera, suspirando, se sentó en uno de los bancos de mármol esparcidos en el jardín. Habían pasado tres meses desde que Lord Cullen se unió a ella en el comedor. ¿Por qué la había buscado esa noche? ¿Y por qué no había de nuevo buscado su compañía?

Hacía ya casi seis meses que vivía en el castillo. Cualquier cosa que deseaba era suya. Tenía todas las ropas que podría necesitar en toda una vida. Se había convertido en una ávida lectora y había descubierto que tenía un talento innato para tocar el piano, y pintar. En verdad, tenía todo lo que podía querer en la vida, todo excepto alguien con quien compartirlo.

Cuándo estaba aburrida, Carlisle la llevaba al mercado del pueblo vecino para hacer las compras y como una sombra silenciosa, la seguía a donde fuera, había sido entretenido comprar todo lo que quisiera y comer en las posadas, si no fuera por las miradas curiosas que le dirigían, a excepción de los tenderos, nadie más le hablaba, aunque quienes se cruzaban con ella, la saludaban amablemente. Le asombraba que los chismes de su pueblo llegaran al pueblo vecino, ya que todo el mundo parecía saber que vivía en Castillo de Cullen, en ocasiones escuchaba el nombre de Cullen, pero siempre en susurros, seguido del signo de la cruz. Eso le producía una sensación de amarga soledad.

Una vez, había preguntado a Carlisle si podía invitar a su madre y sus hermanas al castillo. Él había contestado,

- No, señorita, no puede - en un tono tal, que no se lo pidió nunca más.

Ocasionalmente, se preguntaba si él le permitiría ir a visitar a su familia, pero nunca reunió valor suficiente para preguntar, algunas veces, se sentía como una princesa, a la que se la encarcelaba en un castillo mágico pero alejada del resto de mundo, siempre, acechando en el fondo de su mente como una oscura sombra, estaba Edward nunca lo veía, ni oía su voz, solo en sus sueños. Se preguntaba qué hacía durante todo el día, incluso si estaba en el castillo. Por lo que sabía, él podía haber abandonado el castillo hacía meses. Era como un acertijo sin respuesta, un misterio sin solución. ¿Por qué la había traído aquí?

Él estaba en uno de los cuartos de la torre este, mirando por la ventana, hacia el patio. Bañadas por los rayos plateados de la luna, las blancas rosas resplandecían como flores etéreas plantadas en algún místico jardín. Sintió anhelo por vagar entre los campos a la luz del día, por ver los colores de las flores que Bella había plantado, por tocar lo que sus manos habían tocado. En la oscuridad, los brillantes colores del arco iris parecían opacos, faltos de vida.

Se puso la capa y los guantes, quizá le apaciguaría un paseo a medianoche; Si no lo hacía, iría a Cotyer y pasaría las horas restantes de oscuridad en las mesas de juego y se mezclaría, en una semblanza de normalidad. Saliendo del cuarto, echó el candado a la puerta, pasó velozmente a lo largo del oscuro vestíbulo y bajó las escaleras.

Sus pasos se detuvieron cuando se acercó a los establos. Abruptamente, dio media vuelta y fue hasta el patio lateral. Lo envolvió la fragancia de flores, de tierra recién arada, de hierba y árboles, mientras caminaba por los estrechos senderos, parándose a veces para acariciar la blandura aterciopelada de una rosa. Bella había convertido la fealdad en belleza. Se preguntó si podría ella obrar el mismo milagro con su vida. Un susurro y el perfume, le alertó de su presencia. Se le acercó rápidamente, su mirada en ella.

- Sal fuera - dijo - Sé que estas aquí.

Ella dio un paso adelante fuera de las sombras, sus mejillas arreboladas, sus manos sujetando los pliegues de su capa. La luz de luna provocaba reflejos plateados en su pelo, reflejando su piel de alabastro.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí afuera a estas horas de la noche? - Le preguntó.

- Yo...

- Habla sin temor, muchacha. No tengas miedo.

- Le vi desde mi ventana, y quise ver lo que estaba haciendo aquí afuera.

- Pensaba en ti – admitió sus palabras enviaron una corriente de excitación por su columna vertebral.

– ¿Lo hacía, Su Señoría?

Asintió, mirándola fijamente ella llevaba una capa de terciopelo de color melocotón. Unas plumas blancas enmarcaban su rostro. Sus pies estaban descalzos y extrañamente provocativos.

- ¿Por qué no estas durmiendo, dulce Isabella?

- Porque, pensaba en Su Señoría - contestó francamente

- ¿De verdad? - contento por saber qué estaba en sus pensamientos, se acercó a ella - ¿Qué estabas pensando?

- Me preguntaba qué es lo que había hecho para desagradarle.

- Me complaces mucho, Isabella - demasiado para mi tranquilidad, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos para evitar tocarla y tomar aquello de lo que estaba tan hambriento.

- No le he visto durante meses, Su Señoría - debería alegrarse por eso, pensó, pues él era misterioso, y un poco atemorizante, pero los momentos con ella habían sido embriagadores.

- Deberías alegrarte de no haber tenido que verme - contestó intempestivamente.

- ¿Debería? - él miró en lo profundo de sus ojos, indagando sus pensamientos, sintiendo su aislamiento, su confusión.

Ella era una joven al borde de la feminidad, anhelando algo que no entendía. Como un violín, aguardando el toque de la mano del maestro para poner de manifiesto la música que había dentro de él. Explorando en sus ojos, se acercó a ella necesitando tocarla, con el temor de ser rechazado, se sacó los guantes y los tiró a un lado. Un jadeo ¿o era eso un suspiro? Escapó de sus labios, cuando su mano acarició su mejilla.

- ¿Su Señoría? - Él oyó su incertidumbre en el estremecimiento de su voz.

- No te lastimaré - dijo Edward, rogando que fuera verdad - solo quiero tocarte, tu piel es tan suave, dulce Isabella - doblando su cabeza, cubrió sus labios con los suyos – dulce - dijo - tal cómo me imaginaba que serían.

Ella se quedó mirándolo fijamente, atrapada en sus ojos, mientras un temblor de placer la atravesaba. Había tal fuego en su toque, tal magia en su beso, que la hizo sentir cambiada para siempre. Con un suave gemido, él dio un paso hacia atrás, con el hambre y el deseo rugiendo en su interior. Tomándola de la mano, la llevo al laberinto, el temor llenó el corazón de Bella al pasar la entrada. Con un grito mudo, tiró fuertemente en su mano.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - Él preguntó.

- El laberinto - Ella negó con la cabeza - me asusta.

- No hay nada que temer - ella lo miró, sus ojos iluminados por la luz de la luna. Su mano era pequeña y caliente en la de él. Él podía ver los latidos de su corazón corriendo a toda velocidad por su garganta.

- Ven, Isabella - murmuró, con voz baja y seductora - no tengas miedo.

Como si estuviera hipnotizada, caminó detrás de él. Mirando nerviosamente las profundidades del laberinto, pronto, los altos setos de protección se levantaron, envolviéndola en un mundo de verdor silencioso. Perdió la noción del tiempo Edward a su lado era una figura alta y oscura. La luna lanzaba rayos de plata que se reflejaban en su pelo. Su capa negra flotaba sobre sus hombros como si de una gruesa capa de niebla se tratara. Nunca había visto una capa como la de él parecía viva, se movía cuando él se movía, rodeándole con sus pliegues protectores. Su perfil era afilado, todo él ángulos y duros planos, pero curiosamente bello.

Le tomó un momento percatarse de que él había dejado de caminar. Echando un vistazo, vio lo que una vez había sido un jardín de rosas, pero que sin embargo ahora todo lo quedaba eran algunas plantas muertas. En el centro del pequeño jardín había una estatua de bronce representando un lobo aullando, y a su lado, la figura de un cuervo esculpido en mármol negro. Un temblor de ansiedad bajó por su columna vertebral. Consciente de la mirada fija de Edward, volvió su rostro hacia él.

- Yo... Estoy segura de que alguna vez esto fue un lugar muy hermoso. - él arrugo su frente, sus labios curvados en sardónica diversión.

- ¿Tú crees?

- No lo sé. Creo que podría haberlo sido - Él le dio la espalda y miró las estatuas, oyó el instinto de la fiera salvaje llamándolo en voz alta, urgiéndole a despojarse del fino barniz de humanidad y correr desnudo y salvaje a través de la noche.

- ¿Su Señoría? - el miedo en su voz, le sacó de la oscuridad. Sintiéndose como si también él fuera frío como el mármol, se giró hacia ella.

- ¿Puedes hacer un milagro aquí, dulce Isabella? - le preguntó – ¿Puedes cambiar esta fealdad en belleza?

Isabella indagó en sus ojos, preguntándose si él hablaba del jardín, o de sí mismo. Puso un dedo bajo su barbilla y le alzo el rostro.

- ¿Podrías hacerlo, dulce Isabella?

- Lo intentaré, Su Señoría.

- ¿Querrías besarme, muchacha?

- Si usted lo desea.

- No, porque yo lo desee Isabella, quiero que me rodees con tus brazos y me beses por propia voluntad - él estaba solo, pensó, tan solo como ella.

El tiempo se detuvo, y tomo plena conciencia de todo lo que había a su alrededor. Sintió la fresca humedad de la hierba bajo sus pies al acercarse a él, hasta que sus cuerpos casi se tocaron. Al poner sus manos sobre sus hombros notó que su capa era suave bajo su tacto. Las aletas de su nariz se llenaron de su esencia, entonces se puso de puntillas y le besó. Sus labios eran frescos y firmes. Cuando empezó a alejarse, su brazo se curvó alrededor de su cintura y la sujetó contra él, notó los escalofríos que sacudían su cuerpo, sospechando que él mantenía a raya sus emociones, sintiendo la fuerza que moraba en él.

Sus ojos se cerraron, pasó su lengua por su labio inferior, y luego la introdujo en su boca, calor y fuego estallaron en ella, irradiando hacia afuera, hasta que sintió como si se derritiera entre sus brazos. Imágenes distorsionadas invadieron su mente, un lobo encorvándose sobre su presa, un enorme pájaro negro bebiendo sangre oscura en una copa de cristal, una espesa niebla gris moviéndose por las oscuras calles de un pueblo. Oyó a Edward jurar mientras la soltaba.

Las imágenes desaparecieron repentinamente, como una pizarra que hubieran borrado totalmente, lo miró aturdida y como si la hubieran privado de algo.

- ¿Isabella? ¡Isabella!

- ¿Sí, Su Señoría?

- ¿Estás bien?

- Yo... no lo sé. Creí que vi...

- ¿El qué? - Ella negó con la cabeza.

- No lo recuerdo - maldiciendo por lo bajo, la rodeó con sus brazos, su barbilla descansando ligeramente sobre su cabeza.

- Te ruego me perdones, dulce Isabella - murmuró roncamente.

- ¿Perdonarle a usted, Su Señoría? ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho usted?

- Espero que nunca te enteres - contestó, con voz angustiada.

La abrazó durante un rato, dejando que su poder la calmara. Ella cerró sus ojos, apaciguada, viendo que el sueño se apoderaba de ella y murmurando su nombre, la alzó en brazos. Con los ojos cerrados y la luz de luna brillando tenuemente en su rostro parecía una princesa de cuento de hadas. Lo invadió una oleada de ternura mientras la llevaba al castillo y a su recamara, la acostó vestida en la cama y la arropó. Era la inocencia personificada, y por primera vez durante años, odió lo que era, porque le negaba toda esperanza de tener una vida normal, de disfrutar del amor. Nunca tendría una esposa, nunca conocería la alegría de sostener a un hijo suyo.

La ternura dio paso al arrepentimiento y al enojo, después de ser transformado se había resignado a vivir en soledad. Sabía que este tipo de cosas siempre le estarían prohibidas, y había dejado de albergar cualquier deseo en su corazón, de tener una casa y familia propia. Se había creído contento y feliz, hasta que conoció a Bella. El verla, el abrazarla, había despertado sentimientos y deseos que habían permanecido dormidos en su interior durante siglos. Con un débil gruñido, se inclinó hacia ella, odiando el poder que ejercía en él, por su debilidad cuándo la miraba, apartó un mechón de pelo de su cuello.

Su perfume llenó su nariz, enardeció su hambre y encendió su deseo, esto era todo lo que podría tener de ella y soltó a la bestia que moraba en su interior, fue un error tocarla, besarla, ya había probado la dulzura de Bella y no podía pensar en nada más, la buscó a la hora de cenar, él bebía de su copa mientras la observaba comer, la escucha atentamente mientras ella le explicaba lo que había hecho en el día, era brillante, un intelecto agudo, y un sentido del humor encantador. Carlisle le había dicho que aprendía rápidamente y que era notable su progreso.

Edward veía los resultados por sí mismo cada noche cuando le leía, estaba sentado en su silla favorita, frente a las llamas del fuego que poco hacía para calentar su frío interior, escuchando como leía, su voz ondulaba era como el brillo de sol, más suave y caliente que las llamas de la chimenea. La observaba con los parpados entornados, preguntándose cómo era posible que cada día que pasaba estuviera más bella. Sus mejillas tenían un fino rubor, sus ojos centelleaban, su piel resplandecía de juventud y de vida, fascinado como un adolescente enamorado, se deleitó de su cercanía y con el sonido de su voz.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que él se diese cuenta de que ella había finalizado la lectura, mientras ella se le quedó mirando.

- ¿Pasa algo, dulce Isabella?

- No, Su Señoría.

- ¿Por qué has dejado de leer? - una débil sonrisa jugueteó en sus labios.

- Hace rato que me he detenido - él frunció el ceño.

– ¿Por qué?

- Porque la historia ha terminado, Su Señoría – la miró un largo rato, sintiéndose muy tonto, y luego se rio.

Bella clavó sus ojos en él, raramente le había visto sonreír, nunca le había oído reír, era un sonido maravilloso, profundo, enriquecedor y contagioso. Sintió una oleada de risa en respuesta a la suya, hasta que las paredes se hicieron eco del sonido, luego, sin saber cómo, él estaba arrodillado ante ella, y la risa murió en su garganta.

- Isabella - le cogió sus manos con las suyas y las beso – ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo hacía que no me reía tan a gusto?

- No, Su Señoría.

- Muchísimo tiempo - contestó, con su mirada fija en la de ella - más tiempo del que puedas imaginar.

- Entonces me alegro de haberle hecho reír.

- ¿Qué puedo yo hacer por ti, a cambio?

- ¿Su Señoría?

- ¿Un nuevo vestido que haga juego con el color de tus ojos? ¿Un collar de oro?

- No quiero nada, Su Señoría. Usted ya me ha dado demasiadas cosas. Y Yo... - ella apartó la mirada - no le he dado nada a cambio.

La culpa era más afilada que las espinas de las rosas que ella tanto amaba, aguijoneó su conciencia. Ella le había dado mucho más de lo que suponía. Más de lo que él tenía derecho a tomar.

- Pide algo, dulce Isabella, sólo tienes que nombrarlo y es tuyo.

- ¿Cualquier cosa que quiera? ¿De verdad?

- En verdad.

- Desearía enormemente, tener un espejo en mi cuarto - él se recostó en sus talones, sus ojos oscuros vueltos repentinamente misteriosos y fríos.

- ¿Un Espejo?- ella asintió, con expresión ansiosa.

- Usted me ha dado tantas cosas bellas. Quiero ver cómo luzco.

- Muy bien - dijo, con fría voz - tendrás uno.

- ¿Dije algo incorrecto? - Le preguntó, con los ojos llenos de confusión él negó y se levantó

– Vete a dormir, mi dulce.

Ella se puso de pie, su tamaño la asombraba. Él se movía con sigilo, hablaba con quietud, que se olvidaba de lo grande que era. Se cernía sobre ella, alto y ancho de hombros.

-¿Me dirá que es lo que he dicho o hecho para causarle tanto disgusto? - le dio la espalda, mirando fijamente el fuego.

- Vete a la cama - Su voz era rasposa, fría como el hielo.

- Muy bien, Su Señoría - escuchó sus pasos, amortiguados por la alfombra, mientras cruzaba el cuarto.

- Buenas noches, Su Señoría.

Podía sentir su miraba esperando una respuesta, luego la oyó suspirar, abrir la puerta y salir del cuarto; Edward se quedó mirando fijamente las llamas, podía sentarse en este cuarto y fingir que era un hombre como cualquier otro. Podía fingir que ella era suya, que estaba allí porque lo deseaba. Podía rodearse de riquezas, pero no podía esconderse de la verdad más de lo que podía caminar bajo la luz del sol, o ver su reflejo en un espejo, lo que le estaba negado para siempre. El espejo que Carlisle depositó en el cuarto de Bella la tarde siguiente era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida, era de gran tamaño enmarcado en un marco dorado. Y en una esquina, grabadas en el cristal, estaban sus iniciales.

- Oh, es muy bonito - dijo pasando las manos sobre el marco y sus iniciales grabadas.

- Lord Cullen estará contento de que le guste.

- ¡Oh, desde luego que me gusta! ¿Está en casa? Debo darle las gracias.

- No es posible verlo, señorita.

- Nunca está aquí durante el día - dijo Bella haciendo pucheros – ¿A dónde va?

- No sabría decírselo señorita.

- ¿Usted no lo sabe?

- No, señorita - la vacilación en su voz le hizo sospechar que mentía.

- ¿Bajará a comer, señorita?

- Creo que no - volvió la espalda al espejo - Creo que tomaré una siesta.

- Muy bien, señorita - con una breve reverencia, Carlisle salió del cuarto.

Bella fue hasta la ventana y miro el jardín, llevaba meses ahí y no se había dado cuenta de que nunca había visto a Edward durante el día. ¿Por qué le había mentido Carlisle? ¿Estaba Edward aquí? ¿Arriba, quizás? Curiosa, abrió la puerta de su cuarto y caminó a hurtadillas. No había señales de Carlisle, andando de puntillas se dirigió hacia abajo hasta el pasillo de la torre del este. El sonido de sus pasos resonaba mientras subía la escalera, noventa y nueve escalones, estaba jadeando cuando llegó al último, haciendo una pausa para recobrar el aliento, miró el largo corredor, no había luz filtrándose por los postigos de las ventanas de las gruesas paredes de piedra.

De puntillas, caminó por el oscuro corredor, se detuvo en la primera puerta, con mano temblorosa trató de alzar el picaporte, la puerta se abrió sin un solo sonido, mirando hacia adentro, vio que el cuarto estaba lleno de muebles, los sofás tapizados con brocados de descoloridos bordados. Había mesas de todos los tamaños y formas, sillas de roble oscuro y caoba, taburetes delicados y cómodas cubiertas con mármol, todo estaba cubierto de polvo, como si no se hubiera utilizado en años. Cerró la puerta, cruzó el pasillo hacia el cuarto de enfrente. También, estaba amueblado.

El siguiente cuarto estaba llenó de obras de arte: estatuas, pinturas, candelabros de bronce, jarros de cristal y porcelana, figurillas de porcelana china, una escultura enorme de un cuervo tallada en madera pintada de negro. También todas cubiertas de polvo y telarañas. Más adelante estaba el propio cuarto de la torre. Aun sin saberlo, estaba segura de que era la habitación de Edward, caminando con precaución, se acercó a la puerta. Presionó su oreja contra la puerta y al no oír ningún sonido, puso la mano en el picaporte.

Con su corazón martilleando fuertemente, abrió la puerta y dio un paso al interior. No había ni una sola luz en todo el cuarto. Pesadas cortinas de terciopelo negro cubrían las ventanas. Cruzando la habitación, fue hacia las cortinas, y las apartó, después se giró y miró a su alrededor. El cuarto estaba vacío. Desconcertada, dejó de nuevo las cortinas en su lugar. ¿Por qué Edward le prohibió que viniera aquí? ¿Qué razón podía tener, para no permitirle que viera todos estos cuartos llenos de viejos muebles, o este otro vació de la torre?

De repente tuvo la sensación de que no estaba sola, el pánico surgió dentro de ella, y salió rápidamente del cuarto, corrió por el pasillo, bajó las escaleras con silenciosos sollozos mientras imágenes de oscuridad y muerte se formaban en su mente, corrió hasta que llegó a su habitación, cerró la puerta y abrió las ventanas. Se echó en la cama sujetando una almohada fuertemente contra su pecho y clavó los ojos en la luz que se filtraba, esperando que eso ahuyentara la oscuridad que parecía envolverla, empapando su misma alma. En eso momento sintió tal soledad, que rompió su corazón. Edward estaba sentado en la mesa frente a Bella, formando ociosos remolinos con el líquido de su copa, observando como el cristal atrapaba la luz de las velas

- La semana que viene iremos a la ópera. Quiero que salgas y compres algo adecuado que ponerte.

- No necesito más trajes de noche, Su Señoría.

- Hazlo para complacerme. Algo azul, que haga juego con tu piel.

- Muy bien, Su Señoría, como usted desee.

- ¿Qué has estado haciendo hoy? – Bella tragó saliva, apartando su mirada.

– ¿Hoy, Su Señoría?

- Sí, hoy.

- Yo... Carlisle me trajo una nueva pieza musical.

- ¿La tocarás para mí?

- Si usted lo desea, aunque todavía no la he ensayado.

- Eres una criatura muy obediente, dulce Isabella.

- ¿Su Señoría? - le miró de reojo, no sabiendo si la estaba alabando o quejándose.

Edward la miro, nunca había conocido una mujer que fuese tan complaciente, que no le pidiera nada, que pareciese sentir placer con su compañía, complacía su vanidad el pensar que se interesaba en él, aunque solo fuera un poco, las demás le habían ofrecido sus favores, pero siempre había sido consciente del miedo en sus ojos, del interés por lo que podría ofrecerles, les había dado todo lo que habían pedido, las había cubierto de regalos pareciéndole que era un precio pequeño a pagar por lo que él tomaba.

Ladeó su cabeza, mirándola con los parpados entornados, al despertarse había notado su presencia en la torre, había olido su fragancia nunca había conocido a una mujer que se hubiera atrevido a desafiarlo. Por ese acto de valor, le compraría un collar de zafiros para que hiciera juego con su nuevo traje de noche.

- ¿Qué otras cosas has hecho hoy? - preguntó suavemente.

El miedo ascendió por su garganta. Él lo sabe, pensó frenéticamente. Él sabe lo que he hecho, y ahora me castigará.

- Hace tiempo que vives aquí - comentó en un tono de voz engañosamente suave.

- Sí.

- Seguro que ya has debido explorar el castillo.

- Usted dijo que podía pasear por todo el castillo, Su Señoría.

- Así es. Excepto por la torre del este - Bella inclinó la cabeza, incapaz de decir una palabra, mientras el miedo se enroscaba en su interior.

- ¿Recuerdas mi advertencia? - asintió, cruzando los brazos sobre su regazo, para que no notara como temblaba.

- De nuevo veo que haces caso omiso de mis deseos.

- Sí, Su Señoría - él sonrió sobre el cristal de su copa mientras la vaciaba de un trago, levantándose, le ofreció su mano.

- Ven – dijo - Deseo que toques para mí.

- Gracias, Su Señoría - sus cejas alzadas en un gesto que llegó a reconocer como de suave diversión.

– ¿Por qué, dulce Isabella?

- Por no estar furioso conmigo. Para ser tan amable.

- ¿Amable? - se rio suavemente, un sonido que la llenaba de un sensual placer - esa es una cualidad que nadie en mi vida me había adjudicado.

- ¿De veras, Su Señoría?

- De verdad, mi dulce.

- Entonces se lo diré a menudo, si eso le complace.

- Tú me complaces – contestó, agachó su cabeza y cubrió su boca con la suya, besándola con una intensidad que le privo de toda fuerza al mismo tiempo que pareció sacarle todo el aire de sus pulmones.

Cuando apartó sus labios, se lo quedó mirándolo fijamente, sintiéndose mareada, Edward le sonrió, la oscuridad ardiendo en sus ojos.

- Nunca dudes de lo mucho que me complaces.

Tiempo después de que Edward la hubiera dejado, todavía podía sentir el calor de sus labios, la dureza de su cuerpo contra el suyo. Aunque nunca había conocido a un hombre, no era ignorante de la forma en la que los hombres y las mujeres se apareaban, pero jamás soñó con que eso comportara tal placer, las mujeres en el pueblo murmuraban sobre los bajos instintos de los hombres, del tener que soportar el trato sexual entre casados, pero nunca habían mencionado el placer que ello comportaba.

Más tarde, la había escuchado tocar el piano, descartando sus errores con un gesto de su mano, era una partitura fácil; normalmente, la habría tocado sin fallar, pero no podía olvidar su beso, sus manos no podían dejar de temblar al recordar cómo se había sentido entre sus brazos. Incluso ahora, le parecía tener la huella de su cuerpo impresa en el suyo, moverse parecía un gran esfuerzo, y se sentía flotar mientras subía las escaleras, en su cuarto, se quitó la ropa y se metió silenciosamente en la cama.

Soñó con él esa noche, soñó que estaba allí, en su cuarto, sentado a su lado en la cama, su capa oscura flotando a su alrededor como un sudario mientras doblaba su cabeza hacia ella. En la luz incierta de su cuarto, sus ojos parecían resplandecer como carbones ardiendo a fuego lento, notó como sus manos se posaban sobre sus hombros, sintió sus labios en su garganta, sintieron la familiar sensación de debilidad cuando sus dientes rasparon la blanda piel de su cuello, un sensual placer se unió al dolor, gimió mientras sus manos sujetaban sus brazos. Y luego oyó su voz, susurrando en su oído.

- Sólo es un sueño, dulce Isabella - dijo, su voz hipnotizándola - sólo un sueño...

Sus párpados se cerraron, pero no antes de que le viera levantarse de la cama como una niebla oscura. Se encogió de miedo y él se fue como si nunca hubiera estado allí. Pero, claro, solo era un sueño.


	7. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Los ojos de Bella se ensancharon cuando entró en el teatro de la ópera. Excepto por las ocasiones en las que Carlisle la había llevado al pueblo vecino, era la primera vez que salía del valle en donde había nacido e iba a la ciudad. No podría dejar de mirar a las bellísimas mujeres, con sus ostentosos trajes de noche de seda y raso. Levantó su barbilla desafiante, tratando de fingir que era una de ellas, que pertenecía a ese mundo, su traje era igual de costoso y a la moda. Los zafiros en su garganta eran adecuados para una reina, aun así, no podía evitar sentirse como una criada vestida con las ropas de su señora. Una vez que su temor inicial pasó, se dio cuenta de que las personas los miraban, oyó retazos de conversación mientras Edward la escoltaba hacia su palco privado.

- Es Edward...

- No lo había visto por aquí durante años...

- ... Una nueva amante...

- ... Tan joven...

- Es preciosa...

- ... no es obstáculo... él no se altera... - estaba segura de que sus mejillas sonrojadas de vergüenza cuando llegaron al palco, sentándose, escondió su rostro detrás de su abanico.

- No les hagas caso, dulce Isabella - dijo Edward sentándose a su lado con un gesto de aburrimiento en su cara.

- Hablan de nosotros.

- Déjalos ¿Te dije lo bonita que estas con este traje? - y lo estaba. El terciopelo azul oscuro contrastaba con la suavidad cremosa de su piel y hacia ver aún más hermosa.

Bella inclinó la cabeza, deseando desaparecer. Nunca antes había sido objeto de tantas murmuraciones y especulaciones. No tenía que oír las palabras, para saber que la gente estaba pensando que era la amante de Edward, miró hacia el palco que había enfrente y se echó rápidamente hacia atrás cuando reconoció al hombre alto y moreno. Él había estado en casa de Cotyer la noche en que su padre la subastó al mejor postor.

Él también la había visto, con una sonrisa inclinó la cabeza en su dirección y luego le sopló un beso, oyó a Edward maldecir por lo bajo y luego, para su alivio, se abrió la cortina del escenario y la función comenzó. Bella nunca había visto ni oído nada igual, los trajes, los actores, la música, el baile. Si bien no podía entender el lenguaje, no tuvo ningún problema en seguir la historia que hablaba de un joven rico enamorado de una campesina. En el descanso, Lord Black apareció por su palco, esbozó un saludo en dirección a Edward y luego se inclinó y besó respetuosamente la mano de Bella.

- Buenas noches, querida - dijo y ella noto el asomo de una sonrisa en su voz - se la ve a usted muy bien esta noche.

- Gracias –Jacob Black se sentó en una de las sillas, con sus largas piernas estiradas negligentemente ante él.

- No puedo recordar la última vez que vi a Cullen en la ópera - comentó - usted debe ser una buena influencia para él.

- Yo... - ella negó con la cabeza - fue idea de Lord Cullen, no mía - una sonrisa iluminó su cara - ¿Pero no ha sido maravilloso?

- ¿Entonces está usted disfrutándola?

- Oh, sí, es una obra teatral maravillosa. Nunca he visto nada igual.

Edward se recostó en su silla, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mientras Jacob hablaba con Bella, su desinterés se volvió enojo, al ver como Jacob coqueteaba con ella, elogiando su peinado y sus ojos, observó cómo Bella se ruborizaba, mientras le daba las gracias educadamente. Sus manos se cerraron en puños apretados, el enojo se convirtió en furia al oírla reír suavemente sobre algo que Jacob le había dicho.

- Suficiente - la palabra, dicha suavemente, terminó con los floridos cumplidos de Jacob como si de un cuchillo se tratara.

Con perezosa gracia, Jacob se puso de pie, murmurando una despedida mientras se inclinaba para besar la mano de Bella, luego se dirigió a Edward.

– ¿Le veré después en Cotyer, Su Señoría?

- No - Jacob miró a Edward con una sonrisa burlona - ciertamente esa fue una tonta pregunta – dijo - buenas noches, Su Señoría.

- Black.

Bella se abanicó, sin querer mirar a Edward, no le pasó desapercibido el indicio de enojo en su voz, aunque no entendía la razón, cuando la obra continuo, se sintió agradecida, Edward había visto la ópera muchas veces y era el rostro de Bella lo que observó durante los últimos momentos de la función. Tal como había sospechado, ella lloró cuando la protagonista se suicidó en vez de continuar viviendo sin el héroe, sin embargo el por qué una mujer podía llegar a amar a un hombre tan débil de carácter como el héroe, era algo que estaba más allá de su comprensión, cuando bajó el telón, le ofreció su pañuelo.

- Sécate los ojos, dulce Isabella, después de todo, solo es ficción.

- Pero es tan triste, ¡Se amaban tanto!

- ¡Pamplinas! Si él la hubiese amado, habría desobedecido a su padre y se hubiera casado con ella en lugar de con otra mujer a la que no amaba.

- Sí - dijo Bella - Supongo que debería haberlo hecho - levantándose, Edward puso su capa sobre sus hombros.

– ¿Lista? - asintiendo, Bella se puso de pie y le tendió la mano. Con la cabeza en alto abandonó el palco y salió al exterior.

Era una noche iluminada por la luna llena. Una luna blanca brillaba sobre el cielo infinito, caminaba al lado de Edward, consciente de la gente a su alrededor, sus miradas de curiosidad, sus palabras conjeturando sobre su relación con el oscuro Lord del castillo. Se sintió aliviada al ver llegar a Carlisle con el carruaje.

Cuando Edward la ayudó a subir, notó su mano en su brazo, su toque era firme y fresco; esparció sus faldas mientras él entraba por la otra puerta y se sentaba a su lado, había algo muy íntimo en estar a solas con un hombre en un carruaje cerrado. El duro muslo de Edward rozó el suyo, mientras cambiaba de posición en su asiento. El olor de su colonia invadió el aire, dio un golpe en el techo, y el carruaje arrancó. Permanecieron en silencio Bella miraba por la ventana, admirando el campo iluminado por la luna.

- Black te encuentra muy atractiva, mi dulce – Bella giró su cabeza para mirarlo, asombrada por su comentario.

- ¿Su Señoría?

- No te hagas la tímida conmigo muchacha, vi cómo te miraba y cómo tú lo mirabas.

- No sé lo que quiere decir.

- ¿No lo sabes? - Bella le devolvió la mirada, sorprendida por la cólera en sus ojos y los celos en su voz.

- Si tienes algún plan para verte con él a escondidas, olvídalo.

- ¡Su Señoría, usted me juzga mal! - Bella exclamó, horrorizada de que él pensara eso.

- No tengo ningún interés en ese hombre.

- ¿No?

- No.

- Discúlpame, dulce Isabella - se quejó, asombrado por su reacción al pensar en ella con otro hombre, nunca había sido posesivo con las mujeres que traía a casa, pero antes ninguna había sido tan preciosa o tan inocente como Isabella Swan.

- Por favor no este enfadado conmigo, Su Señoría.

Edward soltó de golpe el aliento y cogió sus manos besándolas una a una. "Nunca puedo estar furioso contigo, ni con Black supongo, no puedo culparlo por sentirse atraído hacia ti". Él besó de nuevo el dorso de su mano derecha, y muy lentamente, le sacó el guante, inclinó su cabeza y lamió su palma Bella se quedó sin aliento mientras un calor abrasador ascendía por su brazo, su corazón latía alocadamente, lo miró a los ojos, sintiendo que el fuego que ardía en ellos la engullía.

- Su Señoría...

Lenta e inexorablemente, la atrajo hacia sus brazos hasta que su cara ocupó su campo de visión, la besó, sus dientes raspando sus labios, su lengua explorando hasta que ella jadeó, casi mareada por las emociones que formaban remolinos en su interior. Su piel estaba tensa, notando cada uno de sus terminaciones nerviosas. Apenas consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, con un suave gemido se apoyó en él, apretando sus pechos contra su torso masculino.

- Isabella, ah, Isabella - él gimió suavemente – ¿Sabes lo que me estás haciendo? - sus manos se deslizaron por su espalda, erráticas como los latidos de su corazón.

La abrazó más fuerte, más cerca, su boca derramando besos en sus ojos, en su nariz, en la curva de su mejilla, su lengua lamió su cuello, sus dientes mordisquearon su lóbulo, un gemido retumbó profundo en su garganta y luego, abruptamente, la apartó a la fuerza, deslumbrada, ella le esquivó y se acercó a él, queriendo que la besara otra vez, para continuar con la extraña magia que su toque aportaba a sus sentidos.

- No hagas eso - el tono de su voz la golpeó como una bofetada.

Con un gemido, se apartó hasta la esquina del asiento, su corazón golpeando salvajemente, no con deseo, sino con temor. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué la estaba mirando así, sus ojos eran fríos como el acero? El resto del viaje pasó en silencio, Bella cabizbaja, abatida, con sus manos apretadas en su regazo. Cuando llegaron a casa, Edward prácticamente salió volando del carruaje. Ella lo siguió con la mirada, deseando pedirle que volviera, pero él desapareció en la oscuridad. Carlisle la ayudó a bajar del carruaje y entro al castillo, iluminando las lámparas de los cuartos de abajo.

- ¿Le apetecería tomar una taza de té, señorita? – preguntó - ¿O quizás un poco de chocolate?

- Chocolate, por favor. Tráigamelo al saloncito.

- Como usted desee, señorita.

Quitándose la capa y los guantes, Bella entró al saloncito y se sentó en el sofá, intentando comprender que había sucedido antes, era una novata en cuanto al deseo, pero no se equivocada al pensar que Edward la deseaba, ella también lo había deseado, y le habría entregado su virtud allí, dentro el carruaje, si él se lo hubiera pedido. Había hecho algo que le había disgustado, pero ¿Qué?

- ¿Desea que encienda el fuego, señorita? - le preguntó Carlisle mientras le entregaba su taza de chocolate caliente.

- Sí, por favor. Hace mucho frío aquí dentro – Carlisle asintió, y encendió el fuego.

- ¿Ha regresado ya Lord Cullen?

- No, señorita. Yo si fuera usted no le esperaría.

- ¿Sabe usted a dónde ha ido? Carlisle vacilo.

- No, señorita. ¿Desea alguna otra cosa, señorita?

- No, Carlisle, muchas gracias.

- Buenas noches, entonces.

- Buenas noches.

Mirando fijamente el fuego Bella bebió el chocolate, sintiéndose más relajada. Pensando, le había dado miedo venir a este lugar, alejarse de su casa, asustada de Edward, pero todos sus miedos habían sido infundados. No había nada de lo que temer en el castillo. Estaba bien alimentada y tenía bellas ropas, había aprendido a leer y escribir, a apreciar la poesía, a tocar el piano, a pintar. Incluso le había temido a Edward y apenas y lo había visto. Algunas veces, parecía como si fuera él quien la temiera.

Apartando la taza, ocultó los pies bajo su falda. ¿Por qué la había traído Edward aquí? ¿Si no la deseaba como amante o criada, para qué la quería? Hasta ahora, no había hecho nada que justificase el dinero que había pagado para ella. ¿Por qué no estaba casado? Era rico. Era guapo. Ni la cicatriz en su mejilla podía restarle encanto a su apariencia. El recordar lo atractivo que era la hizo cobrar vida, calentó su sangre e hizo temblar su estómago con anhelo. Seguramente no podría ser tan malo acostarse con él a pesar de lo que su madre le había advertido sobre estas cosas...

El calor que impregnaba sus mejillas por sus caprichosos pensamientos, no tenía nada que ver con el calor producido por las llamas del fuego. Con un suspiro, cerró sus ojos, viéndolo en su imaginación, la frente alta, la nariz perfecta, sus bellos ojos que la hacían arder con una sola una mirada, sus labios llenos... Sintió su cuerpo arder en los lugares que él la había tocado. Si no la hubiera apartado a la fuerza...

Edward estaba de pie al lado del sofá, observándola mientras dormía. Su pelo se había soltado de los alfileres y yacía esparcido por el brazo del sofá como una cortina, suspiraba en sueños, sus labios rosados curvados en una sonrisa dulce y seductora. ¿Qué, o con quién, estaba soñando? Incapaz de evitarlo, se arrodilló a su lado, mirando fijamente el constante pulso en la base de su garganta. Cerró sus ojos y aspiró su perfume. Olía a jabón y a perfume y pudín Yorkshire que había tomado para cenar, a chocolate. Puso la punta de su dedo encima de su pulso, sintió la sangre corriendo a través de sus venas, notó como se le hacía la boca agua al recordar el sabor caliente y dulce de su sangre. Incluso antes de abrir los ojos, supo que ella estaba despierta y le estaba mirando. Percibió el cambio en su respiración, el acelerar de sus latidos.

- Su Señoría – dijo - lo siento si le ofendí en algo.

- ¿Me ofendiste?

- En el carruaje

- No hiciste nada que pudiera ofenderme, dulce Isabella.

- Entonces por qué...

- No quiero lastimarte, Isabella.

- Usted no me estaba lastimando - el rubor llego a sus mejillas - realmente fue al revés, Su Señoría.

- Ah, muchacha - se quejó Edward, acariciando su mejilla - Si tú supieras.

- ¿Saber qué?

- Nada. No te asustaré con mi pasado, ni te aburriré con mi presente.

- No entiendo.

- No hay ninguna necesidad de que me entiendas. Todo lo que necesitas saber es que me gustas mucho.

- ¿Entonces, me besará de nuevo? - vio la negativa en sus ojos y presionó la punta de sus dedos sobre sus labios - sólo un beso, Su Señoría - cogiendo la mano de su boca, besó su palma y cuando la miró había un destello de diversión en sus ojos.

– ¿Te complacería mucho?

- Oh, sí.

- Un beso, y después te irás a la cama.

Ella asintió, cerrando sus ojos cuando sus labios se encontraron, había tanta dulzura en su beso, anhelo, renuente a soltarlo, rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y profundizó el beso, esperando que notara su deseo, la cogió entre sus brazos, la levantó del sofá y la depositó en su regazo, su boca arrasó la de ella de manera dulce. Ella se ahogaba de placer, derritiéndose de deseo, y entonces, en su mente apreció un destello de oscuridad, pero no la que conocía, sino una ausencia total de nada, y en medio de la oscuridad un sentimiento de dolor y angustia tan vívido que lo sintió como si fuera suyo. Se retorció entre sus brazos, sintiendo como la sujetaban fuertemente, trató abrir sus ojos, pero la oscuridad aumentada, y se vio a sí misma absorbida en esa horrible negrura.

- ¿Isabella?

- No. No, no... Por favor.

- Isabella, abre los sus ojos. No hay nada que temer - ella le miró, sintiendo como si acabara de salir de una pesadilla.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido?

- Nada.

- Pero...

- Fue sólo un sueño, mi dulce, nada más.

- ¡Pero estaba despierta!

- No. Te quedaste dormida en mis brazos - la miró con una tensa sonrisa - te llevaré a la cama - dijo, y se levantó con ella en sus brazos como si no pesara absolutamente nada.

- Puedo caminar, Su Señoría.

- No hay ninguna necesidad - sin esfuerzo, la llevó escaleras arriba hasta su cuarto.

- Descansa, mi dulce Isabella.

- Buenas noches, Su Señoría.

Él asintió, luego abandonó el cuarto, su capa negra formando remolinos alrededor de sus tobillos como si fuera humo.


	8. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Hundido en las profundidades de la desesperación, Edward estaba de pie frente a la chimenea, mirando fijamente las llamas. Ya no la podía retener por más tiempo, no sin poner en peligro su vida. Ya era suficiente con que tomara la misma esencia de su vida. No tomaría su alma, también. ¿Pero, como podía dejarla marchar? En ocasiones había invadido sus sueños, perdiéndose en su dulzura, en su pureza. Gracias a ellos, podía caminar a la luz del sol y sentir su calor, podía ver el mundo iluminado por la luz, en lugar de la oscuridad. Caminar a su lado y fingir que era humano de nuevo, un hombre.

Ahora estaba soñando y en sus sueños le llevaba por la orilla de un río azul brillante, deteniéndose para recoger un ramillete de brillantes amapolas, pasando cuidadosamente a través del agua brillante por el sol, y él caminaba a su lado, sintiendo la luz en su rostro como una bendición. Apartó su mente de la de ella. Era peligroso dejar que sus pensamientos se mezclaran con los de ella. Se le hacía cada vez más difícil controlarse, mantener controlada su hambre, separar su sed de su deseo. No podía, no lo haría, no la profanaría

Con un suspiro, le dio la espalda al fuego, esta noche sería la última vez, estaba allí, al lado de su cama, la misma forma oscura que había venido a ella tantas veces antes. La capa de terciopelo negro ondulaba a su alrededor, como las alas de un cuervo. No podía ver su cara, pero reconoció su toque. Notó como sus labios se movían por su rostro con el calor de su lengua, dejando un camino de fuego mientras se deslizaba hasta su cuello. Apartó su cabeza hacia un lado, sus manos asieron sus brazos, sus párpados se cerraron extáticos al raspar sus dientes su carne blanda.

Oyó su gruñido bajo, como el de un lobo, sintió el doloroso mordisco de sus dientes, seguido por el toque de su lengua acariciando su cuello. Y luego llegaron las palabras, raramente familiares, la voz agradable e hipnótica que la atraía hacia la oscuridad del sueño, del olvido, Bella se despertó gritando, sentándose de golpe en la cama, pasando su mirada por su cuarto.

Era el amanecer, y estaba sola. Pero el sueño pareció muy real, subió una mano hasta su cuello, aterrada de lo que encontrara. Su aliento salió de sus pulmones con un suspiro de alivio cuando sus dedos solo encontraron suave piel, débil por el alivio, cayó sobre sus almohadas, no había marcas de dientes en su cuello, después de todo, sólo fue un sueño, reacciono al oír el sonido de un golpe en su puerta. Su primer pensamiento fue que era Edward pero oyó a Carlisle pedir permiso para entrar.

- Sí, entre - dijo.

- Buenos días, señorita - dijo Carlisle con voz cuidadosamente modulada.

- Buenos días. ¿Ocurre algo malo?

-¿Algo malo? No, señorita. He venido a informarle que Lord Cullen ha previsto que viaje a París.

- ¿París? ¿Pero, para qué?

- Debe estudiar allí. Parece que Lord Cullen cree que yo ya le he enseñado todo lo que podía, desea que aprenda algo más, que aprenda etiqueta y otras artes femeninas.

Bella clavó sus ojos en él, que ella supiera, ninguna mujer en su pueblo había recibido una educación tan formal, sólo unas cuantas afortunadas sabían leer y escribir sus nombres. Durante un momento, se permitió pensar en todas las posibilidades que eso le brindaría, pero luego negó con la cabeza.

- No quiero salir de aquí.

- Lo siento, señorita. Los planes ya están hechos.

- ¿Cuándo partiré?

- El domingo de la semana que viene, señorita. Lord Cullen me ha ordenado que la lleve al pueblo a comprar lo que usted crea que pueda necesitar. Ha sido abierta una cuenta a su nombre en el banco cerca de la escuela.

- Es muy generoso - dijo, parpadeando para contener las lágrimas.

- A mí también siempre me lo ha parecido.

- Gracias, Carlisle.

- El desayuno estará listo cuando usted desee - Bella negó con la cabeza.

- No tengo apetito esta mañana.

- Entiendo, señorita.

Se iba al extranjero para aprender. Era algo con lo que nunca se había atrevido a soñar. Pero el pensamiento de abandonar este lugar, de dejar a Edward, la llenó de tristeza, los días pasaron rápidamente, y de pronto llegó su última noche en el castillo. Después de la tarde que pasaron en la ópera, había esperado que Edward la buscara de nuevo, pero nunca lo hizo. Esa noche, cenando, le preguntó a Carlisle si Edward estaba en casa.

- Creo que sí, señorita.

- ¿Me llevaría ante él?

- Me temo que eso es imposible

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque sí.

- Pero me voy por la mañana. Quiero decirle adiós y... Y darle las gracias por su bondad.

- Lo sé, señorita. Lo siento mucho - él realmente lo sentía, lo veía en sus ojos, lo oía en su voz.

Levantándose de la mesa, salió, extrañaría este lugar, pensó mientras paseaba por el jardín. Había sido feliz aquí, mucho más de lo que hubiera esperado. Se preguntó cómo estaría su madre, si sus hermanas pensaban alguna vez en ella. Sin duda habían perdido su ayuda en la casa y los campos, ¿Pero creían que la habían perdido para siempre? Ella no los había extrañado tanto como había esperado. En realidad apenas pensaba en su familia, pensar en ellos viviendo pobremente mientras ella vivía holgadamente, le resultaba muy doloroso. En el mismo instante en el que se permitía pensar en su casa, sentía culpa, aunque no entendía por qué. No había abandonado voluntariamente a su familia. Después de haber sido vendida a Edward su vida había dado un giro inesperado y eso era más de lo que había podido imaginar, hace mucho tiempo había perdonado a su padre por venderla. Edward había sido amable con ella, generoso, sin exigirle nada a cambio.

Apenas consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, fue hacia el laberinto. Ya no le asustaba. Pasando el chal alrededor de sus hombros, camino hasta el centro del mismo. Edward levantó la vista sobresaltado al ver a Bella contemplándolo. Le dirigió una sardónica sonrisa.

- Ningún mortal se me ha acercado tan inadvertidamente como tú lo has hecho - dijó.

- ¿Ningún mortal? - preguntó, confundida por su extraña elección de palabras.

- Gracias por esto - dijo, ignorando su pregunta. Señalando las rosas y las plantas que crecían alrededor de las estatuas, de forma que el lobo y el cuervo parecían surgir de un mar de rojo colorido - es muy hermoso.

Bella asintió. Había pasado toda la semana arreglándolo, queriendo dejar algo de sí misma, algo que él recordara, había plantado docenas de rosales rojo sangre intercalándolos con delicados helechos. El resultado era espectacular y en cierta forma masculino. Pensó que entonaba a la perfección con Edward.

- Me voy mañana - dijo quedamente.

- Lo sé - oh, sí, claro que é lo sabía, incluso pensaba que su partida lo rompía por dentro.

- ¿Por qué me está usted echando?

- Es lo mejor.

- ¿Lo mejor para quién?

- Para ti. Para mí.

- No quiero irme.

Él se levantó, cerniéndose sobre ella, sus ojos oscuros resplandeciendo. Era alto y delgado, de anchos hombros, y brazos musculosos. Vio que la cicatriz en su mejilla tenia forma de V. Era curioso que no lo hubiera notado hasta entonces. Cediendo a un inexplicable deseo, trazó con la punta de sus dedos la fina línea blanca, sintiendo una sacudida en su corazón cuando su mano cubrió la suya.

- Isabella.

- Por favor, Edward, por favor, no me eche.

-Ah, Isabella, si pudiera te conservaría conmigo para siempre.

- Y yo me quedaría. Sólo dígame que me quede, y lo haré - él negó con la cabeza.

- No.

Su mano se cerró sobre la de ella, mientras las lágrimas fluían por sus mejillas. A la luz de la luna, sus lágrimas centelleaban como diamantes perfectos, pero eran mucho más preciosas para él que las joyas. Denotaban afecto, un afecto voluntariamente entregado, y por el cual él siempre la amaría. Y porque la amaba, la dejaba partir.

- Algún día me lo agradecerás, dulce Isabella.

- Nunca - dijo, sollozando, se apartó de él, sus ojos azules llenos de lágrimas.

- Nunca se lo perdonaré. Nunca - lloró, y se fue corriendo, llevándose con ella la luz de su vida, dejándolo en la vacía oscuridad de la noche, solo, tal y como siempre había estado.

Pensó en abandonar el castillo, ya no podía quedarse allí, no podía caminar por los cuartos por los que ella había caminado, respirar el aire que ella había respirado, y saber que no la volvería a ver. De todos modos, pronto tendría que irse. Había oído en Cotyer sin querer a los hombres hablando de él, preguntándose por qué no lo veían en el día, por qué nunca se les había unido para cenar, por qué su apariencia nunca cambiaba, por qué no parecía envejecer.

Pero, incluso sabiendo que debería irse supo que no lo haría. El castillo estaba lleno de su esencia y por muy doloroso que fuera recordar su presencia, eso era mejor que olvidarla. Se rio suavemente, cruelmente. Como si alguna vez en toda la vida pudiera olvidarla.


	9. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

_Cuatro años después._

Forks Washington, 1847

Parpadeando para contener las lágrimas, Bella se levantó de la tumba de su padre. Tan pronto como recibió la noticia de que su padre se estaba muriendo, había abandonado la escuela de monjas, pero había llegado tarde, permaneció de pie, recordó lo amable y alegre que siempre había sido cuando era una niña, antes de que los tiempos se volvieran duros y la risa despareciera para siempre de sus ojos. Una vez, había pensado que era duro e insensible. Y si bien había entendido sus razones, le había odiado por venderla a Edward, pero ya lo había perdonado. Deseó habérselo podido decir. Murmuró las palabras, esperando que las pudiera oír.

Recorrió con la mirada a sus hermanas, que estaban de pie en el lado contrario de la tumba, habían cambiado de lindas niñas a preciosas jóvenes, Alice, lo mayor, estaba comprometida para casarse en primavera. Edward le había dado una abundante dote, le había sorprendido ver lo bien que se veían todos. Sus ropas eran nuevas y a la moda. La casa de campo, estaba en buen estado y ampliada, se habían agregado dos grandes cuartos. Un pequeño establo se había construido detrás de la casa, que alojaba tres vacas de leche, una cabra, varias ovejas, y dos caballos. Cuándo le había preguntado a su madre por los cambios en sus condiciones de vida, Esme le había explicado que Lord Cullen había remodelado la casa de campo y construido el granero. Cada año les pasaba una abundante pensión.

- Ha sido tan amable de tu parte pensar en nuestras necesidades, Bella - su madre dijo - especialmente después de que tu padre te echara.

- Yo no he tenido nada que ver con esto - contestó aunque en cierto modo sí lo tenía.

- ¿Entonces por qué habrá hecho él todo esto? - preguntó su madre - No somos nada para él.

Lo había hecho por ella, pensó Bella, y supo que nunca podría recompensarle por su bondad con su familia, por la educación que le había proporcionado. El servicio funerario fue breve. Cuando la última oración fue dicha, su madre dejó caer un puñado de tierra sobre el sencillo ataúd de madera, y luego cada hija, comenzando por la más joven, hizo lo mismo, Bella pensó que ese era un sonido que jamás olvidaría. Rodeando los hombros de su madre, la apartó lejos de la tumba. En la casa, Bella hizo té para las dos y luego se sentó en la mesa frente a su madre. Bella sujeto con ambas manos su taza, esperando que el calor aliviara el frío que se había instalado en su interior desde que había abandonado el convento.

- ¿Cómo esta Lord Cullen? - preguntó al cabo de un momento.

- ¿Qué sé yo? Oí que abandonó el castillo poco después de enviarte a París.

- ¿No está aquí? - el frío traspasó su corazón, él se había ido, hace cuatro años, que soñaba con verlo de nuevo, había estado en sus pensamientos todas las horas de sus días y todas las noches en sus sueños.

- Un hombre extraño - su madre filosofó - Sólo le vi una vez - Esme tembló - Unos ojos tan fríos. Nunca he visto unos ojos tan fríos.

- ¿Fríos? - Bella negó con la cabeza. A ella no le había parecido frío nunca, solo Aislado había visto calor en esos ojos. El calor del deseo. La llama de la pasión.

- ¿Dijo él a dónde iba? ¿Cuándo regresaría?

- No que yo recuerde - Esme tomó su té - él lo hizo, perdóname, hija, te dije que no preguntaría, pero debo saberlo ¿Te mancilló, hija?

- No, madre. Fue muy amable conmigo.

- ¿Amable? - Bella asintió.

- Tuve lo mejor mientras estuve con él, me envió a la mejor escuela de París, se aseguró de que cada año tuviera ropas nuevas. Era la única que tenía un cuarto para mí sola. Me enviaba una pensión cada mes para que tuviera mi propio dinero para gastar. En verdad, ha sido más que generoso conmigo. Y parece ser que también con usted.

- Sí. Estoy contenta de que hayas regresado, hija. ¿Vas a quedarte en casa? - Bella pensó en como sería vivir de nuevo en el pueblo, perdería París, a sus compañeros de escuela, pero ésta era la casa de Edward, seguramente algún día él regresaría. Y ella estaría aquí cuando lo hiciera.

- Sí - decidió - He venido para quedarme - supo que de todas formas habría tenido que quedarse. Su madre que nunca había sido fuerte; Ahora se veía endeble. Esme sonrió colocando su taza sobre la mesa, se levantó.

- Estoy cansada. Creo que iré un rato a acostarme.

- Que descanse bien, madre.

- Bienvenida a casa, hija – le dio a Bella un cariñoso apretón en el hombro y salió del cuarto.

Luego entraron sus hermanas Alice, la mayor, tenía 17 años. Rose 15, Ángela casi 14, y Jessica 12. Abatidas por el entierro, se sentaron a la mesa, recordando el pasado y a su padre, recordando los buenos tiempos e ignorando los malos.

- Él nunca se perdonó por lo que te hizo - Alice comentó - Si bien el dinero Lord Cullen puso comida en nuestra mesa - hizo una pausa – ¿Ha sido horrible, vivir con Lord Cullen?

- No - Bella recorrió con la mirada la casa, pensó en lo diferente que parecía. Pero incluso ahora, todavía parecía una casucha en comparación con las opulentas estancias del castillo.

Pasó la tarde con su madre y sus hermanas, recordando el pasado y escuchando sus planes para el futuro. Más tarde, cuándo todos los demás se fueron a la cama, Bella ensilló uno de los caballos y fue hasta el castillo de Cullen, el castillo estaba tal como lo recordaba, un oscuro y solitario centinela gravitando sobre el pueblo. La niebla constante, cubriendo como una túnica la montaña del Diablo, dejando solo las altas torres visibles desde lejos. Él no estaba allí. Ella lo sabía, pero necesitaba ver el castillo de nuevo, pasear entre los jardines, dar el último adiós... Desmonto y ató al caballo en un árbol, abrió la portilla, y entró en el jardín. Habían muerto las bellas flores que había plantado, los helechos, los rosales. Los árboles, una vez florecientes, ahora eran secos esqueletos.

Con un peso en el corazón, vagó por los estrechos y serpenteantes senderos. Todo su trabajo para nada. Sólo los arbustos que formaban los senderos del laberinto permanecían verdes, con un suspiro, regresó y tomó las riendas de su caballo. Era hora de irse. Todo lo que había planeado, todo por lo que una vez había tenido esperanzas, se había evaporado, era como una pesadilla. Ella estaba aquí. Escondido entre las sombras de la noche, él la observaba andar por los caminos iluminados por la luna. Había cambiado durante los últimos cuatro años. Las jóvenes curvas habían madurado. Se movía con gracia femenina y confianza en sí misma, la observaba con un sentimiento de orgullo, sabiendo que había sido, en parte, responsable de lo que ella se había convertido, aunque su belleza interior siempre había estado allí. Isabella. Su nombre surgió en su mente, desterrando siglos de oscuridad. ¿Por qué has regresado? ¿Vienes a atormentarme nuevamente? ¿A recordarme lo qué nunca pudo ser? Mi bien amada... Cómo suspiro por ti... Sueño contigo... Isabella...

- ¿Su Señoría? - ella se dio la vuelta, esperando verlo detrás de ella, su capa oscura formando remolinos alrededor de él como humo, pero allí no había nadie.

Confundida, miró con atención en las sombras. Había oído su voz tan claramente, que no la pudo haber imaginado, Soltó las riendas del caballo y corrió el estrecho camino de piedra que conducía al frente del castillo y llamó a la puerta. Esperó. Escuchó. Luego llamó de nuevo. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, la puerta se abrió rechinando.

- Buenas noches, señorita - dijo Carlisle.

- ¡Carlisle! ¿Qué hace usted aquí? - él estaba casi igual, aunque su pelo parecía más gris que antes, más fino con el paso del tiempo. Alzó las cejas.

- Por qué me lo pregunta, vivo aquí, señorita.

- Pero creí que Lord Cullen se había ido - Carlisle inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, y tuvo la extraña impresión de que estaba escuchando una voz que solo él podía oír.

- ¿Carlisle? ¿Él se ha ido, no es verdad?

- Sí, señorita. Se fue al poco tiempo de irse usted a París.

- ¿Y usted no se fue con él?

- No, señorita. Mi lugar está aquí.

- ¿Es que él...? ¿Cree que él va a regresar?

- No lo sé, señorita. ¿Puedo preguntarle porque abandonó París?

- Mi padre murió. Volví a casa por el entierro.

- Lo siento, señorita Isabella. Por favor acepte mis condolencias.

- Gracias, Carlisle - con un suspiro, se giró dispuesta a irse, pero luego se detuvo.

- ¿Está usted seguro de que no está aquí?

- ¿Por qué me pregunta usted eso?

- Por nada. Quiero decir, que creí oírle llamando mi nombre - Carlisle la miró con asombro

– ¿Usted oyó su voz? – Isabella asintió.

- Por lo menos creo que lo hice, él parecía tan triste. Supongo que he debido imaginarlo.

- Sí, señorita.

- Pues bien, entonces, será mejor que me vaya. Si tiene noticias de Lord Cullen, por favor dele mis recuerdos y mi agradecimiento, por ser tan amable con mi familia.

- Lo haré, señorita. Y debo decirle que París le ha sentado maravillosamente, pues se ha convertido en una preciosa joven. Sé que Lord Cullen estaría encantado con ello.

- Gracias, Carlisle, buenas noches.

- Buenas noches, señorita.

Bella corrió hacia su caballo con los hombros caídos. Era una tontería claro está, pero había creído oír su voz ¡Le había extrañado tanto durante todos estos años! Desde la puerta lateral, contempló las ventanas de la torre del este.

- Edward - murmuró - Sé que estas aquí.

Escondido entre las sombras de una habitación en la torre, un hombre escuchaba su súplica, y oía su llanto, regresó las siguientes noches, caminaba por el huerto por horas, esperándolo, esperaba sentir su presencia y saber que estaba allí. Pero él no fue a buscarla.

En ocasiones, se sentaba en uno de los bancos de piedra, contemplando la torre este, preguntándose donde estaba, lo que estaría haciendo, preguntándose por el deseo que por la noche la atraía a este lugar, con la certeza de que él estaba ahí, era extraño, que tuviera pocas ganas de venir durante el día. ¿Eso era porque nunca había lo visto cuando había sol? Qué misterio se escondía en él, oscuro y misterioso como la noche misma. Levantándose, fue hacia el laberinto, los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban a medida que se acercaba.

- No hay nada que temer allí dentro - se dijo en voz alta esperando reforzar su coraje - No hay nada en la oscuridad diferente a lo que hay en la luz del día - incluso, en el momento en que las palabras salían de sus labios se preguntaba si eso era cierto.

Enderezando los hombros, tomó aire y avanzó hacia el laberinto. El verdor se levantaba a su alrededor, envolviéndola, abrazándola. Sintiendo como si alguien guiase sus pasos, camino con seguridad, apresurando sus pasos, hasta que llego al corazón del laberinto, se paró repentinamente y miró a su alrededor, había esperado ver rosas en el laberinto, pero estaban muertas, solo había arbustos verdes. Permaneció mucho tiempo mirando las estatuas, el lobo de bronce y el cuervo negro esculpidos en metal y mármol.

Temblando, se rodeó la cintura con los brazos. Esta noche había algo malévolo en las estatuas. Tenía el extraño sentimiento de que el lobo y el cuervo la observaban, esperando una oportunidad para atraparla. Se estaba dando la vuelta para salir, cuando vio un ligero movimiento en un rincón, miró por encima su hombro, su mente diciéndole que estaba imaginando cosas. Pero esta vez no fue su imaginación, Edward se materializó de entre las sombras cerca de la estatua del lobo, la luz de luna brillando en su pelo cobrizo y su capa envolviéndolo como si estuviera viva.

- Su Señoría - dijo jadeando de repente.

- Buenas noches, Isabella – sus suaves palabras, demorándose en su nombre, haciéndola temblar, como si la hubiera acariciado.

- Esta usted aquí - miró hacia dónde estaba, parecía diferente en cierta forma - Carlisle dijo que no estaba aquí.

- ¿Por qué estás tú aquí, dulce Isabella?

- Mi padre... – él negó con la cabeza

- Ya sé por qué has vuelto a casa. ¿Pero por qué estas tu aquí?

- Le añoraba, Su Señoría. Estar aquí, en el castillo, en su tierra, me hace sentirme más cerca de usted.

- ¿Tú me añorabas? – Isabella asintió.

- ¿Por qué le parece eso tan difícil de creer? - él se rio, pero no había humor en su voz.

- Lo encuentro casi imposible de creer.

- Pues es la verdad. Lo siento si eso le desagrada.

- No me desagrada, dulce Isabella - contestó – ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás por aquí?

- ¿En el castillo?

- En Forks.

- Oh. He venido para quedarme.

- No. No debes hacerlo – Isabella lo contemplo asombrada por el tono de su voz.

- Parece que mi presencia le desagrada tanto como mi lealtad, Su Señoría.

- Nada en ti me desagrada, dulce Isabella. Es sólo en tu bienestar en el que pienso.

- ¿Su Señoría?

- Tu futuro, Isabella, me gustaría verte casada con un hombre digno de ti, no con algún campesino, que te hará envejecer antes de tiempo, y que plantará un bebé en tu vientre cada año, y te conducirá hasta una temprana muerte.

- ¿Desea que me case?

- ¿No es ese también tu deseo?

- Sí, claro, pero... - su intensa mirada sujetó la de ella - ¿Pero?

- No quiero casarme por dinero, Su Señoría, sino por amor.

- Amor - la palabra era un susurro, un deseo no cumplido, un sueño de futuro.

- ¿Usted nunca ha estado enamorado, Su Señoría? - negó con la cabeza, sus ojos llenos de un dolor y una soledad tan grandes, que ella quiso llorar ¿Era su imaginación, o su capa parecía envolverlo más estrechamente, confortándole?

- ¿Y tú? - Preguntó – ¿Has encontrado en tu corta vida, el amor?

- Sí, Su Señoría, aunque me temo que él no me corresponde.

- ¡Entonces es un tonto! - Una débil sonrisa curvó los labios de Bella.

- Al menos en eso, estamos de acuerdo – Edward lucho contra su cólera, deseó destruir al miserable que no correspondía a su amor se rebeló dentro de él, junto con unos celos posesivos.

- ¿Quién es ese hombre?

- ¿No lo supone? - Bella contestó, su voz en apenas un susurro.

Edward cerró sus ojos, el dolor atravesándolo. Si sobrevivía durante otros cuatrocientos años, nunca podría olvidar este momento, el amor brillando claramente en sus ojos, la admiración por él. Un trémulo suspiro escapó de su garganta y después abrió los ojos.

- Vete de aquí, Isabella - dijo con voz brusca, sus ojos fríos como el hielo - Abandona mi casa y no regreses nunca – ella retrocedió un paso como si la hubiera abofeteado.

- Vete – dijo - Y reza para que nunca vuelva a verte.

- Como usted desee, Su Señoría - dijo Isabella y dando media vuelta, huyó sin mirar hacia atrás.

Detrás de ella, un lobo negro aulló melancólico a la noche.

**...**

**No se alteren aun faltan muchos capítulos...**

**Me agradan los reviews que dejan y espero que me digan si les gusta la historia, no se preocupen conforme tenga los capítulo los ire subiendo si tienen alguna pregunta no duden en hacerla ...**

**El misterio que representa Edward aun está por ser visto... OuO**


	10. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Lloró durante muchas horas después de regresar y todo el tiempo se recriminaba a sí misma por ser tan estúpida, él nunca le había dado razón para creer que sentía algo más que cariño por ella, le divertía con su inocencia, nada más. Había desnudado su corazón ante él, y la había rechazado, no se humillaría de nuevo. Se casaría por amor, o no se casaría, con ese pensamiento en mente, se quedó dormida, el laberinto surgía en la noche, una pared serpenteante de verdor que la apartaba del resto de mundo. En su corazón, sintió un vuelco cuando se acercó a la estatua del lobo de bronce. Aspiro profundamente y las ventanas de su nariz se llenaron con el perfume de las rosas. Sólo después percibió que no eran rojas.

Las docenas de flores en los rosales eran negras, escogió una, jadeó al percibir el pinchazo de una espina en su dedo. Una gota de sangre roja brillante apareció en la herida, y repentinamente Edward estaba allí, cerniéndose ante ella, sus ojos oscuros ardiendo con una luz malvada mientras cogía su mano y lentamente lamía la sangre de su dedo...

"¡No!" El sonido de su atemorizado grito, la despertó de su sueño y se incorporó, recorriendo con mirada asustada todo el cuarto.

- Sólo es un sueño - murmuró mientras se acurrucaba bajo las sabanas de nuevo - Sólo es un sueño - las familiares palabras invadieron su mente.

- Es sólo un sueño...

Cerró sus ojos, pero el sueño la eludía, con un suspiro, se levantó, caminó hasta la ventana, con la mente llena de imágenes de Edward tal y como lo había visto esta noche, sus ojos llenos de tormento, Él estaba muy solo ¿Por qué? Era un hombre apuesto y rico. ¿Por qué no se había casado y formado una familia? ¿Por qué vivía en ese frío castillo, solo? ¿Por qué la había apartado de su lado? Había aprendido mucho en los años que había estado ausente, en ocasiones había coqueteado con hombres jóvenes, había aprendido el poder de una mirada y de una tímida sonrisa. Sabía cuándo un hombre la deseaba. Y Edward la deseaba.

La había deseado desde un principio ¿Entonces, por qué, la había rechazado? Y ¿Por qué la había comprado? Había imaginado que para calentar su cama. Ahora se preguntaba si la había comprado solo para hacerle compañía. Pero un hombre como el no tenía necesidad de comprar compañía femenina. Pensó en todos los rumores que había oído acerca de él y de sus peculiares hábitos. Desde su regreso, había oído cosas, historias susurradas que hablaban del mal, de pactos con el diablo. ¿Era posible que la gente del pueblo creyera en cuentos? Sus amigos y vecinos eran personas humildes, supersticiosas, temerosas de lo que no comprendían.

Acurrucándose bajo las sabanas, cerró sus ojos de nuevo. Aunque había llegado a amar París, no iba a regresar. Ésta era su casa, aquí tenía un sitio, y no permitiría que nadie la echara, ni siquiera el dueño del castillo. Al día siguiente era día de mercado. Con la lista de su madre en la mano, Bella cogió el carruaje que Edward había comprado para su familia y se fue al pueblo, le daba gusto ver rostros familiares. Gracias a la generosidad de Edward, pudo comprar pan tierno, unas libras de carne, y una botella de vino tinto.

Estaba sentada en un salón de té, preguntándose si Edward absorbería siempre sus pensamientos cuándo vio a Jacob Black, él la vio al mismo tiempo, Inclinando la cabeza, cruzó la carretera, con una sonrisa en su cara. Seguía siendo tan apuesto como recordaba. Varias mujeres se fijaron en él, llevaba un abrigo de terciopelo verde oscuro, pantalones de color ante, y botas negras, su camisa de lino blanco y un alfiler con un diamante centelleaba en su corbata.

- Buenas tardes, Señorita Swan - se inclinó respetuosamente para besar su mano - ¿Puedo unirme a usted?

- Por supuesto.

- Hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos - dijo Black recorriéndola con la mirada, con afecto y aprobación - Su estancia en París parece haberle sentado muy bien.

- Gracias, Señor - contestó Bella, consciente de la admiración en sus ojos.

- Sentí mucho lo de su padre - dijo Black - ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted?

- No gracias, Lord Cullen ha sido muy generoso.

- ¡De veras! - Black se recostó en su silla – ¿Va usted a regresar pronto a Francia? – Bella negó con la cabeza

- No. Aunque París me encanta, he decidido quedarme aquí. Después de todo, esta es mi casa - Y Edward está aquí – una pequeña sonrisa se extendió por la cara de Black.

- Son muy buenas noticias - dijo - Estrenan una nueva obra de teatro. Me gustaría mucho llevarla.

- ¿De verdad? – Black se rio suavemente.

- Sí, si a usted le complace ir. Y si cree poder tolerar mi compañía durante toda la tarde.

- Ciertamente me complacería mucho - contestó Bella, en verdad, no sería molesto pasar la tarde con Black, Con sus trigueños ojos oscuros era realmente uno de los hombres más apuestos que había visto en su vida y había visto muchos durante los últimos cuatro años.

- Bien, entonces. La recogeré el sábado a las seis.

- Estaré lista.

- Muy bien – levantándose tomó su mano y dijo - Siento dejarla, pero tengo una cita de negocios - besó su mano - Hasta el próximo sábado, entonces señorita Swan.

- Hasta el sábado.

Black llegó a las seis en punto, Bella sonrió mientras le presentaba a sus hermanas. Todas y cada una de ellas, clavaron sus ojos en él y quedaron fascinadas mientras se inclinaba respetuosamente para besarles la mano. Incluso su madre parecía impresionada.

- Siento como se ha comportado mi familia - Bella comentó más tarde, en el carruaje - Es que nunca han conocido a nadie como usted. Mi hermana menor me preguntó si era usted un príncipe.

- ¿Y qué le dijo?

- Que por supuesto que lo es, Jacob se rio suavemente mientras le cogía la mano y le daba un apretón.

- Difícilmente puedo serlo.

Durante un rato, viajaron en silencio, Jacob la estudiaba era aún más bella de lo que recordaba, los años en la escuela la habían pulido, le habían dado un aura de confianza de la que antes carecía. Se le ocurrió que ya era hora de casarse y tener un heredero. Estuvo meditándolo durante la velada, ninguna mujeres podía compararse con ella, venía de una familia pobre, sí, pero él era un hombre rico y el hecho de que no tuviera dote no importaba, solo podía encontrar un inconveniente y era el hecho de que todo el mundo en el pueblo sabía que el padre de Bella la había vendido a Lord Cullen y que había tenido a que vivir en su casa. A Jacob no le importaba ni pizca lo que la gente de Forks pensara, pero probablemente sí causaría desasosiego en su familia si alguna vez lo descubrían.

Pero ya se enfrentaría a ello cuando llegara el momento, después de la obra teatral, la llevó a cenar tardía, ella le continuaba hechizando con su franqueza y sencillez, el coqueto era natural en ella; no lo había aprendido en la escuela, cuando el carruaje se paró frente a su casa, su decisión ya estaba tomada.

- Gracias por esta preciosa tarde - dijo Isabella.

- Ha sido un placer - contestó Jacob, besó su mano e incapaz de contenerse la estrechó entre sus brazos y la besó.

Bella cerró sus ojos mientras sus labios tocaban los suyos, fue un beso agradable, cortés, tierno. Inesperadamente pensó que ese beso era apacible pero no tenía pasión. Comparar el beso de Jacob con los de Edward y era como comparar la luz de una luciérnaga con la del sol. Con los brazos a su alrededor, antes de soltarla, le preguntó.

– ¿Puedo verla mañana por la noche?

- Si usted lo desea.

- ¿A las siete? – Bella asintió.

- Buenas noches, señorita Swan.

- Buenas noches, Señor.

Él llegó puntual, esa y todas las siguientes noches de la semana. Fueron juntos a cenar, al teatro y a la ópera. Aunque disfrutaba de la compañía de Jacob, no podía dejar de pensar que no era de su misma clase social, cenaban con nobles, una vez, se encontró bailando con un conde, ella, sabía que parecía que estaba en su sitio, su traje de noche era igual de costoso y a la moda, como los de las demás mujeres, gracias a la educación que había recibido en Paris, sabía cómo comportarse en la mesa, cuáles cubiertos usar, cuando hablar, como responder, pero en su interior todavía era una campesina, temerosa de gente de la clase alta. Ella se lo dijo una noche, durante la cena.

- Eso es absurdo - exclamó Jacob - no debes sentir vergüenza por haber nacido pobre.

- Pero...

- No quiero hablar más de eso - dijo Jacob firmemente, tomando su mano dijo – eres más bella que cualquiera de ellas, Bella, no debes sentirte menos porque tu padre fuera un campesino y no un conde. Acuérdate de que no todos nacemos con títulos - Bella le sonrió, reconfortada por un momento.

– ¿Te veré mañana por la noche? – preguntó Jacob negó con la cabeza.

- Me temo que no. He quedado con Mike y Edward en Cotyer - la mención de su nombre causó un dolor punzante en su corazón.

- ¿Ocurre algo? - Jacob preguntó - Te has puesto pálida de repente.

- Me ha cogido jaqueca repentina - dijo Bella - ¿Te importaría que regresáramos a casa?

- Por supuesto que no - llamó al mesero, se encargó de la cuenta, y le puso su capa.

Minutos más tarde, cuando estuvo en el coche con una manta en su regazo, cerró sus ojos rechazando cualquier conversación mientras que en su mente volvía a recordar a Jacob diciéndole que iba a encontrarse con Edward mañana por la noche. Deseó tener el atrevimiento de seguirlo a Cotyer para poder verlo de nuevo, aunque solo fuera desde lejos. Le dio las buenas noches a y entró en la casa. Mirando por la ventana, vio al carruaje que se alejaba. Asaltada por una terrible tristeza, se quitó la capa y entró en el dormitorio que compartía con Ángela, Jacob le gustaba pero aunque pidiera su mano en matrimonio, supo que no le amaría como a Edward.

¿Por qué la había echado? Después de vivir en París, entendía lo que era estar solo, ser diferente a los demás. Conocía los rumores y recordaba cosas que Edward había dicho de sí mismo de que se sentía apartado de la sociedad, aunque no entendía el por qué. ¿Había habido algún incidente en su pasado que le había hecho sentirse así? Se dijo a sí misma que no tenía importancia para ella, él la había echado, primero a París, y luego del castillo, la había expulsado y le había ordenado que nunca regresara. Así sea, pensó, parpadeando para contener las lágrimas que se negaba a derramar. Si él no la quería, entonces sabía de alguien que sí lo hacía.

La siguiente semana y por invitación de Lady Tewksbury, Jacob acompañó a Bella a un baile de disfraces en Tewksbury House, Jacob se vistió de Robin Hood, con arco y gorra con plumas. Por lo que era lógico que Bella fuera disfrazada de Lady Marian. Llegaron a las ocho y cenaron a las nueve, pasadas las diez cuando fue cuando Jacob la llevó al salón de baile. Una enorme araña de cristal lanzaba luces suaves sobre los bailarines. La orquesta estaba medio escondida detrás de una pared de helechos...

Bailó con Jacob y con Tewksbury, luego con Jacob de nuevo, él coqueteó con ella desvergonzadamente, diciéndole que era la mujer más bella del salón. Su mano acarició sus hombros desnudos, sus labios rozaron sus mejillas y sus párpados. Animada, por el vino, y solo porque Edward la había rechazado le dio permiso para besarla y ella se lo devolvió, diciéndose a sí misma que no tenía importancia, Edward no la quería, y le había dicho que se casará con otro, ¿Por qué no con Jacob? Era joven y bien parecido, rico, y la adoraba. Él nunca la rechazaría. Al final del vals, Jacob la dejó sola durante un momento para ir a buscar una copa de champaña.

Repentinamente se sintió acalorada, y salió a la terraza, una brisa ondulaba sus faldas y enfriaba sus mejillas excitadas. Fuera a lo lejos, podía ver las altas torres del castillo de Cullen, a pesar de su decisión de no pensar en él, se preguntó que estaría haciendo Edward en ese momento, si pensaría en ella, un escalofrío acarició su nuca, y con él la sensación de que no estaba sola, se giró rápidamente y se quedó sin aliento al ver a un hombre alto en el portal. Iba todo vestido de negro excepto por la máscara de esqueleto blanca con la que cubría su rostro. Llevaba un sombrero negro de borde ancho adornado con una pluma negra rizada. Una capa de fino terciopelo negro ondeaba a su alrededor. Le tendió la mano.

- ¿Me concede este baile, mi señora?

Su voz la acariciaba, evocando imágenes de rosas y noches iluminadas por la luna, no se le habría ocurrido rechazarlo, por lo que depositó su mano en la suya, la sostuvo cerca, con cada giro su cuerpo rozaba íntimamente el de ella, atrapada en su mirada, siguió bailando el vals por la terraza, la música se desvanecía en la distancia, las personas dentro del salón de baile dejó de existir. Sólo estaban ellos dos, bailando bajo un cielo estrellado y la conciencia del otro, miró fijamente sus ojos, insondables quedándose prendida en ellos, ojos en los que ardían los mismos fuegos del infierno. Con un repentino jadeo, murmuró su nombre. Su brazo se apretado alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndola más cerca. Su cuerpo ardía con su cercanía; Su corazón golpeaba furiosamente.

¿Era él?

Tenía que serlo.

Lentamente, él agachó su cabeza hacia la de ella, hasta que los ojos ocultos a medias por la máscara borraron todo lo demás, hasta que no vio nada, no se dio cuenta de nada, excepto el hombre que la sujetaba. Levantó su cara para recibir su beso, sintió el toque de sus labios frescos formar un camino brillante hacia su corazón y su alma. Cuando apartó su boca de la de ella, se quedó mirándolo fijamente, con sus extremidades flojas en curioso letargo. De no ser por la fuerza de los brazos que la sujetaban, creyó que podía haberse derretido a sus pies, no fue consciente de que la música había acabado hasta que vio a Jacob parado en el portal. Su compañero se inclinó de modo respetuoso sobre su mano y luego, con su capa formando remolinos a su alrededor desapareció en la oscuridad de la terraza.

- ¿Quién era? - preguntó Bella aunque estaba segura, en su corazón, de que había sido Edward, Jacob busco con la mirada al hombre de la capa y sombrero negro.

- No lo sé.

- Creí...

- ¿Qué creíste?

- Creí que era Edward.

- ¿Edward? ¿Aquí? - Jacob se rio mientras le entregaba una copa de champaña - Odia los bailes de mascaradas y las fiestas de cualquier tipo. Nunca he sabido que fuera a ninguna.

- ¿Le has visto recientemente en Cotyer? Jacob asintió.

- ¡Maldito hombre! Es imposible ganarle, sabes a veces pienso que conoce los naipes que tengo antes incluso que yo mismo.

- ¿De veras? - estaba de puntillas tratando de ver por encima de las cabezas del gentío.

- Ven - dijo Jacob, dejó su vaso en el balcón, sujeto su mano y dijo - creo que éste es mi baile.

Durante la noche soñó con Edward, soñó que entraba en su cuarto, que permanecía a su lado en la cama, su capa negra envolviéndolo, una máscara horrible escondía su rostro. No era la máscara que había al baile, era una máscara con ojos color rojo llameante y con sangre goteando de sus colmillos. Se despertó con un gritando, ¿Estaba de nuevo soñando? Se encogió con temor por la oscuridad. ¿Estaba él allí, en la esquina, o era solo una sombra provocada por la luz de la luna? Con el corazón martilleando fuertemente en su pecho, y la boca seca, se quedó mirando fijamente a la oscuridad de su cuarto.

– ¿Su Señoría?

- Duérmete, dulce Isabella.

- Déjeme ver su cara.

- A ti no te gustaría ver lo que hay en ella, duérmete, tienes tanto sueño, tanto sueño, duérmete... - luchó por permanecer despierta, pero no pudo resistir el hipnótico sonido de su voz.

- Por favor venga a mí – imploró - Sé que está usted aquí.

- Es sólo un sueño, Isabella, sólo un sueño... "

¿Cómo puede ser un sueño? si él le estaba ordenando que durmiera. ¿Y luego estaba dormida realmente, o era que en realidad estaba soñando que dormía? Confundida, trató de llamarlo, intentando liberarse del letargo que la arrastraba a la oscuridad, a la nada, se despertó decidida a verle de nuevo. A pesar de su decisión, le tomó una semana reunir el suficiente valor para ir por el camino que llevaba hasta la montaña del Árbol del Diablo al castillo de Cullen. Se vistió cuidadosamente para su viaje, su traje era de terciopelo azul marino. El corpiño tenía un escote cuadrado, las mangas eran largas y ceñidas, la falda era acampanada. Sujetó su pelo con dos peinetas adornadas con joyas.

Cubriéndose con su capa de color café, dio un último vistazo al espejo para examinar su apariencia antes de abandonar su cuarto. No quería que su madre o sus hermanas la vieran, anduvo de puntillas hasta la puerta trasera, ensilló uno de los caballos, y salió por el patio trasero. Era un poco atemorizante, cabalgar por la noche hasta el castillo de Cullen, los árboles emitían ominosas sombras en el camino, sintió un sobresalto en el corazón cuando un búho pasó volando cerca de su cabeza.

Oscuras nubes se cernían en lo alto del cielo, tapando la luna y las estrellas. Un viento frío bajaba de la montaña, como si un fúnebre lamento barriera la tierra. Temblaba cuando llegó al castillo. Desmontó y ató la correa del caballo a un árbol, subió las escaleras y llamó a la puerta. Minutos más tarde, la puerta se abrió con un chirrido.

- Señorita Swan - exclamó Carlisle - ¿Qué está haciendo usted aquí?

- Vine a visitar a Lord Cullen – Carlisle se quedó mirándola con estupor.

- Aquí nunca ha venido nadie a hacer visitas - comentó asombrado – ¿Está Lord Cullen esperándola?

- No. ¿Esta él aquí? – Carlisle vaciló un momento, luego asintió.

- ¿Puedo verle? – Carlisle frunció el ceño.

- En realidad señorita, no sé qué hacer.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – Carlisle dio un paso adelante.

- Él ha estado de muy mal humor últimamente, señorita - dijo, bajando la voz - no estoy seguro de que verle ahora, sea una buena idea.

-¡Carlisle! – Bella con un respingó retrocedió, sus ojos agrandados por la sorpresa de ver a Edward entrar en el vestíbulo, lentamente, Carlisle se dio vuelta para confrontar a su señor.

- ¿Señor?

- Puede retirarse, Carlisle - dijo Edward, con voz fría como el hielo.

- Sí, Su Señoría. Buenas noches, señorita Isabella.

- Buenas noches Carlisle.

- Con permiso su Señoría - dijo Carlisle y le dirigió una mirada a Bella que quiso ser reconfortante, y se encaminó apresuradamente hacia el vestíbulo.

Como dos estatuas, Bella y Edward se quedaron mirándose fijamente el uno al otro, hasta que el sonido de los pasos de Carlisle desapareció.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Edward con voz controlada. Sus ojos, la tenían cautivada.

- Yo... Esto es... yo... - ella no podía hablar, ni pensar coherentemente, con él mirándola de esa forma.

Se humedeció los labios repentinamente secos. Parecía tan enojado, con esa posición tan rígida ante ella. Iba de negro, siempre iba de negro, pensó. ¿Se había equivocado al venir hasta aquí? ¿Había estado equivocada en el baile? Después de todo, quizá no había sido Edward el de la máscara. Se acercó por el vestíbulo, acortando rápidamente la distancia entre ellos, hasta que quedaron separados solo por un pequeño espacio.

- Te dije que nunca más regresaras - Bella asintió, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su capa y las cerró con fuerza para calmarse.

- Sí, así lo hizo, Su Señoría.

- ¿Entonces por estas aquí? - ella levantó su barbilla, rehusándose a dejarse intimidar.

-¿Si no quería verme de nuevo, por qué fue al baile de máscaras? ¿Por qué bailó conmigo? - tomó aire profundamente - ¿Por qué me besó? - él se quedó rígido, ella vio sus manos con los puños fuertemente apretados y supo que lo hacía para calmar su cólera.

- Sé que fue usted - dijo Bella - No trate de negarlo.

- Vete de mi casa - dijo Edward fúrico - Sal ahora mismo, mientras puedas -Bella le miró a los ojos, bajo su furia, bajo el timbre rudo de su voz, sintió la soledad que le rodeaba.

- Le he extrañado, Su Señoría - dijo suavemente - esperaba que también usted me hubiera extrañado.

Un músculo se movió en su mandíbula, solo ese signo mostró la tensión que había en él, inhaló profundamente y su fragancia invadió su nariz – el jabón con el que se había bañado, la carne de cordero y el queso que había cenado, el perfume de su pelo y de su piel. Podía oler el nerviosismo que hacía latir su corazón salvajemente, oler la sangre fluyendo por sus venas. Un frío soplo de aire hizo oscilar la capa de Bella, haciéndola temblar, después cayó un relámpago enceguecedor, seguido por un fuerte trueno, y luego comenzó a llover, Edward juró bajo su aliento, incluso los elementos parecían conjurarse en su contra. Se apartó para que ella pudiera cruzar el umbral.

- Entra - le dijo, aunque no hubo ningún calor en su voz, ninguna bienvenida en sus ojos.

- Mi caballo...

- Carlisle se encargará de el - dijo Edward intempestivamente - Entra.

Temerosa de que pudiera cambiar de idea, Bella hizo lo que le pedía, desabrochó su capa, sintiendo las manos de Edward en sus hombros al quitársela y colgarla en la percha, después cerró la puerta. Sin pronunciar palabra, caminó delante de ella. Ella vaciló un momento, luego le siguió por vestíbulo hasta la biblioteca. ¿Cuántas horas había pasado sentada este cuarto, leyéndole? Se preguntó. ¿Cuántas veces lo había observado, deseando que la cogiera entre sus brazos, y la besara como deseaba ser besada? ¿Había sabido él cómo se sentía ella? ¿Era por eso por lo que la había echado?

Se detuvo en la puerta cuando un horrible pensamiento le pasó por la cabeza. Quizá él estaba enamorado de alguna otra mujer. Quizás no había querido dar importancia a su absurdo enamoramiento. Diciéndose que lo que ella sentía por él era sólo un encaprichamiento de niña. Él se sentó en su silla favorita, de espaldas a ella.

– Entra, Bella - la invitó suavemente.

Sintiéndose asustada, cruzó la habitación y tomó asiento frente a él, parecía extraño estar sentada allí, como si ella fuera su igual, la mayoría de las noches, se sentaba sobre el suelo de espaldas a la chimenea, pasó la mirada por el cuarto, encontrándolo igual que la última vez que lo había visto, cuatro años atrás. Una antigua espada colgaba sobre la chimenea. La gran mesa del roble junto a las vidrieras de cristal, un estante de roble oscuro con varias figurillas de peltre en forma de cuervos volando y lobos aullando. No había otro mobiliario excepto dos sillas apartadas.

- No deberías haber venido aquí - Su voz era baja y suave.

- Lo siento si mi presencia le contraría - ladeó una esquina de su boca en una fría sonrisa.

- No tienes idea qué lo que tu presencia me provoca.

- Estoy muy contenta de verle de nuevo, su señoría - dijo Bella francamente - esperaba que usted sintiera lo mismo.

- Isabella, te he añorado todos esos años de una forma en que ni siquiera puedes suponer - ella negó con la cabeza.

– ¿Entonces por qué está usted tan enojado con conmigo?

- No estoy enojado - él se veía disgustado, sus manos apretaban los brazos de la silla, con los nudillos blancos por la tensión, su postura era rígida, casi podía sentir la tensión irradiar de él.

- Entonces ¿qué es lo que ocurre? - preguntó.

- Me temo que aquí no estás a salvo.

- ¿Por qué no estoy segura?

Él miró a lo lejos, oyendo la lluvia golpeando el techo, iba a llover toda la noche, pensó desoladamente, no podría enviarla de regreso a su casa, no ahora, su mirada descendió a su rostro y su figura. Era tan bella. Su piel era del color de la miel; Su pelo caía sobre sus hombros en suaves ondas, ella le observaba con sus directos y cándidos ojos café, su afecto por él reflejado en su mirada, no podía quedarse aquí, los años pasados sin ella no habían disminuido su deseo, la deseaba, ardía por ella, la ansiaba de mil formas todas desconocidas para el hombre mortal, el hambre bramaba a través de él, estaba sediento de su toque, del mismo ser de su vida.

Sentía a la bestia rebelarse desde lo más profundo, pidiendo ser alimentada, sentía la sed dando zarpazos en sus entrañas. Su cercanía, su dulzura, exageraba su anhelo, su necesidad de ella, sus uñas se hundieron en los brazos de la silla, arañando la madera. Su respiración se volvió superficial errática.

- Isabella.

- ¿Su Señoría? - se inclinó hacia adelante, sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras estudiaba su rostro - ¿Está usted bien, Su Señoría? ¿Le puedo traer un vaso de vino?

- Vete a tu cuarto.

- Pero...

- ¡Vete!

Ella no replicó, no perdió el tiempo dándole las buenas noches, apartó su silla de golpe, salió corriendo del cuarto y subió las escaleras hasta la habitación que una vez había sido suya, al llegar, cerró la puerta y apoyó su espalda en ella, con su aliento entrecortado, ya le había rehuido antes, lo recordaba claramente, recordaba el sentimiento como si hubiera escapado de un destino terrible. Ahora se sentía de la misma forma, cuando su respiración se volvió normal, vio que el cuarto estaba tal como lo había dejado, fue al armario y abrió las puertas, dentro estaban los vestidos que había dejado, cuando se fue a París, lamentó dejar tantas prendas, pero Edward le había comprado más vestidos de los hubiera podido usar en toda una vida, cerró las puertas, fue al tocador y abrió el cajón que había contenido sus camisones. Seleccionó uno, se desvistió y se lo puso.

Estaba a punto de meterse en la cama cuando vio que el espejo de cuerpo estaba cubierto por una tela oscura, era extraño, pensó mientras apartaba la tela y contemplaba su reflejo. Tenía quince años la última vez que se había mirado en este espejo, ahora, era más alta, su figura era más redondeada, más femenina, aparte de eso, se veía casi igual, deseó ser bella, tener el pelo rojo rizado como su amiga del convento, Vicky, que sus ojos fueran verde esmeralda en lugar de este tono café común, que sus pechos fueran más grandes y su cintura más estrecha. No era extraño que Edward la echara. ¿Por qué la escogería cuando podía elegir entre muchas mujeres bellas?

Dando la espalda al espejo, se metió en la cama, si los rumores eran reales, él había tenido muchas mujeres, pero no se había casado, no podía dejar de preguntárselo, seguramente un hombre de su riqueza y situación desearía tener un heredero. Un bebé, pensó soñadoramente, un hijo con los ojos y el pelo negro de Edward, cerró los ojos y se imaginó como su esposa y la madre de sus hijos. Tal como lo había hecho innumerables veces en el pasado, permaneció al lado de su cama, observándola dormir. La pureza de su piel le tentaba a tocarla, pero cerró sus manos fuertemente para evitar acariciar su mejilla. ¡Qué bella era! Y cómo la adoraba. Los años sin ella habían sido la peor tortura de toda su vida. Había pensado en ella a cada instante, recordando su rostro, su risa, atormentándole más que cualquier dolor que el sol pudiera ocasionarle.

Ah, cómo ardía por ella, con un anhelo en su interior más doloroso que el hambre oscura que le inundaba, él había visto a Black bailando con ella en el baile de máscaras de Tewksbury y había deseado matarlo, desgarrar su corazón, nunca durante sus cuatrocientos treinta y un años había experimentado unos celos tan enceguecedores, tal odio, tal deseo de destrucción, supo que era un error ir al baile, del que se había enterado jugando en Cotyer una partida con Black, que había mencionado que iría, había ido solo para verla, lo cual no fue suficiente, había querido, necesitado, sostenerla entre sus brazos.

Sus uñas se clavaron en las palmas de sus manos, mientras se resistía a rodearla con sus brazos y besar su mejilla, a pasar su lengua por su cuello, una niebla de deseo nubló sus ojos, el hambre subió y corrió como lava derretida a través de sus venas. Sintió que sus colmillos se alargaban, sintió el deseo aumentando en su interior, la bestia voraz urgiendo ser liberada.

- No - la palabra fue murmurada a través de sus labios. No lo haría. No podía - el miedo lo llevó hasta la puerta.

- ¿Su Señoría?- él se detuvo, sus manos apretadas con fuerza a los lados.

- ¿Su Señoría? ¿Es usted?

- Duérmete, Isabella - dijo la miró por encima su hombro con una mirada devastadora -vuelve a dormir, mi dulce, y sueña los sueños de una joven mientras puedas.

Ella contempló las profundidades de sus ojos y sintió la familiar laxitud a través de ella. Sus párpados se volvieron insoportablemente pesados. Con un suspiro suave, cerró sus ojos. Poco antes de que el sueño la reclamara, pensó que había oído el solitario aullido de un lobo.


	11. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Por la mañana, como siempre, Edward no podía ser encontrado en ningún lugar, Carlisle sonrió alegremente mientras cruzaba el comedor, sirviéndole su desayuno favorito, una taza de chocolate.

– ¿Ha dormido bien, señorita?

- Sí, gracias - Bella miró por la ventana, nubes grises cubrían el cielo, iluminadas por relámpago, siempre amó las tormentas, los truenos, los relámpagos, el sonido tranquilizador de la lluvia golpeando el techo, golpeando contra los cristales.

- ¿Bajará el señor a desayunar? - Carlisle negó con la cabeza.

- Su Señoría le ha ofrecido refugio en su casa - dijo mirándola fijamente - hasta que la tormenta pase.

- ¿De verdad? - era extraño, cuando en realidad le pareció ansioso porque se fuera.

- Él nunca permitiría que usted se resfriara, señorita. Hay un fuego acogedor en la biblioteca, por si desea leer, y también en el la sala de música, por si desea tocar.

- Gracias, Carlisle - sorbió el dulce chocolate que le había servido, apreciando el sabor.

- Usted me dijo que Lord Cullen no estaba aquí.

- ¿Lo hice?

- Sabe que lo hizo ¿Por qué me mintió? - un rubor culpable subió por las mejillas del criado.

- La última vez que vine aquí, me dijo que él había abandonado el castillo poco después de que me enviara a París - Carlisle cambió de posición con inquietud

- Sólo le dije lo que me fue ordenado que se le dijera - contestó - Habría sido mejor para todos que usted me hubiera creído.

- ¿Mejor? ¿Por qué? – Carlisle miró hacia la puerta, suspirando, se sentó frente a ella, Bella lo miró sorprendida, nunca se había sentado a la mesa con ella, ni había cruzado la línea que separa el criado del amigo.

- Señorita Isabella, sé que usted se cree enamorada de Lord Cullen - dijo hablando rápidamente, como si temiera que lo atraparan hablando con ella - es verdad que Su Señoría tiene una cierto encanto que la mayoría de mujeres encuentran difícil de resistir.

- No creí que mis sentimientos fueran tan transparentes - Bella masculló, Carlisle se recostó en la silla, con voz sombría dijo.

- Usted debe creerme cuándo le digo que no está a salvo si se queda aquí - Bella frunció el ceño, Edward había dicho prácticamente lo mismo la noche anterior.

- No le entiendo.

- Lord Cullen es un hombre atrapado por oscuros apetitos, señorita. Apetitos que no siempre puede controlar. Sería inteligente si abandonara este lugar y nunca regresara.

- ¿Oscuros apetitos? - Bella negó con la cabeza - ¿De qué está usted hablando? - Carlisle miró hacia la puerta otra vez, su expresión cautelosa.

- No puedo explicárselo, lo único que puedo decirle es que Lord Cullen no es como otros hombres. Esta guiado por instintos que usted no puede comprender. Es por eso qué él vive solo.

- No le creo. ¿Si él es un monstruo, por qué nunca me ha hecho daño? ¿Por qué me envió a estudiar y ayudó a mi familia? - Carlisle aspiró profundamente.

- Ya he hablado demasiado, señorita - levantándose, colocó una mano en su hombro -váyase a su casa, señorita Isabella tan pronto como la tormenta pase, váyase a casa.

Oculto en la oscuridad, Edward sintió cólera, ¡Cómo se atrevía Carlisle a interferir en su vida personal! ¿Qué derecho tenía el hombre de advertir a Bella de que se alejara de él? Mascullando un juramento, aspiró profundamente, la cólera surgió en él, Carlisle no había dicho nada que él, no hubiera dicho, si Bella fuera inteligente, abandonaría su casa y nunca regresaría.

No se hacía ilusiones acerca de lo que él era. Apestaba a maldad, a muerte. Había hecho cosas horribles, atroces, actos que habían condenado su alma, no importaba que él no hubiera escogido esta vida, una vez que la acción había sido cometida, podría haber terminado con ello. Podía haber caminado bajo la luz del sol y destruido a la criatura en la que se había convertido. Miró fijamente la oscuridad que le rodeaba, recordando...

- _¡No quiero! - gritó mientras luchaba contra ella, pero su fuerza era insignificante comparada con la de ella._

_- Pero lo harás - le dijo, sus sabios ojos brillaban con una sabiduría más allá de su comprensión - Eres un luchador, Edward, no te someterás, ni rendirás. Pelearás con toda la fuerza que posees para sobrevivir - se rio, con seguridad - Me dejarías seca si te lo permitiera._

_- ¡No! ¡Nunca!_

_- Pero lo harás - la certeza en su voz junto con sus ojos irradiando una luz rojiza, lo llenaron de terror, sin esfuerzo, se acercó a ella mientras trazaba con la uña una línea sangrienta a través de su mejilla._

_- Te he marcado - le dijo - Para que siempre me recuerdes._

_Y luego lo presionó hacia atrás en el sofá, sujetándolo sin esfuerzo alguno a pesar de su violenta lucha por escapar. Él gritó cuando sintió el mordisco afilado de sus dientes en la garganta. La repulsión aumentó en su interior cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba bebiendo su sangre. Quiso luchar contra ella, pero no tenía fuerza suficiente. Le zumbaban los oídos, su corazón palpitaba frenéticamente, y una niebla rojiza cubrió sus ojos._

_- No, no lo hagas... - la debilidad le engulló, los latidos de su corazón se desaceleraron y sintió la oscuridad descendiendo sobre él, y con ella un miedo, peor que el miedo a la muerte._

_- Por favor... - Formó la palabra pero ningún sonido emergió de su garganta._

_- ¿Quieres vivir? - sentía su aliento caliente contra la oreja - entonces bebe - estaba demasiado débil para moverse y obedecer, trató de verla, de enfrentarla, pero no vio absolutamente nada – ¡Bebe!_

_No quería someterse, pero la voluntad de vivir estaba fuertemente arraigada en su interior. Era, después de todo, un luchador, nacido para pelear, para conquistar. Abrió la boca, y ella presionó su muñeca sobre sus labios._

_- Bebe._

_Su boca se cerró sobre su carne. Un chorro de líquido caliente y ligeramente salado inundó su lengua. Se deslizó por su garganta como fuego líquido, y repentinamente se adhirió a su brazo, sorbiendo la sangre en su boca, la repulsión y el deleite luchando en su interior. Sus latidos retumbaban en sus oídos, palpitando al mismo ritmo que los de ella. El poder se despertó en su interior, inflamándolo, anhelando más._

_- ¡Suficiente! - Ella apartó su brazo de su agarre – Dije suficiente. _

_Él se quedó mirándola deslumbrado, su mirada atrapada en el color rojo carmesí alrededor de su boca, en la sangre que goteaba en el corte de su muñeca. Un corte que se estaba, cicatrizando, mientras lo observaba. El horror descendió, levantando la mano, se limpió la boca y clavó los ojos en las manchas en las puntas de sus dedos. Su sangre. Él había estado bebiendo de su sangre. Lentamente y tentadoramente, le lamió las manchas rojas de sus labios. _

_- Ahora eres mío – dijo - Por siempre y para siempre._

_- No - él negó, atontado por lo que había hecho, en lo que se había transformado._

_- Has muerto esta noche - le dijo con voz calmada y tranquila, como si las palabras no significaran nada - Cuando te despiertes mañana por la noche, serás como yo._

_No había querido creerlo. Había rechazado hacerlo. Ni siquiera cuando los temblores devastaban su cuerpo, ni cuando con la salida del sol, experimentó un gran deseó de refugiarse en la oscuridad que nunca antes había sentido. Incluso cuando al despertar la noche siguiente y ver el mundo con ojos diferentes, se negó a creérselo. Pero era cierto. Se había convertido en un vampiro, destinado a pasar el resto de la vida en la oscuridad, a estar por siempre atrapado en el lado oscuro, forzado a vivir en las sombras, a sobrevivir alimentándose de la sangre de otros, o perecer..._

_Vampiro... La palabra resonó en su mente cuando la familiar oscuridad le envolvió de nuevo. Cuando despertó, ella todavía estaba en la casa. Sintió su presencia con su primer aliento de consciencia. ¿Por qué no se había marchado? Levantándose, Edward se bañó y vistió con ropa limpia. Abandonó la torre, apresurándose, vagamente consciente de que todavía llovía._

Bella estaba sentada en la biblioteca, con los pies enroscados debajo de su falda. Durante un momento, permaneció en el marco de la puerta, observándola. Llevaba un traje de terciopelo verde oscuro ceñido con una cinta verde oscura. Sus zapatos eran del mismo color. Su pelo suelto sobre los hombros, brillaba tenuemente a la luz del fuego. Una delgada cadena de oro rodeaba su garganta. La lluvia golpeaba contra los cristales de las ventanas proporcionando un agradable contraste con las crujientes llamas del fuego. De repente consciente de su presencia, alzó la mirada, sus mejillas se cubrieron de un ligero rubor al encontrarlo observándola.

- Buenas noches, Su Señoría - Dejó a un lado el libro que había estado leyendo, deseando que su mano no temblara, y que su voz sonara tranquila.

- Buenas noches, dulce Isabella - Entró en el cuarto con pasos silenciosos y se sentó en la silla frente a ella. Su capa envuelta a su alrededor, envolviéndole como las alas de un gran pájaro negro.

- Tenía intención de irme - dijo Bella, su cercanía poniéndola repentinamente nerviosa - Pero Carlisle dijo que debería esperar a que se dispersara la tormenta.

Edward asintió, todo su ser parecía querer tocarla, ardía de deseo por ella. ¿Realmente quería que se fuera? ¿Por qué no dejar que se quedara? Ella podría vivir bien aquí. Su riqueza le podría dar cualquier cosa que deseara. Se aseguraría de que nada le faltara. Apretó su mandíbula. Nunca podría darle las cosas que toda joven deseaba. Podía cuidarla y protegerla, pero nunca le podría dar hijos, ni compartir con ella la vida entera. La podría cuidar cuando la edad y la enfermedad se cobraran su precio, pero él no envejecería a su lado. Y al final, la acompañaría hasta su tumba, con el mismo aspecto que ahora tenía.

- Puede echarme si lo desea - dijo Bella, nerviosa por su silencio, por el brillo agudo en las profundidades de sus ojos - Me puede echar, o puede usted irse, pero siempre estaré aquí cuando regrese.

- ¿No te doy miedo? - preguntó, en su voz había un tono de admiración.

- ¿Darme miedo? ¿Usted? - ella negó con la cabeza, en ocasiones le hacía sentir cierta aprensión, pero nunca le había tenido miedo. Sabía que nunca le haría daño.

- Deberías tenerlo - dijo serenamente, como si hablara sobre el clima intempestivo.

- ¿Quiere usted, que le tenga miedo?

- Sería mejor que lo tuvieras.

- ¿Mejor para quién? Habla en acertijos, Su Señoría.

- Reza para que nunca los entiendas - la miró fijamente, y ella sintió un repentino escalofrío de ansiedad. Juntando las manos sobre su regazo, suspiró profundamente.

– ¿Tengo que marcharme?

- Si deseas quedarte, eres bienvenida - dijo, acariciando el terciopelo de su capa - Hasta que termine la tormenta.

Le ofrecería un soborno, pensó, le ofrecería concederle cualquier cosa que deseara, cualquier cosa que la alejara de este lugar. De su presencia. La miró escrutadora mente.

- Voy a concederte un deseo, Isabella, un deseo, pide algo que tu corazón desee por sobre todas las cosas, y será tuyo.

- ¿De veras puede darme cualquier cosa? - una débil sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

- Te sorprenderías de lo que puedo hacer - Bella frunció el ceño, quizás imaginaba cosas, pero habría jurado que su capa se envolvió más apretadamente alrededor de sus hombros, como si eso lo confortara de algún modo.

- ¿Cualquier cosa? - Preguntó.

- Sólo dime lo que tu corazón más desee.

- ¿Y usted me lo concederá? ¿Me lo promete? - Edward asintió.

- ¿Qué es? - preguntó curioso – ¿Riquezas? ¿Una bella casa con sirvientes? ¿Regresar a París? ¿Una gran dote para ti y tus hermanas? Sólo pídelo y es tuyo.

- Deseo quedarme aquí con usted - contestó quedamente - Tanto tiempo como yo quiera. Deseo vivir en su casa y pasar cada noche un rato con usted - Edward clavó sus ojos en ella, de todas las cosas que había supuesto que le pediría, lo más obvio nunca se le había ocurrido.

- Pide alguna otra cosa.

- No. Me ha dado su palabra - Mirándolo fijamente agregó – ¿Intenta romperla?

- No - su voz salió ronca, como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo por hablar - un año, te daré un año - con una triunfante y radiante sonrisa dijo.

- Gracias ¿Le ordenará a Carlisle que por la mañana vaya a recoger mis cosas? ¡Oh! Debo escribir una nota para mi madre informándola de que me quedaré aquí. ¿Puede decirle que venga a recogerla antes de irse? - Edward asintió, sintiéndose como una araña atrapada en su propia red, se puso de pie con expresión sombría mientras miraba por la ventana como la lluvia golpeaba contra los cristales-

- Ruego, que no tengas que lamentar tu elección - dijo, y salió del cuarto, con su capa formando remolinos alrededor de sus tobillos como si fuera agitada por un viento furioso.


	12. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Carlisle subió por las escaleras hacia la torre del este, consciente de lo que molestaba a su señor. Había estado trabajando para Edward durante más de cincuenta años. Tenía catorce años cuando el vampiro salvó su vida. A cambio, él le había declarado bajo juramento dedicar el resto de su vida al servirle. Cruzando la habitación, se quedó en el umbral de la cámara interior de la torre del este, con expresión neutra observaba a Edward quitarse la capa y depositarla encima de una silla. Miró a la capa con cautela. Era una prenda extraña, a menudo parecía como si poseyera vida propia.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer? - Edward dijo enojado – ¡Ella no puede quedarse aquí! No lo podré soportar.

Carlisle permanecido silencioso, sabiendo que no esperaba respuesta, nunca lo había visto en tal estado de agitación, Edward pasó sus manos por su pelo, una sarta de maldiciones escaparon de sus labios mientras caminaba por el cuarto, a grandes zancadas. Hizo una pausa, cambió de dirección y fue hacia a la ventana. Podía sentir la tensión aumentar mientras miraba al jardín. ¿Cuántas noches se había levantado y permanecido allí, contemplando los muros del castillo, deseando que ella estuviera aquí, deseando pasar una noche más, o una hora más en su presencia? ¿Pero todo un año?

Gimió suavemente. La había despachado porque estaban perdiendo el control sobre su deseo, sobre el hambre que le consumía, urgiéndole a tomar lo que necesitaba, a traerla con el fin de que ella pudiera aliviar el aislamiento de su existencia. Siempre había sido arrogante y egoísta, pero nunca cruel, y por ello la había echado, para protegerla de su deseo. Y ahora ella estaba aquí de nuevo, en el castillo, en su vida como si nunca se hubiera marchado. Su perfume estaba en toda la casa, en su piel, en sus ropas, en el mismo aire que respiraba.

- ¿Deseará alguna otra cosa esta tarde? - Preguntó Carlisle.

- ¿Qué? - Edward se giró rápidamente, casi había olvidado que estaba en el cuarto – No - Váyase a la cama. Espere un momento, por la mañana irá a casa de Isabella y recogerá sus pertenencias. Ella también desea entregarle una nota para su madre - Carlisle asintió

- Me encargaré de ello - Suspiró profundamente – ¿Bajará mañana por la noche?

- ¿Se lo prometí a ella, no? - Dijo Edward, su voz en un tono oscuro.

- Sí, Su Señoría. ¿También cenará con ella?

- Sí - Edward cerró con fuerza sus manos en apretados puños, su expresión sombría - No olvide el vino.

Carlisle asintió, después salió del sombrío cuarto de la torre, cerrando la puerta. Oyó el sonido del cerrojo que se pasaba. Iba a ser un largo año, pensó. Para todos, a la noche siguiente, ella le estaba esperando en la mesa para cenar. Vestida con un traje azul, haciendo contraste con su piel, estaba tan hermosa que le robaba el aliento.

- Buenas noches, Su Señoría - dijo Bella sonriendo, él iba vestido de negro de la cabeza a los pies. Se veía oscuro y peligroso, y aceleraba su corazón estremeciéndola de deseo - Estoy muy contenta de que haya decidido reunirse conmigo esta noche - él se sentó frente a ella.

– ¿Te dije que lo haría, no es verdad?

- Sí, pero pensé que a lo mejor podría haber cambiado de idea - Sus ojos se entrecerraron.

- Válgame Dios, cuando doy mi palabra, la cumplo, tal y como hace cualquier hombre.

- Pero usted se siente como si yo le hubiera engañado de alguna forma.

- Pensé que me pedirías algo beneficioso para ti o tu familia - él cogió la jarra de cristal y se sirvió un vaso de vino.

- Sí, mi familia. Usted ha sido muy amable con ellos. Le agradezco eso, y la dote tan abundante que ha entregado a mi hermana.

Él hizo un gesto vago con su mano

– ¿Por qué insistes en quedarte aquí cuando sabes que quiero que te vayas?- Bella le observó vaciar de golpe su vaso, preguntándose por qué se lo bebía tan rápidamente. ¿No debería saborear el vino?

- Porque, en este caso, mi deseo significa más para mí que el vuestro - ella apartó su plato y se levantó, ofreciéndole su mano.

– ¿Vamos a la biblioteca? - Carlisle ha encendido el fuego y tengo un nuevo libro que deseo leer.

Levantándose, Edward cogió su mano, sintiendo la rápida chispa que salto entre sus manos. Ella se quedó mirándolo fijamente con sus francos ojos chocolate.

- Su Señoría - exclamó, y él supo que ella también lo había notado.

Incapaz de contenerse, la rodeó con sus brazos. Miró atentamente sus ojos durante un eterno momento, y luego la besó. Fue un beso brutal, violento, enojado, lleno de un agudo anhelo que nunca podría cumplirse. Sus manos apretaron sus hombros mientras profundizaba el beso, magullando sus labios.

- Deberías estar en tu casa, dulce Isabella - gruñó - Vete ahora, mientras todavía puedo todavía dejarte marchar.

Aturdida por el beso, sólo pudo negar con la cabeza, la besó de nuevo, su lengua recorriendo la blandura de su boca. Sus brazos se movieron sobre ella, ardiente e inquietamente, moldeándola contra su cuerpo para hacerle notar la prueba rígida de su deseo. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás sobre su brazo, exponiendo la curva delgada de su cuello. Su mirada fija clavada en el pulso que latía salvajemente, podía oír los rápidos latidos de su corazón, oler la sangre corriendo por sus venas. Y sintió el pinchazo de sus colmillos contra su lengua, la apartó con fuerza, sus manos cerrándose en puños apretados a sus lados.

- Isabella, te lo ruego, pídeme cualquier otro deseo, cualquier cosa - murmuró con desesperación - Te daré cualquier cosa. Este castillo, si lo deseas, toda mi fortuna, cualquier cosa.

- Solo quiero quedarme aquí, con usted, Su Señoría - contestó suavemente - Yo sé que cuando haya pasado el año, me echara, pero quiero pasar este tiempo con usted.

- Sólo espero que esto no sea tu perdición - masculló por lo bajo, y dándole la espalda, salió del cuarto.

Cazó esa noche, fue en busca de una presa como no lo había hecho durante años, sabiendo que unos pocos sorbos de la preciosa sangre de Bella no serían suficientes para aquietar el hambre que su mera presencia agitaba en su interior. Un año, filosofó mientras se cernía sobre su indefensa víctima. Comparado con los siglos que había vivido, con la eternidad que se extendía ante él, doce meses eran menos que un momento en su vida, pero temía que este sería el año en el que encontraría su fin, o el de ella. Bella lo empezó a seducir la noche siguiente, determinada a tenerlo en su cama antes de que el año finalizara. Él había dejado claro que no la amaba, que nunca se casaría con ella, pero estaba resuelta a que fuera él, el primer hombre que la llevara a la cama.

Había soñado y suspirado por él durante años y ahora tenía la intención de tenerle. Había oído conversaciones susurradas sobre qué tan fácil era seducir a un hombre. No todas las chicas en la escuela de monjas eran tan inocentes como ella, y esas que habían intercambiado su virtud con el conocimiento habían estado más que ansiosas por compartirlo, le habían dicho que los hombres se dejaban seducir fácilmente por una cara bonita y por la promesa de una conquista fácil, para su pesar, Edward parecía ser la excepción a la regla, no importaba cuán descaradamente coqueteara con él, ni cuán atrevidamente bromeaba y le tentaba, él se negaba a sucumbir a sus tentaciones.

Sabía que él la deseaba. Podía verlo en sus ojos, oírla en su voz, sentirla en sus brazos en las ocasiones en las que era débil y la rodeaba en un abrazo. Pero siempre, en el último instante, él la rechazaba con fuerza y salía del cuarto, lo había hecho así durante muchas noches. Esta noche no había sido una excepción. Permaneció al lado del fuego, siguiéndolo con la mirada, preguntándose si carecía de algún encanto femenino vital, suspirando, se sentó en la silla favorita de Edward, él había dejado su capa colgando en el respaldo y ella la depositó en su regazo, acariciando el terciopelo fino. Qué viva parecía estar, al extenderla sobre sus piernas. De forma voluntaria parecía presionar contra de ella, calentándola. Apaciguándola.

Repentinamente cansada, cerró sus ojos sintiéndose arrastrada hacia un mundo de oscuridad. Sus manos se cerraron sobre el suave terciopelo mientras escenas desarticuladas llenaban su mente, vio a Edward andando por un camino polvoriento, oscuro, su capa flotando tras él ondeando en la oscuridad de la noche; Vio una niebla ahogando el débil grito de terror de un borracho y por encima de todo un manto de oscuridad y el perfume de la sangre; Vio a un lobo negro sobre el esqueleto de un ciervo, oyó un largo y solitario aullido resonando en sus oídos.

Despertó con miedo, su frente perlada de sudor, su corazón golpeando salvajemente contra su pecho. Tirando la capa al suelo, se levantó y salió corriendo del cuarto. Jacob Black vino a la siguiente tarde. Carlisle le condujo al saloncito delantero, con una clara expresión de desaprobación en su rostro cuando Bella le dio la bienvenida.

- ¿Carlisle nos traerá un poco de té, por favor? - pidió Bella - ¿Y quizá unos bollos?

- Como usted desee - contestó, le dirigió otra miraba reprobadora y salió del cuarto.

- ¿Y entonces, señor? - exclamó Bella suavemente - ¿Qué le trae por Castle Cullen?

- Usted, claro está - Black dijo - Por qué si no haría un viaje tan arduo.

- No tanto, seguramente - Bella bromeó.

- Habría escalado una montaña para poder verla sonreír de nuevo - contestó Jacob.

- ¿De veras? - Bella filosofó – ¿Y también cruzaría aguas infestadas por cocodrilos, para poder verme?

- Pude estar segura de ello - su sonrisa se desvaneció mientras cogió sus manos entre las suyas- ¿Por qué ha vuelto aquí, Isabella? - Preguntó – ¿Le obligó Cullen? ¿Le está amenazando de alguna forma?

- Claro que no. Estoy aquí porque lo deseo.

- No lo entiendo.

- Es muy simple, Lord Cullen me dijo que me concedería cualquier cosa que le pidiera, y le pedí vivir aquí. Deja que me quede durante un año - Jacob clavó los ojos en ella como si hablara con un lenguaje que realmente no podía entender – ¿Usted le pidió quedarse aquí? ¿Con él? ¿Pero, por qué?

- Me temo que no puedo explicárselo - Jacob pasó una mano a través de su pelo, pensando que por mucho que viviera, nunca entendería a las mujeres.

– ¡Pues entonces inténtelo! – Bella negó con la cabeza.

- No puedo - contesto– ¿Por qué esta tan preocupado? Creí que era su amigo.

- Edward no tiene amigos.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque no desea ninguno. Es un hombre solitario.

- Usted juega con él a las cartas en Cotyer – Jacob asintió.

- Eso es verdad, pero mantiene las distancias con todos, y no permite ninguna familiaridad. Nunca ha aceptado ninguna invitación, ni las ha propuesto a cambio.

- Encuentro eso muy extraño.

- Igual que yo, se lo aseguro – Jacob soltó sus manos cuando Carlisle entró en el cuarto llevando una bandeja de plata con el té.

Con la espalda rígida, Carlisle colocó la bandeja en la mesa, dirigió una mirada de advertencia a Bella y abandonó el cuarto. Tomando asiento, Bella sirvió el té, después de un tiempo, Jacob se sentó en una silla frente a ella.

- Me temo que cortejarla aquí va a ser realmente difícil – Bella añadió leche y azúcar a las dos tazas, luego le pasó una a Jacob.

– ¿Tiene usted la intención de cortejarme, señor?

- Creí que a estas alturas ya lo habría adivinado.

- Pero... quiero decir... - Bella negó con la cabeza - Seguramente usted aspira a una mujer de clase superior.

- Lo hago, ciertamente - él le sonrió, tenía la intención de casarse con ella, y se lo diría llegado su momento - ¿Puedo venir a verla otra vez?

- Jacob, debe saber que no puede haber nada entre nosotros, sólo amistad. Amo a Edward.

Jacob asintió, convencido de que podría ganarse su corazón si le daba una oportunidad. Bella vaciló, preguntándose si Edward se opondría, pero desecho el pensamiento. Él nunca estaba durante el día. ¿Por qué debería importarle lo que ella hiciera? Le había dejado claro que no tenía ningún interés en ella, que tenía intención de echarla cuando finalizara el año.

- ¿Isabella? – ella miro a Jacob y luego asintió.

- Me dará mucho gusto recibir su visita - Jacob sonrió, obviamente complacido.

- Estrenan una nueva obra teatral. ¿Le apetecería ir?

- Sí, creo que sí - sonrió amablemente. Nada había surtido efecto. Quizá los celos producirían los resultados que buscaba.

- Isabella, para mí no tiene ninguna importancia, pero... – Jacob dejó su taza sobre la mesa y pasó una mano a través de su pelo - ¿No estás preocupada por lo qué dirá la gente del pueblo por vivir aquí, con él?

- No me importa en absoluto - dijo ella y ciertamente, no le importaba lo que pensaran, quería quedarse aquí, con Edward, y estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su reputación por ello.

- ¿Está segura de que es, lo que realmente quiere? – Jacob preguntó suavemente.

- Estoy segura.

- Entonces, no hablaremos más de ello.

Pasaron la siguiente hora conversando animadamente hasta que Jacob se fue, Bella acababa de sentarse a cenar cuando Edward entró al comedor. Se quedó de pie a su lado con un semblante feroz en su cara.

- ¿Qué hacía Black aquí? - preguntó intempestivamente. Había olido el perfume del hombre incluso antes de abandonar la torre del este.

- Vino a verme - Bella continuó intentando que su voz no sonara temblorosa - No creí que a usted le importara, ya que es su amigo - los ojos de Edward se estrecharon.

– ¿Te dijo él eso?

- ¿Si me dijo qué?

- Que éramos amigos - quiso mentir, pero supo que no podría, cuándo sus ojos oscuros se clavaron en su rostro.

- ¿Qué dijo? – Edward preguntó, con voz baja y sedosa.

- Dijo... dijo que usted no aceptaba ninguna amistad.

Edward miró por encima su hombro a Carlisle mientras entraba en el cuarto – Nunca más permitirás que Black o cualquier otro hombre entre en mi casa. ¿Está claro?

- Sí, señor - dijo Carlisle. Con un brusco asentimiento, Edward volvió su atención a Bella.

– ¿Esta también claro para ti?

- Sí, Su Señoría, pero...

- ¿Pero, qué?

- ¿Pero, por qué? ¿Por qué se encierra usted en este castillo? ¿Por qué no deja que le visite Lord Black aquí? Creo que él sería su amigo, si usted se lo permitiera.

- No tengo porque darte explicaciones, Isabella basta con decirte que nadie es bienvenido aquí.

- ¿Incluyéndome?

- Especialmente tú.

- Es usted muy descortés, Su Señoría - Él sonrió. Fue un gesto inesperado y bienvenido.

- Me disculpo por mi comportamiento, dulce Isabella, pero me temo que debes aprender a tolerar mis estados de ánimo si insistes en quedarte aquí.

- Ciertamente, lo haré, Su Señoría - ella replicó - Pues ni su horrible temperamento ni sus malos modales me ahuyentarán.

Edward se sentó en la silla frente a ella y trató de alcanzar la copa de vino que Carlisle le había preparado. Levantó la copa de cristal, estudiando su contenido durante un momento antes de vaciarla de un trago. Una mueca de placer cruzó su cara mientras depositaba la copa en la mesa.

– Termina tu cena, dulce Isabella y luego desearía dar un paseo por el laberinto.

- Como usted desee, Su Señoría.

- Ciertamente, mi dulce. Esto es exactamente lo que deseo.

Era desconcertante cenar bajo sus ojos vigilantes. Sus manos temblaban, tiró varias veces su vaso, además cada tanto, podría sentir su mirada fija sobre ella, sin parpadear, cuando terminó de comer, él se puso su capa, le pasó un chal por los hombros. El jardín era silencioso bajo la luz de la luna llena después del equinoccio de otoño. Tomó su mano y caminaron hacia el laberinto. Bella trató de pensar en algo divertido que decir, un poco de conversación intrascendente para aliviar el tenso silencio entre ellos, pero nada le vino a la mente.

- Quizá, en primavera, crearás de nuevo tu magia en el jardín - comentó Edward.

- Si usted lo desea, pero debe prometerme que cuando me vaya, no dejará que de nuevo se muera todo.

- Te lo prometo.

- Creo que esta vez plantaré margaritas cerca de la casa - dijo Bella, pensando en voz alta. - Y más rosas, por supuesto.

- Rojas - dijo Edward.

- Y también amarillas.

- No, solo rojas. Y blancas - Rojo por la sangre que le alimentaba; Y blanco por la pureza de la mujer a su lado.

- Entonces plantaré margaritas amarillas - Él sonrió derrotado.

- ¿Por qué no cuidó las rosas del jardín, como lo hizo con las del laberinto? - Preguntó Bella mientras andaban por la sinuosa senda.

- Le advertí a Carlisle de las horribles repercusiones que habría si permitía que las rosas del laberinto se marchitaran.

- ¿Pero, por qué se preocupó por esas y no por las otras?

Edward se detuvo. Volviéndola hacia él, le cogió ambas manos.

- Plantaste las rosas del jardín para tu placer - le explicó, sus pulgares trazando círculos sobre las palmas de sus manos - Pero las rosas del laberinto las plantaste para mí.

La mirada en sus ojos hizo que de repente su corazón latiera aceleradamente. Su contacto enviaba temblores por sus brazos. El sonido de su voz fluía sobre ella y a través de ella. Su voz. Nunca había oído ninguna igual, profunda y rica, llena a la vez de arrogancia y poder.

- ¿Por qué vive usted tan solo? - Preguntó – ¿Por qué no deja que nadie se le acerque?

- Soy una criatura solitaria por naturaleza - contestó.

- Tiene una extraña forma de hablar sí mismo - dijo - como si fuera diferente a todos los demás.

- ¿Crees que no lo soy?

Y en ese momento, ella supo que él era diferente. Diferente a ella, diferente a cualquiera que hubiera conocido en todo su vida, aunque no podía decir por qué. Y recordó un extraño comentario que había hecho una vez.

- ¿Recuerda usted la noche antes de salir de aquí con destino a París? - le preguntó mientras continuaban caminando.

- La recuerdo - Había sido la peor noche de su vida.

- Dijo algo aquella noche, algo que encontré muy extraño.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí. Dijo que nunca antes, en toda su vida, ningún mortal se le había acercado inadvertidamente - él vaciló antes de contestar y pareció como si se encerrara en sí mismo.

- ¿Dije eso? – Bella asintió.

– ¿No cree usted que es extraño?

- Explícate - Dijo Edward, a pesar de que sabía exactamente lo que quería decir.

- Usó el término mortal como si se aplicara a mi, pero para no a usted.

- ¿De veras lo hice?

- ¡Usted sabe que lo hizo! - Para distraerla, la estrechó entre sus brazos.

- Eres la mujer más bella que he conocido en toda mi vida - dijo con voz ronca - Tus ojos chocolate, tu piel es como alabastro iluminado por el sol. Y tu pelo... - Él pasó los dedos por su pelo - Tu pelo es tan suave como la más fina seda - Con un suspiro, se derritió contra de él, su rostro levantado hacia él, invitándolo a que la besara. Sus labios rozaron los suyos.

– ¿Estas enamorada de Black? - Bella pestañeó.

– ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué si estas enamorada de Black? - Preguntó. Sus manos apretando sus hombros, sus ojos ardían con fría cólera.

- No, Su Señoría.

- No quiero que vuelvas a verle.

- Creí que quería que me casara y tuviera hijos - Echó su cabeza hacia atrás para poder ver mejor su cara – ¿No fue eso lo que me dijo?

- No con Black - lo dijo como si le arrancaran las palabras a mordiscos, negándose a admitir que estaba celoso de ese hombre, de cualquier hombre - No con él - dijo de nuevo, y odió al hombre porque podía darle a Bella todas las cosas que se merecía.

- Muy bien, Su Señoría, no lo volveré a ver mientras permanezca en su casa - él quiso sacudirla, hacerle prometer que nunca volvería a ver a ese hombre, no sólo ahora, sino jamás.

- Pero ocurre que… - dijo Bella - Le di permiso para visitarme.

- Carlisle le despachará - ella no lo pudo evitar. Sonrió, contenta, ante la idea de que estaba celoso de su afecto por Jacob. Seguramente eso era una buena señal. Cogiéndola de la mano, Edward cambió de dirección y volvió hacia el castillo.

- Pensé que íbamos a sentarnos un rato en el laberinto - dijo Bella, apresurando sus pasos, para mantenerse a su mismo ritmo.

- Esta noche no - dijo Edward, casi gruñendo. Esta noche no, pensó, cuando su negro corazón ardía de celos, cuándo la furia corría a través de él encendiendo su hambre hasta sentirse casi enloquecido ante la necesidad de cazar. En la puerta del castillo, la estrechó entre sus brazos, su capa envolviéndoles a ambos como un capullo de terciopelo exuberante y seda caliente. Temblaba cuando su boca cubrió la suya.

- Eres mía, dulce Isabella - se quejó. Sus ojos ardieron en los de ella, su aliento abanicó su mejilla como una llama - Durante este año, me perteneces a mí y a nadie más.


	13. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12.**

La siguiente noche, no se reunió con ella para cenar. Bella picoteó su comida, saboreándola apenas, alzó la cabeza, al oír el sonido de unos pasos, con la esperanza renaciendo en su corazón para perderla al instante cuando Carlisle entró en el cuarto.

- ¿No está la comida a su gusto, señorita Isabella? - preguntó Carlisle - Puedo prepararle alguna otra cosa, si lo desea.

- No, gracias - Apartó su plato - Esta noche no tengo demasiado apetito - Carlisle asintió, con una mirada de comprensión en sus ojos.

- ¿Me traería un vaso de vino? - preguntó – ¿Quizás el vino que prefiere Lord Cullen? - el horror cruzó por la cara de Carlisle y negó con la cabeza.

- Es de una cosecha muy fuerte, señorita - dijo - Puedo recomendarle algo más... ¿Refinado?

- No importa - levantándose, depositó su servilleta sobre la mesa – ¿Supongo que no sabrá donde esta él?

- En el jardín, creo.

- Gracias, Carlisle - le sonrió - Si me lo pregunta, no le diré que me lo ha dicho.

- Él igualmente lo sabrá - dijo Carlisle, con resignación en su voz - Mejor tome un chal. La noche es fresca.

Sus pies se sintieron ligeros cuando cogió su chal y salió de la casa, el laberinto, pensó. Él estaría ahí, sus pasos se volvieron más lentos al acercarse a la entrada del laberinto. ¿Se atrevería? ¿Por qué no? Todo lo demás había fallado. Sintiéndose de algún modo confiada por la oscuridad, comenzó a desvestirse y luego, envuelta únicamente en su chal, corrió hacia el centro del laberinto, Edward aspiró profundamente, Sabía que ella iría a buscarle, había sentido su presencia mucho antes de que se acercara.

Pero no estaba preparado para la visión que apareció ante sus ojos. La luz de luna se reflejaba en su pelo como polvo de estrellas, acariciaba su rostro, iluminaba sus esbeltas piernas. Un níveo chal de encaje que revelaba mucho más de lo que escondía, la cubría desde los hombros hasta las rodillas. Se levantó con el aliento atrapado en su garganta. Ella avanzo hacia él, luego paró, su valor se había esfumado ahora que estaba en la guarida del león. El hambre y el deseo rugieron en su interior, más ardientes que las llamas del profundo infierno. Era Venus salida del mar, Eva antes de probar la manzana.

- Isabella - murmuró suavemente como un suspiro. Como la última y desesperada oración de un moribundo. Su capa se envolvió más apretadamente entorno a él.

- Buenas noches, Su Señoría - dijo, y dejó caer el chal.

Este calló al suelo, quedando a enroscado alrededor de sus piernas, como una blanca nebulosa de espuma, y él estuvo tentado de hacer lo mismo, ponerse de rodillas y adorar su belleza, implorar su perdón. Seguramente esa diosa le podría absolver de sus pecados.

- Déjame solo, Isabella - No fue una demanda, sino una urgente súplica de salvación. Lentamente, ella caminó hacia él, y pareció que la luz de luna la siguiera.

- Isabella…

- Le amo - dijo suavemente.

- No lo hagas - trató de apartar su mirada de su rostro, de la belleza y la perfección de su delgada figura. Sus pechos eran altos y firmes, su vientre plano, su cintura tan estrecha que estaba seguro de poder abarcarla entre sus manos.

Era la primera mujer completamente desnuda que había visto en cuatrocientos años, la primera mujer que había manifestado amarle desde que se había convertido en vampiro, que había suplicado por su contacto. Mantuvo una silenciosa batalla interior, los últimos vestigios de honor y humanidad luchando con el monstruo en que se había convertido.

- ¿Su Señoría? - su voz era suave y dulce mientras extendía una insegura mano hacia él – ¿Edward? - El sonido de su nombre en sus labios fue como música para sus oídos.

- Isabella, por favor - Él lucho por decir las palabras a través de su reseca garganta - Por favor no me hagas esto, tengo miedo... - lentamente ella bajó su mano – ¿Usted? ¿Asustado? La incredulidad brilló en sus ojos.

Edward cerró los ojos, la imagen de la primera mujer que se había llevado a la cama desde que era vampiro surgió en su mente, había sido una ramera, una mujer cuyos favores había comprado para saciar el hambre de la carne. Era joven, pero sabía a pesar de sus años. No había sentido nada por ella, había creído que podría satisfacer su lujuria sin despertar su hambre, estaba equivocado y su error, le había costado a la mujer su vida. Eso había sido casi cuatrocientos años atrás, asustado de las repercusiones, no había vuelto a buscar el afecto de una mujer.

Había aprendido a dominar los deseos de la carne, a mantener su lujuria controlada, hasta que llegó Bella. El saber que no se atrevería a poseerla le había facilitado mantener su pasión bajo control. Nunca, ni en sus sueños más descabellados, había esperado que ella le deseara. Ciertamente nunca había planeado verla desnuda ante él en una noche iluminada por la luna, suplicando silenciosamente su contacto.

- No puedo – retrocedió y su capa se enrosco aún más a su alrededor, como para protegerle de un posible mal - No puedo.

Quiso marcharse, apartarse de ella antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pero el anhelo en sus ojos lo cautivo, ninguna mujer nunca lo había mirado con tal anhelo, con tal ternura, Bella clavó los ojos en él, su anhelo dejando paso a la confusión.

- ¿Está, esto? - ella sintió que un fuerte rubor inundaba sus mejillas - ¿Es usted? - el rubor en sus mejillas aumento - Quiero decir - aspiró profundamente – ¿Es usted impotente, Su Señoría?

El pensamiento le divirtió e hirió su orgullo. ¿Qué era lo que ella había creído, que él era un mequetrefe impotente? Si realmente lo fuera, entonces, sería todo mucho más fácil para ambos, Una brisa batió la tierra, ondulando las hojas en los rosales, Bella tembló, no de frío, sino por la conciencia de haber sido rechazada. Repentinamente tuvo frío por dentro y por fuera, se sintió desnuda hasta las mismas profundidades de su alma. No se había sentido tan vulnerable, ni tan expuesta, desde esa horrible noche en la que su padre la vendió. Realmente, nunca podría mirar de nuevo a Edward a la cara, se inclinó para recuperar su chal. Y sintió sus manos en los hombros; Manos firmes levantándola, acercando a él.

- Isabella, si pudiera obtener un deseo, ese sería hacer el amor contigo aquí y ahora. Pero no me atrevo - él vio la duda en sus ojos - No tiene nada que ver contigo. Créeme cuando te digo que te deseo más de lo que nunca he deseado a ninguna otra mujer - las lágrimas brillaron en sus ojos, sujetas en sus pestañas como gotas lluvia, lágrimas de vergüenza y humillación.

- No le creo.

- Isabella, por favor... - ella negó con la cabeza.

- Estaba equivocada al venir aquí, equivocada al pensar que podría hacer que usted me deseara - se alejó de él, sintiéndose vacía cuando sus dedos se deslizaron de sus hombros - Me iré de aquí por la mañana, y no volverá a verme nunca más.

Era lo que él quería, lo que consideraba mejor para ella, pero sus palabras lo atravesaron muy profundamente en su despreciable alma. Y supo que no podría enfrentar un futuro sin ella. Cuatrocientos años de soledad ya habían sido suficientes.

- ¡Isabella! No te vayas - Las palabras surgieron desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

- ¿Su Señoría? - Un brillo de esperanza comenzó a arder en Bella, calentándola.

- Quédate conmigo, Isabella. Dame el año que te prometí.

- Será un placer, Su Señoría - con un movimiento, se agacho para recoger su chal, y lo pasó alrededor de sus hombros - eres la mujer más bella y deseable que he conocido en mi vida - sus manos apretaron sus hombros - Tendremos nuestro año, mi dulce, un año para conocernos - Se situó detrás de ella. Lentamente, agachó su cabeza, sus labios raspando su cuello.

- Vuelve a la casa - dijo su aliento moviendo el pelo en su nuca - Te veré durante la cena mañana por la noche - Después de que haya alimentado a la bestia en mi interior.

- Como usted desee, Su Señoría.

La observó marcharse dando media vuelta y se dijo que nunca podría dejarla marchar. Había temido no poder mirarlo de nuevo, pero se sintió tranquila cuando la noche siguiente se reunió con ella para cenar. Se había vestido con esmero, con un vestido azul suave. El color hacía juego con su piel. El vestido, aunque era de corte sencillo, realzaba sus curvas. Llevaba el pelo suelto cayéndole en suaves ondas por la espalda porque a él le gustaba de ese modo.

- Buenas noches, dulce Isabella.

- Buenas noches, Su Señoría.

Se sentó frente a ella y cogió la copa de vino que Carlisle le había preparado, Edward tomó un sorbo, asintió con aprobación y se recostó en su silla.

- ¿Entonces? - dijo, mirándola por encima de su copa - ¿Qué has hecho hoy? - Bella se quedó mirándolo fijamente, incapaz de apartar la sensación de que lo sabía.

- Aprendí una nueva pieza musical esta mañana - dijo - Y esta tarde, comencé a preparar el terreno para plantar los nuevos rosales - asintió con una ceja arqueada invitándola a continuar.

- Tomé una siesta y leí durante un rato - lo miró directamente – ¿Qué hizo usted hoy, Su Señoría?

- Cómo paso mis días no asunto tuyo, mi dulce.

- Perdone, Su Señoría - dijo, con voz fría - No tenía intención de curiosear.

- ¿No la tenías?

- Nunca le veo durante el día, simplemente me preguntó qué le mantiene ocupado fuera del castillo desde el amanecer hasta la noche.

- Espero que nunca te enteres - su respuesta debería haberla enojado, pero fue dicha tan suavemente y con tal amargura, que solo pudo sentir lástima por él y deseo poder hacer algo para borrar la tristeza en sus ojos.

- Háblame de Black – dijo Edward.

- No hay nada que decir. Él vino esta tarde y Carlisle le despachó.

- Sin duda me hablara de eso la próxima vez que visite Cotyer – Edward masculló.

- Estoy segura que Lord Black encuentra una descortesía, el ser echado como si fuera un desconocido.

- Puedes estar segura - Edward acordó.

- Pero a usted no le importa.

- No, ni una pizca.

- No le entiendo - dejó a un lado su vaso, se apoyó en la mesa para pasar sus nudillos amablemente sobre su mejilla.

- Nunca podrás Isabella - dijo quedamente - Hay cosas que no puedo decirte, cosas que nunca debes saber - Él sonrió amargamente - Cosas que ni siquiera querrías saber si te las pudiera contar.

Pero ella quería saber. Quería saber desesperadamente dónde estaba durante el día, que era lo que había detrás de la tristeza de sus ojos, por qué vivía en ese aislamiento auto impuesto en un enorme castillo sobre una montaña rodeada de niebla.

- ¿Puede decirme por qué nunca cena conmigo? - Lentamente, él negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Está usted enfermo? ¿Es por eso que vive aquí solo, porque nunca lo veo durante el día?

- ¿Enfermo? - él sonrió melancólicamente - Supongo que podríamos llamarlo algo así - tomó un trago de su copa - Termina de cenar, mi dulce, y desearía que leyeras para mi algo triste y trágicamente romántico.

Un poco más tarde, fueron a su estudio, Bella estaba sentada en el suelo frente a la chimenea con su falda esparcida a su alrededor, raramente venían aquí, el cuarto estaba revestido con oscuros paneles de madera, estaba escasamente amueblado, solo había un gran escritorio y unas cuantas sillas. Se preguntaba por qué él había preferido estar ahí esa noche, Edward se sentó en una silla al lado de la chimenea, su capa envuelta a su alrededor. Carlisle había llenado su copa de nuevo, y estaba mirándola fijamente mientras ella leía. Sabía que a ella no le gustaba, pero esta noche la oscuridad le atraía.

Ocasionalmente, Bella le miraba, preguntándose el porqué ese estado de ánimo, parecía más abstraído de lo normal, sus pensamientos vagando en su interior sin compartirlos con ella. Se preguntaba si había sido marcado por alguna gran tragedia en su vida. ¿Había sido víctima de alguna terrible enfermedad, o le había lastimado tanto una mujer, que le hizo volver la espalda a la vida y jurar no volver a amar de nuevo? Al cabo de una hora, cerró el libro y se puso de pie.

- Voy a pedirle a Carlisle que me traiga una taza de chocolate caliente - dijo – ¿Querría usted un poco? – Edward la contempló, una esquina de su boca curvándose sardónicamente con diversión.

– ¿Tú que crees?

- Creí que le apetecería - Apartó el libro y señaló su vaso vacío – ¿Le gustaría tomar un poco más de vino? - con aprobación, él le ofreció la copa de cristal, Carlisle estaba sentado en la cocina, puliendo una cazuela de té de plata. Se levantó al entrar ella en el cuarto.

– ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted, señorita?

- Sí. Me gustaría un poco de chocolate caliente, por favor - Señalando el vaso vacío dijo - Y a Lord Cullen le gustaría un poco más de vino - Un indicio de algo –desaprobación, quizá – titiló en las profundidades de los ojos de Carlisle mientras tomaba la copa de su mano.

- Me encargaré de ello inmediatamente.

- Esperaré - dijo Bella, sentándose cogió la tela que había estado usando y comenzó a pulir la tetera.

- Señorita Bella...

- ¡¿Qué?!

- No creo... Esto es, usted no debería - Bella frunció el ceño.

– ¿No debería qué? - Él sacudió con fuerza su barbilla hacia la plata.

- No debería hacer eso.

- No importa, quiero hacerlo. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo ha estado trabajando para Lord Cullen?

- Durante más años de los que puedo recordar.

- ¿Sabe usted sabe por qué está siempre tan triste?

- ¿Triste, señorita? – Bella asintió.

- Nunca he visto tanta tristeza en los ojos de un hombre, me dan ganas de gritar.

Carlisle la miró, sorprendido e incrédulo, como si ella hubiera expresado simpatía por un animal salvaje. Y luego se volvió para llenar la cacerola con leche.

- A pesar de ser tan joven, es usted muy perceptiva - comentó mientras encendía el fuego y ponía la cacerola a calentar.

- ¿Sabe usted por qué está tan triste, verdad? – Carlisle negó con la cabeza.

- Me temo que no podría decirlo.

- ¿No podría o no querría?

- No lo sé, señorita, realmente no lo sé.

- ¿Ha estado enamorado alguna vez en su vida? ¿Ha estado casado?

- No que yo sepa - Bella dejó a un lado la tetera.

- Desearía poder hacerle feliz.

- Usted le hace feliz. Estoy seguro de eso.

- ¿Usted lo cree realmente? - él le había rogado que se quedara, pero parecía feliz - Carlisle miró hacia la puerta de la cocina, con expresión cautelosa, como si temiera ser oído.

- Él la necesita, señorita. La necesita, y a él no le gusta eso.

- ¿Le ha dicho él eso? - Carlisle negó con la cabeza y evitando cualquier conversación, se giró para ocuparse de los fogones.

Bella le miró asombrada mientras sacaba del fuego la leche y la dejaba a un lado, para coger otra cacerola de la alacena, verter un poco de vino y ponerla a calentar al fuego.

- ¿Qué hace? - preguntó.

- A Lord Cullen le gusta el vino caliente - Carlisle preparó su chocolate, vertió el vino en una copa y lo colocó en una bandeja – ¿Desea alguna otra cosa, señorita? ¿Una galleta, quizás?

- No, con esto tengo suficiente - Trató de alcanzar la bandeja.

- Yo se la llevaré, señorita.

- No será necesario - dijo Bella sonriente, cogiendo la taza y la copa de la bandeja. - Gracias, Carlisle, buenas noches.

- Pero, señorita Isabella.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Nada - echó un vistazo a la copa en su mano, luego apartó la mirada - buenas noches, señorita.

Bella abandonó la cocina, regresando al estudio con pasos lentos. ¿Vino caliente? Se detuvo en el vestíbulo, echó un vistazo alrededor para asegurarse de que estaba sola, y tomó un sorbo de la copa de Edward, nunca había probado nada parecido a eso. Era más espeso que cualquier vino que hubiera probado y con un extraño sabor que le dio nauseas.

Se limpió los labios, para que Edward no supiera que había saboreado su bebida. Una vendimia especial, ciertamente, pensó, haciendo una mueca. Pues bien, si le gustaba así, pues que se la tomara. Él estaba de pie frente a la chimenea, mirando las llamas, cuándo ella regresó al estudio, le daba la espalda con una mano sujetando su capa, que caía en suaves pliegues por su espalda, y reparó de nuevo en que parecía que se pegara a él por propia voluntad.

No se volvió cuando ella entro en el cuarto. Parecía estar ensimismado en sus pensamientos y se preguntó si sabía que estaba allí, por supuesto que lo sabía. Estaba sintonizado con cada aliento que ella emitía, sin mirar, sabía exactamente en qué lugar del cuarto estaba. Podía sentir su mirada en su espalda, podía saber el momento en que dejó su copa en la mesa al lado de su silla, supo que estaba exactamente cinco pasos detrás de él, ligeramente a su izquierda. Supo que había estado hablando de él con Carlisle.

- ¿Aprendiste algo? - preguntó, con voz engañosamente suave.

- ¿Su Señoría?

- De Carlisle, ¿Te dijo algo que no supieras?

- No sé de lo que me está hablando.

- ¿No lo sabes? - Se giró hacia ella, su capa formando remolinos alrededor de sus tobillos.

- Yo... le pregunté si sabía por qué está usted tan triste - ella contestó y le miró – ¿Cómo sabe que pregunté sobre usted? ¿Estaba espiándome? ¿Escuchando a escondidas?

Negó con la cabeza. No tenía necesidad de espiarla. Su audición sobrenatural le había permitido oír cada una de las palabras que habían intercambiado ella y su criado.

- ¿Por qué está usted tan triste? - Preguntó Bella - Sus ojos se convirtieron en rendijas ominosas mientras la miraba fijamente.

- Carlisle me dijo que usted me necesitaba - siguió, determinada a no dejar que la asustara con su silencio – ¿Es eso cierto?

Te necesito, pensó. Te necesito de más formas de las que tú puedes suponer, formas que te causarían repugnancia. Observó cómo sus ojos se abrieron alarmados mientras él acortaba la distancia entre ellos. Tomando su taza, la dejó sobre la mesa, luego la rodeó con sus brazos.

- Esto es lo que necesito - dijo y aplastando su cuerpo contra el de él, la besó, su lengua entrando atrevidamente en su boca - casi inmediatamente, se apartó. Se le quedó mirando, suspiró profundamente, no, no se había equivocado. Ella sabía a su vino. Y a sangre.

- ¿Qué has hecho? - Le preguntó con voz suave, pero no por ello menos intimidante.

- ¿Qué he hecho? - se quedó mirándolo con el corazón latiendo aceleradamente.

Edward aspiró profundamente y acercó de nuevo su cabeza saboreando el sabor de su vino en su lengua. Cerró sus ojos mientras profundizaba el beso. Ella sentía lástima por él, creía que había sufrido alguna tragedia en su vida. Sus brazos la apretaron más fuertemente mientras la besaba de nuevo, y luego otra vez. Le enseñaría a sentir lástima por él. Bella gimió suavemente cuando su boca la castigó con brusquedad. Trató de apartar su cabeza, pero sus manos sujetaron su cara. Una neblina roja flotó ante sus ojos y luego, dentro de la niebla vio a un hombre escapando de una sombra oscura. Oyó su grito de terror mientras la oscuridad le engullía, vio unos ojos en los que ardía la misma furia del infierno.

El miedo del hombre se apoderó de ella. Sintió la muerte sobre ella, acaparando su aliento, su vida, y comenzó a luchar por liberarse del abrazo de Edward. Tenía que escaparse, lejos de esos horribles ojos rojos.

- ¡Su Señoría! ¡Edward! ¡Me está lastimando!

Lentamente, sus palabras penetraron en la roja neblina que se había establecido sobre él. Mascullando un juramento, la soltó, Bella tropezó hacia atrás, con su corazón latiendo frenéticamente miraba a Edward, su capa ondeó, como si tuviera vida propia y supo que la capa de Edward había sido la sombra oscura que había visto en su mente.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido? - preguntó sin aliento – ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Qué ha hecho usted? - él la miró, sus ojos brillando intensamente, como trozos de cristal

- Ahora ya sabes lo que necesito - dijo.

Clavó sus ojos en él, sus pensamientos agitándose mientras intentaba descifrar su significado, trató de apartar su mirada, pero no podía atrapada en su mirada hipnótica, incapaz de pensar o hablar, sólo pudo quedarse mirándolo, silenciosa, vulnerable. Abruptamente, él giró sobre sus talones, su capa formando remolinos como humo negro alrededor de sus tobillos, y se fue. Bella cayó de rodillas, sus brazos envueltos alrededor de su cuerpo para calmar sus temblores. No entendía lo que había ocurrido, pero sabía, que por primera vez estaba realmente asustada.

**...**

**Gracias a tod s por sus review me alegra que les guste la historia y eso que apenas vamos como en la mitad así que no coman ansias.**

**Todas sus dudas sobre la historia se iran contestando a lo largo de la historia.**

**Para que no se altere les digo por que me ha pasado voy a intentar actualizar diario no es muy seguro pero lo intentare ya que tengo algunos capítulos terminados asi que...**

**Nos leemos más adelante... OuO **


	14. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13.**

La siguiente noche no se reunió con ella para cenar, Bella no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada. No estaba preparada para enfrentarlo, no hasta que entendiera que había sucedido entre ellos, hasta que pudiera encontrar algún sentido a la extraña visión que la había invadido mientras Edward la besaba, después de unos minutos, apartó a un lado su plato y abandonó el comedor, vagando por el primer piso hasta llegar a la biblioteca. Con un suspiro, miró los libros alineados, pero ninguno le atrajo, y como si no pudiera evitarlo llegó a su estudio, nunca había ido hasta allí sin él y no pudo evitar sentir que entraba a hurtadillas mientras se paseaba por el cuarto.

Entonces lo vio, un pequeño libro sobre su escritorio. Lo cogió con curiosidad y hojeó las páginas. La mayoría estaban en blanco, pero unas cuantas estaban escritas. Fascinada por las palabras, se sentó, apenas consciente de que momentos después Carlisle entró en el cuarto y encendió la chimenea. El libro estaba escrito con una letra elaborada y supo, sin saber cómo, que Edward había escrito las palabras, palabras oscuras, palabras afligidas.

_Durante la noche_

_Soy un hombre ante ti_

_Pálido, alto y estático_

_Con mis oscuros y encendidos ojos te acecho_

_Analizando, controlando_

_Soy el silencio y el poder_

_Un campo de nieve suave, sin mácula, iluminado por la luna_

_Pero él_

_Sí, él, el otro yo_

_Oh, él temblaría ante tu toque_

_Su inocente mano se desmoronaría ante tu contacto_

_Haría cualquier cosa por sentir tus labios sobre los suyos_

_Acariciaría tu mejilla sedosa_

_Y deslizaría sus labios corroídos sobre los tuyos_

_Por tu inocente cuello._

_Pero no yo, entiéndeme, el otro yo_

_El que mira de soslayo_

_Y vacila_

_Y flaquea_

_A la luz del día._

Su corazón golpeaba irregularmente en su pecho mientras pasaba la página para leer el siguiente poema.

_Lo puedo sentir llegando_

_A través de las lágrimas en la oscuridad_

_Rápidamente acercándose mientras yo me escondo_

_Temblando interiormente_

_Las sombras en la luz._

_Escalofríos atraviesan mi húmeda piel_

_Una apremiante comezón llega a la superficie_

_Atormentándome_

_Manteniéndome prisionero._

_Paso mi lengua por mis labios_

_Y soy yo, como siempre._

_Luego comienza_

_Mi resistencia se desmorona_

_Y estoy lleno de ello_

_La vacuidad de mi existencia._

_Mi conciencia está llena de ello._

_La dura prueba ha concluido_

_Saciado por la destrucción_

_Sin conciencia_

_Por qué permanezco vivo_

_Para la siguiente visita_

_La oscuridad ha tomado un pedazo de mi alma._

Cerró el libro y se quedó mirando fijamente las llamas bailando alegremente en la chimenea mientras trataba de entender lo que había leído, Lord Cullen es un hombre impulsado por oscuros apetitos, señorita. Oyó las palabras de Carlisle en su mente. Actúa impulsado por fuerzas que no puede comprender. Sería usted inteligente, si abandonara este lugar y nunca más regresara.

Anoche, pensó que Carlisle había tenido razón. Había tratado de abandonar el castillo por la mañana temprano, sólo para encontrarse con todas las puertas cerradas. Había ido en busca de Carlisle, pero no pudo encontrarlo, ahora, sentada delante del fuego, su cuerpo entero se tensó mientras un escalofrío recorría su columna vertebral. Él estaba aquí. No había oído ningún sonido que dejara notar su presencia, ningún ruido mientras entraba en el cuarto, pero de repente él estaba allí, una figura alta toda vestida de negro. Permaneció frente a la chimenea, el fuego crepitando detrás de él. Como un demonio resurgiendo de las profundidades del infierno. Alzó una negra ceja con diversión.

– ¿Un Demonio, Isabella? - noto dolor en su sonrisa - Estas más en lo correcto de lo que crees.

Trató de pensar en algo ingenioso para responder, pero no le vino nada a la mente. Como un pájaro atrapado por un gato hambriento, sólo pudo clavar los ojos en él, esperando que la atacara al mismo tiempo que se preguntaba cómo sabía él lo que estaba pensando. Miró el libro que sostenía en las manos, preguntándose cuánto había leído, y si había entendido la conexión entre sus oscuras palabras y la negrura de su alma.

- ¿Ahora te doy miedo? - Preguntó, sabiendo que su miedo no tenía nada que ver con lo que había leído y todo con lo que había pasado entre ellos la noche anterior - No podría hablar pues tenía un nudo en su garganta.

- ¿No es verdad? - Su voz era cortante, exigiendo una respuesta.

- Sí, Su Señoría - Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho - Ahora debería marcharme a mi casa.

- ¿Deberías irte? - Asintió vigorosamente.

- Sí, por favor - las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos y se derramaron por sus mejillas - Por favor déjeme ir a casa - la visión de sus lágrimas apagó su cólera, murmurando su nombre, llego hasta ella, la levantó de la silla y la envolvió entre sus brazos. El libro, cayó al suelo.

- Nunca te haré daño, Isabella - dijo quedamente - Por favor cree en mí.

- No. Quiero irme a casa. Por favor, Su Señoría, por favor déjeme ir a casa.

- Isabella... Dulce Isabella - Amablemente, acarició su mejilla.

Ella se sobresaltó ante su toque, como si temiera que la golpeara. Una vez, él había deseado que ella le temiera, que fuese cautelosa por su bien. Ahora, el saber que le temía atormentaba su alma, tan dolorosamente como la quemadura del sol en su carne sobrenatural.

- Isabella, una vez te advertí que te fueras mientras podías. Ahora me temo que es muy tarde - Negó con pesar - Lo siento, que no puedo dejarte marchar.

Ella le miró, su rostro nublado por sus lágrimas. Aun así, pudo ver el aislamiento que expresaban sus ojos, la tristeza que había ansiado borrar, lentamente, él agachó su cabeza, y ella sintió el toque de sus labios, frescos, amables. Sus brazos la sujetaron ligeramente, con afecto. ¿La soltaría si ella se apartaba? Con el corazón martilleando, echó un paso hacia atrás. Y él la dejó ir, sus brazos cayeron a los lados, con tormento en sus ojos, que ella no podía penetrar.

- Una vez me rogaste que te dejara quedar - dijo, su voz deslizándose sobre ella como un viento oscuro - Ahora te lo ruego yo - Sintió las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

- He cambiado de idea - Demasiado tarde, Isabella.

-¿Tendré que arrodillarme y suplicarte, mi dulce?

- ¡No! - no podría soportar el verlo arrodillado a sus pies, su arrogancia humillada, su orgullo arruinado.

- ¿No te apiadarás de mí, mi dulce? Un año no es tanto tiempo, después de todo.

- ¿Si me quedo, me dejará marchar cuando el año haya finalizado?

- No tienes otra alternativa, Isabella. Te quedarás.

- ¿Entonces por qué me lo está pidiendo? No lo entiendo.

- Quiero que te quedes conmigo por tu voluntad, quiero que me acompañes durante la soledad de mis noches, quiero ver tu sonrisa, oír tu voz, tu risa - sonrió arrepentido, como si hubiera descubierto una verdad acerca de sí mismo, que no le gustaba en absoluto - Te necesito - él la necesita, señorita, y eso no le gusta en absoluto. Oyó el eco de la voz de Carlisle en su mente.

- ¿Te quedarás conmigo, Isabella? -Ella quería decir que no. Quería irse a su casa. Pero no pudo rechazarle.

- Sí.

- ¿Por qué así lo deseas?

Asintió, asombrada al descubrir que realmente quería quedarse. Entrando en la cámara interior de la torre del este, Carlisle dejó una muda de ropa limpia para Edward y recogió la sucia.

- Gracias, Carlisle, eso es todo - mientras salía Carlisle vaciló en el portal, suspirando, se dio la vuelta - Antes nunca me había parecido que fuera deliberadamente cruel.

- Nunca he creído que antes eso te importara.

- Ella es una buena muchacha. No me gustaría verla destrozada.

- ¿Eso es lo que crees que voy a hacer?

- ¿No lo es?

-¿He destruido a alguna de las otras?

- Ella no es como las demás, y usted lo sabe. No podrá esconderle por siempre lo que usted es, Su Señoría, ella se preocupa mucho por usted, para ser engañada durante mucho tiempo.

- Sí, lo hace - Edward le dio la espaldas ante la acusación en los ojos de Carlisle, aunque le había rogado que se quedara, no había esperado que ella estuviera de acuerdo, anoche, había estado aterrorizada de él, de las imágenes que la habían inundado mientras se besaron, una visión atraída por su contacto, y por el vino que había ingerido de su vaso. Podría acabar con sus miedos, ligándola a él, solo tenía que iniciarla, y ella haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera, se quedaría con él durante el resto de su vida, y sería desgraciada cuando estuvieran separados.

- Déjeme llevarla a su casa, Su Señoría.

- No.

- Está mal retenerla aquí.

Lentamente, Edward se dio la vuelta, mirando a su criado, el miedo invadió a Carlisle, el mismo frío y miedo que le había invadido la primera vez que lo había visto a los ojos, cincuenta años atrás, claramente recordaba esa noche. Había sido acuchillado en una pelea callejera y lo habían abandonado para que muriera en una calle trasera de los garitos, su vida se escapaba cuando una nube oscura le rodeó. Había sentido una fina punzada de dolor en su cuello, y luego una voz, baja, seductora, se había ofrecido a salvarle.

Desesperado por vivir, había visto, sin comprender, como el desconocido gravitando sobre él había cortado su muñeca, y luego había presionado su carne sangrante sobre sus labios, unas pocas gotas de la oscura y gruesa sangre del desconocido le habían revivido milagrosamente. A cambio de su vida, él había declarado bajo juramento servir a Edward para siempre, la mayoría de las veces había sido una buena vida, nunca estaba hambriento, ni pasado frío y le había concedido cualquier cosa que había pedido. Pero Edward lo poseía, en cuerpo y alma. Y eso era un hecho que en algunas ocasiones olvidaba. Pero no había ningún olvido ahora.

- No interfieras - le avisó Edward y en su mente, Carlisle oyó la tácita amenaza: Te di la vida. También puedo quitártela.

- ¿Es esto todo, Su Señoría? - Carlisle preguntó, tras la brusca inclinación de cabeza de su maestro, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- Carlisle.

- ¿Sí, Su Señoría?

- No le haré daño – Carlisle asintió era a la vez una promesa y una disculpa.

- No te entiendo - dijo Esme, mirándola – ¿No puedo creer que hayas decidido quedarte con ese horrible hombre?

- Me pidió que me quedara - contestó Bella, distorsionando la verdad - Ha sido muy amable conmigo, con todos nosotros. ¿Cómo podía rehusarme?

Desvió la mirada desde su madre hacia la puerta donde estaba Carlisle de pie, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Había insistido en acompañarla. Para protegerla, había dicho, pero ella no lo creía. Estaba allí para asegurarse de que regresara al castillo. Esme clavó los ojos en lo que estaba haciendo.

- Cuándo regresaste de París, pensé que te quedarías aquí, con nosotros, con tu familia.

- Les visitaré a menudo - prometió Bella - Después de todo, solo va a ser durante un año - Sólo un año, pensó, y ya había pasado un mes.

- ¿Te dejará venir a la boda de tu hermana?

- Por supuesto - contestó Bella alegremente, sin embargo no estaba segura. Esme miró a su hija, preguntándose qué era lo que le ocultaba.

- Tengo que marcharme - dijo Bella, levantándose, rodeó la mesa y abrazó a su madre - Dígale a las muchachas que lo siento, me hubiera gustado verlas, que las echo de menos. La veré en la boda.

Esme colocó su mano sobre las de su hija, maravillándose de lo suave y refinadas que las tenía. Una vez, habían estado ásperas y llenas de callos, con las uñas quebradas y disparejas por el arduo trabajo. Ahora, Bella tenía las manos de una señora. Quizá estaba equivocada al preocuparse tanto.

- Adiós, Mama - Bella dio a su madre un último abrazo, luego abandonó la casa. Ya afuera, Carlisle la ayudó a subir al carruaje. Tomando su lugar, alzó las riendas y azuzó al caballo.

- Su madre es preciosa - comentó Carlisle, Bella desvió la mirada hacia él, sorprendida por su observación, y más asombrada de que lo pudiera expresar en voz alta.

- ¿Usted cree? - Carlisle asintió mientras dirigía el caballo por la carretera - Usted se parece a ella.

- Gracias - dijo Bella, cruzó las manos sobre su regazo y se recostó, disfrutando del campo mientras pasaban por el camino - ¿Ha estado usted casado alguna vez?

- No, señorita.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado trabajando para Lord Cullen? – Carlisle vacilo.

- Durante mucho tiempo.

- Seguramente él no tendría ningún inconveniente en que usted forme su propia familia.

- Me temo que eso no será posible - No será posible, filosofó. Qué forma tan extraña de expresarlo.

– ¿Por qué nunca lo veo durante el día?

- No podría decirlo, señorita.

- ¿Pero usted lo sabe?

-¿Le gustaría que nos detuviéramos en el pueblo para comprar algo? - Carlisle preguntó, cambiando de tema.

- Sí - contestó Bella - Me gustaría parar en la pastelería.

Viajaron en silencio hasta llegar al pueblo, Bella compró una pequeña bolsa de caramelos de menta para ella, y otra, una bolsa mayor, para repartirla entre su madre y sus hermanas en su siguiente visita. Cuando salió de la tienda, vio a una niña de unos siete años sentada cerca de la puerta. El pelo de la niña estaba sucio y despeinado, su vestido descolorido y andrajoso.

- ¿Estas perdida, pequeña? - Preguntó Bella. La niña la miró con sus grandes ojos color café, luego, tímidamente, sacó un puñado de prímulas.

– ¿Quiere comprar una flor, señora?

- Por supuesto - dijo Bella y se percató que no tenía dinero – ¿Carlisle?

- Vamos, señorita.

- Quiero darle algo de dinero - Carlisle negó con la cabeza - A Lord Cullen no le gustará.

- Entonces, no se lo diga, Bella sonrió a la niña - Me las llevaré todas.

Un músculo vibró con fuerza en la mandíbula de Carlisle mientras introducía la mano en el bolsillo del abrigo y sacaba un puñado de monedas. Él no tendría que decirle nada a Edward, el vampiro lo sabría. La cara de la niña se iluminó cuando le dio el ramillete a Bella, cogió las monedas de Carlisle.

- Gracias, señora - exclamó, apretando el dinero contra su pecho – ¡Oh, gracias! - Bella sonrió abiertamente al observar a la niñita bajar corriendo por la calle.

– ¿Vamos? - Casi llegaban al carruaje cuando oyó a Black llamándola por su nombre. Cambiando de dirección, le vio caminar a grandes pasos hacia ella.

- Vámonos, señorita - urgió Carlisle.

- En un minuto - Sonrió a Jacob mientras le tendía las manos - Hola, Jacob.

- Isabella - levantó una de sus manos y la besó - Qué bonita se ve.

- Usted también se ve muy bien – Jacob sonrió abiertamente, a su respuesta, y a su acogedora sonrisa.

– Venga - dijo - Tomaremos una taza de té.

- Por supuesto – Carlisle se aclaró la voz.

- Lo siento señorita Isabella, pero tenemos que irnos.

- Más tarde - dijo, posando su mano en el brazo de Jacob.

- Le recuerdo su promesa, señorita - dijo Carlisle severamente.

- ¿Qué promesa es esa? - Preguntó Jacob, desvió la mirada del rostro de Bella al de Carlisle sucesivamente.

- Nada - apartó la mano de su brazo y dio un paso hacia atrás - Prometí estar en casa a las... - Su voz se desvaneció. No tenía ni idea de qué hora era.

- A las tres, señorita - dijo Carlisle rápidamente - Ya estamos retrasándonos.

- Sí, es verdad. Lo siento, señor, pero debo irme.

- Seguramente tendrá un momento para tomar una taza de té - urgió Jacob.

- No puedo. Lo siento mucho.

- Muy bien, no la entretendré - Jacob se inclinó de modo respetuoso sobre su mano, seguramente Edward la había hecho prometer que no volvería a verle - Si alguna vez se cansa de él, si le hace algún tipo de daño, recurra a mí.

- Gracias, Señor. Es usted muy amable.

- Tenga cuidado, Isabella - dijo Jacob seriamente - Edward es... Simplemente tenga cuidado.

- Lo haré. Realmente debo irme - él la ayudó a entrar en el carruaje, mirando vigilante a Carlisle mientras azuzaba al caballo, qué poder tenía Edward sobre ella, se preguntó.

- ¿Es muy rico Lord Cullen? - preguntó Bella, había permanecido sentada en silencia durante un rato observando el campo, estaba verdes, las ovejas pastaban en las laderas - Carlisle asintió, rico no era suficiente para describir la riqueza de su señor.

- Él debería hacer algo con su dinero - filosofó Bella - Podría aliviar el sufrimiento de mucha gente.

Carlisle sonrió, imaginaba a Lord Cullen caminando entre los campesinos del pueblo, su capa negra ondulando alrededor de él esparciendo monedas de oro como confeti.

- ¿No lo cree usted? - Preguntó Bella.

- No me corresponde a mí decir a Lord Cullen lo qué debe hacer con su dinero, señorita Isabella - Carlisle se volvió hacia ella - Ni a usted.

Un poco curiosa, Bella se recostó en su asiento con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, de alguna forma, encontraría la manera de convencer a Edward para aliviar la pobreza en el pueblo. Más tarde esa misma noche, Bella estaba sentada en la mesa, mirando su plato de estofado de cordero sin verlo. Todos sus pensamientos de auxiliar a pobres se esfumaron en cuanto volvió a ver a Edward. ¡Qué extraña era la vida! Cuando ella había querido quedarse, él quería que se fuera. Cuando quiso irse, él le pidió que se quedara.

¿Lo había imaginado todo, se preguntó, la desconcertante visión de ese hombre siendo perseguido por la oscuridad, por el sentido del mal? Su miedo había sido tan real, pero ahora parecía tonto. Edward no la dañaría, ahora tú sabes lo que necesito. ¿Qué era lo que había querido decir con esas palabras? Y ahora estaba aquí, llenando el cuarto con su presencia. Vestido con una camisa blanca holgada, remetida en calzones negros, y botas suaves de cuero, cruzó silenciosamente el cuarto para tomar asiento frente a ella.

- Buenas noches, mi dulce - Ella asintió en su dirección.

- Su Señoría.

- ¿No tienes apetito esta noche? - dijo señalando el plato sin tocar frente a ella, Bella suspiró.

- No tengo mucha hambre - una sombra de interés pasó por su rostro y luego desapareció.

– ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Bastante bien. ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

- Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.

- Pero usted no me responderá.

- ¿Qué es lo quieres, Isabella?

- Pedirle un Favor - Él levantó una ceja negra.

– ¿Otro deseo?

- Quiero ayudar a la gente del pueblo. Muchos de ellos han tenido un mal año.

- ¿Y tú quieres ayudarles? ¿Cómo?

- Hay un almacén vacío en las afueras del pueblo. Me gustaría convertirla en un refugio para alojar a los pobres.

- ¿De veras?

Bella asintió, exponiendo con entusiasmo.

- No sería nada complicado, solo algunas camas - ¿También quieres que yo los alimente? - Por supuesto. Pensé que podríamos pedirle a Ben si puede llevar la comida por la noche. Y leche para los más pequeños.

- ¿Y tú quieres que yo financie esa misión? – Sí él sonrió débilmente, divertido por la idea de alimentar a esos que habían alimentado su hambre - deja que Carlisle se encargue de ello dijo - No quiero que te involucres directamente

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque te quiero aquí

- Pero no tengo nada que hacer durante todo el día.

- Creí que ibas a volver a cuidar el jardín - Había olvidado eso, pero no podía pasarse todo el tiempo entre las flores - Te quiero aquí - repitió - Tú te encargas del jardín, Isabella, y yo haré que Carlisle consiga el almacén y lo aprovisione de camas o de cualquier otra cosa que creas necesaria

- Es usted muy amable, Su Señoría.

- No debes explicarle nada a nadie acerca de esto - dijo Edward -"Dame tu palabra"

- Se lo prometo - ¿Vas a terminar tu cena? - Bella negó con la cabeza - No - Ven, vamos - dijo, levantándose - Deseo que demos un paseo - Carlisle les esperaba en la puerta. Le dio a Edward su capa, y pasó un ligero chal de algodón alrededor de los hombros de Bella.

Frunció el ceño al salir fuera. ¿Cómo había sabido Carlisle que saldrían? La noche era fresca, una luna amarilla brillaba en el cielo. Millones de estrellas brillaban intermitentemente centelleando como diamantes contra un techo de terciopelo azul oscuro, uno al lado del otro, fueron andando por los estrechos caminos, de alguna forma supo que terminarían en el laberinto, y se preguntó qué había allí que atraía tanto a Edward.

- ¿Cómo está tu madre? - pregunto Edward después de un largo silenció.

- Está bien, Quiere que vuelva a casa. Me temo que no entiende por qué he decidido quedarme aquí - él no dijo nada.

- Mi hermana se casa pronto. ¿Vendrá a la boda?

- No he sido invitado.

- Yo le invito.

- ¿Cuándo tendrá lugar el feliz acontecimiento?

- El domingo por la tarde, después de misa.

- Dudo ser bienvenido.

- Claro que sí, será mi acompañante - le sonrió - Estoy segura de que a Carlisle le gustaría tener una noche libre.

- Lo pensaré.

- Como usted quiera.

Ahora estaban en el laberinto. Como siempre, el lugar la llenó de aprensión, aunque no podía decir por qué. No había nada a que temer. Cuando alcanzaron el corazón del laberinto, Edward se sentó deprimido en uno de los bancos y le indicó que se sentara a su lado, Bella nerviosa se sentó, alisando su falda, Edward se recostó contra el banco, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

- Hoy has visto a Black - a Bella se le secó la boca de repente.

- Sí, Su Señoría.

- Dime qué pasó.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dice usted? Que parece saber todo lo que digo y hago - le miró con ojos entrecerrados - Me gustaría saber cómo lo hace.

- Puedo leer tu mente, mi dulce.

- Eso es imposible.

-¿Lo es?

- ¿No lo es? - Clavó los ojos en él, preguntándose si le decía la verdad.

- Me prometiste no reunirte con él mientras vivieras aquí, con conmigo.

- Nosotros no nos reunimos, le vi en la calle, y me saludó.

- Y te invitó a tomar el té.

- ¿Se lo ha dicho Carlisle? - Edward negó con la cabeza.

- Puedo oler a Black en ti - dijo quedamente - Black huele a caballo, a tabaco caro y a una fuerte colonia - Bella sintió que su corazón se saltaba un latido mientras Edward la estudiaba, las aletas de su nariz ensanchándose al aspirar profundamente. - Tú hueles a té, a las tostadas que tomaste en el desayuno, y al jabón de lavanda con el que te has bañado - dijo suavemente - Comiste carne de cordero y patatas. Tus manos huelen a prímulas y a menta. Hay también un débil aroma a polvo y a perfume. Y tu olor propio - siguió con voz baja - Esa fragancia única que es tuya y solo tuya.

Bella sólo pudo clavar los ojos en él, estupefacta ante sus palabras. ¿Cómo podía saber algo así? Él no se lo contó todo, podía oír su sangre fluyendo en sus venas, o que si concentraba su mente, podía oír las voces del pueblo, sus risas, sus lágrimas, la respiración ruda de los enfermos, las oraciones de lo esperanzados, los desesperados, los moribundos. Podía oír sus pensamientos, sentir su presencia. Conocer sus miedos. Y a pesar de todo, él estaba para siempre alejado de la vida, asomándose.

Cerró los ojos, y sus sentidos se llenaron de la mujer a su lado. Le recordaba el brillo de sol y el color de las rosas en un día caluroso de verano. Su pelo, su piel, llevaban miles de perfumes que le atraían, despertando a la bestia y al hombre, con un gemido bajo, trató de alcanzarla, deseando poder atravesar las barreras que los separaban, deseando poder ser parte de su vida durante las veinticuatro horas del día. Murmuró su nombre mientras la rodeaba fuertemente con sus brazos. Su beso teñido de desesperación. BELLA.

Ella luchó contra él, asustada por la necesidad que saltaba de sus labios a los de ella. Un sentimiento desesperación, de desolación, se derramaba sobre ella. La soltó abruptamente. Levantándose, le dio la espalda y envolvió su capa más estrechamente a su alrededor. El pesado terciopelo se amoldó suavemente a su figura.

- No quise asustarte.

- Hace poco, le rogué que me hiciera el amor - le recordó - me ofrecí a usted libremente. No necesita tomarme por la fuerza.

- Perdóname, Bella. Algunas veces olvido quién soy. Lo que soy.

- ¿Qué es usted?

- Tu peor sueño hecho realidad.

- Habla de nuevo con acertijos.

- ¿Te diré las respuestas? - se preguntó en voz alta – ¿Te diré verdades que no podrás creer y me miraras con ojos llenos de repulsión? ¿Me quitaré la máscara que traigo puesta y te observaré gritar ante mi presencia? - él se dio vuelta para enfrentarla. Sus ojos brillaban, su capa cambiaba de posición y se ondulaba, como sin intentara apartarle.

- Te necesito, Isabella - con un solo y elocuente movimiento, se arrodilló delante de ella y cogió su mano. Su piel era firme y fresca, desmintiendo el fuego que refulgía en sus ojos.

- Te necesito - dijo otra vez, más fervientemente - Ten paciencia conmigo, Isabella - su fija mirada oscura atrapaba la de ella, silenciosa, implorante - Te juro por lo que más quiero, que no te lastimaré.

- Usted me preocupa, Su Señoría - se quejó – ¿Por qué no puede explícame lo que le perturba tanto?

- Ojala pudiera - la carga del secreto que había soportado durante más de cuatrocientos años le pesaba demasiado. Qué alivio supondría decírselo todo. Como cualquier hombre que se libera de sus pecados confesándoselos a un sacerdote; Se preguntó si podía aliviar su la tristeza, el aislamiento de siglos confiando en Bella. ¿Podría ella entenderle? ¿Podría perdonarle por las vidas que había tomado en los primeros tiempos en que había sido transformado, cuándo el hambre le había atormentado, cuándo había estado asustado y confundido?

- Mírame - dijo - ¿Qué es lo que ves? - Ella miró fijamente sus ojos, sintiendo el dolor en su corazón, el dolor que invadía su alma, provocando que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

- Oscuridad, tristeza, soledad - su mirada fija ardió en la de ella

– ¿Qué más ves?

- No me lo pregunte - imploró - No puedo soportarlo.

- Isabella.

- Veo muerte envuelta de oscuridad. Y sangre. Tanta sangre. En sus manos... - agachó su cabeza para clavar los ojos en sus manos entrelazadas, luego lentamente alzo su rostro.

– ¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué es usted?

- Júrame por la vida de tu madre que no me abandonaras si te lo digo.

- Ya le he prometido quedarme durante año - él negó con la cabeza, sus dedos cerrados herméticamente alrededor de su mano.

- Júralo.

- Juro por la vida de mi madre que no le abandonaré.

- Entonces mira en lo profundo de mis ojos, Isabella, y ve la verdad por ti misma.

Sus ojos profundos, llenos con los misterios del universo la atrajeron a su interior, hasta que no vio nada más, y emergiendo de una oscura niebla vio a Edward, parecía el mismo de ahora, pero no había ninguna cicatriz en su mejilla. Sus ojos, a pesar de ser oscuros, parecían más vivos; Su cara y brazos estaban bronceados por el sol. Y luego vio a una mujer. Sintió la mano de Edward apretando la suya y en el fondo de su mente supo, que estaba viendo su pasado. ¿Pero cómo era posible?

- Su nombre es Tanya - Oyó la voz de Edward, susurrando en su mente.

La había visto por primera vez en la corte. Él había sido un caballero durante esos días, un guerrero conocido por su orgullo y valentía en el combate. Era el más atrevido y valiente, y estaba orgulloso de ello, nunca había sido derrotado, Tanya había estado casada con un conde, Edward no recordaba su nombre. Se había quedado prendado de ella la primera vez que la había visto. Vestía un traje de noche de seda blanca, su pelo rubio rojizo recogido sobre su cabeza cayéndole sueltos algunos suaves rizos, era la mujer más bella que había visto en toda su vida.

No había estado preparado para la corriente de electricidad que fluyo entre ellos cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. Sus ojos eran profundos, su piel era pálida, casi translúcida, un poco fresca al contacto. Como un loco entontecido, había asistido a cada uno de los bailes organizados con la esperanza de encontrarla de nuevo. Recordó la primera noche que había hablado con ella, que habían bailado, que la había besado. Sus labios habían sido tan suaves y frescos como el más fino raso.

Había estado embrujado por su belleza, fascinado por el misterio que acechaba en sus ojos, nunca se enamoró de ella, pero su lujuria había ardido, alimentada por sus seductoras sonrisas. Sus besos, robados en oscuras esquinas y jardines iluminados por la luna, le habían atrapado como si de una droga se tratara y se había sentido desesperado deseando más. Ella había estado jugando y tentándolo durante meses, jugando a un juego en el que él nunca había tenido ninguna oportunidad de ganar. Demasiado tarde, él supo que no era un romance lo que ella deseaba, sino su vida.

- Y así es como fui hecho Vampiro - Su voz todavía era baja. Ella le escuchó en su mente, pero se negó a aceptar lo que él le decía. No existían tales criaturas. No era posible.

- Ella me abandonó la noche en que me transformó - Edward siguió, su voz carente de emoción - Cuando a la siguiente noche me desperté tenía un hambre voraz.

- ¡Deténgase! - dijo Bella tapándose los oídos - No quiero oír más - él siguió como si ella no hubiese dicho nada. Sus palabras sonando en su mente, incapaz de expulsarlas, cruzó las manos sobre su regazo.

- No tenía a nadie que me explicara lo qué me estaba ocurriendo, nadie que me enseñara como ser un vampiro. Nunca la perdonaré por eso – dijo fúrico - No me di cuenta de los impresionantes poderes que poseía. Solo estaba invadido por un hambre atormentadora - Al principio, creí que enloquecería. Todo lo que sabía era que la sangre aliviaba el dolor, y que la luz del sol que una vez había amado ahora significaba la muerte. Aun así, no podía creerlo. Y luego, una noche, me miré en un espejo - él nunca olvidaría el horror que le invadido al mirar fijamente al espejo esperando ver su imagen reflejada y solo ver el cuarto de detrás.

- Me alejé de mi casa, de todo el que me conocía. Había esperado poder vivir en otra parte algo parecido a una vida normal, que podría casarme y tener hijos. Ahora cuan vanas eran esas esperanzas, pero al principio no me di cuenta de que había perdido toda posibilidad de vivir como un hombre. Con el tiempo, me enteré de que no era un hombre del todo - Inquieto, se levantó, su mirada perdida, viendo algo que sólo él podía ver.

- Estaba en Italia cuando me encontré con otro vampiro, Jasper era uno de los más antiguos. Me enseñó lo que era ser vampiro, me contó que podía elegir ser un monstruo, aterrorizando los corazones de los mortales, o podía aislarme de la gente y vivir con la sangre de los animales, y podía vivir en algún punto entre medias, ni hombre ni monstruo.

- Y esto es lo que he hecho. Nunca me he quedado más tiempo que quince o veinte años en cualquier un lugar. Aquí ya he permanecido demasiado tiempo. Pronto me iré a alguna de mis otras moradas y me quedaré allí hasta que las personas empiecen a hablar de mi extraña forma de vivir, hasta que comiencen a darse cuenta de que no envejezco, y que luego me trasladaré de nuevo.

- ¿Me está usted diciendo la verdad? ¿O inventa esto para asustarme? - Edward asintió.

- ¿Y Carlisle? ¿Sabe él lo que usted es?

- Por supuesto. Somos algo más que amo y criado. Mi sangre corre por sus venas - hubo ocasiones, cuando el tomar la sangre de Carlisle había marcado la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte. Pero nunca había tomado la suficiente como para pasar la oscura herencia a su criado. Durante sus cuatrocientos años, nunca había transformado a otro ser humano en vampiro.

- ¿Se alimenta de él? - No le pasó desapercibida la sombra de repulsión en el fondo de sus ojos, asintió de manera concisa, preguntándose si le haría la pregunta que tanto temía.

- ¿Cuándo usted me compró a mi padre, pensaba alimentarse también de mí? - Bien, allí estaba, tomó un aliento profundo y luego, muy lentamente, asintió.

- ¿Pero usted no lo hizo? - Subió sus manos hasta su cuello, sus dedos explorando. No había marcas. El alivio inundo sus pulmones con un profundo suspiro.

Luego frunció el ceño, una vez había habido marcas, al poco tiempo de llegar al castillo, le había pedido a Carlisle que las mirara, y él le había asegurado que no había nada por lo que preocuparse.

- Raramente bebí de tu cuello - dijo Edward quedamente - Y cuando lo hice, pasé mi lengua por tus heridas para que no quedara cicatriz - pero una noche lo olvido.

- ¿Usted bebió de mi sangre? - Ella clavó los ojos en él, preguntándose por qué la idea no la repelía, la hacía desfallecer o gritar, debería estar horrorizada, pero, se sentía tranquila, como si estuviera escuchando una historia que no tenía nada que ver con ella.

- No más de unas gotas cada vez - él dio un paso hacia atrás. Su capa a su alrededor, envolviéndole - Si intercambiara tu sangre con la mía, estaríamos aligados.

- ¿Qué quiere decir aligados?

- Quiere decir que podrías leer mis pensamientos como yo puedo leer los tuyos.

- ¿Eso es lo que usted ha hecho con Carlisle, no es verdad? ¿Es él su esclavo?

- No. Sólo compartimos un lazo - un lazo nacido de la sangre y de un juramento.

Eso no parecía tan malo, Bella pensó. Ahora desearía poder leer sus pensamientos. Entonces quizás podría entenderlo mejor.

- Hay otra clase de aligación - dijo Edward - una más profunda, más fuerte.

- ¿Oh…? - No estaba segura de querer oírlo.

- Es una aligación que solo puede ser quebrada por la muerte. La mía, o la tuya. No sabes cómo he deseado hacerte mía, Isabella, atarte a mí. Pero no he podido hacerlo, sería coartar tu libertad, y no podía hacerte eso.

- ¿Por qué me ha explicado todo esto? - Edward aspiró profundamente.

- Necesitaba contárselo a alguien. Después de cuatrocientos años, quería que alguien me entendiera - lentamente, negó con la cabeza - Ahora sé que eso es imposible.

- ¿Usted ha vivido durante cuatrocientos años? - él negó con la cabeza y con una sonrisa de arrepentimiento en sus labios - Estuve vivo veintisiete años, he sido vampiro durante cuatrocientos tres.

- Lo que quería decir es que usted nació en…

- Mil cuatrocientos doce, mi dulce.

- No es posible - él no dijo nada, solo la observo con sus insondables ojos.

- ¿Y usted debe beber sangre humana para sobrevivir?

- Raramente, y sólo un poco cada vez.

- ¿Cómo puede hacer eso? - preguntó, asqueada. ¿Cómo explicarle, cómo hacerle entender que eso no eran tan horrible? Negó con la cabeza y suspiró, sabiendo que merecía una respuesta, aunque fuera abominable.

- No sé cómo describírtelo, Isabella, no hay nada en tu experiencia que pueda compararse con esto. Cuando bebo sangre, es como si me convirtiera en una parte de esa persona. Puedo sentir las pulsaciones en su corazón, sus pensamientos, sus miedos. No puedes imaginar algo parecido, el poder, el hambre. Antes de que aprendiese a controlarla, creí que tenía que tomar una vida para poder sobrevivir - Negó de nuevo con la cabeza - No te lo puedo explicar.

- ¿Si ya no bebe sangre humana, qué bebe? ¿Qué es eso que Carlisle le sirve por las tardes?

- Es vino mezclado con sangre, normalmente de oveja, aunque cualquier otra clase de sangre puede servir - Pero también necesitaba sangre humana, aunque no se lo dijo. Fue por eso para lo que en un principio la había comprado, había un frescor, una fuerza, en la sangre pura y dulce de una virgen que no podía ser encontrada en ninguna otra parte.

- ¿Usted bebe la sangre de las ovejas?

- Mantengo un rebaño en el lado del norte del castillo más allá de los muros.

- ¿Oh…? - Clavó los ojos en él, con expresión aturdida.

- ¿Te he provocado repugnancia?

- Un poco - admitió. Pero, en su mayoría, sentía lástima por él. Cuatrocientos años de vida solitaria, sin ser capaz de confiar en otro ser humano. Hacía cuatrocientos años que él no había podido ver el sol, ni sentir su calor. Cuatrocientos años sin saborear una comida, sin beber un vaso de agua fresca. Cuatrocientos años sin un amigo en quien confiar, o una mujer a quien amar.

Le imaginó doblado sobre ella, sus dientes perforándole la carne, bebiendo de su sangre. Intento imaginar lo que era vivir como él vivía, para siempre maldito obligado a morar en la oscuridad, a privarse de los placeres simples de la vida. Queriendo reconfortarle, miro sus profundos ojos y allí, en el fondo, percibió una imagen de Edward tal y como había sido cuando humano, el dolor, el miedo y la furia que había experimentado cuando fue primero convertido en vampiro, los años de soledad que había sufrido, y por encima de todo la interminable esencia de sangre y muerte. Él era un vampiro. El señor de la oscuridad. Un no muerto.

La oscuridad la engulló, más intensa que el infierno, más oscura que el negro más profundo. Con un sollozo estrangulado, sintió como se hundía en una espiral sin principio ni final.

**Chicas como tengo unos problemas con mi lap y el word me veo en la necesidad de informarles que actualizare hasta el lunes, ya para entonces ya podre continuar como normalmente...**

**gracias por los review me alegra mucho que les guste la historia.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Edward la atrapó antes de que cayera del banco. Sosteniéndola entre sus brazos, la recorrió con la mirada, fijándose instintivamente en el pulso que latía en su garganta. Quizá no debería habérselo dicho. Si quería, podría pasar un paño sobre su mente, haciendo que olvidara todo lo que le había dicho. Y a pesar de eso, se sentía bien, decirle la verdad le había purificado de alguna forma. Había querido que lo supiera, no quería que existieran mentiras entre ellos durante el tiempo que les quedaba.

Y cuando ese año haya pasado, abandonaría ese lugar, y no tendría ninguna importancia si ella se lo contaba a alguien. Nadie la creería. A pesar de todas las historias y rumores que circulaban entre los aldeanos, en realidad, ninguno de ellos creía que el fuera un monstruo, Bella tampoco lo había creído, pero ahora ya sabía la verdad. Mañana descubriría si era lo suficientemente fuerte como para aceptarlo, para vivir con eso. Y con él y si no lo era...

Apartó ese pensamiento, mañana tendría tiempo suficiente para preocuparse, esta noche, la sostendría mientras dormía y simularía por un momento, que a pesar de todo, ella le amaba. Sin esfuerzo, la llevó de regreso al castillo, y subió por la escalera de caracol hacia su cámara. Suavemente, la depositó sobre la cama, la descalzo y desvistió. Luego, quitándose las botas y la capa, se sentó en la cama con la espalda apoyada en el cabezal. Doliente de necesidad, la rodeó con sus brazos y los cubrió a ambos con su capa.

Pasó la noche allí sentado, observándola dormir, escuchando su suave y rítmica respiración. La ternura le envolvió cuando ella se acurrucó contra él, sus brazos enroscados alrededor de su cintura ¿Lo sabes? Él se preguntó. ¿Sabes que soy yo? Él levantó una mano, para acariciar ligeramente su mejilla, maravillándose de la suavidad de su piel, caliente comparada con el frescor de sus dedos. Con su dedo índice, siguió la línea de su boca, suave y dulce. Sus labios se entreabrieron ligeramente y emitió un pequeño gemido a través de su garganta.

- Isabella - el deseo era doloroso - Abre los ojos para mí, mi dulce - murmuró.

- Edward - sus párpados se agitaron al abrirse, había soñado con él, y ahora estaba allí, contemplándola con sus profundos ojos verdes, que anunciaban el profundo interior que lo consumía.

- Bésame - Agachó su cabeza hasta la de ella - Bésame...

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, soltando un suave gemido mientras sus labios la reclamaban en un beso abrasador que alejó todo pensamiento racional de su mente, cambió de posición para situarse frente a él, sus cuerpos unidos desde los hombros hasta los muslos. El deseo se enroscó dentro de ella con el contacto de su cuerpo moldeado tan íntimamente contra el de ella. Su lengua siguió sus labios. Oyó los rápidos latidos de su corazón, sintió rugir el hambre en su interior, sintió que sus colmillos emergían ante la necesidad de beber, beber y beber, para llenarse de su dulzura, de su mismo ser.

Isabella gimió suavemente. Instintivamente, se presionó contra él, queriendo estar más cerca. Sus manos se deslizaron bajo su camisa, acariciando la línea suave de su espalda. Sintió como si estuviera ardiendo. Su piel era fresca bajo las puntas de sus dedos, pero sabía que él estaba tan excitado como ella. Su respiración era ruda y errática, sus manos inquietas se deslizaban arriba y abajo por sus lados, sus dedos rozando contra la curva de sus pechos. Sintió que sus dientes raspaban su garganta, y apartó el pelo de su cuello, queriendo sentir su lengua contra su piel.

Su mano se cerró sobre sus muslos, acercándola contra él, dejándole sentir la prueba visible de su deseo. El hecho que sus besos y su proximidad tuvieran el poder de excitarle, la fascinaba, nunca había sentido una pasión y un anhelo tan intenso, una necesidad tan imperiosa. Murmuró su nombre, queriendo que él la tocara a la vez en todas partes. Tiró de su ropa, queriendo sentir su piel desnuda la de ella.

- Isabella - Su voz sonó pesada, drogada - Tenemos que detenernos.

- No - ella se pegó aún más a él, los dedos acariciando su espalda, sus hombros, sus caderas moviéndose contra él, urgiéndole a aliviar la dolencia que se propagaba por todo su cuerpo - Bésame - murmuró - Tócame.

- Isabella - la imagen de la última chica con quien se había acostado emergió en su mente. Tenían que esperar, esperar hasta que su hambre estuviese saciada y bajo control.

Pero ella no quería esperar. Sus ágiles dedos apartaron su capa y su camisa hasta que nada les separó sólo la suave tela de su camisón. Él podía sentir el calor de sus pechos contra su torso. Un gruñido bajo surgió de su garganta mientras su atrevida mano acariciaba su muslo.

- Edward, por favor... - Ella se retorció en la cama, movida por una urgencia que no entendía, y a la que no podía resistirse.

Sentía su necesidad como si fuera propia. Su cuerpo estaba ardiendo por ella. Noto el filo de sus colmillos contra su lengua, sintió el hambre rugiendo dentro de él mientras la despojaba de su ropa interior y se quitaba los pantalones. Era bella, su tentador cuerpo era terso e inmaculado, con piernas delgadas y caderas suavemente redondeadas, una sirena con pechos que habían sido modelados para las manos, las suyas. Temblando de necesidad, se movió sobre ella, su peso sostenido por sus brazos mientras enterraba su cara en el hueco de su hombro.

– ¿Isabella, estás segura?".

Notó como ella asentía y enlazaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello atrayéndolo más cerca. El hambre y el deseo rugían en su interior y con ello el saber que la espera de cuatrocientos años estaba a punto de finalizar, y como si fuera una súbita explosión, sintió la salida del sol por el horizonte. Con un gemido se levantó, con su mirada fija en la ventana. A través de una fina rendija en las pesadas cortinas, podía ver la luz trémula del sol, sentir su calor.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Bella preguntó -¿Qué es lo que va mal?

- Debo irme.

- ¿Irte…? - Le contempló con los ojos llenos de confusión – ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué?

- Ha llegado el amanecer - con gráciles movimientos, saltó de la cama. Agarró su capa, se la echó sobre los hombros - Hasta esta noche, mi dulce - dijo con voz ronca del deseo no cumplido.

- Edward, espera... - Pero él ya se había ido.

Esa tarde, estaba sentada frente a su tocador, pasando distraídamente el cepillo por su pelo, él era un vampiro. Se decía a sí misma que debería estar agradecida de que el amanecer le hubiera apartado de su lecho antes de que le hubiera arrebatado su inocencia, anoche, narcotizada por sus besos, a merced de la pasión que había fluido a través de ella como si fuera miel liquida, había sido incapaz de tener un pensamiento racional. Solo había sentido la urgente necesidad que la había dejado ciega y sorda a cualquier otra cosa. Ahora, a la luz del día, se preguntaba cómo pudo haberlo olvidado ni siquiera por un momento.

Vampiro... Imágenes de monstruos esqueléticos con sangre goteando de sus colmillos poblaron su mente. Horrendas criaturas sobrenaturales que acechaban en la noche en busca de presas, bebiendo la sangre de los niños. Demonios necrófagos que dormían en ataúdes durante el día porque no soportaban la luz del sol. ¿Podía ser cierto? ¿Era verdaderamente un vampiro, por qué no le producía repulsa? ¿Por qué estaba todavía viva? ¿Se convertiría en lo que él era?

Levantándose, fue a la ventana y apartó las cortinas. El sol se notaba caliente sobre su rostro. Nunca había visto a Edward durante el día. Nunca le había visto comer. Apoyó su frente sobre el cristal. ¿Estaba ahora durmiendo en su ataúd? El pensamiento la hizo estremecer. La torre del este. Allí era donde él dormía. Por eso le había prohibido ir allí. Frunció el ceño. No había encontrado nada cuando fue allí, sólo un cuarto vacío. Estaba atravesando el cuarto, su mano girando el picaporte, antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que hacía. Hizo una pausa en el vestíbulo, escuchando, preguntándose lo que Carlisle estaría haciendo.

Levantando su falda, pasó corriendo por el corredor hasta la escalera que conducía a la torre del este. Su corazón latía ruidosamente cuando llegó al cuarto de la torre, aspirando profundamente, abrió la puerta y entró, como antes, no había nada, ningún mueble, ni cuadro, sólo una ventana cubierta por gruesas cortinas de terciopelo negro. Apartó las cortinas, y permaneció en el centro del cuarto, girando lentamente. Al principio no vio nada, pero luego encontró un pequeña hueco en la pared de piedra frente a la ventana.

Su corazón latía rápidamente, le sudaban las manos, su boca estaba seca, mientras presionaba su mano contra la pared, moviéndola gradualmente sobre la superficie. Se quedó sin aliento al sentir que la pared se movía y luego un trozo de ella se deslizaba, revelando un cuarto al fondo, dudaba entre escapar o quedarse, permaneció en el borde de la puerta y miró hacia adentro, en este cuarto no había ventanas, el brillo de sol detrás de ella se introducía a través del abierto portal, la luz era débil, podría distinguir la forma del armario de madera de color cereza en la pared de frente, la imagen de una cabeza de lobo estaba tallada en una puerta, y la de un cuervo en la otra. En la esquina del cuarto había una gran chimenea.

Dio un paso adelante y miró hacia su derecha. Un tapiz enorme cubría la pared. Tejido en tonos de verde oscuro y negro, mostraba varias escenas. En una había un cuervo posado sobre la rama de un árbol. Debajo un lobo negro con ojos sanguinarios estaba sentado, aullando a la luna. Otra escena retrataba a varios hombres armados con lanzas persiguiendo a un lobo. Una tercera escena ilustraba un lobo levantado sobre sus patas traseras con sus dientes al descubierto en una cruel amenaza.

Apartando su mirada del tapiz, giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda, y sintió que se le subía el corazón a la garganta. Una enorme cama cubierta con un negro dosel estaba situada sobre un estrado. Y descansando ella, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, estaba Edward. Sólo pudo mirarlo fijamente mientras las imágenes se grababan en su mente. Las sabanas y la almohada eran negras, la colcha también, su capa le cubría, envolviéndolo como si de un abrazo se tratara.

Su cara, enmarcada por su pelo negro, se veía muy pálida. No parecía que respirara, la alarma la atravesó. ¿Había muerto durante el día? La urgencia de acercarse para comprobar si todavía seguía vivo surgió fuertemente en su interior al igual que los recuerdos sobre las historias escuchadas acerca de cómo destruir a un vampiro. Cortar totalmente su cabeza. Llenar su boca de ajos. Hundir una estaca a través de su corazón y sepultarlo bajo tierra a fin de que no pudiera levantarse de nuevo.

Anoche, él le había revelado lo que era y ella le había creído. Pero el oír sus palabras no le había preparado para esto, los aldeanos habían estado en lo correcto todo el tiempo, había un vampiro en su pueblo, y ella sabía dónde dormía.

- Oh, Edward - murmuró – ¿Oh, Edward, qué debo hacer?

- Isabe... lla - Su voz, apenas audible, sonaba en sus oídos fuerte como un trueno.

Estaba despierto. Despierto y observándola con ojos pesados, oscuros y profundos, permaneció en la puerta, hipnotizada por su mirada fija, incapaz de moverse.

- ¿Has venido a destruirme? - Había una nota de resignación en su voz, pero era el perdón que asomaba en sus ojos lo que llegó hasta su corazón.

- No - Negó con la cabeza, la piedad fluyendo a través de ella - No.

- Ven a mí - Su voz era muy suave, llena de un profundo anhelo.

No podía. No lo haría. Pero sus pies se movieron por propia voluntad, llevándola a través del cuarto, subiendo los escalones del estrado, hasta que quedó al lado de su cama.

- Isabella... Por favor no... - su voz era baja, como si hablar fuese todo un esfuerzo. Sus párpados revolotearon cerrándose, luego se abrieron de nuevo - No me odies.

- No lo hago - levantó una mano, queriendo tocarla – ¿Te sientes mal? - preguntó – ¿Puedo traerte algo? - la sombra de una sonrisa jugó sobre sus labios - Es el sol... La luz del día... No la puedo soportar.

- Es verdad - dijo asombrada - Todo lo que me dijiste. Todo era verdad - Él asintió.

– Acuéstate conmigo.

Ella recorrió la cama con la mirada. No era un ataúd, solo una gran cama de madera tallada, vampiro... ¿La envolvería él en su abrazo maligno y bebería de ella hasta dejarla seca? Era un tonto pensamiento, y lo apartó de su mente. Si él hubiera querido matarla, ya lo habría hecho, pues había tenido muchas oportunidades, con un suspiro, se sentó en el colchón, luego se echó a su lado y apoyo la cabeza sobre su hombro. Él sonrió, pasando un brazo a su alrededor, acercándolo a él, Hubo un sonido suave como un silbido cuando el panel se cerró. Después sus párpados se cerraron y se durmió de nuevo. Estaba en la guarida del monstruo. Dio un respingo cuando sintió como su capa se deslizaba sobre ella, notando la suave seda subir por sus brazos desnudos hasta que les cubrió a ambos.

Paneles escondidos que se cerraban solos y una capa de terciopelo negro que parecía viva, estaba más allá de su comprensión, de la realidad, repentinamente cansada, cerró sus ojos. Y se durmió. Él era consciente de que ella estuvo a su lado durante todo el día. Su pelo rozaba su mejilla, su brazo descansaba a través de su pecho, su calor penetraba el frío que lo envolvía en su sueño cadavérico. El perfume fresco, limpio de su piel lo envolvía, el sonido de los latidos de su corazón era como una canción de cuna. Sus muslos presionando íntimamente contra los suyos, proporcionaron sueños eróticos a alguien que nunca soñaba.

Se despertó cuando el sol se puso y su rostro fue lo primero que vio. Las emociones brotaron en él, durante más de cuatrocientos años, se había despertado solo y ahora un ángel estaba durmiendo a su lado, su pelo esparcido por la almohada reflejando los rayos del sol, sus pestañas parecían oscuros abanicos contra sus mejillas. Y él supo que nunca podría amarla más. Se movió entre sus brazos, sus parpados revoloteando y una incierta sonrisa en sus labios.

- Pareces sorprendida - se quejó – ¿Creíste que mientras dormías bebería de ti hasta dejarte seca? - Ella negó con la cabeza, pero pudo ver el revelador rubor que subía por sus mejillas.

- Isabella, no tienes idea de lo que significa para mí despertar y encontrarte a mi lado.

- Me alegro de que esto te complazca.

- Muchísimo - dijo.

- Hay... ¿Hay alguna vela por aquí dentro? – Miro a su alrededor, inquieta por la oscuridad. No había ventanas en el cuarto, ningún tipo de luz - Esta todo tan oscuro.

Sintió como se giraba y después oyó un suave sonido, mientras en la chimenea brotaba espontáneamente el fuego. Una suave luz dorada llenó el cuarto, creando sombras danzarinas sobre las paredes y el techo, Bella clavó los ojos en las llamas como si se hubieran surgido del mis infierno de Satán.

- Cómo... ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

- Un poquito de magia vampírica – contestó. Carlisle insistía en guardar madera en la chimenea, aunque a menudo Edward le decía que era innecesario. Pero por esta vez, estaba agradecido de que el hombre no le hubiera hecho caso.

- Oh - Se quedó mirando la chimenea durante un momento y frunció el ceño - Había esperado... Esto es... No es... ¿No se supone que los vampiros deben pasar la noche dentro de ataúdes?

- Unos cuantos lo hacen.

- ¿Pero tú no?

- Los encuentro estrechos y limitantes - Él podía sobrevivir durante el día fuera de un ataúd, pero una gruesa capa de su tierra natal estaba esparcida bajo el colchón. Un músculo ondeó en su mandíbula mientras se levantaba. La capa resbaló, posándose en su regazo.

- Tienes alguna otra pregunta acerca de mi... ¿Enfermedad? - Bella se enderezó, su hombro rozando el de él.

- Hay alguna forma de... ¿Matar a un vampiro?

- ¿Estas tramando mi destrucción?

- Por supuesto que no.

- Una estaca de madera clavada en el corazón dicen que es efectiva, el fuego ciertamente me destruiría. Otro método seguro es cortar totalmente su cabeza - ella tragó la bilis que le subía por su garganta, disgustada por las imágenes que surgían en su mente.

– ¿Y qué hay del agua sagrada?

- El agua bendita tiene un efecto desagradable, aunque dudo que sea fatal a menos que caiga en un estanque lleno de ella - Bella frunció el ceño, buscando en su mente retazos de leyendas populares sobre el tópico del vampiro que había oído a largo de los años.

– ¿Y el ajo? - Edward sonrió abiertamente.

- El olor me es muy desagradable, pero no me disuadirá.

- ¿Y las cruces?

- Una de plata me quemaría si la tocara.

- ¿Y las de madera?

- No te salvarán.

Las palabras le produjeron escalofríos, pero no había ninguna amenaza en su voz, sólo una suave diversión. Bella frunció el ceño.

– ¿Por qué me estás explicando cómo destruirte?

- Porque puede que algún día necesites saberlo.

No quiso profundizar en lo que eso significaba, intentó encontrar otro tema de conversación, miró su capa. Se extendía por la cama como una ondulante piscina de ébano. Clavó los ojos en eso con prevención durante un momento, recordando cómo la había cubierto la noche antes. Extendió su mano tentativamente, como si temiera que la atacara. Como siempre, el grueso terciopelo estaba caliente al tacto, pareciendo pulsar con vida propia.

- No te morderá - comento Edward divertido.

- ¿Estás seguro? Es la prenda más extraña que he visto en toda mi vida. Esta tarde... - Se calló encogiéndose de hombros - No importa.

- ¿El qué? - urgió - Dímelo.

- ¡Sé que eso es imposible! - exclamó Bella - Pero juraría que se movió. Oh, sé que lo he debido de haber imaginado, pero pareció cubrirme por propia voluntad - Negó con la cabeza, sus ojos agrandados con temor e incredulidad.

- Y el panel en la pared, se cerró solo - le miró, esperando que le dijera que eso era imposible.

– ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Me estoy volviendo loca? – Edward acarició su mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

- Estas muy cuerda, mi amor. Hice que el panel de la pared se cerrara y también hice que se abriera cuando supe que estabas en el otro lado.

- ¿Tú hiciste eso? ¿Pero, cómo?

- Así - dijo y un el panel se deslizó y cerro de nuevo, sin dejar señal de su existencia – Bella lo miro con miedo en los ojos.

– ¿Te importaría abrir de nuevo el panel?

- Como quieras - dijo amablemente y la puerta se abrió de nuevo – ¿Así está mejor?

- Sí, gracias - ella miro hacia la puerta y luego hacia él – ¿También hiciste que la capa se moviera?

- No.

- ¿No? - Dirigió una cautelosa mirada hacia el charco de terciopelo negro en su regazo. Con un suspiro, Edward acarició el suave terciopelo

- No sé cómo explicar lo de mi capa. Ciertamente, no sé si puede explicarse. La diseñe yo, aunque no puedo recordar de lo que está hecha, ni de donde saqué el material, la noche después de que fui hecho vampiro, mis manos la crearon por propia voluntad. Mi sangre, el mismo ser de mi vida, esta tejida en la tela. Y porque la sangre de mi madre está en mí, una parte de la suya mora dentro de la capa.

- ¿Y es esa parte de ella lo que te reconforta, no es eso? - ella sonrió, como si hubiese solucionado el misterio - He visto la forma en que la capa te envuelve cuando estás enfadado, o cansado, como para consolarte - él asintió, asombrado por su percepción y por su aceptación de lo que en la mayoría de los casos, era completamente incomprensible.

- Tienes una bella alma, Isabella Swan - dijo tranquilo – ¿Me crees tan cruel como para conservarte aquí en contra de tu voluntad? ¿Hacerte vivir con un monstruo cuándo tú mereces mucho más? - un hombre como Black, pensó lleno de celos. Eso era lo que ella merecía. Un marido que pudiera darle hijos, que pudiera ofrecerle una casa llena de luz y risas.

- ¿Es así como te ves? ¿Cómo un monstruo?

- ¿No me ves tu así?

- No.

- ¿Cómo me ves, dulce Isabella?

- No estoy muy segura. Pero tú eres demasiado amable como para ser un monstruo.

- ¿Amable? – dijo sarcásticamente - Nadie en toda mi vida me ha acusado de ser amable.

- Has sido amable conmigo, amable con mi familia. Y ahora también has manifestado bondad para con los habitantes del pueblo.

- Esa fue tu idea, no la mía.

- Me podrías haber dicho que no.

- A ti no - él ahuecó su mejilla en su palma, el calor de su piel calentándole - Isabella desearía... - apartó la mano de su rostro y se levantó, girándose para quedar de espaldas a ella.

- ¿Qué es lo que deseas?

- Nada. Desear es de tontos - levantándose, se situó a su espalda. Él era tan alto, fuerte, y a pesar de ello vulnerable, temiendo ser reprendida, deslizó sus brazos por su cintura y presionó su mejilla contra su espalda.

– ¿No me dirás qué es lo que deseas? - Él cubrió sus brazos con sus manos y bajo la cabeza.

- Deseo poder ser mortal por ti, Isabella, poder amarte, poder hacer el amor contigo, como un hombre normal, deseo poder levantarme a tu lado una mañana de verano y observar la salida del sol, poder compartir tus días y también tus noches. Quererte con cada aliento de mi alma, cubrirte con todas las riquezas del mundo. Deseo que poder ser el padre de tus hijos y poderlos ver crecer, poder trabajar a tu lado, y envejecer junto a ti - Suspiró, apartando las imágenes que sus palabras habían creado en su mente.

- No puedo hacer ninguna de esas cosas - Se dio vuelta para enfrentarla - Si no fuera un monstruo, entonces mi dulce, te libraría de tu promesa. Te sacaría de aquí intacta. Pero toda mi vida he sido un egoísta y siento que no puedo dejarte marchar. No después de la alegría de verte descansar a mi lado - Sus ojos ardían mientras la miraba - Quizá jamás - Ella lo contempló seria.

– ¿He pedido ser liberada de mi promesa?

- Deberías hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué? Dijiste que no me dejarías marchar - Él siguió la curva de su mejilla con su dedo índice.

- Es verdad - convino – Y a pesar de ello dudo de que pueda negarte nada. Incluso tu libertad, si me lo pidieras.

- Te prometí un año y a menos que me eches, tengo la intención de cumplir esa promesa.

- Isabella... - Él no tenía palabras para expresar sus sentimientos, ninguna podría decirle lo preciosa que era para él en ese momento - Qué extraña criatura eres - se quejó.

- Te ves muy pálido, mi señor - meditó – ¿Llamo a Carlisle?

- No - Él le dio la espalda, para que no viera el hambre que ardía en sus ojos – ¿Por qué no vas a refrescarte para la cena? Me reuniré contigo más tarde.

- ¿No me darás un beso antes de irme?

- No ahora no - Su voz sonó ronca.

- Muy bien, mi señor - el dolor en su voz fue como una bofetada.

- Isabella, espera - aspiró profundamente y cuando estuvo seguro de tener el hambre bajo control, la rodeó con sus brazos y la besó - Te veré tan pronto pueda.

Ella notó su cambio cuando entró en la biblioteca dos horas después, su cara parecía menos pálida, sus ojos menos brillantes, su actitud más relajada, vaciló en el portal, consciente de su escrutinio.

– ¿Tendré que irme?

- No - ¿Por qué nunca se dio cuenta de que había veces en que se le veía más pálido, y otras en que su color era más normal? Trató de analizar sus sentimientos ahora que sabía lo que era, lo que tenía que hacer para sobrevivir. Esperó sentir repulsión, pero solo sintió compasión.

Él cruzó el cuarto y se sentó frente a ella, ella llevaba un vestido rosa pálido ribeteado con un lazo blanco. Su pelo le caía suelto por su espalda como una cascada y en sus ojos, reflejada la vida no había visto en muchos años. Deseó estar junto a ella, pero no hizo ningún movimiento hacia ella por miedo de asustarla. Necesitaría tiempo para adaptarse, para aceptarlo.

- ¿Cómo lo soportas? - le preguntó - Cómo puedes beber, no entiendo cómo lo haces, como puedes beber la... la sangre de animales - habían discutido esto antes, pero él entendía su necesidad intentar entenderlo.

- Es necesaria para mi supervivencia - contestó pacientemente.

- Necesitas... ¿Beberla todas las noches?

- No.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo puedes pasar sin ella?

- Cómodamente, una semana poco más o menos, el estar más tiempo, se convierte en algo... estresante.

- ¿Te has alimentado bien esta noche? Tu piel parece casi...

- ¿Humana? - asintió, pensando en lo extraña que era esa conversación, sabía lo que él era, sabía que era verdad pero algo en el fondo de su mente todavía se negaba a aceptarlo.

- Me constaste que normalmente bebes sangre de animales. ¿Me estabas mintiendo?

- No - vaciló, preguntándose cuánto decirle, cuánto más podría aceptar - Puedo sobrevivir con sangre de animales, como tu podrías sobrevivir comiendo langostas y hormigas, si fuera necesario. ¿Pero querrías hacerlo? No es más natural para ti comer cosas así, lo que es para mí beber la sangre de los animales. Necesito sangre humana.

Necesito tu sangre. Él no dijo las palabras, pero ella las oyó en su mente, y en su corazón, Bella clavó los ojos en él

- Todas esas otras chicas - dijo lentamente - las que estuvieron antes de mí. ¿Tú no las profanaste del modo en que creían los aldeanos, verdad? Bebiste de ellas - Edward asintió, vio el rechazo en sus ojos, sintió como si un abismo se abriera entre ellos, uno que nunca podría cruzar.

- ¿Y para eso fue por lo que me compraste? Para... Para alimentarte de mí.

- La sangre de los animales satisface mi hambre - dijo con voz neutral - Pero eso no me da placer, ni me sostiene indefinidamente. De vez en cuando, necesito sangre humana. Algunas veces lo deseo ardientemente. Pasar sin ella durante largas temporadas me debilita - aspiró y soltó el aire en un largo suspiro - No puedes imaginar el dolor que conlleva la abstinencia - recorrió con la mirada el pulso latiendo en su garganta. La sangre de animales era vil, pero la sangre de Bella era como el más fino vino, el más dulce néctar.

- ¿Qué les sucedió a las otras chicas que estuvieron antes que yo?

- Las despaché - Bella tragó saliva

– ¿Vivas?

- ¿Tú que crees?

- No quiero pensar que las mataste. Si me dices que no lo hiciste, entonces aceptaré tu palabra.

- No les hice daño. Pero he matado en el pasado, Isabella, y lo haría de nuevo si fuera necesario. No trates de imaginar que soy noble. O amable. Soy un vampiro y somos, por naturaleza, asesinos. No confiamos en nadie, especialmente en otros de nuestra clase, y guardamos nuestro territorio celosamente - oyó el énfasis en la palabra "nosotros" pero no podía hacerse la idea de que podía haber otros como él viviendo cerca. No ahora, no cuando estaba haciendo un esfuerzo tan grande para entender lo que él hacía y lo que era.

- ¿Todavía estas intentando asustarme, mi señor? - Edward negó con la cabeza.

- Solo quiero que te des cuenta con lo que te estas enfrentando - él se puso de pie - Piensa en lo que te he dicho, Isabella. Si todavía sigues aquí mañana por la noche, entonces sabré que has decidido a quedarte hasta que se cumpla el año. Si te vas, cuidaré de ti y tu familia mientras vivas - ella quiso decirle que le amaba, que no importaba lo que pudiera decir o hacer que nada podía cambiar eso, pero no podía formar las palabras.

- Buenas noches, mi dulce - Su voz la rozó como un viento frío de invierno, y luego se fue como si nunca hubiera estado.


	16. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

No se fue, pasó la noche recordando todo lo que le había dicho, lo que había pasado entre ellos desde esa noche en Cotyer, y al amanecer, supo que no podía abandonarle, había esperado que él se alegrara, que pasara cada momento de vigilia en su compañía. En lugar de eso, tenía la sensación de que la evitaba, durante la cena se reunía con ella, pero parecía distanciado. Creía que después de lo que le había dicho, del día que había pasado durmiendo a su lado, la llevaría a su cama. En lugar de eso, la mantenía apartada de sus brazos, con la advertencia en su mirada de que mantuviera las distancias. Era muy confuso.

Esta noche, se retrasó, picó un poco de su comida, preguntándose si había soñado todo, a la luz del día, todo lo que él le había dicho le parecía un cuento – el poder de leer la mente, su capa, vivir de la sangre mezclada con vino, verse forzado a vivir siempre en la oscuridad - era inconcebible, noto su presencia antes de que entrara al comedor, alzó la mirada encontrando sus ojos fijos en ella, y supo que todo era verdad. Él era un vampiro, eso lo explicaba todo: la desesperación que veía en sus ojos, el por qué no le había veía durante el día, por qué no le veía comer, por qué su piel era fría, siempre fresca al tacto, sintió una risa histérica desbordándola. Había tenido miedo de que la hubiera comprado para avergonzarla, violarla, cuando todo lo que él quería, era beber su sangre.

- ¿Hambriento, mi señor? - preguntó cruelmente, reclinándose en su silla, dejó al descubierto su garganta a su mirada fija mientras todos sus sueños de un futuro con Edward se disolvían en un rojo océano de imposibilidad. Él no se casaría con ella. Nunca llevaría a sus hijos en su vientre.

- Isabella, no hagas eso - le dio la espaldas ante la repulsa en los ojos de ella, apartando la vista de su garganta que había dejado al descubierto, su pulso palpitando salvajemente. El aroma de su desesperación, de su sangre, inundó sus sentidos.

- Lo siento. Perdóname - murmuró y se echó a llorar, dejaría este lugar dentro de unos meses, algún día se casaría. Tendría hijos y nietos, pero Edward todavía estaría aquí, encerrado en la oscuridad eterna, por siempre solo y triste.

- ¡Isabella! - Mascullando un juramento, se arrodilló delante de ella y le tomó las manos - Isabella, no llores. Por favor, no puedo soportar tus lágrimas. No tienes por qué quedarte más tiempo aquí. Te mandaré a casa mañana. Esta noche, si lo deseas. Pero por favor no llores.

- No lloro por mí – dijo, él se quedó mirándola estupefacto al darse cuenta de que ella estaba llorando por él.

- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? - Preguntó, sorbiendo sus lágrimas.

- ¿Hacer algo por mí? - preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Puedes ser mortal de nuevo? - lentamente, él negó con la cabeza - No.

- Me quedaré contigo - prometió - Me quedaré mientras me quieras.

- Ah, Isabella, no tienes ni idea cómo me tienta eso - no estar solo nunca más, tener con quien compartir su vida, le mostraría el mundo, la cubriría de diamantes y esmeraldas, le concedería todo lo que deseara, nunca le faltaría de nada. Podría dormir durante el día a su lado. Vería su cara al dormirse y le daría la bienvenida cuando se despertara.

Negó con la cabeza, no la podía condenar a esa clase de vida, esperar que rehuyera la luz del día, que pasara su vida con un hombre que no era hombre del todo, simplemente para aliviar su aislamiento. Podía ser un monstruo, pero no podía ser tan cruel. Su soledad, la tristeza en sus ojos, le llegaron hasta lo profundo de su corazón e hicieron llorar su alma.

– No me eches - imploró suavemente. Inclinándose hacia adelante, le beso en la frente.

La abrazó por la cintura, y presionó su rostro contra sus pechos. Su calor le engulló, ahuyentando el frío que era su constante compañero como la luz del sol ahuyentaba el frío de la noche.

- No lo haré - aspiró - Que Dios me perdone, pero no lo puedo hacer - un sentimiento de paz, de sentirse en casa, lleno su alma mientras ella acariciaba su pelo.

- Mi hermana se casa mañana - le recordó - Dijiste que vendrías conmigo a la boda.

- Si lo deseas - -arecía que ya no tenía voluntad, pensó con diversión, ella hablaba, y él obedecía.

- Lo deseo - Él alzo la vista, para verla sonriéndole - Eres muy complaciente, mi señor.

- Parece ser que no puedo negarte nada.

- ¿Nada, mi señor Edward?

- ¿Qué deseas ahora, Isabella? ¿Un broche de zafiros? ¿De oro?

- Lo que quiero es infinitamente más valioso, mi señor.

- No puedo imaginarme lo que debe ser".

- ¿No puedes imaginarlo? - ella coqueteaba con él y muy descaradamente, por cierto.

- Pide lo que quieras mi amor y es tuyo.

- Un Beso - dijo Bella, pronunciando la palabra como si fuera una caricia - Un beso.

- ¿Sólo uno?

- O dos.

- ¿O veinte? - murmuró Edward, cubriendo con su boca la suya.

Bella emitió un bajo sonido de aceptación, mientras pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, esto era lo que quería, pensó cuando su tacto nubló sus sentidos. Estar entre sus brazos durante el resto de su vida. El tiempo quedo en suspenso mientras su lengua acariciaba su labio inferior, mientras sus manos se deslizaban por sus lados, sus pulgares acariciando ligeramente sus pechos.

- Edward... por favor... - él se apartó mirándola con atención. Su respiración era dificultosa, sus ojos llameando con incandescentes fuegos interiores.

- No me rechaces de nuevo - imploró suavemente.

- Isabella, te deseo más de lo que puedes imaginar...

- ¿Pero?

- Tengo miedo de lastimarte, eso...

- ¿Qué?

- Isabella, no siempre puedo separar mi deseo del hambre que me corroe. Temo que, en el calor de pasión, la lujuria por la sangre venza mi autocontrol.

- ¿Siempre ocurre así?

- No lo sé. Sólo he llevado a una mujer a mi cama desde que soy vampiro.

- ¿Sólo una? ¿Durante cuatrocientos años?

- La lujuria por la sangre es más poderosa que el deseo sexual - hasta que encontró a Bella, pensó. Hasta que llegó e introdujo esperanza en su solitaria vida.

- ¿Qué le sucedió a esa chica?

- Murió en mis brazos - ella se recostó en la silla, sin poder detener el temor que le recorrió.

- Isabella, no podría vivir con la culpabilidad de haber hecho algo que pueda dañarte.

- Has... ¿Te has alimentado esta tarde?

- Sí - Sabiendo que la vería, y recordando lo que había sentido cuando se despertó a su lado, se había alimentado, y se había alimentado bien.

- ¡¿Tienes hambre ahora? - él negó con la cabeza, con la certeza de lo que iba a venir excitándolo tanto como lo atemorizaba.

Él la deseaba, la deseaba tanto como ella a él. Con la seguridad que le proporcionaba ese conocimiento, apartó su miedo. Poniéndose de pie, tomó su mano conduciéndolo tras ella.

- He esperado por ti demasiado tiempo, mi señor - las palabras fueron dichas tan suavemente, que dudaba de las hubiera podido oír un simple mortal. Edward negó con la cabeza.

- No puedo, Isabella. Por favor no me pidas eso.

- No tengo miedo - Sus dedos apretaron sus hombros.

- Pero yo sí.

- ¿Amabas a esa chica?

- No.

- ¿Me amas a mí? - Asintió, incapaz de negarlo, su sonrisa era tan brillante como la luz del sol que él nunca veía, tan cálida como el amor de una madre.

- ¿Estas segura de que es esto lo que quieres, Isabella?- Por respuesta, cogió su mano y se fue a la puerta, incapaz de resistirse, la siguió arriba por la escalera de caracol hasta su cuarto. Una vez dentro, su coraje desapareció y se quedó mirándolo, con ojos inseguros.

- No tenemos por qué hacer esto - dijo Edward.

- No, quiero hacerlo. Pero no sé qué esperas de mí.

- Podríamos comenzar con un beso - propuso Edward, esperando que eso les hiciera sentir más cómodos, la atrajo entre sus brazos, sintiendo los temblores de ansiedad que la recorrían de pies a cabeza.

- Isabella - murmuró su nombre mientras reclamaba sus labios.

Era más dulce que la miel, más caliente que un día de verano. Era como estar expuesto a los rayos del sol, pensó. Estrecharla entre sus brazos expulsaba el frío que parecía perseguirlo siempre, la sujetó más cerca, absorbiendo su calor, su blandura. Sus pechos estaban pegados contra su torso; Podía sentir los latidos de su corazón, la pasión floreciendo dentro de ella. Ella respondió a su beso apasionadamente, apretándose más contra él, sus brazos deslizándose alrededor de su cuello. Gimió suavemente cuando sus labios se deslizaron por su garganta, a lo largo de su hombro.

- ¿Isabella, Isabella, sabes cuántas veces he soñado con este momento?

Ella hizo un gesto de asentimiento, apartándose para poder ver su rostro. El calor en sus ojos amenazaba con abrasar su propia alma y pensó en lo maravilloso que era que una joven inocente como era ella pudiera despertar tal pasión en un hombre, la soltó solo lo suficiente para quitarse su capa. Ella le observó mientras la depositaba en la silla y se quedó sin aliento al verse en el espejo.

Por un momento, fue como si el mundo se hubiese detenido: su reflejo, su pelo ligeramente desordenado, sus mejillas rosadas, sus labios hinchados por sus besos. Vio su capa, extendida como un río de negro terciopelo sobre la silla. Vio la cama detrás de ella. Pero no a Edward, quien estaba a su lado, no se reflejaba en el espejo. Sobresaltada, le recorrió con la mirada para asegurarse de que estaba allí. Miró de nuevo el espejo, sintió que la sangre irse de su rostro.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - Edward la miró de reojo y lentamente, siguió su mirada. Su imagen le miraba desde el espejo, sus ojos chocolate agrandados, su cara cenicienta – ¿Isabella?

- Yo... Tú... - aspiró una bocanada de aire, y lo dejo escapar con un largo y tembloroso suspiro - El espejo... Tu no... ¿Por qué no puedo verte? - Él estaba repentinamente silencioso.

- No estoy seguro - contestó rígidamente - Hay muchas teorías acerca de ello, una es que los vampiros no se reflejan en el espejo, porque están compuesto de carne sobrenatural.

Ella sabía lo que él era, pero se rehusaba a profundizar en ello, había intentado pretender que no tenía importancia, que era como algún tipo de enfermedad, no una forma de vida, ahora sabía por qué no había espejos en el castillo, sabía porque las pesadas cortinas estaban extendidas sobre las ventanas, no solamente para impedir que pasara la luz. Dio un paso hacia atrás, le contempló, con un inconsciente gesto de protección, cruzó los brazos sobre sus pechos, Edward entendió el significado de su gesto. Enderezándose se apartó hasta rincón del cuarto.

- Te expliqué lo que soy – dijo a la defensiva.

- Lo sé, pero creo que hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de lo que significaba. No me importa. Realmente me da igual. Solo me sobresalté por un instante.

- ¿Sobresaltada? - Alzó una ceja con amarga diversión.

- Parece que estés a punto de desmayarte.

- ¿De verdad lo parezco? - ella sonrió débilmente - ¿Puedes culparme por ello?

- No. Esto no va a funcionar, Isabella. Por la mañana haré que Carlisle te lleve a casa.

- ¡No! - corrió y colocó las manos en sus hombros - No tiene importancia - señaló al espejo - Solo era que no lo sabía, tú nunca me dijiste - cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho recordando que se lo había dicho cuando le habló de Tanya y de cómo se había convertido en un vampiro.

- Lo siento, lo olvidé.

Pensó en todas las cosas que le había contado acerca de los vampiros. Parecían todas tan irreales, tan improbables. Ahora sabía que a pesar de su habilidad para abrir y cerrar puertas, de leer sus pensamientos, de su necesidad de beber sangre, realmente en lo más profundo de su ser no había creído que él era un vampiro.

– ¿Hay alguna otra cosa que deba saber? Es decir, he oído historias, pero…

Se mordió el labio inferior para detenerle sus absurdos balbuceos. Incluso después de todo lo que había visto, de todo lo que le había contado, no podía creer que fuera cierto, las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos mientras le contemplaba, esperando que le aclarara que todo fue un error.

- Ah, Isabella, eres tan joven, y yo me siento tan viejo.

- Dímelo.

- Creo que te he dicho todo lo que necesitas saber - su mirada se desplazó hasta su cuello, donde latía su pulso tan apetitosamente. El olor de su sangre inundaba su nariz. Lleno de ternura, le tomó las manos y besó cada uno de sus dedos, sus labios fríos contra su carne.

- Creo que será mejor que me vaya.

- Pero... Creí que...

- En otro momento, Isabella - él se sintió al aliviado y decepcionado cuando ella no replicó.

- ¿Te veré mañana por la noche, mi señor?

- Si lo deseas.

- ¿Me acompañarás a la boda de mi hermana?

- ¿Crees que es eso prudente?

- No lo sé. Quizá sería bueno que pasaras más tiempo con humanos y menos encerrado dentro de este castillo - él parecía escéptico.

– ¿A qué hora es la boda?

- A las siete, en la capilla de Forks - Isabella se mordió el labio - Puedes... Quiero decir, podrás... - Él se rio suavemente.

- Te aseguro, que la iglesia no se derrumbara si entro, mi dulce, ni me desintegraré en un montón de cenizas al rojo vivo - agachándose presiono sus labios sobre su cabeza - Hasta mañana por la noche.


	17. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Edward esperaba al pie de la escalera, mudo, mientras veía como Bella descendía la escalera, una visión de raso azul la hacían parecer un ángel con una nube flotante de pelo castaño y ojos color chocolate, el traje revelaba la curva de su cuello, unos bellos y diminutos zapatos azules apuntaban por el borde de su traje.

- Qué bella eres, mi dulce - dijo Edward tomando su mano, la presionó contra sus labios. El calor llego a las mejillas de Bella cuando vio la admiración en sus ojos.

- Tu también estas muy guapo mi señor - contestó, sintiéndose repentinamente tímida.

Vestido con unos ceñidos pantalones negros, suaves botas negras de cuero, una camisa blanca, y un abrigo negro de fino paño, cada pulgada de él demostraba que era un caballero de calidad y riqueza. La palabra "vampiro" susurró en su mente. Resueltamente, la apartó a la fuerza. Ahora no pensaría en eso.

- ¿Todavía crees que esto es una buena idea? - preguntó mientras pasada el chal de lana blanca por sus hombros y luego le recogía su capa.

- No tienes que acompañarme si no quieres - dijo. Sus nudillos acariciaron su mejilla.

- Sólo pensaba en ti, en tu reputación.

- No me importa lo que los demás piensen - contestó - Siempre que este contigo - un poco de calor, como el toque de la luz del sol, se enrosco alrededor de su corazón.

- Como tú quieras - le dijo, y le ofreció su brazo.

La iglesia, hecha de piedra y madera tallada, se erigía al pie la colina, la luz de varias docenas de velas blancas inundaba el cuarto, bañando las caras de los santos de madera con una suave luz, los bancos de iglesia estaban llenos de amigos y familia, y Bella sonrió a su madre y hermanas mientras ocupaba su lugar, por un momento, retuvo el aliento, esperando. ¿Esperando qué? ¿Qué la iglesia se derrumbara? ¿Qué el sacerdote se acercara con una cruz en lo alto y Edward fuera expulsado de la iglesia?

- Relájate, mi dulce - murmuró Edward, cogió su mano y la palmeó reconfortándola - Mi presencia no hará arder la capilla. El sacerdote no renegará de mí como si fuera Satán.

Bella sintió que sus mejillas ardían mientras él decía sus miedos, a pesar de sus burlas, Edward no estaba tan tranquilo como quería hacerle creer, su mirada era atraída una y otra vez hacia el crucifijo de madera que estaba detrás del altar. Hacia años que no pisaba una iglesia, la última vez había sido poco tiempo después de volverse vampiro, se había refugiado dentro de una capilla para escapar de la luz del sol, escondido dentro de uno de los confesionarios, había implorado perdón por la sangre que había derramado, por las vidas que había tomado.

Ahora, sentado al lado de Bella, tenía conciencia de los susurros detrás de él mientras los ciudadanos expresaban su sorpresa al verle allí. Raramente abandonaba el castillo, excepto en las ocasiones en las que iba a Cotyer.

- Parece que nunca envejece...

- ¿Qué crees que hace en ese castillo?

- ... descaro, traerle aquí...

- ... no es natural, la forma en que vive...

Los susurros y las especulaciones cesaron cuando el sacerdote y los novios tomaron sus lugares en el altar, después, la hermana de Bella entró andando por el pasillo, era bonita, meditó Edward, radiante el día de su boda. Llevaba un traje color marfil con un velo y un ramillete de prímulas y helechos. El novio, era alto y más bien delgado, con pelo oscuro y ojos marrones.

Edward deslizó una mirada hacia Bella cuando el sacerdote comenzó a hablar. No tuvo que indagar en su mente para saber, qué pensaba, para saber que se imaginaba de pie en el altar, repitiendo los votos que la unirían al hombre que amaba. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla cuando el nuevo marido de su hermana levantó su velo y besó a su novia. Un dolor perforó el corazón de Edward, algún día, Bella estaría en un altar parecido y diría las palabras que la unirían por siempre a otro hombre. No podía soportar el pensamiento. La angustia de saber que ella sería de otro sería su fin, cuando supiera que la había perdido para siempre, saldría al encuentro del sol. Hubo una fiesta después de la ceremonia, la recepción fue en el salón municipal.

Edward permaneció en el fondo, aliviado de que no hubiera espejos en el edificio, se quedó en una esquina, en la sombras mientras veía como Bella iba de un lado a otro del cuarto, haciendo bromas con los invitados, riéndose con sus hermanas, haciendo una pausa para hablar con su madre. Era una visión, su Bella, una reina con un remolino de faldas azules, había otras mujeres presentes – muchas de ellas más jóvenes y con más curvas – pero no más bella, ni tan vibrante y viva como ella. En un cuarto lleno de seres vivos, su perfume, su sangre, le atraían como si de un brillante faro a través de un mar de medianoche se tratara, tentando sus sentidos.

Bella miró hacia atrás, su mirada buscándolo como una abeja el polen, Edward se quedó mirándola, la oscuridad de sus ojos atrayéndola. Antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se dirigió hacia él, ignorando a la gente que le hablaba mientras pasaba, ella le miró con ansiedad.

– ¿Mi señor?

- ¿Puedes concederme este baile, mi dulce?

- ¿Bailar? - Sólo así vio que los músicos tocaban, que otros bailaban.

Avanzo hacia él, con un suspiro de satisfacción mientras la conducía entre sus brazos haciéndola girar por el salón. Nunca había bailado con un hombre tan ágil, quién con su solo contacto le hiciera surgir deseos tan profundos y prohibidos. Investigó en sus ojos, ojos insondables que la atraían, hasta que no vio nada más y a nadie salvo al oscuro señor de Castle Cullen.

El brazo en su cintura se tensó cuando le pasó por la cabeza, él lo sabe, sabe lo que pensaba, una vez le dijo que podía leer su mente, y se había resistido a creerlo, pero ahora lo creía. Echándose un poco hacia atrás, contempló las profundidades de sus ojos. Bésame, mi señor, bésame ahora. Y, muy lentamente, él agachó su cabeza y posó sus labios sobre los de ella. Se regocijó con su beso al mismo tiempo que sopesaba lo que significaba vivir con un hombre que podía conocer cada uno de sus pensamientos. Un hombre que no era un hombre del todo; cuando el baile acabó, la escoltó a través del vestíbulo y le alcanzó un vaso de vino, se sentó a su lado mientras ella comía un pedazo de pastel de boda. Más tarde, hubo un brindis por los novios y luego los novios se fueron, poco después, Bella se despidió de su familia.

- Vuelve a casa con nosotros - le rogó Esme mirando a Edward y se estremeció cuando sus ojos como el infierno atraparon los suyos - Por favor, hija, vuelve a casa donde tienes un sitio.

- No puedo. Mama. He prometido quedarme con Lord Cullen durante un año – Esme negó con la cabeza.

- No te entiendo, hija. ¿Qué poder tiene sobre ti?

- Le amo - Bella dijo quedamente - Ese es el poder que tiene sobre mí. Él me ha concedido un año para estar junto a él, sólo un año, y no le dejaré ni un solo día antes – Esme volvió a negar - Me temo que te ha hechizado y Bella contuvo una sonrisa.

- Le aseguro madre que no es ningún brujo.

- Apostaría a que tampoco es un simple hombre - dijo Esme - Es malo, Bella. ¿Por qué no te das cuenta?

- Él no es malo, mama. Ha sido amable conmigo, con la familia. ¿Ha olvidado que Alice no habría tenido dote de no ser por la generosidad de Lord Cullen? ¿Ha olvidado que restauró nuestra casa, que él hizo posible que conserváramos nuestra tierra después de que papa muriera, que pone comida en nuestra mesa y paga nuestros vestidos?

- No lo he olvidado - contestó Esme calmada - Pero temo que su generosidad no nace de la bondad, Bella, temo que sea cuestión de tiempo para que conozcamos sus razones - Bella negó con la cabeza y comenzó a explicar a su madre acerca del refugio en el pueblo, pero cerró su boca, recordando que había prometido a Edward que no se lo diría a nadie.

- Me tengo que ir, madre – dijo abrazándola rápidamente y besándola a sus hermanas - Os veré pronto.

Ella guardó silencio en el carruaje mientras regresaban al castillo, Edward miró sus ojos, preguntándose que la molestaba. ¿Era la desaprobación de su madre? ¿Un poco de melancolía porque su hermana parecía felizmente casada? ¿O estaba tratando de encontrar una forma de decirle que había cambiado de opinión acerca de pasar un año en compañía de un vampiro?

- ¿Isabella? - ella giró su rostro hacia él, su cara en las sombras.

– ¿Sí?

- ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?

- Mi madre. Cree que eres malo, y que hay alguna oscura razón por la que estas siendo tan amable conmigo y mi familia.

- ¿Y qué es lo que piensas tú?

- Pienso que me moriré si no me besas enseguida.

- Ah, Isabella...

- ¿Es que nunca vamos a hacer el amor, mi señor?

- ¿Te casarías conmigo, Isabella?

- ¿Casarme contigo? - se quedó sin aliento.

- ¿Es eso tan repugnante?

- No, pero...

- Sólo durante lo que queda de nuestro año, Isabella. Si permaneces conmigo el tiempo que me prometiste, me gustaría que fueras mi esposa.

- ¿Y luego?

- Luego te liberaré de tus votos - Su propuesta la dejó sin habla. ¿Casarse con él?

- Dejaré que lo pienses durante un tiempo, mi dulce - le tomó las manos, deleitándose con su calor - Te quiero, Isabella, más de lo que nunca he querido a alguien. Más de lo que anhelo ver el sol de nuevo.

- No necesitas casarte conmigo - dijo suavemente - Creía haberte dejado claro que te amo sin condiciones.

- Ah, Isabella, para mi sorpresa, acabo de descubrir que todavía conservo dentro de mí un cierto sentido del honor. No tomaré tu virginidad, ni tu inocencia, sin el respaldo del matrimonio - besó la palma de su mano con su lengua acariciando la carne sensitiva, enviando escalofríos de deleite a través de ella - Di que sí, dulce Isabella.

No podría ver su rostro en la oscuridad, pero podía sentir sus ojos fijos en ella, esos ojos, profundos encendidos con un feroz fuego interior. Vampiro.

- No te lastimaré, Isabella Swan.

- Lo sé - miró sus manos, enlazadas con las de él. Manos fuertes, pero que siempre habían sido gentiles con ella. Edward es un hombre gobernado por oscuros apetitos. Las palabras de advertencia de Carlisle, dichas con seriedad, le advertían que tuviera fuera cuidadosa.

Él es malo, Isabella. ¿Por qué no puedes verlo? Oyó su el eco de la voz de madre en su mente. Indagó en los ojos de Edward y supo que sabía de sus pensamientos, sus dudas.

- Isabella...

- Me casaré contigo, mi señor, cuando tú digas.

- Mañana por la noche.

- ¿Tan pronto? Esperaba...

- ¿Qué esperabas, mi dulce?

- Casarme en una iglesia, con un traje de seda blanca y velo, con mi madre y mis hermanas a mi lado.

- Las tendrás.

- ¿Para mañana por la noche? No lo creo.

- Haz los preparativos para la boda que siempre soñaste, Isabella - dijo - todo lo que te pido es que no me hagas esperar demasiado, y que la ceremonia se realice aquí en la capilla del castillo.

- ¿Hay una capilla aquí? - Edward asintió.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas?

- Dos semanas deberían bastar - Carlisle estaba asombrado por las noticias. La madre de Bella estaba horrorizada, sus hermanas mudas. Jacob se quedó aturdido. Sentado frente a Edward en Cotyer varias noches más tarde, Jacob negó con incredulidad.

– ¿Ella aceptó casarse con usted?

Edward asintió, podía sentir los celos emanar del hombre, la cólera, ver la mano de Black apretando fuertemente la taza que sostenía.

- Nunca creí... Nunca creí que usted se casaría.

- Ni yo - contestó Edward mirando alrededor del vestíbulo, saludando con un asentimiento a Newton y Cronwell, que estaban jugando una interminable partida a las cartas.

- Supongo que la mantendrá encerrada en ese maldito castillo - dijo Jacob tenso – ¡Maldita sea Edward, no puede mantenerla prisionera! - Edward no se movió, ni cambió de expresión, pero Black supo que había ido demasiado lejos.

- Solo quise decir que ella merece algo mejor que eso – dijo aclarándose la voz Jacob.

- No será una prisionera - dijo Edward - Será mi esposa, Y como tal, estará en libertad de entrar y salir cuando quiera - Jacob asintió, sin pasar por alto la advertencia en los ojos de Edward, o el borde afilado de su voz, y supo que sería sabio cambiar de tema.

- Ella quiere casarse en la iglesia con su familia a su lado - Edward comentó, aspiró profundamente y su nariz se llenó del olor a whisky y de humo de puros y sobre todo a sangre. Jacob se recostó en su silla. Respiró profundamente, esforzándose en tranquilizarse.

- No puede culparla por ello.

- Les ha pedido a sus dos hermanas mayores que la acompañen al altar.

Edward despejó su garganta y pasó la mirada por el cuarto, durante su existencia, nunca había pedido un favor a otro hombre. Con un suspiro, miró a Black de nuevo.

- No tengo ningún otro amigo a quien pedírselo - dijo sin matices - Pero consideraría un honor si usted me acompañara - Black le miró de soslayó, obviamente sin palabras y luego asintió.

- Será un placer para mí, Su Señoría - contestó Black serio, aunque no sabía si podría soportar ver como Bella entregaba su corazón a otro – ¿Cuándo se celebrará el matrimonio?

- Dentro de diez días.

Diez días, Black pensó, y se preguntó si podría hacer algo para convencer a Bella de que no se casara, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Durante la semana siguiente, el castillo de Cullen estuvo más agitado de lo que había estado durante muchos años. La madre de Bella y sus hermanas venían a menudo a ayudarla con la confección del traje de boda y a planear el banquete de bodas.

Debería haber sido una ocasión feliz, Bella filosofó. Deberían haber habido sonrisas y risas mientras se sentaban por las tarde a trabajar en su traje de novia, pero cualquiera que mirara el rostro de su madre habría pensado que se preparaban para un velatorio. Esme mascullaba que nada bueno saldría de este matrimonio, que había maldad dentro del castillo, que Lord Cullen no era el hombre noble que parecía. Bella hizo lo mejor que pudo para ignorar las advertencias de su madre, pero, cuando estaba sola, se preguntaba qué podría salir al casarse con un vampiro.

Sus hermanas pensaron que era romántico que se casara con el oscuro señor del castillo, se asombraron mientras veían el castillo, maravillándose de los tapices, de las enormes chimeneas en los salones, de las pesadas espadas que colgaban cruzadas sobre la chimenea. Atravesaron corriendo los jardines; estaban encantadas con el laberinto, Carlisle, por su parte, estaba encantado con la madre de Bella. Utilizaba cualquier excusa para entrar en el cuarto cuando Esme estaba allí, hacia una pausa en el portal cada vez que pasaba por allí, deteniéndose para preguntar si deseaban algo. Esme fingía no notar el interés de Carlisle, Bella se daba cuenta de que le gustaba por la forma en que los ojos de su madre brillaban cuando Carlisle estaba junto a ella, en como sus mejillas se sonrojaban cuando sus manos accidentalmente se rozaban.

Ángela fue la primera en decirlo en voz alta. Estaban en el cuarto, cosiendo el vestido de novia de Bella, cuando Carlisle entró con una bandeja de té y unos panecillos. Le sirvió uno a cada una, sonrió a Esme, y salió del cuarto.

- Creo que le gustas, mamá - comentó Ángela - Siempre le da la galleta más grande, y sus ojos sonríen cuando te mira.

- No sé de qué me hablas - replicó Esme.

- Es cierto - Jessica sonrió abiertamente - Tal vez pronto tengamos un nuevo padre.

- Cállate, Jessica - la amonestó Esme.

- Parece simpático, mama - agregó Ángela - Y sus ojos sonríen cuando te mira.

- ¡Tonterías!

- No son tonterías, mamá - dijo Bella - Él me dijo que pensaba que eras era una mujer hermosa.

- ¿Cuándo? - preguntó Jessica sonrojada – ¿Cuándo te dijo eso?

- La primera vez que me trajo a casa.

Ada azorada y halagada, agacho la cabeza sobre su costura para que sus hijas no pudieran ver sus mejillas sonrojadas, habían pasado años desde que un hombre la había mirado así. Más de los que podía recordar, podría haber encontrado el interés de Carlisle halagador si hubiera sido cualquier otro, pero ella no quería tener nada que ver con nadie que trabajara para Edward. Ya suficientemente duro estar ahí viendo a su hija a punto de cometer lo que ella creía que era el error más grande de su vida, siguió cosiendo, maldiciendo silenciosamente a su marido. Si no hubiera sido por Charlie, Bella y Edward nunca se habrían conocido.

Al atardecer, Esme y sus hijas se fueron, Bella todas las noches las invitaba a cenar, pero siempre se rehusaban, daban todo tipo de excusas, pero Bella sabía la verdad, sabía que a su madre le daba miedo estar en el castillo después del anochecer. Había demasiadas historias de sobre el castillo de Edward, demasiados rumores de fantasmas y vampiros por la zona. Cada noche antes de irse, Esme dibujaba la señal de la cruz en la frente de Bella y le recordaba que rezara y dejase su rosario al alcance de la mano.

Esta noche no era diferente, Bella permaneció en el marco de la puerta, sintiendo en la frente la huella de los callosos dedos de su madre mientras observaba como se alejaba el carruaje. Con un suspiro, cerró la puerta y se fue al comedor. Se sentó en su lugar, sonriendo a Carlisle mientras colocaba un plato frente a ella, poco después Edward entró, la besó en la frente y tomó asiento frente a ella. Instantes después Carlisle le puso delante una jarra y su copa. Bella miró la jarra, el oscuro líquido rojo brillaba tenuemente dentro del cristal. Apartó la mirada mientras Carlisle llenaba la copa y se la entregaba a Edward.

Sangre de ovejas y vino, ¿Cómo había podido sobrevivir tomando eso tantos años? Clavó los ojos en su plato, en la carne de cordero, las patatas y el pan recién horneado e intentó imaginar cómo se sentiría si no pudiera comer comida sólida nunca más, si se viera forzada a beber sangre para sobrevivir. Pensó en las cosas que adoraba, el pan, queso y el chocolate. El brillo del sol, la hierba recién mojada por el rocío. Nadar en el lago un caluroso día de verano, trabajar en el jardín con el sol en su espalda y el olor de la tierra fresca recién cavada, vigilar a los niños jugando, las cosas pérdidas para siempre por el hombre sentado frente a ella.

Así sería cuando estuvieran casados, pensó, nunca compartirían una comida, o caminarían de la mano por las mañana en el jardín cuando el rocío brillaba sobre la tierra. Nunca conocería la maternidad, cambiaría su vida para adaptarse a la de él. La luna se convertiría en su sol, la noche su día. Repentinamente se dio cuenta del silencio en el cuarto. Podía sentir su mirada en ella, tomando aire, se obligó a mirarlo. Vio un gran dolor. Un dolor sombrío, implacable. Y bajo todo eso, el aislamiento de cuatrocientos años. ¿Cómo lo había podido soportar?

Él no dijo nada, sólo se quedó mirándola y supo que había adivinado sus pensamientos, que había sentido su repulsión, su piedad. Sintió la furia burbujeante bajo la superficie, su cólera, su amargura. Su corazón saltó mientras él se levantaba. Por un momento, se quedó mirándola y con un revuelo de su capa alrededor de sus tobillos, salió del cuarto. Un momento más tarde, oyó el fuerte golpe de una puerta al cerrarse y supo que había abandonado el castillo para vagar por el jardín y también supo que tarde o temprano, iría al laberinto. Se sentaría a la sombra del lobo y el cuervo y se quedaría mirando a la oscuridad que era una parte de sí mismo. ¿Cómo había sobrevivido a siglos de oscuridad? Se quedó sentada durante un momento y luego, lentamente, se puso de pie para seguirle.

- No lo haga, señorita.

- Carlisle, no le vi.

- Déjelo, señorita Isabella.

- No puedo. Él sufre... – Carlisle asintió.

- Sí, señorita, pero está acostumbrado a ello desde hace mucho tiempo - clavó los ojos en el como si le viera por primera vez.

- Todo este tiempo, usted ha sabido lo que él era y nunca me lo ha dicho - Y un nuevo pensamiento cruzó su mente – ¿Usted, también es uno de ellos? - en el instante en que hacia la pregunta, supo que era imposible.

- ¿Lo ha hecho...? - Trató de encontrar una forma de expresarlo delicadamente, y no encontró ninguna.

- Él ha bebido de mí en el pasado, señorita, cuándo no había nadie y nada más disponible.

- Su lealtad es muy fuerte.

- Salvó mi vida, señorita. ¿Qué menos podría hacer? - Bella miró hacia la ventana, solo pudo ver la oscuridad, Edward estaba allí fuera, solo y triste y era su culpa. Le había conducido afuera, a la noche.

- Debo ir con él - Se encaminó hacia la puerta mientras hablaba – ¿Está en el laberinto?

- No, señorita.

- ¿No? - Se detuvo y se giró -¿Ha abandonado las tierras del castillo?

- No, señorita.

- ¡Carlisle!

- Lo siento, señorita Isabella.

- Entonces lo encontraré yo sola - exclamó, y salió del castillo.

Una vez fuera, se quedó quieta temblando en la oscuridad, y repentinamente, supo dónde estaba. Le costó veinte minutos encontrar el camino hacia la portezuela en la pared del norte. Temblaba de frío, pero había llegado demasiado lejos para regresar a buscar un chal. Una fría niebla humedecía su pelo. La portezuela se abrió fácilmente y se cerró cuidadosamente tras ella. La hierba húmeda amortiguó el ruido de sus pasos y mojó sus zapatos. Luego lo vio, un pequeño rebaño de ovejas amontonadas contra una roca. Mientras se acercaba no le hicieron caso. Miró atentamente en la oscuridad, tratando de ver qué era lo que acaparaba su atención.

Al principio no vio nada después vislumbró algo blanco contra la hierba húmeda de rocío, y por encima del cuerpo de las ovejas un par de ojos, ojos que brillaban intensamente en la oscuridad con una luz roja sobrenatural. Y luego una forma oscura se alzó detrás de la oveja muerta. El lobo tenía el pelo negro. La sangre goteaba de sus colmillos. Un gruñido bajo retumbó profundo en su garganta, recorriéndole un escalofrió de terror por su columna vertebral. ¡Fuera! La voz de Edward hizo eco en su mente. ¡Vete!, lentamente, retrocedió hasta que embargada por un horror sin nombre, se giró y corrió hacia la seguridad del castillo.

Carlisle la esperaba en la puerta. No le hizo preguntas, simplemente le envolvió en una caliente manta de lana y la acompañó hasta su cuarto. Como si fuera una niña, le ayudó a quitarse la ropa y ponerse el camisón. Le trajo una taza de té caliente y se sentó a su lado mientras bebía. Cuando acabo, se la quitó de las manos, y la metió en la cama. Enderezándose, apagó todas las velas excepto una, y luego, se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama, Carlisle le cogió la mano y se dispuso a acompañarla durante la noche.

**sorry por actualizar hasta ahorita pero como ayer se graduo mi hermana desde el lunes ando de un lado para el otro... uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuufffffffffffffffffff...**


	18. Chapter 17

** Capítulo 17**

Edward estaba en la ventana de la torre del este, clavando los ojos en el cielo. Podía sentir el amanecer acercándose, sentir el sueño tratando de alcanzarle, sentirse traspasado por la oscuridad que pronto le envolvería como un sudario. Tocó su capa, sintió como se enroscaba aún más a su alrededor, envolviéndolo como si fuera un capullo, Bella le había visto en forma de lobo en el campo, el pelo erizado en su lomo, sus colmillos dejados al descubierto y ensangrentados. La imagen de su horror, su asco, había quedado grabada en su mente, y cada vez que cerraba los ojos la veía de nuevo.

Pues bien, meditó, dándole la espalda a la ventana, eso era lo que había. Ahora no querría casarse con él. Sin duda abandonaría el castillo cuando se despertara y no la detendría. Sabiendo que nunca volvería a verla, abandonó la torre y logró llegar hasta su habitación, Carlisle se levantó de inmediato cuando su señor entró en el cuarto.

- ¿Cómo está? - Preguntó Edward.

- Durmiendo tranquilamente, su Señoría - Edward asintió.

- Cuando le pida salir de aquí, quiero que la ayude a empacar sus cosas, luego llévela a su casa, a donde pertenece.

- ¿Su señoría?

- Fui un estúpido al pensar que podría haber algo entre nosotros.

- Ella lo ama, su Señoría, estoy seguro de eso - Edward negó con la cabeza.

- Ella tiene un corazón blando. Me temo que solo es piedad lo que siente por a mí y no puedo vivir con eso. No me casaría con ella, sabiendo que siente lástima por mí, o teme lastimarme - negó con la cabeza - Es hora de seguir adelante. Me iré de aquí la próxima semana.

- ¿Va a marcharse?

- Ya he permanecido aquí demasiado tiempo. Comience a empacar sus cosas, y las mías, también.

- Como desee, su Señoría, pero... - la cabeza de Edward se alzó, mirando la ventana.

– Esta amaneciendo - dijo, con voz apremiante - Hablaremos más tarde.

Carlisle suspiró mientras veía a su señor abandonar la habitación, era una pena, que esa horrible maldición le negara la única cosa que anhelaba, que podía hacerlo feliz, nunca hubo felicidad en la vida de su señor ni en la suya y probablemente nunca la habría, pensó tristemente.

- Nunca quise hacerle daño - Carlisle se giró abruptamente - Creí que estaba dormida, señorita.

- Sentí su presencia y me desperté, por qué él... ¿El lobo, era él? Me dijo que podía transformarse en un lobo, pero realmente no lo creí.

- Sí, señorita, es la pura verdad - Bella se incorporó y sujetó la manta bajo sus brazos – ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Matar a esas ovejas, quiero decir?

- Es en esta forma en lo que se convierte cuando todo se vuelve demasiado doloroso para soportarlo. Hubo un tiempo en el que descargaba su cólera contra los mortales, pero no ha matado a nadie desde que estoy con él.

- No quise lastimarle - dijo Bella de nuevo - Había olvidado que podía leer mi mente.

- Es natural que le cause repulsión lo que él es.

- Supongo que sí.

- ¿Se marchará esta mañana?

- No lo sé - Se quedó mirando hacia la ventana, las cortinas estaban abiertas y podía ver el comienzo de un nuevo día. El cielo era azul, salpicado con matices vívidos de oro, rosa y carmesí - él no había visto el sol desde hacía cuatrocientos años...

- Carlisle, necesitaría que me llevara al pueblo. Necesito algunos pinceles nuevos.

Se despertó, con sus sentidos alerta explorando el castillo, Carlisle estaba preparando la cena en la cocina. Un estofado condimentado con cebollas y tomillo. ¿Se había marchado?, buscó su presencia. Su fuerza vital le atrajo como una vela brillando en la oscuridad. Durante un momento, cerró sus ojos, sintiendo un alivio casi doloroso por su intensidad al saber que todavía estaba allí. Perversamente, se preguntó por qué no se había ido cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Levantándose, se vistió rápidamente y bajó las escaleras apresuradamente, no siendo su paso más que un borrón, cuando llegó abajo, hizo una pausa y aspiró profundamente. Estaba en el comedor. Sujetó su capa, frotando el suave terciopelo, preguntarse cómo podría enfrentarla después de lo de anoche. Aún no le había visto derrotado, cuándo la lujuria por la sangre le vencía, cuándo sus ojos estaban hundidos y ardiendo de necesidad, no le había visto después cuando se parecía más a monstruo que a un hombre, cuándo su piel estaba estirada en capas delgadas y el hambre arañaba sus órganos vitales, pidiendo ser saciada.

Pero lo que había visto anoche ya era suficientemente malo. Con sus emociones heridas a flor de piel y su anhelo había tomado la forma de un lobo y había matado una de las ovejas, le había arrancado la garganta, esperando así aliviar su frustración, en toda su vida, nadie, salvo Carlisle, le había visto así, aspiró, regañándose por su cobardía, en algún momento tenía que enfrentarla. Alzó la vista cuando él entro en el cuarto. Su sonrisa forzada y sus ojos reflejaron un tumulto de emociones: miedo, lástima, compasión, ansiedad.

- Buenas noches, señor - dijo Carlisle, quebrando el pesado silencio.

Edward saludó con la cabeza y Carlisle salió del cuarto. Volviendo poco después llevando una pesada jarra de plata y una copa de cristal. La mirada de Bella fue atraída hacia el grueso líquido rojo le llenaba la copa y la dejaba frente a su señor, Edward la miró mientras levantaba el vaso, tomó un largo trago, saboreando, lo ligeramente salobre del líquido caliente, aunque lo intentó, Bella no pudo evitar sentir un estremecimiento de repulsión mientras él bebía de golpe la copa y depositaba el vaso vacío sobre la mesa. Sin pronunciar una sola palabra, Carlisle le rellenó la copa. Edward levantó su vaso, su mirada atrapó la de Bella mientras clavaba sus ojos en ella.

- ¿Por qué estás todavía aquí? - Preguntó intempestivamente.

- Porque deseo estar aquí, mi Señor - en voz apenas baja - Porque tú me necesitas.

- No te necesito a ti, ni a tu piedad - dijo, con voz afilada - No necesito a nadie.

- ¿No lo necesitas? - él levantó la copa y consumió el contenido en un largo trago.

– Vete de aquí - dijo intempestivamente – Retírate de mi presencia, ¡Fuera de mi casa!

Bella se le quedó mirando durante un momento, asombrada por la dureza en su voz, por la furia que resplandecía en las profundidades de sus ojos. No se detuvo a preguntarse si su cólera estaba dirigida a ella o a sí mismo. Asustada y confundida, se levantó y huyo del cuarto. El sonido de sus pasos subiendo rápidamente las escaleras resonó en sus oídos como si fuera un trueno.

- ¿Qué he hecho? - murmuró roncamente - ¿Qué he hecho?

- Su Señoría, la boda tendrá lugar mañana por la noche - Edward se quedó mirando absorto su copa vacía. Unas pocas gotas de su vino se habían quedado adheridas al cristal, recordándole a las lágrimas ensangrentadas

- No puedo casarme con ella - dijo tristemente - No puedo permitirle que se case conmigo.

- Su familia va a venir esta tarde.

- Ocúpate de que se vaya con ellos.

- Como Ud. desee, Señor.

Edward se levantó y fue a la ventana. Apartando las pesadas cortinas, miró con atención hacia fuera, a la oscuridad. Nunca la noche le había parecido tan oscura, tan vacía.

- No puedo seguir sin ella - en respuesta a la pena en su voz, su capa se enroscó más a su alrededor, pero, la suave caricia de la prenda no logró calmarlo – ¿Carlisle, qué debo hacer?

- Sobreviva, Señor, como siempre - lentamente, Edward negó con la cabeza.

- No puedo - el recuerdo del único día en que ella había dormido junto él, surgió en su mente atormentándolo. Recordó que cuando despertó y su dulce y sereno rostro fue lo primero que vio. No soportaba el pensar que nunca volvería a experimentar esa felicidad de nuevo - No puedo - murmuró roncamente, y salió del cuarto.

Mezclándose con las sombras, buscó abrigo en la oscuridad de la noche, y supo que nunca volvería a encontrar refugio en las sombras, viajó a velocidad sobrenatural, dejó Forks atrás y fue a la ciudad. Vago en la oscuridad por horas. Errando entre las calles de Seattle llenas de niebla, se torturó observando a las parejas paseando. Escuchó su risa, se asomó a la ventana de una acogedora casa para ver a una madre con su bebé, vio a un padre consolando a su hijo. Más adelante, vio a una pareja abrazarse a la luz de la luna. El perfume de su sangre, su pasión naciente, enardeció sus sentidos.

Paseó a lo largo de una tranquila calle residencial, haciendo pausa delante de una casa tras otra para escuchar las conversaciones de sus habitantes. Sonidos comunes, ordinarios y humanos y por encima de todo, vio el rostro de Bella, oyó el suave tono de su voz. Nunca antes había anhelado ser mortal como esta noche. Nunca su existencia le había parecido tan vacía. Paseó por las calles de Port Angeles, su nariz se llenó del perfume de seres humanos, el perfume de una ramera, el hedor de cuerpos sin lavar cerca del muelle, la fragancia a polvo, jabón y tabaco fino mientras caminaba hasta la parte rica de la ciudad.

Y siempre la sangre llamándolo, tentándolo, gruesa, sustanciosa y caliente, llena de vida, se rehusó a cazar y a ceder a la necesidad vibrando a través de él, dio la bienvenida al dolor, que le recordaba quien era, que hacía mucho tiempo que había perdido el derecho de amar a una mujer mortal. Y luego olió el amanecer. Juró por lo bajo, maldiciendo su estupidez, su cólera, que le había mantenido apartado de su casa durante demasiado tiempo.

El sol le persiguió a través de las calles, su calor burlándose de él, llenándolo de terror mientras pensaba lo que le sucedería si alcanzaba refugio antes de que la luz le encontrase. Por un instante, pensó en rendirse al amanecer. ¿Si no podía tener a Bella, entonces para qué vivir?, un rayo de luz abrasó su mejilla izquierda, chamuscando la piel. El dolor, el hedor de su carne quemada, le espoleó. Sintió el calor abrasador del sol en su espalda mientras atravesaba la puerta del castillo cerrándola de golpe tras él, luego corrió a gran velocidad subiendo las escaleras hacia la torre del este.

Respiraba pesadamente cuando llegó a su cuarto, el lado izquierdo de su cara y su mano izquierda le ardía como si estuvieran ardiendo a fuego lento. Con dolor en su rostro, cerró la puerta tras él, y vio, la salida del sol sobre un lago en la montaña. Los listones de brillante color salpicando el cielo del amanecer, brillantes tonos anaranjados, ocres y escarlatas. El lago, su superficie lisa como un espejo, reflejaba los colores del cielo. Muchas flores bordeaban el agua. Blancas, rojas y amarillas, rosadas y de color violeta, puras y frescas. Un pájaro azul estaba posado sobre la rama de un sauce, sus ojos oscuros tan brillantes que parecían vivos.

Clavó los ojos en la escena, olvidando la agonía en su carne chamuscada. Ella le había regalado la salida del sol, una de la que podría disfrutar sin temor. Bella... Alzó la mano hasta su mejilla, asombrado cuando las puntas de sus dedos notaron la humedad. Clavó sus ojos en esa única lágrima roja en su dedo. Bella...

- ¿Mi señor?

¿Había atraído mágicamente su presencia con sus lágrimas? Tapó el lado izquierdo de su cara con su mano derecha y escondió la izquierda en los pliegues profundos de su capa.

– ¿No te dije que te fueras?

- No puedo dejarte - contestó quedamente - Prometí quedarme contigo durante un año y tú... - Se movió hacia él - Tú has prometido casarte conmigo. Pasó silenciosamente por su lado, con la mano cubriendo su cara.

– ¿Estás loca? ¿Por qué no te has ido?

- ¿Qué le ha ocurrido a tu rostro?

- Nada - Se giró de espaldas - Vete, Isabella.

- No te dejaré.

- Vete, ahora - su mano izquierda se cerró con fuerza bajo los pliegues de su capa, cerró sus ojos y aspiró profundamente. El dolor de sus heridas aumentaba su hambre. Necesitaba sangre para cicatrizar sus heridas y la sangre de las ovejas no lo saciaría. Bella – ¡Vete! - Se sobresaltó ante el contacto de su mano en la espalda. Podía sentir la oscuridad envolviéndolo. Pronto, sucumbiría al sueño oscuro de los no muertos.

- ¡Estas sufriendo! – dijo presionando la mano en su espalda - Lo puedo sentir - sujetó su hombro, tratando de girarlo hacia ella, fue como intentar mover una montaña – ¿Qué te ocurrió?

- Nada. Sal, Isabella. El amanecer... Debo descansar - decidida a saber lo que le ocurría, giró hasta quedar frente a él, sus ojos ardían mientras la miraba, pero no se resistió cuando le aparto la mano de su cara.

- ¡Edward! - un lado de su rostro estaba quemado – ¿Qué ha sucedido? - Soltó un largo suspiro que parecía contener todos los pesares del mundo.

- Anduve sin cuidado.

- ¿Sin cuidado? - Cerró con fuerza las manos para evitar tocarle.

- Iba retrasado para llegar a casa. El sol... - Sus palabras cesaron y se encogió de hombros.

- ¿El sol te hizo esto? - Él asintió, cansadamente.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer?

- Déjame solo, Isabella. Cicatrizará solo.

- ¿De veras lo hará? - Lo miró dudosa -Él asintió de nuevo, desabrochando su capa y dejándola sobre el colchón.

– Vete, Isabella - caminó ciegamente hacia la cama, su fuerza debilitándose mientras el sol se levantaba en el cielo. Cayó sobre el colchón y cerró los ojos - Dile a Carlisle que lo necesito.

- Si me dices lo que necesitas, te lo proporcionare yo misma - gimió como si sufriera un gran dolor y luego negó con la cabeza

- Trae a Carlisle.

- ¿Necesitas sangre, para curarte, verdad? - No supo qué la impulso a hacer esa pregunta, pero sabía que era la verdad.

- Isabella... Por favor. Ve a buscar a Carlisle.

Él necesitaba sangre y repentinamente necesitó darle la suya, ser ella la que aliviara su sufrimiento. Fue a la cama y se sentó en el borde. Amablemente, apartó un mechón de su frente y luego acarició su mejilla ilesa. Los párpados de Edward se abrieron, por un momento, creyó que la despediría pero con un suspiro se giró hacia ella y tomó su mano, con movimientos lentos, sus ojos con los parpados entornados mientras besaba su palma. Sus labios estaban fríos y secos, enviando escalofríos que recorrían su columna mientras lamía la suave piel de su muñeca. La contempló, sus ojos encendidos con un fuego interior, y la rodeó con sus brazos sujetándola, inmovilizándola como si fueran fríos barrotes de acero.

Sintió una repentina aprensión mientras sus labios rastrearon su cuello, tembló incontroladamente cuando su boca se cerró sobre la carne blanda. Hubo un dolor repentino, bien definido, pero antes de que pudiera emitir un solo gemido, el dolor fue absorbido de golpe por una oleada de placer raramente sensual. Él estaba bebiendo su sangre. Debería sentirse asqueada, conmocionada, disgustada. En lugar de eso, sintió una corriente de satisfacción. Estaba necesitado y ella satisfacía su necesidad de la forma más íntima posible. Una extraña languidez se apoderó de ella. Su boca era cálida, erótica, y se apretó más a él, queriendo estar más cerca. Su lengua acarició su piel, ella gimió suavemente cuando la apartó.

- ¿Isabella? ¡Isabella! - La sacudió ligeramente – ¡Contéstame!

- No te detengas - se quejó.

El temor por su vida, lo sacó del letargo que lo arrastraba a la oscuridad, con esfuerzo, se levantó sujetándola contra él. Se quedó mirando con horror las marcas que arruinaban la perfección de su cuello. ¿Qué había hecho? ¡Carlisle! Su mente gritó el nombre. Unos momentos más tarde, él apareció en el portal.

- Tráele algo para beber. ¡Apúrate! - Carlisle salió rápidamente poco después, regresó llevando una taza de té caliente con un buen chorro de brandy.

- Isabella, bebe esto - Edward sujetó la taza de porcelana china contra sus labios, su frente arrugada con preocupación mientras observaba como tragaba el contenido, Bella se quedó sin aliento mientras tomaba un sorbo de coñac. Nunca había probado alcohol y el brandy dejó un rastro ardiente en su garganta hacia su estómago.

- Bebe todo - urgió Edward - El calor la invadió mientras se bebía el resto, Edward sonrió al ver regresar el color a las mejillas de Bella.

– ¿Estás bien? - preguntó ansioso, ella hipó, luego le sonrió.

– ¿Qué ha sucedido?

- Me temo que he tomado más de la cuenta.

Carlisle miró indignado a Edward, sus ojos color azul destellaron coléricos al comprender por qué Bella se veía tan pálida cuando había entrado en el cuarto, del por qué se mostraba desorientada y débil.

- ¡Usted no debió! - exclamó Carlisle – ¡Dígame que usted no usó a esta niña para apagar su diabólica sed! – Edward apartó la mirada, incapaz de enfrentarse al rostro de su criado. Por primera vez en su vida, se sintió avergonzado por lo que había hecho.

- ¿Por qué no me llamó? - Carlisle preguntó, con tono acusador, miró las mejillas de Bella - Una cosa es tomar un poco de vez en cuando. Eso, lo puedo entender. Pero esto, usarla como si fuera una de sus malditas ovejas - La cabeza de Edward se alzó de repente, sus ojos llenos de advertencia.

- Cállate - dijo concisamente - O te silenciaré por siempre - Carlisle se tragó la réplica que estaba a punto de surgir por su boca.

- Fue idea mía - dijo Bella, alarmada por la tensión en el aire - Me pidió que lo llamara, pero no lo hice.

- Vea lo pálida que esta - Carlisle dio un paso adelante, preocupado - Usted ha tomado demasiado - Edward negó, no había tomado lo suficiente como para ponerla en peligro. Solo era, que esta era la primera vez que había tomado un poco más de unas gotas.

Mascullando un juramento, volvió la cama, incapaz de oponerse durante más tiempo a la oscuridad que lo envolvía.

- Encárgate de ella... - ordenó, y luego la negrura le reclamó.


	19. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

Ella estaba durmiendo a su lado cuando el crepúsculo llegó, su pelo estaba extendido por la almohada, su brazo descansaba sobre su pecho, su cabeza sobre su hombro como si fuera una almohada. Una delgada pierna se enroscada entre las suyas. Su calor, la fragancia de su pelo, el perfume de su sangre, le despertó con dolor entre un aliento y el siguiente. ¿Qué iba a hacer con ella? No se dejaba intimidar por él, se rehusaba a abandonarlo cuando le daba oportunidad. Anoche, cuando debería haber huido, le había ofrecido su vida. Nunca, alguna otra mujer había ido a él voluntariamente, ni lo había mirado con amor, ni había visto más allá del monstruo, solo al hombre que ansiaba liberarse de la oscuridad que se había apoderado de él.

Bella había buscado en su corazón y en su alma, le había dado un regalo que no se podía comprar, girando la cabeza, Edward estudió la pintura. Incluso en la oscuridad, podía verla; los tonos calientes que reflejaban la salida del sol, el azul del lago, los colores de las flores, los pájaros sobre las ramas de los árboles. Hacía tanto tiempo que no veía las flores a la luz del día, el agua del lago centelleando a la luz del sol, había visto pinturas hermosas, pero ninguna como esta.

Isabella, beso su mejilla, le había regalado una nueva visión del sol. Si quedaba alguna pizca de honradez en su ser, le daría su libertad, la dejaría ahora, mientras dormía. Se marcharía y nunca volvería a verla, pero no podía. En todos estos años, ella era su única oportunidad de ser feliz. Esta noche sería su esposa. La mimaría y la amaría durante todo lo que quedaba de año, y luego la enviaría de regreso a su mundo, donde tenía su sitio. Su corazón, que creía tener duro, parecía desmoronarse de solo de pensarlo. Con un somnoliento suspiro, se movió entre sus brazos, abrió sus ojos, y le sonrió. Tenía unos ojos tan bellos, meditó, de un hermoso chocolate.

- Buenas noches, mi señor – dijo su voz áspera por el sueño sonó como suave terciopelo.

- Buenas noches, Isabella.

- ¿Podemos tener un poco de luz? - Con un gruñido suave, miró fijamente hacia la vela al lado de la cama, la cual instantáneamente resplandeció con una suave luz.

– ¿Así está mejor?

- Sí, gracias.

- No te he dado las gracias por la pintura.

- ¿Te ha gustado?

- Muchísimo - la punta de sus dedos acarició su mejilla – ¿Por qué no te has ido, cuando te pedí que lo hicieras?

- Porque me necesitas, mi Señor, no importa cuánto lo niegues.

- ¿Y por qué todavía estas aquí, a mi lado?

- Una vez me dijiste que te había encantado ver que estaba a tu lado cuando despertaste - Replicó cándidamente - ¿Debería marcharme?

- No - Su brazo la apretó más a su alrededor – ¿No te asusta mi sueño cadavérico?

- Un poco.

- Eres una niña asombrosa.

- No soy una niña, mi señor - aunque supuso que comparado con sus años, debía parecerle muy joven - Tu cara - Posó su mano sobre su mejilla, sus ojos agrandados por la extrañeza. Su piel, no se veía tan mal como la noche anterior – Está mucho mejor.

Edward miró su mano, la quemadura había desaparecido, aunque la piel todavía no se regeneraba por completo, otras lesiones cicatrizaban totalmente durante la noche, mientras dormía, pero las quemaduras siempre tomaban más tiempo.

- Sin duda cuando vea mi rostro, todavía asustaré más a tu madre.

- ¡La boda! - Bella se irguió de golpe – ¿Qué hora es?

- Cerca de las seis.

- ¡Las seis! ¡Debemos estar casados a las siete! ¡Por qué no me despertaste antes! - exclamó y se sonrojó furiosamente, Edward se rio suavemente cuando el color inundó sus mejillas.

– ¿Así que, no has cambiado de opinión?

- No, pero me tengo que ir - Se levantó y pasó una mano por su pelo - No podré estar lista a tiempo. Todavía tengo que bañarme, vestirme, peinarme... - Se agachó para depositar un suave beso en sus labios - Tengo que irme.

- Tómate todo el tiempo que quieras, mi dulce, todavía no ha habido boda en la que no se haya tenido que esperar a la novia.

La capilla estaba ubicada al otro lado del castillo. Estaba construida con piedra blanca y brillaba tenuemente a la luz de la luna llena. Una cruz de madera tallada estaba situada a un lado del arco de las dos puertas de entrada. Los sauces se agitaban con el viento, permaneció en la oscuridad, su viendo la capilla. Durante los años que había poseído el castillo, solo había estado una vez en su interior Se giró rápidamente cuando un familiar perfume inundó su nariz.

- Señora - Se inclinó respetuosamente.

- ¿No puedo decir nada para persuadirle de que suspenda esta boda? - Edward negó con la cabeza

- Nada. Ella será mía.

- ¿Qué es usted? - él apartó la mirada, para luego volver a mirarla fijamente.

- Amo a su hija, señora Swan. Le juro que no le haré ningún daño.

- No le creo - Él se encogió de hombros.

- Encuentro su preocupación bien intencionada, pero más bien tardía.

- ¿Porque?

- ¿Ha olvidado que su padre me la vendió? - Un rubor subió por las mejillas de Esme

– ¡Por supuesto que no lo he olvidado!

- Podría conservarla conmigo por el resto de su vida - dijo Edward quedamente - No me escatime un solo año - levantó su cabeza, sus sentidos examinando la brisa - Está aquí - dijo, y pasando rápidamente por el lado de la madre de Bella, desapareció en la oscuridad.

Entró en la capilla por una puerta lateral y tomó su lugar en el altar. La luz de las velas llenaba el edificio de una suave luz anaranjada. Jacob Black permanecía a su lado, con expresión solemne. Black prefería llevar abrigos con matices brillantes de verde y oro, se veía casi apagado con un abrigo azul oscuro, una corbata a rayas, y pantalones de color ante. Carlisle, estaba solemne y muy apuesto con un traje de color café con corbata de terciopelo negro, estaba sentado solo en el lado izquierdo del primer banco. La madre de Bella estaba sentada a la derecha con sus hermanas, vestidas con trajes de color lavanda y azul.

A Edward no le pasaron desapercibidas las miradas que Carlisle dirigía a Esme, o el débil rubor que cubrió sus mejillas cuando atrapó a Carlisle mirándola. El sacerdote tomó su lugar en el altar, poco después, Alice llegó caminando por el pasillo central, seguida por Ángela, ambas con vestidos de color rosa, ribeteados de oscuro terciopelo rojo. Luego vio a Bella. El marido de Alice, la conducía hasta el altar, pero Edward solo tenía ojos para Bella.

Llevaba un vestido de seda blanca. El corpiño era de corte cuadrado, las mangas largas y ceñidas. Un fino velo cubría su cara. Parecía un ángel, la misma esencia de la pureza y la luz. Él era consciente de las lágrimas de su madre, de los celos que irradiaba Jacob, sentía los deseos de felicidad de Carlisle, las dudas del sacerdote. La pequeña capilla parecía resonar con el sonido combinado de sus latidos y los pensamientos de los demás, retumbando en su cabeza, como un coro de voces no deseadas.

- ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto, hija? ¿En qué te fallé?

- Te quiero, Bella. Rezo para que seas feliz.

- ¿Sabe lo que está haciendo? ¿Es muy tarde para advertirla?

- Te perdí, Isabella. Por favor ven a verme a menudo.

Sintió los pensamientos de los presentes todos esperando que Isabella fuera feliz y que ninguno sufriera, aspiró profundamente y su nariz se llenó del perfume de la sangre fluyendo por sus venas, pero esta noche se había alimentado bien y el hambre estaba dormida en su interior, entonces Bella estaba allí, a su lado, y bloqueó su mente a todo lo que no fuera la belleza de la joven que estaba a punto de convertirse en su esposa. Podía oír los rápidos latidos su corazón mientras le miraba. Su piel era suave y caliente, sus ojos brillaban con amor cuando colocó su mano sobre la de él. Juntos se giraron hacia el sacerdote.

La ceremonia fue breve. Escuchó las palabras que los unían y pensó que en toda su vida nunca había oído palabras más bellas, finalizó la ceremonia y ella era suya. No pudo evitar el temblor en sus manos cuando apartó el velo de su cara. Nunca, en todos sus años, había imaginado un momento como este. El tiempo perdió significado mientras la contemplaba, grabando su imagen, para así recordar la serena belleza de su rostro cuando se hubiera ido.

- Puede besar a la novia - repitió el sacerdote con un fuerte susurro.

Edward inclinó la cabeza, y con adoración, rodeó a Bella con sus brazos y la besó. Te amo, dulce Isabella. Juro amarte y respetarte mientras seas mía. Bella le miró cuando él finalizó el beso. ¿Había imaginado su voz en su mente?

- Te amo, mi dulce - le dijo quedamente - Juro amarte y respetarte mientras seas mía - repitió las palabras con intensidad, las mismas palabras que ella había oído en su mente. Antes de que pudiera reflexionar sobre lo que quería decir, su madre y sus hermanas la rodearon.

- Felicitaciones, Su Señoría - dijo Jacob ofreciéndole la mano a Edward - Espero que usted y su esposa sean felices juntos.

- Gracias, Black - Edward contestó sinceramente - Sé lo duro que esto es para usted.

- Ciertamente - Black miro a Bella, nunca la había visto más bella ni más joven. Ni más deseable – ¿Le importa que bese a la novia?

- Esa es la tradición, creo -Con un asentimiento, Jacob se encaminó hacia Bella.

- Te deseo mucha felicidad - dijo, cogiéndola de las manos.

- Gracias, Jacob - su mirada sostuvo la suya.

– ¿Eres feliz? ¿Es esto lo que tú quieres, o lo que quiere él?

- En verdad, Jacob, es lo que yo quiero. Nunca he sido tan feliz.

- Entonces me alegro, por tu bien - se inclinó para besar su mejilla y luego murmuró - si alguna vez necesitas algo, solo tienes que enviarme un mensaje y estaré aquí al instante.

- Gracias, Jacob - Tras un breve asentimiento, se giró y abandonó la capilla.

Carlisle preparó una cena para los invitados. Si alguien pensó que era extraño que el novio no comiera nada, nadie dijo nada, cuando la comida finalizó, Alice insistió en enseñarle el castillo a su marido y le rogó a Bella, su madre y sus hermanas que les acompañaran, aunque estas ya lo habían visto. Con un indefenso encogimiento de hombros, Bella fue con ellos. Sólo en el comedor, Edward se recostó en su silla, una mano sujetando su copa de cristal. La vació de un solo trago, la llenó y se la bebió de nuevo.

Ella era su esposa. Pronto, la haría su esposa en el más íntimo sentido de la palabra. La sola idea lo asustaba como ninguna otra cosa nuca lo había hecho. Llenó su copa por tercera vez, determinado a ahogar su hambre en un mar de sangre con la esperanza de que así su esposa estuviera segura entre sus brazos.

– ¿He hecho lo correcto, Carlisle? - Carlisle se quedó quieto en la puerta. Algunas veces, incluso después de cincuenta años, todavía le asombraba que su señor pudiera leer sus pensamientos, y sentir su presencia antes de entrar en el cuarto.

- ¿Su Señoría?

- Estoy... - aspiró profundamente mientras contemplaba las gotas rojas que brillaban tenuemente en el fondo de su copa - ... asustado.

- Ella le ama. Confía en usted - Edward inclinó la cabeza.

– ¿Pero, puedo yo confiar en mí mismo? - Carlisle cruzó la habitación. Se arrodilló ante su señor y se arremangó la manga de su camisa extendiendo el brazo.

- Tome todo lo que usted necesite, Su Señoría - Edward señaló la copa vacía - Esto debería ser suficiente.

- Esta noche, la sangre de las ovejas puede que no sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantener su hambre bajo control - Edward inclinó silenciosamente la cabeza, admitiendo la verdad de las palabras de su criado y humillado por la comprensión en los ojos de Carlisle, avergonzado por la necesidad que le controlaba, sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de la muñeca del hombre.

- ¿Se han ido todos? - Edward se levantó cuando Bella entró en el estudio.

- Sí. ¿Por qué no saliste a despedirles? - Él bufó, recordando cómo le había mirado la madre de Bella, como si fuera un insecto que necesitara ser aplastado.

- Dudo que me echaran de menos.

- ¡Edward, qué cosas dices!

- Tu madre no me soporta, mi dulce, y tus hermanas se apartan de mí como si fuera una mezcla de ogro y hechicero. Pensé que sería mejor, ahorrarles el tener que soportar mi presencia.

Ella quiso replicar, pero supo que sería inútil. Su madre se había pasado los últimos diez días intentando hacerle cambiar la decisión; Sus hermanas aunque habían admitido que era realmente guapo, también temían que estuviera cometiendo el mayor error de su vida.

- Te ves maravillosa, mi dulce Isabella, el blanco te sienta perfectamente, ¿Pero que otro color podría llevar un ángel?

- Y el negro también te sienta bien a ti - contestó ella.

Sonrió mientras lo miraba, su abrigo de fino paño negro acentuaba la anchura de sus hombros; Las solapas de terciopelo añadían un toque de elegancia. Llevaba una corbata negra, pantalones negros, y botas negras. El blanco de su fina camisa de lino hacía un maravilloso contraste.

- En realidad, nunca en toda mi vida, he conocido a un hombre tan apuesto como tú - Él se rio suavemente mientras la levantaba en brazos y la llevaba hasta la torre del este.

– ¿Has conocido a muchos hombres en tu corta vida?

- No, ni lo deseo. Tu eres lo suficientemente hombre para mí, mi señor.

- No soy un hombre del todo - dijo quedamente, y enfatizó ese hecho abriendo la puerta de la torre con el poder de su mente. Bella puso la mano sobre su boca mientras entraba en su dormitorio, y la depositaba en el suelo.

- No nos obsesionaremos pensando eso esta noche, mi señor marido.

Aparto la mano y la reemplazó con sus labios, besándole apasionadamente. Ahora no necesitaba ser cuidadosa. Era su marido, y podía conmoverle con el contenido de su corazón. Para demostrárselo se presionó contra él, suaves gemidos subieron por la garganta de Edward cuando su lengua rozó su labio inferior, quedándose sin aliento cuándo le mordió.

- Ten cuidado, amor - le aviso - No te gustaría lo que mi sangre te podría hacer -Ella se apartó un poco para poder ver su cara.

– ¿Qué me haría?

- Suficiente cantidad te haría como yo, una criatura maldita para la eternidad, condenada a vivir por siempre en la oscuridad. Y tú no quieres ser eso, mi dulce - no le mencionó que para transformarla, primero tendría que beber de ella, llevarla hasta el borde de la muerte.

- Seguro que un poco no me hará daño - comentó, repulsada pero intrigada por el pensamiento de degustar su sangre inmortal.

- No - un pequeño temblor de excitación le recorrió por la espalda mientras imaginaba sus dientes en su cuello.

- ¿Me ayudas a quitarme el vestido, mi señor? - Pidió, sus ojos brillando con travesura.

- Será un placer.

- Eso espero - le replicó y le dio la espalda para que pudiera desabrochar los botones de su cuello y bajárselo hasta la cintura.

Le sorprendió notar que sus dedos temblaban mientras empezaba con la tarea. Agachó la cabeza, besando su nuca, mientras le quitaba el vestido y la ropa interior hasta que quedo de pie ante él con solo sus medias y sus zapatos. Arrodillándose le quito los zapatos y luego deslizó sus manos sobre la curva de su pantorrilla. Hizo una pausa para masajear el hueco detrás de su rodilla, luego deslizó su mano hasta su muslo, demorándose allí un momento antes de sacarle lentamente la media. Luego hizo lo mismo en con su otra pierna.

Bella se estremeció de placer mientras sus manos acariciaban sus pantorrillas y sus muslos. Sus manos, aunque frías, hicieron rugir el deseo en sus entrañas. Cuando se puso de pie, comenzó a desnudarlo con manos ansiosas y curiosas, sonrió al notar que su respiración se aceleraba con cada pieza de ropa que iba quitándole. Temblaba visiblemente cuando quedó desnudo ante ella. Con la cabeza ladeada, estudió al hombre que ahora era su marido. Era alto y delgado, de anchos hombros y estrechas caderas. Su piel era del color de la crema pálida, inmaculada, excepto por las quemaduras medio curadas en la mano y su mejilla izquierda. Sus piernas eran largas y su estómago liso y musculoso. Su aliento quedó atrapado en su garganta, y sintió sus mejillas arder cuando su mirada examinó rápidamente la parte que hacía de él un hombre. Por alguna razón, no había esperado que estuviera tan bien dotado.

Edward se deleitó con el calor de la mirada de Bella en su carne desnuda. El toque de sus ojos era como el fuego, desterrando el frío y la oscuridad. Habían pasado años desde que una mujer le había mirado con anhelo en lugar de terror, Dirigió su mirada hacia la cama, y le vino a la mente la imagen de la última mujer que había llevado allí. Incluso ahora, después de tantos años, podía ver sus ojos color café abiertos de par en par, llenos de terror. Su cuerpo, sin sangre, había estado casi tan blanco como las sabanas sobre las que yacía. Las gotas de sangre roja, brillante que habían caído de sus labios añadían una nota de color a la macabra escena. Su deseo perdió vitalidad al recordarlo.

- ¿Por qué esto? - Bella preguntó -¿Qué ocurre? - él la miró, sus ojos atormentados, llenos de pánico - Isabella... No puedo... - ella supo de lo que tenía miedo. Pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, atrajo su cabeza y le besó.

- Estaré bien, esposo mío - dijo - No tengo miedo.

- Isabella.

Lo besó, sus manos deslizándose sobre su pecho, cada caricia más atrevida, hasta que él estuvo dispuesto para ella, hasta que su temor fue ahogado por el amor que sentía por esta mujer que le había recibido en su corazón y en el santuario de su alma. La llevó a la cama y la depositó respetuosamente. Durante un eterno momento, se quedó mirándola, grabando su imagen en su mente para recordarla a través del tiempo, cuando ya se hubiera ido y suavemente se situó sobre ella y se sumergió en el abrazo que le brindaba. La sentía entre sus brazos como el más dulce vino, era cálida, intoxicante y dulce y supo que nunca olvidaría esta noche.

Bella susurró su nombre cuando todo pensamiento, toda razón, la abandonó, sumergida en un remolino de sensaciones. Se sintió amada, protegida, e incluso más que eso y supo que lo que compartía con Edward iba más allá de cualquier experiencia que pudiera sentir en los brazos de un humano. El amor y el deseo se mezclaban. Notó que se contenía, supo que le daba miedo lastimarla. Cerrando sus ojos, sintió como su alma se emparejaba como la suya y como su pasión florecía, dejó que su corazón hablara asegurándole su amor, prometiéndole que nunca más estaría solo.

Por un momento, se sintió sobrecogida los sentimientos que sabía eran los de él, el miedo a causarle dolor, la soledad de cuatro siglos, el constante anhelo por eso que le estaba prohibido, y luego, todo fue barrido por el mar de necesidad que surgió en ella, zambulléndose en ese abismo de éxtasis, gritando su nombre mientras se convulsionaba bajo él. Después, sintió también el cuerpo de Edward convulsionarse, le oyó murmurar su nombre mientras enterraba su rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

Segundos después sintió el rápido y afilado mordisco de sus dientes en su garganta, sintió una oleada de calor en su interior que la hizo estremecer de placer en cada fibra de su ser. Nunca había sentido un éxtasis tan exquisito. El calor se propagaba a través de ella. Iba a la deriva, flotando en un mundo nebuloso de sensaciones, ahogándose en un mar de seda acarminada.

- ¿Isabella? ¿Isabella? - Su voz la trajo de regreso a la realidad. Negó con la cabeza, queriendo hundirse más profundo en el capullo de larva de color escarlata.

- ¿Estás bien? - Edward preguntó ansioso – ¿Te lastimé? ¿Bella? ¡Bella, háblame! - lentamente, sus párpados se abrieron y le sonrió, sus ojos chocolate resplandecientes de placer.

- Mejor que en toda mi vida, mi señor esposo.

Débil de alivio, clavó los ojos en las diminutas heridas de su cuello. El hambre no le había avasallado. Él había tratado dulcemente su garganta, no la había agotado hasta el extremo de la muerte. Había tomado sólo un poco, un pequeño sorbo, y eso había sido suficiente. Un solo sorbo había sido suficiente para apaciguar su sed infernal, al igual que hacerle el amor había satisfecho su deseo.

El alivio fluyó a través de él. Quizá había esperanza para ellos después de todo. Tiernamente, pasó su lengua sobre heridas de su cuello. Desaparecerían por la mañana. Rodando a su lado, abrazó a Bella, sosteniéndola contra él. El perfume almizcleño del amor inundaba el cuarto. Bella suspiró con satisfacción mientras trazaba perezosos círculos en su pecho.

- Dime como fue al principio - le dijo - Cuando fuiste hecho Vampiro.

- Ya te dije como fui hecho - ella se movió en sus brazos, dejando al descubierto sus senos que rozaban contra su pecho

- Quiero saber más. Quiero saberlo todo - Distraídamente, su mano acarició su pelo.

- Al principio, el hambre me poseyó. Estaba aterrorizado por el hambre, del dolor que me engullía cuando me abstenía. Maté y maté, una y otra vez - Miró a Bella sin verla, recordando el comienzo como si hubiera sido ayer, lamentando las vidas que había tomado.

- Una vez fui un caballero, un hombre de honor. Entonces, no era sino un monstruo absorbido por el miedo. Cada vida que tomé añadía una carga de culpabilidad a mi alma, o a lo que quedaba de ella. Odiaba en lo que me había convertido, odiaba asesinar, al hambre que era mi dueña. Anhelé la muerte, pero tuve miedo - él se rio cruelmente - Yo, que una vez había sido un caballero sin igual, carecí del coraje para salir al sol y acabar con esta maldición.

- No fue hasta unos años más tarde, cuándo encontré Jasper, del que aprendí que no tenía que matar para sobrevivir, que podía tomar sangre sin acabar con una vida. Tanya nunca me había contado eso, nunca se había tomado la molestia de explicarme que no hay que matar para apaciguar el hambre. Ella disfrutaba la cacería, el olor del miedo. La matanza - Sintió cólera surgir en su interior al decir su nombre. Ella pudo haberle explicado mucho más, haber hecho su transición de mortal a inmortal más fácil de soportar.

- Me alegro de que te transformara en vampiro - susurro Bella acurrucándose más.

- ¿Te alegras? - preguntó, con evidente sorpresa en su voz.

- Sí - Bella le miró sus ojos y se vio reflejada en ellos - Si no te hubiera hecho lo que eres, habrías muerto hace mucho tiempo, y nunca te habría conocido.

- Te amo, Isabella - murmuró, su voz llena de emoción - Nunca podrás imaginarte cuánto significas para mí.

- Podrías demostrármelo, mi señor esposo - le dijo con sonrisa seductora, sus brazos se apretaron a su alrededor, como si tuviera miedo de que pudiera desaparecer de su vista.

- Lo haré lo mejor que pueda - musitó, rozando sus labios - Siempre que sea capaz.


	20. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

Bella se despertó poco después de las cuatro de la tarde, sus labios curvados en una sonrisa al recordar la noche anterior. Hacer el amor con Edward había sido todo, y más, de lo que había esperado, encendió la vela sobre la mesita de noche, se giró y sintió la sonrisa desvanecerse cuando le vio durmiendo a su lado. Apenas respiraba, parecía que estuviera muerto bajo las sabanas. La piel de su mejilla izquierda, una vez devastada por la luz trémula del sol naciente, casi estaba curada.

Lo miró largo rato, parte de su alegría disminuyo al darse cuenta de lo que significaba estar casada con un vampiro. Nunca madrugarían por la mañana, ni verían salir el sol, ni holgazanearían durante el desayuno, ni compartirían la alegría de ver a sus hijos crecer, ni podría acompañarla cuando fuera de compras al pueblo, o a pasear por una calle a mitad de la tarde. Desde este día en adelante, tendría que pasar las horas diurnas sola, y ajustar sus días a los de él.

Inclinándose hacia el, presionó sus labios sobre su mejilla. Su piel, siempre fría, ahora todavía lo parecía más. Apartándose, miro a su alrededor. No había ventanas en el cuarto, excepto por la vela en su mesa de noche. Sintiéndose repentinamente prisionera Bella, se deslizó de la cama y se dirigió hasta donde pensaba que podría estar la puerta. Pasó sus manos sobre la suave piedra, sus movimientos se volvieron espasmódicos por la desesperación cuando no pudo encontrar la salida.

¡Tenía que estar allí! ¿Sino dónde? Sintió pánico al darse cuenta de que no podía salir, que si bien la cámara contenía una cama y una mesa, era no más que una cripta. Miró a Edward, inmóvil como la muerte cubierto por una sabana de seda . No muerto. Sabía que nunca la lastimaría, sabía que no tenía nada que temer. Se recordó cuánto le amaba, el éxtasis que había encontrado en sus brazos la noche anterior, pero fue en vano. Un pánico irracional surgió en ella, y no pudo pensar en nada más salvo en escapar.

- ¡Ayúdame! - golpeó la fría pared – ¡Ayúdame! ¡Carlisle, por favor, quiero salir fuera!La histeria en su voz, el rápido golpeteo de su corazón, penetró en el sueño cadavérico de Edward.¡Isabella! Ella tenía miedo, estaba en peligro...

- Isabella... - se giró rápidamente al oír su voz, asustada al preguntarse cómo podía estar despierto cuando el sol estaba en lo alto – ¡No puedo salir!

Con esfuerzo, enfocó la atención en la luz de la vela, peleando a través de estratos de oscuridad hacia la conciencia. Reuniendo toda la energía que pudo enfocó su mente hacia la puerta, y oyó su suspiro de alivio cuando ésta se deslizó abriéndose, y ella se un eterno momento, clavó sus ojos en la puerta abierta y al cuarto vacío de más allá. Y luego la oscuridad le envolvió de nuevo. Más tarde, sentada en su cuarto después de un relajante baño, Bella se dio cuenta de lo tonta que había sido al escapar de su presencia. El cuarto donde él pasaba el día, era sólo un cuarto, después de todo.

Con timidez, se puso un camisón de seda de azul claro, se envolvió en una bata a juego y subió hasta la torre del este. Pasaría todo lo que quedaba del día a su lado, así estaría allí cuando se despertara.  
Sonrió con anticipación al entrar, pensando en lo contento y asombrado que estaría al encontrarla allí, pero la puerta que conducía a la cámara interior estaba el cuarto, encontró la señal en la pared y colocó su mano sobre ella, pero nada ocurrió. Empujó y luego golpeó suavemente, esperando que él la oyese, y luego lo llamó por su nombre.

- ¿Edward? - Presionó su oreja sobre la pared, pero solo pudo oír los latidos de su propio corazón.

Frunciendo el ceño, le llamó varias veces. Desalentada, fue hasta la ventana y observó las llamas carmesí del sol poniéndose. El color le recordó la sangre y la muerte, al vino tinto en su copa. Se había casado con un vampiro. Ese pensamiento, que debía haberle repelido, en realidad la llenaba de alegría. Era suya y pronto se despertaría para estar con ella de nuevo. La anticipación revoloteó profundamente en su corazón.

Se giró velozmente, cuando oyó abrirse la puerta, Edward apareció en el portal. Iba vestido todo de negro desde la camisa hasta las botas, y su capa caía formando pliegues a su alrededor. Bella sonrió cuando le vio, su corazón saltando un latido mientras lo inspeccionaba. ¡Qué bien parecido era y cuánto le amaba!

- Buenas noches, mi señor - avanzó hacia él, pero se le congeló la sonrisa en los labios al percibir su helada expresión. Su mirada la recorrió fríamente, como si fuera una desconocida.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?".

- Quería estar contigo cuando despertaras - alzó una ceja, en un gesto de incredulidad.

- Lo encuentro tan difícil creer, señora, considerando su ansia de esta mañana por escapar de mi presencia - Bella levantó su barbilla, determinada a hacérselo comprender.

- No era de ti de lo que quería huir.

- ¿De veras? ¿Necesito recordarte que no había nadie más en la habitación?

- Era de la habitación de lo que quería escapar, no de ti - él la estudio durante un momento, giró la cabeza, para mirar sobre su hombreo al cuarto tras él.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te asustó? - le preguntó, con sarcasmo - ¿La cama? ¿El armario? - su mirada dura y fría la analizaban – ¿La mesa, quizá?

- Fue el cuarto - repitió - Me sentí atrapada porque no podía salir. No podía encontrar la puerta, y no hay ventanas, y... yo... Fue una estupidez, lo sé, pero no lo pude evitar.

El cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, sus ojos clavados en los de ella. Cuando habló, su voz fluyó sobre ella como una amarga ola de oscura agua.

– ¿Estás segura de que no fue el cadáver que había en la cama lo que te asustó tanto? - lo estudió durante un momento, desalentada por su cólera y se percató de que no era eso lo que veía, sino un fuerte sentimiento de decepción y de agravio – ¡Edward, no lo hagas! Por favor, no lo hagas.

- No puedo cambiar lo que soy, señora, ni siquiera por ti.

- No te he pedido que cambies.

- Mírame, Isabella. Esto es lo que soy - Quiso apartar la mirada, salir del cuarto, alejarse del dolor que ella le había causado. En lugar de eso, se mantuvo firme y le devolvió su mirada.

Y le dejó ver como se veía a si mismo, como un hombre que vivía pero no envejecía, lo que era y lo que no era. Durante cuatrocientos años había sido un vampiro, y el hambre era todavía su dueña. Había aprendido a controlarla, pero no a doblegarla. Ahora la desató, dejó que surgiera dentro él hasta que supo que sus ojos ardían por la necesidad. Apartó hacia atrás sus labios para que pudiera ver los colmillos blancos afilados que había mantenido cuidadosamente escondidos de su visió una visión que había aterrorizado a muchos. Y también aterrorizó a Bella. Cada instinto que poseía la urgió a correr, a escapar de su presencia, de su casa y nunca regresar.

En su lugar, apretó los puños y se mantuvo firme, determinada a probar que no le tenía miedo, para así convencerlo de una vez por todas de que lo amaba, que no importaba lo que él fuera, siempre que también la amara. Un sonido estrangulado retumbó profundo en su garganta. Avanzó un paso hacia ella, preguntándose si escaparía del cuarto. Vio sus ojos agrandarse mientras acortaba la distancia entre ellos, sintió su desasosiego. Podía oír los acelerados latidos de su corazón, veía el pulso latiendo en el hueco de su garganta, pero ella permaneció firme. Todo lo que sentía se reflejaba en las profundidades de sus ojos.

Aspirando profundamente, Edward dominó la bestia de su interior. Había dejado que ella lo viera tal como era. ¿Le abandonaría ahora? Una parte de él, esa que temía por su seguridad, deseaba que se fuera, pero al mismo tiempo la parte más egoísta de su naturaleza esperaba que se ías hacer que se quede. Descartó el pensamiento antes de que se formase completamente. No la retendría contra su voluntad.

- ¿Isabella, vas a venir a mí?

- Siempre, mi señor - le contestó - Apenas atreviéndose a creerlo, le tendió sus brazos y esperó, con más valentía de la que creía que ella poseía, avanzó los pasos que la situaron dentro de sus brazos.

Le miró, con el amor y la confianza brillando en sus ojos mientras él la rodeaba con sus brazos y con un suspiro que parecía surgir de las profundidades de su alma, descansó su mejilla contra su pecho y cerró sus ojos.  
- ¿Me dejarías tener la puerta de la habitación abierta? - Le preguntó al cabo de un momento.

Tiernamente, acarició su pelo.

- Si lo deseas, que así sea mi dulce. Haré que Carlisle instale una cerradura a ambos lados de la puerta de la torre, y tú tendrás las únicas llaves. Debes prometerme que cerraras con llave la puerta exterior si abandonas la cámara interior durante el día.

- Como quieras.

Él la sostuvo entre sus brazos por un interminable momento, deleitándose de su cercanía, reprendiéndose a sí mismo por su arranque de furia. Le había costado muchos años adaptarse a ser Vampiro; Era un estúpido al pensar que Bella podría adaptarse a lo que él era en solo unos días. Pero tenían tan poco tiempo. Sonrió cuando oyó su estomago gruñir.

- Ven - le dijo, tomando su mano - bajemos y veamos qué ha preparado Carlisle para tu cena.

- Tengo hambre - admitió - ¿No has comido nada durante todos estos años?

- Nada.

- ¿Lo has intentado?

Él asintió, solo lo había intentado una vez y había sido suficiente. Al poco tiempo después de haber sido transformado, antes de haber aceptado completamente lo que era, había entrado en una taberna y había ordenado una comida. Se había forzado a comer, aunque el olor de la carne guisada le disgustaba. Y luego había vomitado y se había sentido muy enfermo. No se había empeñado en comer comida sólida nunca más. Bella suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

- No tiene importancia.

- ¿Preferirías cenar sola?

- No - dijo rápidamente - Por favor no pienses eso, es solo que Carlisle es tan buen cocinero, que me gustaría que pudieras disfrutar lo que prepara.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, Edward apartó su silla y tomó su lugar habitual frente a ella. Poco despúes, Carlisle entró llevando una gran bandeja de plata que contenía un plato tapado, una jarra, una copa de cristal, una tetera de plata, y una taza de delicada porcelana china. Puso delante de Edward la jarra y la copa, luego le sirvió la cena a Bella.

- Gracias, Carlisle - le dijo Bella sonriendo - Huele de maravilla.

- Gracias, señora.

- Carlisle, quiero que instales un cerrojo en la puerta de la torre, por ambos lados y le des la llave a Bella.

- Sí, Su Señoría. Lo haré mañana a primera hora.

Edward había esperado que su esposa introdujera cambios su vida, y así lo hizo, durante las semanas siguientes, transformó el interior del castillo, de un lugar oscuro, lúgubre, a una casa acogedora, la chimenea de su habitación, ardía alegremente cada tarde, añadiendo calor e iluminando el cuarto que siempre había sido frío y oscuro. Quitó el negro dosel y las oscuras sabanas de la cama. El nuevo dosel era de terciopelo azul oscuro con adornos de oro. Las sabanas nuevas eran de fino lino blanco, los almohadones del mismo terciopelo azul oscuro del dosel.

Puso una delicada lámpara de aceite con cristal de color ámbar para así poder leer en la cama, compró una pequeña mesa de madera de cerezo y dos sillas tapizadas para poder sentarse delante de la chimenea por la tarde. Gradualmente, sus ropas fueron depositadas lado de las suyas en el armario, al igual que sus zapatos, encontraba alegres medias de seda mezcladas con sus guantes y corbatas.  
Su dormitorio, una vez frío y solitario como una tumba, pronto se convirtió en un cuarto vibrante lleno de vida como lo estaba su esposa.

Un anochecer sentando delante de la chimenea, esperando a Bella, se dio cuenta de cuan solo y aislado del resto de la humanidad había vivido. Y se preguntó si alguna vez en toda su vida podría dejarla marchar. Ella había expresado el deseo de visitar Londres, donde nunca había estado, alojarse en un lujoso hotel, ir a ver una obra de teatro y cenar en uno de los restaurantes más de moda de la ciudad. Y Edward, más profundamente enamorado con cada día que pasaba, no pudo negarselo, decidiendo que harían de ello unas vacaciones, empacaron unas pocas pertenencias y dos noches más tarde abandonaron el castillo.

Ella estaba emocionada ante la idea de pasar unos días en Londres, Edward le había dicho que podía pasar el día yendo de compras, siempre que fuera con Carlisle y que podía comprar cualquier cosa que deseara para sí misma o para su el más generoso de los hombres, el refugio del pueblo alojaba ahora a cinco mujeres, dos bebés, un viejo lisiado, y un niño huérfano de diez años, dándoles un techo donde vivir, camas limpias y comidas decentes. Porque Edward había declarado que no creía en los indigentes, Bella había encontrado la forma en que todos aquellos que vivían en el refugio se ayudaran entre ellos, las mujeres se turnaban para lavar y planchar, los viejos cuidaban de los bebés cuando sus madres estaban ocupadas, y el niño mayor recogía leña. Era un arreglo que satisfacía a todo el mundo.

Dejando a un lado, los pensamientos sobre el refugio, miró a su marido. La estaba observando con una sonrisa ladeada.

- ¿Por qué me miras así? - le preguntó.

- ¿Así, cómo, mi dulce?

- Como si yo fuera un ratón, y tu un gato hambriento.

- Quizá porque tengo hambre, y te ves muy sabrosa - un temblor de anticipación bajó por su columna, seguido por un pequeño escalofrío de aprensión.

– ¿No comiste nada antes de salir de casa?

- Un vaso de vino.

- ¿Y eso no te satisfizo, mi señor? - negó lentamente, ella podía sentir su mirada clavada en su pulso, podía sentir como su corazón comenzaba a palpitar más rápido al imaginarlo inclinado sobre ella, sus dientes clavándose en su tierna carne.

- Isabella - su voz era baja y ronca y como una sombra oscura, sintió un débil indicio de dolor.

- ¿Mi señor? - Escondió sus manos en los pliegues de su falda para disimular su temblor.

Su mirada oscura encontró la suya, vio el ruego implícito en las profundidades de sus ojos, supo que él no tomaría lo que ella no le ofreciera libremente, habían hecho el amor a menudo, pero no había bebido de ella de nuevo. Recordando que una vez le había dicho que necesitaba ocasionalmente sangre humana para sobrevivir, se preguntó si había buscado la nutrición en algún otro sitio. El pensamiento de Edward recurriendo a otra mujer para satisfacer su necesidad de sangre la llenó de celos. Después de todo, ella era su esposa. Si él necesitaba sostenimiento, entonces ella se lo daría.

Inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, concediéndole acceso fácil a su garganta, suavemente, sus dedos se cerraron sobre sus hombros mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos. Suspiró con deleite mientras sus labios rozaron la sensitiva piel a lo largo de su cuello. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió el afilado pinchazo de sus colmillos, se abandonó al placer sensual que fluía a través de ella. Se apartó antes de tiempo, sus oscuros ojos llenos de preocupación.

– ¿Isabella? - Ella le miró con ojos nublados por el deseo.

- Seguramente no has podido tomar la suficiente en tan poco tiempo.

- La suficiente - Acarició su mejilla, amándola por su voluntad de darle lo que necesitaba, despreciándose a sí mismo por estar a merced de lo que era, por tener que tomar la misma esencia de su vida para sobrevivir - Bella - Quiso decirle lo preciosa que era para a él, cuánto significaba su generosidad, pero no había palabras para expresar lo que sentí acurrucó contra él.

- Te amo, Edward - le dijo y con un suspiro, se quedó dormida en sus brazos.

La observó dormir, acariciando su pelo. Nunca se había dado cuenta de la enorme responsabilidad que acarreaba el amor. Bella miró a su alrededor, incapaz de creer el esplendor que le rodeaba. Edward había alquilado dos suites contiguas en el hotel más lujoso de Londres. Mientras Carlisle desempacaba sus pertenencias. Se paseó, admirando las pinturas, las lujosas alfombras, los ostentosos cortinajes. Edward estaba sentado, mientras la observaba, con su boca torcida en sardónica diversión.

- ¿Te gusta? - Le preguntó.

- Oh, sí. Es precioso. ¿Qué haremos primero?

- Lo que tu quieras, mi dulce.

- ¿Podemos dar un paseo?

- Sí, si así lo deseas - levantándose, se echo la capa sobre sus hombros, luego le ayudó a ponerse su abrigo. Era nuevo, hecho de terciopelo de un profundo color Borgoña.

Bella se miró en el espejo, complacida con su imagen. Parecía una mujer de la alta sociedad. Nadie, sospecharía jamás que había nacido en un pueblo pequeño y remoto, o que era la hija de un pobre campesino que había tenido que subastarla poder mantener al resto de su familia. Estaba ansiosa por salir de compras, por comprar regalos a su madre y sus hermanas. Vestidos nuevos, sombreros y quizá alguna pequeña fruslería. Lo único que arruinaba su excitación era el hecho de que Edward no podría ir con ella.

De pie, detrás de ella, Edward sintió su corazón lleno de unas emociones que no había experimentado durante siglos – amor, celos, ternura y un deseo casi abrumador por protegerla - cerró sus manos en puños dejándolas caer a ambos lados de su cuerpo, con el conocimiento de que de lo más necesitaba protegerla, era de sí mismo.

- ¿Listo? - Se le aproximó, con las mejillas encendidas y sus ojos resplandeciendo.

Con aprobación, él le ofreció su brazo y abandonaron el hotel. Pasaron las siguientes dos horas deambulando por las calles de la ciudad. La mayor parte de las tiendas de Knights estaban cerradas por la noche, por lo que ella se sorprendió enormemente, cuando, cada vez que Edward daba un golpe en la puerta de una tienda, eran invitados a entrar.

- Envié a Carlisle con anterioridad a hacer algunos preparativos - le aclaró Edward.

Se sentía como la realeza mientras paseaba por las tiendas más exclusivas de Londres. Solo tenía que mirar algo, preguntar lo que costaba, si a su madre le gustaría, o lo que su hermana pensaría, y era suyo. Compró un vestido para su madre a rayas de color marrón y oro, un sombrero para Alice, un parasol para Ángela, una muñeca para Jessica y un osito de peluche para Jane.

- Pero no has comprado nada ti - Le comentó Edward

- Ya tengo todo lo que necesito.

- Te escogeré algo para ti - dijo y guiándola hasta una joyería, le compró un pequeño corazón de oro con un relicario colgado de una fina cadena.

- Es bello - Bella exclamó suavemente. Se giró mientras él le colgaba la cadena al cuello. Sus labios rozaron su nuca.

- Esto es para recordarte que mi corazón te pertenece - le susurró, su aliento abanicó su piel, haciéndola estremecerse con anticipación deseando estar solos de nuevo.

Los dedos de Rhianna abrieron el relicario.

- Me gustaría tener un retrato nuestro para ponerlo dentro - le comentó al abandonar la tienda.

Edward estuvo a punto de rehusar categóricamente, pero entonces vio el ansia en sus ojos.

- Quizás algún día - Carlisle les estaba esperando cuando regresaron al hotel.

- Mi esposa ha hecho numerosas compras - comentó Edward, ayudó a Bella a quitarse el abrigo y a sentarse, luego se quitó la capa y la depositó a los pies de la cama - Deberían llegar mañana por la mañana.

- Sí, su Señoría. Me encargaré de todo. ¿Desea alguna otra cosa?

- No. Puede retirarse, no lo necesitaré más en toda la noche.

- Sí, Su Señoría - Con una leve reverencia en dirección a Bella, Carlisle se marchó.

Edward se situó detrás de ella y comenzó a desabrochar su vestido. Ella se estremeció de placer cuando sus dedos rozaron su piel.

- Eres tan bella - gimió, depositando suaves besos en sus hombros. Su vestido cayó al suelo - tan cálida, tan viva - le quitó su ropa interior hasta que quedó desnuda ante él - No puedo creer que estés aquí, que seas mía - Ella se giró, pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y acercó su rostro.

- Puedes creerlo, mi señor Edward - murmuró con voz ronca, cubrió su boca con la suya, sus brazos rodearon su cintura, atrayéndola más cerca, deleitándose con su calor, el fresco aroma de su piel, la suavidad de su pelo. Su pulsó latía lleno de calor y vida, embriagándolo con su cercanía. Sus latidos aumentaron cuando él profundizó su beso. El perfume de su deseo inundó sus fosas nasales; Podía oler la sangre dulce y caliente fluyendo por sus venas.

Sus manos temblaron de ansia cuando ella le quitó la ropa hasta que no hubo nada entre ellos excepto el deseo.

- Isabella - sólo pronunció su nombre, pero ella oyó las palabras que no podía decirle, percibió el amor en su voz, la necesidad, el miedo. Siempre el miedo, pensó, entristecida de que su amor estuviera manchado por eso.

Con una tranquila sonrisa, lo tomó de la mano y lo guió hasta la cama. Apartó las cubiertas y se sentó en el colchón atrayéndolo a su lado.

- Ámame, mi amor - Le acarició la mejilla - Creo que moriré si no me besas - lamentó la elección de palabras tan pronto como estas salieron de sus labios. Aunque en silencio, oyó el eco de su respuesta en su mente - Y podrías morir si lo hago.

Se acercó mas a él, amando el tacto de su piel desnuda contra la suya. Él se recostó en el colchón, llevándola con él, sus brazos rodeando su cintura en un abrazo desesperado, su boca cerrándose sobre la de ella, su lengua rozando la suya. El deseo surgió dentro de ella, como una flor abriéndose al sol. Hundiendo sus dedos en su pelo, lo besó con todo el amor y la pasión de su corazón. Sus manos exploraron su cuerpo, tocando, aprendiendo lo que le hacía sonreír, lo que le hacía gemir con deleite.

Miró en las profundidades de sus ojos, sintió el calor de su deseo calentar hasta el mismo centro de su ser. Con un suave gemido, se dio la vuelta, llevándola con él hasta que ella yació debajo. Con los ojos resplandeciendo con fuego, se sepultó dentro de ella. El mundo pareció girar cuando sus cuerpos se unieron. Sus manos la acariciaron, encendiendo ascuas de placer dónde la tocaban. Él murmuró su nombre, con voz ronca.

Gritó al ser absorbida por una vorágine de sensaciones, – el frio tacto de las sabanas debajo de ella, el calor de los besos de Edward, la suavidad de su piel, el fuego en su toque, el sonido ronco de su voz mientras murmuraba en su oído palabras en una lengua que no entendía - Y siempre tenía la sensación de que él se contenía, que le daba miedo abandonarse al placer por miedo a lastimarla. Gritó su nombre cuando las ondas de éxtasis la llevaron a la cúspide en una explosión de calor y color, cerró sus ojos cuando ríos de placer ondearon en su interior.

Sintió los dientes de Edward raspando su garganta, sintió su última convulsión de placer. Una ferviente alegría surgió dentro de ella mientras estremecimientos de placer recorrían su cuerpo. El suspiró profundamente, y ella sintió como se relajaba.

- ¿Te lastimé? - Le preguntó bruscamente.

- No, mi señor - le obligó a mirarla - Te amo, por favor no dejes que tu miedo a lo qué pueda ocurrir arruine lo que tenemos.

- Mi dulce, tu no lo entiendes - Cómo podía explicarle cómo era, qué tan estrechamente ligada con su deseo iba su lujuria por la sangre, que nunca se libraría del miedo que le mortificaba, que durante toda la vida temería que el hambre dominara su autocontrol, que una noche su control se rompiera y él bebería y bebería hasta que la hubiera destruido.

- Te quiero con todo mi corazón y mi alma - Le dijo enérgicamente - Por favor cree en eso.

Él se incorporó sobre sus codos y se quedó mirándola fijamente. ¿Era posible que su amor por ella fuera más fuerte que el hambre, que su amor por Bella la protegiera de su lujuria por la sangre? Tal vez ella estaba en lo cierto. Un pequeño sorbo de su preciosa sangre aquietaba el hambre que su deseo enardecía.

- No me da miedo lo que tú eres, mi señor. Creo en el poder de nuestro amor, pero tú también tienes que creerlo - Sus palabras apaciguaron su alma atormentada, como ninguna otra cosa pudo hacerlo. Rodando sobre ella, la acunó entre sus brazos y la sujetó fuertemente.

- Rezo para que tengas razón, mi amor - gimió.

- Sé que la tengo. Te amo.

- Y yo a ti - Cubrió a ambos con su capa, y la rodeó con sus brazos de nuevo.

Habían pasado varios siglos desde que se había atrevido a rezar, pero ahora cerró sus ojos y le imploró al Dios de su juventud que protegiera a la mujer que descansaba tan confiadamente entre sus brazos, aunque ello significara protegerla de sí mismo.

**vamos en cuenta regresiva ya faltan pocos capítulos y si les gusta tanto la historia estoy pensando en poner un capítulo extra... 0u0**


	21. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

Habian ya dos semanas desde que estaban en Londres la noche en que Edward alquiló un carruaje y fueron a pasear por Hyde Park, Rotten Row. Una vez había sido conocida como la ruta del rey - el parque una vez había pertenecido a la abadía de Westminster, pero Henry VIII lo había cerrado al público, lo había llenado de venados, y lo había utilizado como lugar de cacería real. El rey Charles, lo había abierto de nuevo al público en 1635 - Bella inclinó la cabeza mientras contemplaba el gran espacio verde. Edward había estado vivo durante el reinado de Henry VIII. Y también cuándo Charles abrió Hyde Park.

- ¿Isabella?

- ¿Hmmm?

- ¿Te gustaría ir a cenar?

- ¿Qué? - Edward giró su rostro hacia ella

- Pareces ausente, mi dulce. ¿Ocurre algo malo?

- No, no pasa nada - Incapaz de evitarlo, Edward dejó que su mente encontrara la suya, reprimió un suspiro cuando siguió sus pensamientos, preguntándose si llegaría a aceptar totalmente lo que él era.

- ¿Qué es eso que te molesta tanto? - Le preguntó quedamente.

- ¿Molestarme? - Negó - Nada mi señor. Pero debes comprender, cuanto me asombro al darme cuenta de cuanto tiempo has vivido, y lo mucho que has visto.

Edward asintió. Los reyes y las reinas habían llegado y se habían marchado, pero él había permanecido igual.

- ¿Qué me habías preguntado antes?

- Te pregunté si tenías hambre.

- Sí, un poco.

La llevó a cenar a The King's Arms. Era el restaurante más lujoso que ella había visto en su vida, las mesas estaban cubiertas de finos manteles de lino blanco. Cristalerías ribeteadas en plata destellaban, añadiendo un toque de opulencia a todo. Cortinas de oscuro terciopelo rojo colgaban de las ventanas; las sillas estaban tapizadas del mismo rojo oscuro. Al recorrerlo con la mirada se fijó en los hombres y mujeres elegantes que ocupaban las mesas circundantes, Bella se preguntó lo que su madre pensaría si pudiera verla ahora. Sentada allí, esperando ser servida, se dio cuenta de la mirada fija de Edward en ella. Sintiéndose cohibida, paso su mano por su pelo, luego manoseó el relicario de oro de su garganta.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- No - Negó pensando en lo preciosa que era. El traje de noche de color malva que llevaba puesto hacia juego con el color de su pelo y su piel. El cuarto estaba lleno de mujeres vestidas a la última moda, pero ella las eclipsaba a todas.

- Me estas mirando fijamente - la esquina de su boca se curvó en una sonrisa mientras se le acercó a través de la mesa.

- Me temo que no puedo evitarlo. Eres la mujer mas encantadora de toda la sala - el rubor subió por sus mejillas.

- Gracias.

Él levantó su mano y sus labios besaron sus dedos, se preguntó cómo había podido vivir durante cuatro siglos sin ella. Ella le sonrió, y ya no echó de menos el sol. Ella se rió, y olvidó que la soledad había sido su constante compañera, le tocó, y aquietó el hambre que le había atormentado durante tanto tiempo que apenas podía recordar cuando no lo había hecho. Nunca había sido consciente del paso del tiempo, como ahora. Cada día le acercaba más al momento de perderla, le acercaba más al momento en que él retornaría a su vida vacía, su cama vacía.

A pesar de ello, cada día hacía que su separación fuera más dolorosa, sabía que debía dejarla marchar. Sería cruel arrastrarla a una vida con él. Ella ya empezaba a cambiar su vida, adaptándola a la suya. Se mantenía levantada hasta el amanecer para poder estar con él hasta que el sueño cadavérico le reclamaba. Aunque una vez fue madrugadora, dormía hasta más tarde cada día, perdiendo las horas del día. No quería obligarla a pasar su vida en la oscuridad. No quería privarla de la belleza del mundo diurno. Ella amaba el brillo del sol, las flores. No había luz del sol en su mundo; Las flores de brillantes colores que amaba se desvanecían en oscuros tonos grises a la luz de la luna. Bella pidió la cena; Él ordenó un vaso de vino tinto.

Justo había acabado de cenar cuándo Edward oyó una voz familiar. Mirando hacia arriba, vio a Jacob Black abriéndose camino hasta su mesa.

- Cullen - dijo el vizconde, inclinando su cabeza.

- Black.

- Isabella - Jacob tomó la mano que ella le ofrecía y pasó sus labios sobre sus nudillos.

- ¿Cómo está, Black? - le preguntó, sonriendo, como siempre, él iba vestido impecablemente, negra levita con oscuros pantalones a rayas en un tono gris.

- Muy bien, gracias. No necesito preguntar como esta usted - Jake con admiración - Parece que la vida de casada le sienta muy bien y también a usted - dijo, viendo a Edward – ¿Les importa que me siente con ustedes?

- Claro que no - Dijo Bella - Jacob se sentó a un lado de Edward

-¿Qué les trae a Londres?

- Hemos venido de compras - dijo Bella sonriendo - Me temo que Lord Cullen estará arruinado cuando regresemos a casa.

- No se preocupe en absoluto por ello - dijo Jacob, riendo - Estoy seguro de que podría comprar toda la ropa de la mitad de tiendas de la ciudad. ¿No es eso cierto, Su Señoría? - Edward gruño suavemente.

- Quizás.

- ¿Qué le trae a Londres? - Le preguntó Bella.

- Negocios - contestó Jacob con disgusto - Afortunadamente, pronto estarán concluidos. Planeo ir al teatro más tarde. Si no están ocupados, podrían venir conmigo a mi palco - Bella miró a Edward.

- Lo que tu desees, mi dulce - contestó serenamente.

- Creo que no - dijo Bella - Pero muchas gracias por la invitación.

Jacob asintió, consciente de los celos de Edward, estaba a punto de irse cuando la melodía de un vals llenó el cuarto. Con un sentimiento de imprudencia y curiosidad por ver si podía alterar la conducta fría de Edward.

- Con su permiso - se dirigió a Edward - Me gustaría bailar con Bella - Un músculo se movió en la mandíbula de Edward mientras luchaba por reprimir su temperamento.

- Quizá debería preguntárselo a ella - Bella miró a su marido. La tensión entre los dos hombres era palpable.

– ¿Mi señor?

- Como tu quieras, mi dulce - dijo Edward.

- Me encantaría bailar, si a ti no te importa.

Con una brusca inclinación de cabeza, Edward dio su consentimiento, no quería que bailara con otro, especialmente con Black, pero no podía bailar con ella, no aquí, dónde el pequeño salón estaba forrado con espejos dorados de arriba a bajo. Jacob se levantó y le ofreció a Bella su brazo, ella se puso de pie y colocó su mano en el brazo de Jake, con las manos cerradas en puños, Edward les observó ir a la pista de baile. Los celos estaban presentes mientras vigilaba cómo Black hacia girar a Bella alrededor de la sala. Las faldas de Bella formaban remolinos alrededor de sus tobillos; qué bien se veían juntos, dos mortales en la flor de la vida, su piel enrojecida rebosante de salud, jóvenes corazones latiendo mientras giraban con el cuarto. No le pasó desapercibía la admiración en los ojos de Black, o la forma en que el hombre sonreía a Bella.

Está enamorado de ella, pensó Edward, el saberlo lo llenó de un deseo de matar, arrancarle el corazón a Black y tirarlo a un pozo profundo, aspiró, abriendo y cerrando sus manos, mientras observaba como volvían caminando hacia la mesa. Las mejillas de Bella estaban rosadas, sus ojos brillaban, cuando tomó asiento frente a é expresión neutra, Edward levantó su copa y la vació de un solo trago.

- Gracias, Jake - dijo Bella sonriendo a Jake y Edward fue consumido por el deseo de golpearlo, agarrar a Bella del brazo y gritar a todo el mundo que ella le pertenecía.

- Ya me voy - dijo Jacob, besó la mano de Bella y esbozó una reverencia hacia Edward - Buenas noches, Su Señoría.

- Black.

Jacob sintió un escalofrío, como si una capa de fino hielo se hubiera formado en su columna vertebral, cuando su mirada encontró la de Edward, durante un momento, no pudo moverse, ni respirar, apenas pudo pensar. Después Edward apartó la mirada, y el mundo estuvo de nuevo en su sitio, Jacob negó con la cabeza, preguntándose si había imaginado el frío, o la advertencia que había en los diabólicos ojos de Edward.

- Buenas noches - dijo otra vez. Dando media vuelta, reprimió el deseo de escaparse del salón.

- ¿Disfrutaste de tu baile? - Preguntó Edward.

- Sí, muchísimo - contestó Bella - Aunque hubiera preferido bailar contigo.

- Otra vez será - dijo él – ¿Estás lista para irnos?

Bella asintió, asombrada por su tono cortante y brusco, seguramente no podía estar furioso porque había bailado con Jacob, Carlisle les esperaba afuera con el carruaje. Echó un vistazo a la expresión en el rostro de Edward y rápidamente abrió la puerta del carruaje. Sintió compasión por Bella mientras las ayudaba a subir al coche, inclinó la cabeza hacia Edward y luego cerró la puerta tras ellos. Fueron en silencio hasta el hotel, Bella miraba por la ventana, preguntándose qué había hecho para que él estuviera tan enojado.

- Está enamorado de ti.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quién?

- Black

- Eso es absurdo. Él no sabe nada de mí.

- El amor no se basa en el conocimiento - contestó Edward - Si así fuese, no estarías sentada aquí conmigo.

Bella se giró para enfrentarle, a pesar de la luz tenue, podía leer su expresión. Sus ojos se llenaron de confusión y compasión. Qué tonta era, al pensar que le conocía porque le había contado algunas pocas cosas sobre su vida, porque habían hecho el amor. Había hecho cosas de las que estaba avergonzado, cosas por las cuales su alma estaría para siempre condenada. Su mirada se posó en ella, su corazón doliente por la distancia que les separaba. Ella no tenía ni idea del mal que había en él. Si la hubiera tenido habría huido, gritando antes de permitirle que la tocara por primera vez. Era el epítome de la inocencia y de la bondad.

Lleno de auto-repulsión, cerró sus manos en puños, nunca debería haberla manchado con su contacto, nunca debería haber interferido en su vida. Bella trató de alcanzar su mano y la apretó.

- Lo siento, mi señor, no quise hacerlo - Edward frunció el ceño

– ¿El qué?

- Lo que sea que haya hecho para contrariarte tanto.

- Me has interpretado mal, Isabella.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre entonces? ¿No me lo dirás?

Él contempló la confusión en sus ojos, llenos de un amor que vio reflejado en sus profundos ojos apaciguando su cólera, sus dudas. Era suya. Durante un año. Y ya habían pasado más de tres meses. Nunca antes había pasado el tiempo tan rápidamente.

- Dímelo - le urgió suavemente - Explícame cuanto me amas - ella se acerco a él, rodeándole la cintura con sus brazos mientras le miraba fijamente.

- Te amo - le dijo fervientemente - Nunca lo dudes, mi señor. Te amo más de lo que nunca creí que poder amar en toda mí vida.

Con un silencioso gemido, la aplastó contra su pecho, su boca cerrándose sobre la de ella en un beso furioso que le dejó los labios amoratado. Su lengua se introdujo profundamente en su boca, mientras sus manos acariciaban su pelo, sus muslos, se demoraban sobre las curvas dulcemente redondeadas de sus pechos.

- Desnuda tu alma - murmuró roncamente - Dime que eres mía para siempre.

- Tu sabes que lo soy - ella contestó, apenas capaz de hablar por los rápidos latidos de su corazón - Edward, por favor, dime qué es lo que tanto te molesta.

- Ahora no - la recostó sobre el asiento, sus manos explorando bajo sus faldas, levantando sus enaguas, apartando sus calzones.

- Mi señor... Edward... - se quedó sin aliento cuando sus dedos rozaron la sensitiva carne a lo largo de su muslo interior - El hotel... Pronto llegaremos.

- No me hagas esperar, Isabella, te necesito, ahora - Él se echó hacia atrás buscando su mirada, esperando ser rechazado.

Ella, con silenciosa aceptación, le besó, no sabía que le atormentaba; sólo sabía que no podía rechazarle. Se desabrochó nerviosamente sus pantalones y al instante estaba encima de ella, su peso descansando sobre sus codos mientras se zambullía en su interior. Su aliento rozó su cara y su lengua barrió su boca, adentrándose en sus profundidades. Fue rápido y feroz. Ella gimió una sola vez y luego se agarró firmemente a sus hombros, sus manos y labios eran como relámpagos, dejaban brasas ardientes donde quiera que tocaran, hasta que la tormenta que había desatado en su interior, culminó en un éxtasis que la dejó sin aliento.

Él sintió la misma tormenta interior que ella, sus labios acariciándola, su voz llenada de adoración mientras le murmuraba palabras de amor. Ella sintió el pinchazo de sus dientes como un si fuera  
una caricia, la repentina dulzura sensual explotó en su interior, mientras él se estremecía, luego yació inmóvil, su respiración rasposa y dispareja contra la curva de su garganta, acarició su pelo llena de ternura, con un sentimiento de plenitud. Era suave y sedoso. Le sintió temblar mientras sus manos acariciaban su nuca, le oyó mascullar por lo bajo mientras se enderezaba. Se abrochó los pantalones y reajusto su ropa interior, rápidamente y eficazmente, como si todos los días hiciera eso.

- Lo siento - dijo bruscamente - Perdóname.

- No hay nada que perdonar.

- Te tomé como un bruto - enderezándose, alisó su falda.

- Siento mucho que no lo hayas encontrado satisfactorio, mi señor esposo - él clavó los ojos en ella.

– ¿A ti te satisfizo?

Bella asintió. Miró por la ventana, asombrada por el descubrimiento de que estaban en un camino vecinal.

– ¿Dónde estamos?

- Fuera de la ciudad.

- Pero... - Sintió que el color subía por su rostro - Cómo sabía Carlisle...

- Le hablé a su mente, mi dulce, y le dije que deseábamos dar un rodeo hasta casa.

- Oh - sus mejillas se ruborizaron al descubrir que Carlisle sabía lo que habían hecho.

Una sonrisa jugueteó sobre los labios de Edward mientras golpeaba el techo del carruaje y el coche dio media vuelta, regresando a Londres. Edward pasó los brazos por los hombros de Bella y ésta se acurrucó contra él, suave y confiada como una niña, momentos después se quedo dormida. Cuando alcanzaron el hotel, la llevó hasta su suite. Ella murmuró algo ininteligible pero no se despertó mientras la desnudaba y la acostaba. Por un momento, la observó dormir, admirando su belleza. Se desvistió, con la intención de unirse a ella en la cama, reacio de acostarse cuando estaba tan próximo el amanecer se acerco a la ventana y se quedó mirando la noche. Una vez, la oscuridad había sido su única compañera. Le había dado la bienvenida, sabiendo que su silenció lo escondía del mundo, ahora Bella había llegado a su vida, expulsando la oscuridad y la soledad, haciéndole desear una forma de vida que estaba para siempre perdida para él, arrebatada desde hacia siglos.

Cerrando sus ojos, presionó su frente contra el frió cristal e imaginó como sería ser mortal de nuevo. En su imaginación, se vio caminando de la mano de Bella a la luz del sol, la vio amamantando a su hijo, rodeado de niños, el dolor atravesó su corazón mientras daba la espalda a la ventana y golpeaba la mesa fuertemente con su mano. La mesa se derrumbó destrozada. Y una astilla se clavo en su palma.

- ¡Edward! - Bella se incorporó en la cama, las sabanas fuertemente agarradas sobre su pecho mientras escudriñaba en la oscuridad – ¡Edward!

- Estoy aquí - contestó – Vuelve a dormir.

- ¿Qué ha sido ese ruido?

- Nada.

Encendió la lámpara, se deslizó de la cama y se le acercó rápidamente, miró con preocupación la línea tensa de su mandíbula y se quedó sin aliento al ver la astilla de madera incrustada en su carne.  
- ¿Qué ha sucedido? - Se quedó mirándolo esperando una explicación. Él negó, no queriendo decir nada, ciertamente no podía explicárselo.

- Déjame ayudarte - dijo ella, tratando de alcanzar su mano.

- ¡No! - Mascullando un juramento, sacó bruscamente la astilla de su carne. La sangre roja, oscura fluyo abundante por la palma de su mano. Sangre maldita. Sangre malvada.

No supo qué fue lo que le imbuía a hacer tal cosa, ahuecó su mano y bebió la sangre de su palma, sintiendo un placer perverso al ver la expresión de horror que se reflejaba el rostro de ella, Bella dio un paso hacia atrás, mirándolo, él trataba de asustarla. ¿Por qué? dando media vuelta, fue hasta la cómoda y remojó un paño en el agua, luego regreso hasta él. Sin ningún comentario, cogió su mano herida y presionó la tela fría contra su palma, sujetándola con fuerza entre sus manos.

- ¿No me dirás que ha sucedió? - Le preguntó quedamente, Edward sintió como se diluía su cólera, vencida por el amor que vio brillando en sus ojos.

- Estaba deseando - dijo bruscamente - cosas que nunca podrán ser - acarició su mejilla con su otra mano - deseando poder estar a tu lado a la luz del día, poder darte... - él suspiró - un hijo.

- Oh, Edward - susurró - Eso es lo que yo también espero con ilusión - él negó con la cabeza - Eso nunca ocurrirá, Isabella. No puedo tener hijos.

- ¿Por qué no? - le preguntó perpleja - Tu puedes... - el rubor subió a sus mejillas - Tu ya sabes.

- ¿Tú todavía no lo entiendes, mi dulce? - Él negó - Los muertos no pueden crear vida.

Ella lo contempló, entristecida por el pesar que había en las profundidades de sus ojos. Ciertamente no había ninguna palabra que pudiera consolarla, la llevo de regreso a la cama, la envolvió en sus brazos y la acunó hasta que el amanecer lo absorbió en su profundo sueño. No salió en todo el día. No le apetecía ir de compras, ni encontrarse con otras personas. Siempre había dado por sentado la vida que tendría, asumiendo que se casaría, tendría hijos y los vería crecer y tener a sus propios hijos. Observaría el paso de las estaciones, contaría los años pasar, hasta que su vida finalizara.

¿Cómo era para Edward, permanecer siempre igual mientras cambiaba el mundo a su alrededor, al igual que las personas? ¿Qué haría cuando Carlisle se fuera? ¿Quién cuidaría de él? ¿Quién guardaría su casa mientras dormía en el día? Le había dicho que pronto tendría que abandonar el valle, que ya se había quedado mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo se debía sentir, viendo a los otros hacerse viejos y morir, no atreviéndose a permanecer demasiado tiempo en un mismo sitio, no fuera que las personas se dieran cuenta de que él nunca cambiada, que los años que pasaban no hacían mella en él?

Sabía que la gente del valle destruiría a Edward si supieran lo que era. Un vampiro. No muerto. Se suponía que era un monstruo, pero solo la había tratado con bondad. Ante sus ruegos, había provisto un refugio para los pobres, insistiendo que no lo dijera a nadie lo que había hecho. Podía haber cazado sin piedad, tomando lo que necesitaba para sobrevivir, pero sobrevivía con la sangre de las ovejas mezclada con vino, tomando sangre humana sólo cuando le era necesario y en pequeñas cantidades.

Debería estar asustada, estar consternada por lo que era, pero solo sentía piedad y compasión, y un gran amor que desafiaba la lógica o la razón. Le amaba y quería pasar el resto de su vida con é ó el día en su cuarto, observándole dormir, pensando en lo bello que era, necesitando tocarlo se recostó a su lado, su cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro.

Edward se despertó al atardecer y la encontró dormida en sus brazos. Todavía se asombraba por encontrarla allí cuando despertaba, especialmente después de lo de anoche, durante siglos, no había habido nadie a su lado cuando despertaba de su sueño. Nadie en su cama, ni en su vida que realmente le importara, excepto Carlisle y entonces había comprado a un padre una joven de sucio rostro, y su mundo entero se había alterado. Había llevado otras mujeres al castillo. Ninguna había dejado huella en su mente. Se habían convertido en un borrón sin cara en su memoria. No había movido nada en su interior, ningún tipo de sentimiento. No lo habían hecho cambiar su vida, no habían despertado ningún interés en él, a parte del sustento que sin darse cuenta le había provisto.

Isabella.

No había sido la primera joven que había llevado a su castillo, pero sabía que sería la última.


	22. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

Bella caminaba lentamente por la calle, durante las tres semanas anteriores, Carlisle la había llevado de excursión a varios lugares de interés. Habían ido al museo de cera de Madame Tussaud, fundado en 1776, quedó fascinada por la catedral de St. Paul, que tenía cien años de antigüedad. La cúpula era impresionante, la nave de una belleza exquisita. Se quedó mirando con admiración la abadía de Westminster. Era allí, en ese magnífico edificio donde todos los reyes y reinas de Inglaterra habían sido coronados.

Habían ido a visitar la Torre de Londres, donde habían sido ejecutadas dos de las esposas del rey Enrique VIII, y Sir Thomas More y William Penn. Bella había temblado al imaginarse arrestada dentro de la torre esperando su ejecución. Habían pasado por el puente de Traitor, habían visto la Torre Sangrienta y la Wakefield Tower fueron de excursión a Trafalgar Square, a ver el cambio de guardia en Buckingham Palace, y todo el tiempo había deseado haber ido con Edward.

Londres era una ciudad asombrosa, completamente diferente a su pueblo donde había pasado gran parte de su vida. Llena de actividad y bullicio –los sonidos de ruedas y cascos de caballos sobre el pavimento, las campanas de los panaderos, los gritos de los vendedores ambulantes - habia niños por todos lados, transportando paquetes, sujetando los caballos a elegantes caballeros, yendo a buscar carruajes o haciendo rodar ruedas de carreta en la calle siempre con la esperanza de ganarse algún penique.

Hizo una pausa para mirar una tienda, le parecía extraño estar sola, sin Carlisle acompañándola, había salido para efectuar un encargo y aprovechó para salir, sin duda Carlisle estaría furioso con ella cuando regresara al hotel, pero no había ido muy lejos y no planeaba alejarse demasiado. Inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, admirando uno de los sombreros en el escaparate, era muy lindo, hecho de paja, adornado con flores de diversos colores, ribeteado con una cinta de color lavanda. No necesitaba otro; había ya comprado varios, pero quería éste, y no había ninguna razón por la que no pudiera tenerlo.

Edward le había dado carta blanca para comprar cualquier cosa, estaba por entrar en la tienda cuando vio a Jacob avanzando hacia ella. Las mujeres se detenían a mirarle mientras pasaba y no podía culparlas, presentaba una estampa realmente elegante con su abrigo de color verde y pantalones color ante. El sol formaba reflejos dorados sobre su pelo, haciéndolo parecer un príncipe de cuento de hadas.

- Isabella! - exclamó, cogiendo sus manos - Dichosos los ojos. Qué bella estas - le sonrió - llevas un bonito vestido - ella se sonrojó, mientras él la miraba con admirado atrevimiento.

- Gracias, Jake Yo también me alegro de verte - miró hacia el escaparate.

- ¿Ves alguno que te guste? - Bella asintió.

- Aquél - dijo, señalándolo - El de paja con los ribetes y las flores. Es muy lindo.

- Pues entonces deberías tenerlo - le sonrió mientras le ofrecía su brazo.

- En realidad no necesito otro sombrero - dijo, pero no protestó cuando la llevo al interior de la tienda.

Jacob cogió el sombrero del escaparate y se quedó a su lado cruzado de brazos mientras ella se lo probaba. La tendera, una mujer con mucho busto y cara rojiza, resplandecía ante la perspectiva de una nueva venta, mientras Bella se miraba en el espejo.

- Es perfecto, señora. Importado de Francia - la tendera miró a Jake y Bella pensó que la mujer creía que era su marido – ¿Le sienta de maravilla a la señora, no cree usted?

- Ciertamente - dijo Jacob - Nos lo llevamos. Bella miró su reflejo en el espejo, y negó con la cabeza.

- No, Jacob.

- Quiero comprártelo - dijo, e ignorando sus protestas, pagó el sombrero, insistiendo en que lo pusiera, contenta, Bella se ató las cintas bajo su barbilla.

- Vamos - dijo Jake, tomándola del brazo - Vamos a tomar un té, para que todo el mundo pueda ver lo bonita que te ves con tu nuevo sombrero - Bella negó con la cabeza

- De verdad, me gustaría mucho, pero no puedo.

- Claro que puedes.

- Tengo que volver a casa - miró el sol Edward se despertaría pronto y esperaría que estuviera allí -Edward estará...

- ¿Edward estará qué?

- Esperándome.

- Déjale que espere, Bella. Tener uno poco de celos es bueno para un hombre.

- ¿Tu crees? - Preguntó dudosa.

- Una sola taza de té - urgió – ¿Qué mal puede hacer?

- No puedo Jake, por favor, debo irme.

- ¿Qué ha hecho contigo Bella? - preguntó preocupado - Eres su esposa, no su esclava. Tienes derecho a una vida propia, a amigos propios.

- Tu no lo entiendes.

- Esperaba ser algo mas que un amigo para ti, Bella - dijo Jacob quedamente - Pero ahora es imposible.

- Jacob, no debes decirme estas cosas. No es correcto.

- Lo sé y lo siento. Pero no puedo evitar lo que siento - tomó su mano, deslizando su pulgar por sus nudillos - Por favor no me niegues el placer de estar unos pocos minutos en tu compañía - supo que debía rechazarlo, supo que Edward se enojaría, pero no podría ignorar la súplica en sus ojos.

- Esta bien - dijo - Pero debo estar de regreso al hotel antes de que oscurezca.

- Lo estarás te lo prometo - dijo Jacob.

Pasaron una hora agradable hablando de trivialidades, sintiéndose feliz y relajada en su presencia, Bella se olvidó de la hora, hasta que se dio cuenta de que el sol ya se había puesto.

- Es muy tarde - exclamó.

- Te llevaré de regreso al hotel.

- ¡No! Adiós, Jacob, gracias por el sombrero, y por el té - poniéndose en pie, agarró su bolso y salió.

Su corazón golpeaba aceleradamente y su frente estaba perlada de sudor, cuándo llegó al hotel. Forzándose a tomar aliento para tranquilizarse abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y entró. Edward estaba de pie en la ventana, mirando hacia afuera. Se dio la vuelta mientras ella cerraba la puerta. Su oscura mirada la recorrió de la cabeza a los pies.

- Siento mucho haberme retrasado - dijo Bella, dejando su bolso sobre una silla, alisó su falda y se quitó los guantes – ¿Dónde está Carlisle? Me gustaría pedirle algo de cenar.

- He hecho el encargo por ti.

- ¿Oh? - Cruzó sus manos para calmar su temblor - Gracias.

- ¿Dónde has estado?

- He ido de compras... Me he comprado un sombrero nuevo. ¿Te gusta? - asintió, su oscura mirada concentrada en su cara.

- Creo que me refrescaré un poco.

- No me digas mentiras, Bella - ella tragó saliva, sus dedos apretaron los pliegues de su falda.

-¿Mentiras, mi señor?

- Has estado con Black de nuevo - No podía negarlo - Sí. Tomamos el té juntos.

- ¿Dónde? - él la observaba fijamente, sin parpadear. Su frialdad la intimidaba.

- En un salón de té calle abajo. Frente a la sombrerería - sus ojos se estrecharon furiosamente mientras cruzaba el cuarto hasta ella, tan cerca que podía sentir el calor de su aliento.

– ¿Te compró él el sombrero? - tragó el miedo agarrotándose en su garganta

- ¿Por... Por qué me dices eso?

- Su perfume está en el sombrero, en tus manos. ¿Te lo compró, Bella?

- Me vio admirándolo en el escaparate y lo compró para mí. Yo no quería pero él insistió - un músculo se movió en su mandíbula. Había pasado la tarde con Black. Solos.

- No pasó nada - dijo Bella, posó su mano sobre su brazo para calmarlo - tomamos té, eso es todo, siento no haber estaba aquí cuando te despertaste. Por favor perdóname - le dio de espaldas, no queriendo que viera los celos que carcomían su alma - No hay nada que perdonar. No estas prisionera aquí, Bella. Es injusto por mi parte esperar que estés encerrada hasta el anochecer.

- Oh, Edward - se acercó a él, rodeándolo y recostando su mejilla contra su espalda, deseando poder aliviar el daño que le había causado.

- Lo siento - dijo rígidamente.

- No hay nada por lo que debas disculparte.

- Quisiera matarlo - dijo bruscamente - Estoy celoso de cada hora, cada minuto, que puedas pasar con cualquier otro hombre.

- No hay nada por lo que debas estar celoso, Jacob es solo un amigo, y eso es lo que siempre será.

- Lo sé - Edward aspiró profundamente y soltó un suspiro - Nunca había estado enamorado antes - dijo como si confesara un terrible secreto - Miró a Black y veo lo que yo podría ser si no hubiera deseado a Tanya ¿De qué vale vivir durante cuatrocientos años si uno tiene que vivir solo? - Una de sus manos cubrió la suya, su pulgar rozando suavemente su dorso.

- Cuando fui joven, tuve sueños de gloria. Era el mejor, tenía un nombre que los hombres respetaban y temían. Tenía tierras y riquezas, podía tener todas las mujeres que deseara. Podría haber tenido una buena vida, una esposa e hijos. Pero lo arrojé todo por la borda por perseguir a una mujer que parecía un ángel y resulto ser el diablo.

- Lo siento tanto, Edward - le beso en medio de su espalda - Pero te lo dije antes y lo diré ahora, me alegro de que seas un vampiro. Si no hubieses encontrado a Tanya, habrías muerto hace cientos de años y nunca te habría conocido - le rodeó y le enfrentó de cara,

- Te amo, mi señor marido - le dijo fervientemente - Me alegro de que me compraras a mi padre. Me has dado una maravillosa educación, ayudado a mi madre y a mis hermanas te amo - le dijo - No hay nadie más, solo tú - con un suspiro, él la atrajo a sus brazos.

- No tienes ni idea de cuánto significas para mi, Isabella - se quejó - Y me temo que no tengo palabra para explicártelo. Perdóname por mis celos. No tengo excusa excepto que nunca he amado antes a nadie - estaba de puntillas, queriendo besarlo, reconfortarlo, pero se apartó, cuando oyó que tocaban la puerta.

- Tu cena ya está aquí - dijo Edward.

- Yo la cogeré - dándole un beso en la mejilla, fue a abrir la puerta - un joven vestido de camarero llevaba una bandeja cubierta.

-¿Desea alguna otra cosa, señora?

- No, gracias - cerró la puerta, llevó la bandeja hasta la mesa – ¿Te sentarás conmigo mientras como? - asintiendo, Edward cruzó la habitación y se sentó frente a ella.

- No me has dicho donde esta Carlisle.

- Me pidió la noche libre.

- ¿Oh? - levantó la bandeja, y el aroma de carne de cordero asada y patatas llenó el cuarto.

- Isabella.

-Le miró y al instante se desvaneció su sonrisa – ¿Qué? - la miró un largo rato y lentamente negó con la cabeza

- Haces que me avergüence de lo que soy.

- ¿Avergonzarte? ¿Por qué?

Negó con la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía explicárselo cuando ni él lo entendía? Hacía tiempo que se había resignado, se forzaba a beber sangre de ovejas, aun cuando no obtenía placer de ello, negándose aquello que deseaba, negando lo que era. Se encerraba en su castillo, o en alguna otra de sus propiedades, manteniéndose alejado de los mortales, para protegerlos de sí mismo, permaneciendo encerrado en su propia prisión. Se enorgullecía por haber aprendido a controlar el hambre que le poseía, que le impelía a matar, habiendo así encontrado una cierta paz consigo mismo.

Y luego había comprado a Bella y se había dado cuenta de lo profundo que era el abismo que lo separaba del mundo. Su bondad y su luz hacían aun mayor el contraste con la oscuridad que moraba en su interior. Se avergonzaba de las vidas que había tomado, la sangre que había derramado, del mal que habitaba en su interior, aun no podría creer que ella le amara, sabía que no merecía su amor.Sólo este año. Por favor, solo permíteme tener este año, y luego la dejaré ir.

- Edward, di algo.

- No hay nada que decir.

- ¿Estas pensando en ello de nuevo, preocupándote por mí, por nosotros?

- Creo que estás empezando a conocerme demasiado bien".

- ¿Has tenido algún momento de felicidad en tu vida durante estos cuatro siglos? - él se recostó, recapacitando y luego asintió

- Por supuesto.

- Háblame de ellos - Con un suspiro, comenzó a hablarle de su pasado.

Al principio, después de que aprendió a controlar el hambre, cuando se había reconciliado con lo que era, había recorrido el mundo. Viajado a las selvas africanas, las pirámides de Egipto. Había visitado Francia, España y Grecia, pasado un año en Sudamérica, durante todos esos años había aprendido a leer y se había aficionado a apreciar las palabras escritas, las bellas artes, había desarrollado afición por la música y por el teatro. Había cortejado a muchas mujeres bellas, aunque no había intimado con ninguna. Y cuando se cansó de ser un vagabundo, había regresado aquí, a la tierra donde había nacido, al lugar en que una desafortunada noche, su vida había cambiado para siempre.

Hace cien años que era vampiro cuando había comprado el castillo y se había apartado del mundo. Y cada veinte o treinta años, cuando las personas empezaban a preguntarse acerca de él, se iba a otro sitio. Pero siempre regresaba. Bella se recostó suspirando

- Has vivido tanto - se quejó - Hecho tantas cosas - negó con la cabeza - Creía que estarías contento por todas las oportunidades que has tenido - Él gruñó suavemente.

- ¿De veras? - cómo ella lo hacía, pensó que debería ser capaz de ver lo bueno e ignorar el resto. Quizá había vivido demasiado tiempo. Quizá era hora de terminar con su existencia, antes que la amargura que crecía en su interior le devorara. Con la mandíbula apretada, se levantó y trató de alcanzar su capa.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Afuera - Señaló su plato - Tu ya has tenido tu cena, y ahora yo debo ir a cazar la mía. Algo denso y caliente.

- Lo estas haciendo de nuevo - dijo Bella acusadoramente - Estas tratando de impresionarme, haciéndome creer que eres un monstruo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué continuas haciendo eso?

- Porque eso es lo que soy - pasó una mano por su pelo, mientras la culpa, el arrepentimiento y los remordimientos crecían en su interior. Ella sacaba lo mejor de él y también lo peor. Quería ser digno de su amor y por alguna oscura razón que no llegaba a entender, estaba tratando de provocar su odio.

- Muy bien, mi señor - dijo enojada apartando la bandeja, se levantó y permaneció frente a él - Te crees un monstruo - ladeó su cabeza y le mostró su cuello - Demuéstralo - él la miró como si hubiera perdido la razón.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Quiero que me demuestres la clase de monstruo que eres. Adelante, arráncame la garganta. Bebe hasta que no puedas más.

Se quedó mirándola, las aletas de su nariz llenándose del aroma de su cólera. Podía oír la sangre circulando por sus venas, caliente y espesa, oír los rápidos latidos de su corazón. Su mirada se quedo clavada en su pulso que latía en garganta. Se lamió los labios, recordando el dulce sabor de su sangre en su lengua.

- Estoy esperando - se quedó mirándolo, sus ojos desafiándolo a tomar lo que le ofrecía.

Sintió como sus colmillos se alargaban, los sintió contra su lengua. Su respiración se hizo áspera, sus manos apretadas en puños mientras sentía como el hambre surgía en su interior, urgiéndole a envolverla en sus brazos, para beber y beber y beber. Eso es lo que tú eres, le urgía su hambre. ¿Por qué luchar más? Sus manos trataron de alcanzarla. Como si pertenecieran a otro, observó como sus dedos se curvaban sobre sus hombros. Ella era tan frágil, fácilmente la podría romper en dos.

Lentamente, la atrajo más y más cerca, hasta que su rostro ocupó toda su visión. Sus ojos eran grandes, llenos de amor, compasión y aceptación. Aspiró y olió el aroma de su miedo. Eso le golpeó duramente, venciendo el hambre en su interior.

- Isabella - Se sentó con un abrupto sollozo. Atrayéndole a su regazo, la aplastó contra de él.

- Eres una muchacha insensata.

- Solo me has demostrado que tengo razón, mi señor - le dijo acariciando su mejilla - No eres un monstruo en absoluto, miró por encima su hombro cuando la puerta se abrió y Carlisle entró en el cuarto.

- Ah - dijo, aclarándose la voz - Perdónenme. No tuve intención de molestarles.

- No pasa nada - dijo Edward, depositó a Bella en el suelo y se puso de pie - Iba a salir.

- ¿Necesitará usted alguna otra cosa esta tarde?

- No, Carlisle buenas noches.

- Buenas noches, Su Señoría. Señora Isabella - con una reverencia entró al pequeño cuarto junto a su suite y cerró la puerta.

- Has dicho que no te gusta la sangre de las ovejas - comentó Bella – ¿Por qué no tomas de mí lo que necesites en lugar de eso? - Edward negó con la cabeza

- No - Su voz era ronca, no por la cólera, sino por la gratitud.

- ¿Y si insistiera?

- No, Bella. Nunca te usaría así - podría ocurrir que alguna vez necesitara su sangre para sobrevivir, un tiempo cuando él podría necesitar más de la que se daba el gusto cuando hacían el amor, pero no bebería de ella como bebía de otros, no la usaría para satisfacer su hambre, incluso aunque estuviera tentado a hacerlo. Colocó sus manos sobre su pecho.

– ¿Me permitirías que comiera langostas y hormigas si fuera innecesario?

- No es lo mismo, mi dulce - dijo con arrepentimiento.

- Por favor no me rechaces, Edward es algo que quiero hacer por ti. Algo que necesito hacer - Sin poder emitir ni una sola palabra, él negó con la cabeza.

- Edward...

- No, Bella. Agradezco tu oferta, estoy más agradecido, pero no puedo aceptar - estudió su rostro, preguntándose por qué era tan terco.

– Muy bien, mi señor - dijo - Pero la oferta sigue en pie - él asintió

- Estaré un tiempo fuera - dijo y recogiendo su capa, salió del cuarto.

Estaba dormida cuando regresó. Le había costado mas de lo usual encontrar a alguien adecuado para sus propósitos; Después de que apagado su hambre, había paseado por Hyde Park, cómodo con la oscuridad. Ahora, permaneció al pie de la cama, observándola un largo rato, maravillándose por su generosidad de espíritu. Ninguna otra mujer en todo el mundo habría hecho tal oferta y la amó más por ello. En ocasiones desesperadas había tomado sangre de Carlisle, pero eso era en pago de una vieja deuda. Isabella se la había ofrecido por amor.

Con un suspiro, permaneció delante de la chimenea, arropado en su capa mientras mirada fijamente la apagada chimenea. Un fuego nació a un parpadeo de sus ojos y permaneció con la mirada clavada en las llamas sin verlas. ¿Quién habría pensado que una joven podría efectuar tales cambios en su vida en tan poco tiempo? ¿Cómo podría alguna vez en toda su vida, dejarla marchar?


	23. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

Permanecieron en Londres otras dos semanas, y luego regresaron a Forks, Bella sentía anticipación mientras el carruaje ascendía por la alta colina hacia el castillo. Una vez, la casa se había erigido como algo amenazador, frío y prohibido; Ahora era su casa. Edward la ayudó a bajar del carruaje, su mirada recorriendo las altas torres. Había tenido muchas residencias durante los últimos cuatro siglos; De todas ellas, este sombrío castillo siempre habían sido su morada favorita, pero nunca había pensado en Castle Cullen como su casa hasta ahora. Hasta Bella. Llevandola en brazos, abrió la puerta principal y la depositó en el vestíbulo.

- Bienvenida a casa, Lady Isabella - Bella reía suavemente mientras la llevaba hasta el estudio.

Las semanas en Londres habían sido maravillosas, las mejores de su vida. Había dormido al lado de Edward durante el día, e ido a teatros y conciertos con él por la noche. Dos veces le había pedido que tomara su sangre, no solo un sorbo, sino la suficiente como para apaciguar su hambre. Él no había querido, había discutido en contra, pero, al fin, le había convencido de que era algo que necesitaba hacer, que quería hacer. Y porque odiaba negarle algo, había accedido. La experiencia la había dejado débil como un bebé, pero había encontrado una profunda satisfacción en poder alimentarle con la propia esencia de su vida.

Dejándola en el suelo, Edward depositó un beso en su frente, con una mirada, encendió las lámparas y el fuego de la chimenea. Podía oír a Carlisle moverse por la casa, llevando sus cosas y las maletas de Bella al cuarto de la torre, haciendo otro viaje al carruaje para descargar las cosas que ella había comprado para su familia. Bella permaneció frente a la chimenea, temblando de frío hasta que Edward pasó sus brazos a su alrededor, atrayéndola bajo los sedosos pliegues de su capa. Con un suspiro de satisfacción, descansó su cabeza contra de su pecho y cerró sus ojos. este era su sitio.

- ¿Cansada? - Le preguntó.

- En realidad, no - le rodeó con sus brazos, queriendo estar más cerca, deseando con toda su alma penetrar en su interior y descubrir los secretos que rehusaba compartir.

- ¿Hambrienta? - Le acarició el pelo ligeramente, sus sentidos vibrando por su cercanía.

- No - Se apartó un poco para poder ver su rostro – ¿Y tu? - él le sonrió, sus ojos llenos de amor que hizo su corazón se salta un latido.

- No - había tomado dos veces su sangre en las últimas dos semanas. No se atrevía a tomar más tan pronto, ni había ninguna necesidad.

Al principio, había rehusado beber de ella. Una cosa era saborear su dulzura en el cenit de la pasión, otra era utilizarla para aquietar el hambre en su interior. Al fin, porque no podía negarle nada que estuviera en su poder, lo había hecho cuando ella se lo suplicó. Saborear la dulzura de su sangre había hecho que se percatara de nuevo de cuanto odiaba la sangre de las ovejas. Ahora, le era difícil recordar que la había comprado con el propósito de aplacar su hambre. Milagrosamente, unos pocos sorbos de su preciosa sangre apaciguaban su hambre mucho más eficazmente de lo que habían hecho las otras mujeres, cuyos nombres y caras ya no podía recordar.

- ¿Necesita usted alguna cosa esta noche? - preguntó Carlisle y Edward negó con la cabeza.

- Le importaría a usted que… - Carlisle se aclaró la voz – ¿Le importaría si utilizo el carruaje esta tarde?

- Claro que no - Edward dijo, luego frunció el ceño – ¿A dónde vas?

- Yo... - Carlisle se aclaró la voz - Creo que pasaré a ver a Mistress Swan - Bella miró por encima su hombro.

– ¿Va usted a ver a mi madre?

- ¿Si usted tiene no tiene ninguna objeción, sí señora?

- No, claro que no - dijo Bella.

- Yo, e... - Carlisle pasó un dedo alrededor de su cuello - Pensé que quizá a ella le gustaría saber que está usted bien.

- Por supuesto - dijo Bella - Déle todos mis recuerdos. Y dígale que iré a verla pronto.

- Así lo haré - dijo Carlisle - Buenas noches, Su Señoría. Señora - Con una reverencia, salió del cuarto.

- ¿Y bien? - dijo Bella - ¿Qué piensas de esto? - Edward negó con la cabeza. Por primera vez, se le ocurrió que desconsideradamente, había condenado a Carlisle a vivir la misma vida en soledad que él.

- Nunca tuve intención de privar a Carlisle de una vida normal - comentó - Y en realidad eso he hecho. He pasado tanto tiempo preocupándome por proteger mi existencia, que nunca me he dado cuenta de lo solo que ha debido sentirse durante todos estos años.

- Tenías buenas razones para preocuparte, mi señor - dijo Bella - Edward negó con la cabeza.

- Ha sido un abuso de mi parte. ¿Porqué no me he dado cuenta de ello antes?  
Esme Swan se apartó asustada ante la sorpresa cuándo vio a Carlisle en el umbral de su puerta. Su primer pensamiento fue que algo le había ocurrido a Bella.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? - Preguntó ansiosa – ¿Qué es lo que ese monstruo le ha hecho a mi hija?

- La Señora Isabella está muy bien, señora.

- Gracias a Dios - Miró por encima del hombro de Carlisle – ¿Vino con usted?

- No, señora Swan, yo, quise hacerle una visita y asegurarle que esta bien y... - Él tiró de su cuello, luego se aclaró la voz - Bastante bien.

- ¿Le gustaría entrar y sentarse un momento, Carlisle? - preguntó Esme alarmada por el rubor de sus mejillas.

- Sí, gracias, señora.

- Entonces, entre - Carlisle la siguió hasta la cocina, sentándose en la mesa ante su invitación.

- Le gustaría tomar una taza de té?

- Sí, gracias - Sacando el bote del fuego, llenó dos tazas. Puso una delante de Carlisle y luego se sentó frente a él. No estaba a gusto con ese hombre en su casa, pero estaba ansiosa por oír noticias de su hija.

– ¿Azúcar? - Preguntó – ¿Leche?

- No, gracias, señora.

- ¿Entonces señor, qué le trae por aquí a estas horas?

- Me preguntaba si usted podría darme permiso para, uh...

- ¿Para qué?

- Me gustaría muchísimo poder visitarla, señora Swan.

- ¿Hacerme visitas? - Esme clavó los ojos en él con incredulidad. Tenía cuarenta años y era la madre de cinco hijas. Hacia tiempo que había sobrepasado la edad en que los hombres la cortejaban.

- Sí, señora - Esme cruzó las manos en su regazo, sus mejillas ardiendo por vergüenza - No sé qué decirle.

- Diga que sí, señora Swan - Esme negó con la cabeza - No puedo darle permiso para visitarme Carlisle.

- Lo entiendo - Él negó con la cabeza - No, no lo entiendo. Creí que, esto es... ¿Por qué no? - Esme levantó su barbilla y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

- No me gusta el hombre para el que trabaja. No confío en él. Es malo. Ha hechizado a mi hija - Carlisle negó con la cabeza.

-Señora Swan yo le aseguro que los rumores que ha oído acerca de mi señor son falsos.

- No le creo. Hay algo raro en él - Negó con la cabeza - Desconozco lo que es, pero sé que no es como los demás hombres - Carlisle dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación.

- ¿Entonces usted también lo admite?

- Las costumbres de Su Señoría pueden parecer extrañas, señora Swan, pero es un buen hombre.

- Nunca he escuchado nada acerca de su bondad.

- Las historias que se cuentan en el pueblo son mentiras - dijo Carlisle, tratando de evitar hablar de su señor.

- No pueden ser todo mentiras - replicó Esme - E incluso si lo son, sé por experiencia que las mentiras están basadas en la verdad. Hay algo extraño en él, algo que no parece real, yo he vivido en el valle toda mi vida, y ni una vez he visto a ese hombre en el pueblo a la luz del día, ni se de nadie que lo haya hecho. Es un mal hombre el que rehuye la luz, el que no tiene amigos - Se quedó mirando tristemente su taza de té - Temo por el bienestar de mi hija - Carlisle se movió nervioso en su silla

- Señora Swan, puede que mi señor no pueda vivir como otros hombres, pero ama a su hija, y mientras esté con él no sufrirá ningún daño. Puedo prometérselo.

- Usted le es muy leal.

- Él salvó mi vida hace muchos años.

- ¿De veras?

- Sí, señora - Carlisle se puso de pie - Siento mucho haberla molestado, señora Swan.

- Buenas tardes, señor - Carlisle caminó hacia la puerta, luego se volvió, sabiendo que si no lo decía, nunca tendría el valor de hacerlo otra vez.

- Señora Swan, vine esta noche porque... - tomó aliento y concluyó - Porque estoy solo, y pensé que tal vez, si usted también esta sola, podría agradarle mi compañía. Sé que usted no aprueba a mi señor, pero ¿no puede dejar eso aparte y juzgarme a mí por lo que yo soy? - Esme se apartó asustada, sorprendida por su apasionada declaración.

- No sé qué decirle.

- Volveré - dijo Carlisle su coraje abandonándolo tan rápidamente como le había llegado - Mi señora me pidió que le dijera que vendría a visitarla muy pronto.

- Gracias - dijo Esme levantándose, siguió a Carlisle hasta la puerta principal - Dele a Bella mis recuerdos.

- Así, lo haré.

- ¿Carlisle?

- ¿Sí, señora?

- Me sentiría muy honrada si que viniera a visitarme - Carlisle se inclinó respetuosamente.

- Será un placer, señora.

Esme lo siguió con la mirada, Carlisle sabía muchas cosas de Castle cullen y su oscuro señor. Si era cuidadosa y lista, podría saber los misterios que se ocultaban dentro de las paredes cubiertas de niebla del castillo.

- Él está en casa - dijo Edward, Bella desvió la mirada de su bordado, sus ojos llenos de de curiosidad.

- No he oído nada - Edward sonrió; Un momento más tarde, Carlisle entro en el estudio.

- ¿Sí, Su Señoría?

- Creo que Bella desea hacerte una pregunta.

- ¿Sí, señoría? - Bella miró a su marido quien la observaba, sus ojos oscuros brillando traviesamente.

- Me preguntaba si todo iba bien - Carlsle asintió - Muy bien, señora.

- ¿Quiere sentarse? - le preguntó Bella señalando la silla frente a Edward.

- No, gracias, señora.

- ¿Fué bien la visita que le hizo a mi madre?

- Sí, señora. Ella dijo... - El hombre se aclaró la voz - Dijo que podría visitarla de nuevo - Bella se encontró con la divertida mirada de Edward.

- Eso, si usted no tiene ninguna objeción, señora.

- No, claro que no - Bella le sonrió - Creo que usted y mi madre hacen una buena pareja.

- Gracias, señora. ¿Necesitará alguna otra cosa esta tarde?

- No - contestó Edward por los dos - Puede retirarse.

- Gracias, Su Señoría - Carlisle se inclinó respetuosamente y salió del cuarto.

- ¿Siempre es tan formal? - Preguntó Bella y Edward asintió – ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

- Como habéis estado juntos durante tanto tiempo, me perece un poco extraña tanta formalidad, eso es todo. A estas alturas pensaba que erais amigos.

- Le aclaré desde el principio que su amistad no era bienvenida.

- ¿Oh? ¿Por qué?

- No he dejado que nadie se acerque a mí desde que me convertí en Vampiro - contestó - Nadie, excepto tu. - levantándose de su silla, Bella fue a sentarse en su regazo.

- Me gustaría poder lograr que olvidaras el pasado - murmuró acariciando su mejilla - Deseo poder hacerte feliz.

- Tu me haces feliz, mi amor - contestó - No lo dudes ni un momento.

- ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte, cuándo siempre pareces tan triste? - Sonrió débilmente.

– ¿Parezco triste? - Bella asintió.

- Tratas de escondérmelo, pero puedo verlo en tus ojos, ¿Qué es lo que tanto te preocupa mi señor? -  
con un suspiro, la envolvió en sus brazos y la acercó más a él, apoyando su cara sobre su pecho. ¿Qué era lo que más le dolía? ¿El pensar que pronto tendría que liberarla de su promesa? ¿La certeza de que algún día se casaría con otro? ¿O el saber que se haría vieja y moriría mientras el permanecía igual para siempre?

- ¿Mi señor?

Aspiró profundamente, su nariz se llenó con el dulce aroma de su perfume, de su pelo, de su piel, de la sangre que era la misma esencia de su ser. El hambre y el deseo se agitaron en su interior.

- ¿Bella? - Susurró su nombre suavemente, como un suspiro. Ella depositó un beso en su cabeza

– ¿Sí, mi señor? - la soltó mientras maldecía la oscuridad de su interior, el hambre que le hacía ser débil. Se preguntaba como podía amarle, cuando pedía tanto de ella y a cambio, le devolvía tan poco.  
Bella se apartó un poco para poder ver su rostro.

– ¿Edward?

- Te necesito - sonriendo, inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, luego apartó su pelo de su hombro, dejando al descubierto su garganta.

- Toma lo que necesites, mi señor - él se levantó de la silla ágilmente, llevándola en brazos.

- Necesito más que eso, mi dulce - contestó con voz ronca de emoción.

Posó sus labios sobre los de ella y la llevó velozmente hacia la escalera de caracol, su capa ondulando tras él como si fuera el mismo diablo. Pronto fue obvio que Carlisle estaba enamorado de la madre de Bella. Su paso era más ligero y sonreía frecuentemente sin razón aparente. Y cada viernes por la tarde le preguntaba a Edward si podía prestarle el carruaje el sábado por la noche.

- Quizás pronto tendremos otra boda - Edward pensó mientras estaban en la mesa después de cenar.

- Tal vez - contestó Bella. Carlisle había estado viendo a su madre todas las semanas desde hacía tres meses.

- ¿No piensas lo mismo? - Bella hizo un gesto con la mano.

- Yo creo... Es decir, parece como si... - negó con la cabeza, sin saber como explicar lo qué pensaba.

- Sigue.

- Creo que ella lo esta usando - Edward frunció el ceño

– ¿Usando a Carlisle? ¿Para qué fin?

- No me hagas caso.

- Dímelo, Bella - No había forma de ignorar ese tono de voz, o la mirada en sus ojos.

- Pues bien, ambos sabemos que nunca le has gustado. Ni confía en ti. Ha oído todas las habladurías creo que ve a Carlisle porque espera que le cuente... - miro la copa en la mano de Edward - Tu sabes.  
- Ya veo - comentó Edward y se preguntó por qué esa posibilidad no se le había ocurrido antes.  
Dejó la copa sobre la mesa, se echó hacia atrás, sus codos apoyados en los brazos de la silla, su barbilla descansando sobre sus manos dobladas. Él escruto a Bella pensativo durante un momento -¿Qué crees que debería hacer al respecto?

- No sé. Quizá deberíamos irnos de aquí.

- ¿Quieres marcharte? - Bella negó con la cabeza.

- No - Su familia estaba aquí, la única familia que tenía y que tendría en toda su vida, ¿debería Edward permitir que se quedara cuando el año finalizara?

- ¿Y si Carlisle traiciona mi confianza, piensas que tu madre le creería? - Una sonrisa jugueteó en los labios de Bella - Creo que mi madre creería que eres el mismo demonio, mi señor marido.

- ¿Y tu qué piensas, mi dulce? - la sonrisa se desvaneció de los labios de Bella.

– ¿Acerca de que? - Él se odió a sí mismo por preguntar, odió las continuas dudas que lo asaltaban.

- Has vivido conmigo aquí durante seis meses. He tomado tu inocencia, el mismo ser de tu vida. ¿Si te permitiera marcharte, te irías? - negó con la cabeza.

-¿Todavía dudas de mí, mi señor? ¿Por qué no puedes creer en mi amor y en mí? - Una imagen de Bella y Black bailando juntos apareció en su mente, dos jóvenes mortales, vibrantes de vida, salud y fuerza.

Él bajó sus brazos, sus manos cerradas en su regazo mientras imaginaba a su esposa y al vizconde juntos, aborreció la idea del mismo modo que admitía que le parecía que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Jacob amaba a Bella. Podría darle todo lo quisiera, necesitara y merecía. Una casa, una familia, y un título todo envuelto en un manto de riqueza y respetabilidad. Bella miró como las emociones hacían mella en el rostro impasible de Edward. Vio las dudas que le asaltaban. Le había amado sin reservas, se le había ofrecido totalmente y eso no era suficiente. ¿Cómo podían pasar toda la vida juntos si se negaba a aceptaba el amor que le ofrecía?

Levantándose, dejó su servilleta sobre la mesa, abandonó el cuarto y salió del castillo ya fuera, se quedó mirando la oscuridad, luego echo a correr por el jardín hasta el laberinto. Nunca creería que ella le amaba, nunca se creería digno de su afecto. Cuando llegara el momento, la echaría. Había esperado conseguir que la amara tan profundamente que le permitiera quedarse toda la vida. Apenas ahora se daba cuenta de lo tonta que había sido. ¿Por qué querría él ver como envejecía? Su piel se arrugaría, su pelo se pondría gris, pero él permanecería para siempre tal como era ahora, joven y viril, con los deseos de un joven. Estaba jadeando cuando llegó al corazón del laberinto, sintiendo un pinchazo en su costado al respirar. Sin aliento se sentó en el banco de piedra y enterró la cara entre sus manos.

- Isabella - alzó su rostro, sobresaltada al encontrarlo de pie ante ella.

- Cómo... Cómo lo has hecho... Venir así... tan rápido? - alzó una oscura ceja con gesto divertido.

- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? - por supuesto, era un Vampiro, capaz de trasladarse a velocidad sobrenatural. Se arrodilló ante ella, su capa ondulando a su alrededor.

- Te amo, Bella - dijo, cogiendo sus manos - Con cada fibra de mi ser, con cada aliento de mi cuerpo, te amo.

- Pero sin embargo no crees que yo también te amo.

- No merezco tu amor.

- Pero lo tienes de todos modos.

- Lo sé - sonrió amargamente - Y es una pesada carga que soportar.

- ¿Una carga? - el dolor en sus ojos, destrozaba su corazón. Asintió.

- Nunca debí traerte aquí, nunca debería haberte tocado - acarició su mejilla - Me atormenta el amarte tanto, el saber que pronto tendré que dejarte marchar - Aspiro – el saber que algún día te casarás con un hombre que sea digno de tu amor y darás a luz a sus hijos. Bella negó con la cabeza.

- No tiene porque ser así.

- Ah, pero lo es, mi dulce. Tu proximidad me tienta, está mal que te mantenga aquí, haciendo que vivas en las sombras. Necesitas vivir tal como debe ser y yo… - Miró su pulso - Me he negado durante demasiado tiempo a ver lo que en realidad soy.

- Edward, nos hagas esto - acerco sus manos a su pecho, asustada por la desesperación en sus ojos y la resignación en su voz.

Ella es una mortal. Tómala. Toma lo que quieres. Lo que necesitas. Se apartó, oponiéndose al hambre que aumentaba, oponiéndose al anhelo de beber, hasta emborracharse con su sabor, admitiendo, que había estado jugando a un juego peligroso. Se había engañado a sí mismo pensando que había vencido el hambre. Había bebido la sangre de las ovejas y se había dicho a sí mismo que todo estaba bien. Había comprado mujeres jóvenes y las había conservado en el castillo, bebiendo de ellas mientras dormían, enviándolas de regreso cuando ya había tomado todo cuanto podían darle. Había tomado frugales sorbos de la sangre de Bella y se había felicitado a sí mismo por su autocontrol y durante todo ese tiempo se había engañando, diciéndose a sí mismo que ya no era un monstruo porque ya no mataba para sobrevivir.

Miró a Bella, con ojos ardiendo a fuego lento en la oscuridad, la necesidad y el hambre rugiendo en su interior, caliente y veloz como lava ardiente. Trató de luchar contra eso, y supo que no sería tan fuerte. Supo que si la tomaba ahora, la destruiría y al hacerlo, se destruiría a sí mismo también.

- ¿Mi señor? ¿Edward? ¿Estás bien?

- Necesito a Carlisle.

- ¿Estas enfermo, mi señor? - Miró su rostro, alarmada por el brillo en sus ojos, su forzosa respiración, la línea tensa de su mandíbula.

- Carlisle - contrayendo el rostro con un gesto de dolor, se meció hacia atrás en sobre sus talones, sus manos cerradas en puños con fuerza – ¡Carlisle!

Bella clavó los ojos en él, su corazón latiendo acelerado, su capa se enrolló fuertemente a su alrededor, como un capullo de terciopelo negro. A la pálida luz de la luna, podía ver que el tejido ondeaba suavemente sobre su espalda y sus hombros, como si intentara confortarle. Asustada por lo que veía, se levantó. Se giró rápidamente al oír pasos que se acercaban, dio un suspiro de alivio cuando vio a Carlisle corriendo hacia ellos.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? - Le preguntó. Bella negó con la cabeza

- No lo sé - Carlisle miro a Edward, luego se arrodilló a su lado - Vuelva a la casa, señora - dijo mientras se arremangaba la manga de su camisa - Váyase. Ahora.

- No - Negó con la cabeza - Quiero ayudarle - Carlisle alzó la mirada hacia ella y vio su mirada preocupada.

- Es lo que él quiere - dijo Carlisle quedamente. Quiso replicarle, rogarle a Edward que recurriera a ella para ayudarle. Si necesitaba nutrición, entonces ella quería ser quien se la proveyera. Quiso gritar ante lo injusto que era todo, ante lo que él era.

- Isa...bella vete - su voz era áspera, debido al dolor que le atravesaba como puñales - Por favor vete.

- Sí, mi señor - Se dio media vuelta y se marcho, su vista nublada por las lágrimas que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que derramaba.

Carlisle esperó hasta que Bella estuvo fuera de su vista, luego acercó su antebrazo a Edward, hizo una mueca cuando sintió que los colmillos del vampiro que perforaron su muñeca. Apretó con fuerza su puño, preguntándose, como siempre lo hacía cuando la locura invadía a su señor, si Edward podría dejar de alimentarse antes de que fuera muy tarde.

Vislumbrado la lujuria de la sangre que ardía como un fuego infernal en los ojos del vampiro, Carlisle se marchó, sabiendo que a su señor no le gustaba que lo observara, no le gustaba que nadie le viera cuándo el hambre le vencía, cuando el barniz de humanidad se diluía bajo la necesidad, el anhelo por una visión que Carlisle ya había visto con anterioridad, cuándo estuvo a punto de morir en un callejón oscuro cincuenta años atrás. Una visión, imposible de olvidar.


	24. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

Bella se arrebujo bajo las cubiertas, escuchando el reloj, eran las cuatro y cuarto de la mañana y Edward aún no había vuelto. A medianoche, había bajado, esperando encontrarlo en el estudio, pero no lo vio. Había encontrado a Carlisle en la cocina. Sentado en la mesa, con una manta sobre sus hombros y un vaso de brandy sintiendo su mirada, alzo la cabeza y aparto la mirada. Pero su expresión había silenciado las preguntas que pugnaban en sus labios. Era la expresión de un hombre que había vislumbrado las profundidades del infierno, se había acercado tanto como para sentir las llamas.

Se giró y se dirigió corriendo hacia la torre. Eso había sucedido hacía cuatro horas. ¿Dónde estaba Edward? Pronto amanecería. ¿Por qué no venía a la cama? Levantándose, se envolvió una colcha alrededor de los hombros y abandonó la torre. El piso estaba frío mientras bajaba por la escalera de caracol hasta el primer piso. No había ninguna luz encendida, fue lentamente hacia el estudio. Supo que él estaba dentro tan pronto como puso su mano sobre el picaporte.

- ¿Mi señor? - Abrió la puerta y miró hacia la oscuridad – ¿Edward? - entró en el cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de sí - Sé que estas aquí adentro.

- Regresa a la cama, Bella.

- Estoy sola sin ti.

- No puedo estar contigo esta noche.

- ¿Estás enfermo? - el se rió cruelmente

- Nunca estoy enfermo, mi dulce. Sólo estoy enfermo de mente y espíritu - ella avanzo hacia el

- Déjame ayudarte.

- No hay nada que puedas hacer, Isabella.

- Pero...

- Si de veras te importo tanto como dices, regresara a la cama - aspiró bruscamente y soltó de a poco -

Vete ahora, que estoy dispuesto, y soy capaz de dejarte ir.

- Edward, por favor...

- Déjame.

Él habló con los dientes apretados, su voz rasposa por el esfuerzo por mantener su autocontrol, con un grito estrangulado, se dio la vuelta y huyó del cuarto. A la mañana siguiente su lado de la cama estaba vacío. Alarmada, se puso la bata y bajó corriendo.

- ¡Carlisle! ¡Carlisle!

- ¿Sí, señora? - Salió de la cocina, visiblemente mejorado con respecto a la noche anterior.

- ¿Dónde está? No vino a la cama. El sol... - negó con la cabeza, sus ojos agrandados por el miedo a algo que no se atrevía ni a mencionar.

- Está bien, señora.

- ¿Dónde está? Él no ha... - aspiró profundamente -¿No ha abandonado el castillo, verdad? - No me ha abandonado. Las palabras, tácitas, parecían estar en el aire entre ellos.

- No, señora - frunció el ceño.

- ¿Entonces dónde está? - Carlisle vaciló, como si se preguntara si debía o no decírselo.

- Dígamelo.

- Está en el sótano.

- ¡En el sótano! - la mirada de Carlisle se aparto de la suya.

- A veces descansa allí.

- ¿En el sótano? ¿Pero por qué?

- Me temo que eso sólo su señoría puede explicárselo - se dirigió a la puerta, pero entonces sintió la mano de Carlisle sujetándola - A él no le gustará que vaya hasta allí.

- Soy su esposa y la señora del castillo - dijo Bella, sorprendida por el tono de su voz - No permitiré malentendidos entre Edward y yo - Carlisle apartó la mano de su brazo y se inclinó respetuosamente.

- Como usted guste, señora Isabella - le miró arrepentida, con una disculpa a punto de salir de su boca. Nunca había tratado a Carlisle como un criado y se avergonzaba de haberlo hecho ahora. Carlisle negó con la cabeza.

- No necesita disculparse, mi señora - sacó una vela de un cajón y la encendió para ella - Necesitará esto - Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó una gran llave de latón - Y esto otro.

Tomando la vela y llave, Bella se marchó, su corazón latiendo acelerado mientras bajaba el estrecho tramo de escaleras que conducía hasta el sótano. Un aire frío la invadió cuando abrió la puerta. Durante un instante se paró en seco, mirando la oscuridad. ¿Por qué prefería descansar allí abajo? ¿Qué es lo que encontraría allí? Reuniendo coraje y recordándose que era su marido, descendió los escalones. Sujetando la vela en lo alto, vio varios botelleros bien surtidos, docenas de barriles y cajas, y una enorme caja cubierta de polvo.

Levantando parte de su camisón con una mano, entro en el sótano. El aire era húmedo y mohoso, telarañas colgaban de las paredes. El suelo era dura tierra apisonada, y estaba frío bajo sus pies. Imágenes de peludas arañas y ratas surgieron en su mente. Cuando llegó al extremo más alejado del cuarto, se detuvo y vio, una estrecha puerta de hierro a su izquierda. Él estaba allí. Con mano temblorosa deslizó la llave en el cerrojo. Guardándola luego en el bolsillo de su bata, aspiró profundamente y abrió la puerta. Reuniendo coraje, atravesó el umbral.

El cuarto estaba vacío excepto por el ataúd contra la pared al fondo, era negro, con la tapa cerrada. Esculpido en la parte superior de la tapa había la imagen de un cuervo volando. La bilis subió por su garganta cuando clavó los ojos en el ataúd. ¿No se supone que los vampiros deben pasar las noches dentro de un ataúd? Había preguntado ella una vez. Y él había contestado que los encontraba estrechos y limitantes. El terror se enroscó en su estómago, esto es lo que él era. Se lo había dicho de forma explicita. Le había dejado ver su rostro desprovisto de toda humanidad. Y aun así no lo había entendido completamente, ni se lo había podido creer hasta ahora.

Con determinación, se forzó a sí misma a cruzar el cuarto y levantar la pesada tapa para poder ver dentro. Estaba acostado sobre un lecho de blanco terciopelo. Su capa envuelta a su alrededor, el negro de su capa formaba un vívido contraste con el forro del ataúd. Su marido. Un vampiro. Él se movió, como si fuera consciente de su presencia, y su capa se enrosco más firmemente a su alrededor, como para protegerle. Un gesto de dolor cruzó su cara, y una sola palabra salió de sus labios.

- Isabella.

Las lágrimas fluyeron de sus ojos y bajaron por sus mejillas. Provocadas por un sentimiento de pesar y piedad, lágrimas de compasión por la angustia de su alma, hasta que gotearon sobre la capa de Edward, las lágrimas no se detenían. lágrimas silenciosas que temió les ahogara, tenía la sensación de que él sabía que estaba allí. Podía sentir sus esfuerzos, peleando por salir del sueño cadavérico que le atrapaba y ella supo que ahora no podría enfrentarle. Al momento Carlisle estaba allí a su lado, ofreciéndole su brazo, sacándola de allí. Él se despertó cuando el sol se ocultó, su nariz se llenó de su perfume. Salió, sus manos cerradas en puños con enojo. Ella había estado aquí. No había soñado su presencia, el nunca soñaba. Ella había estado allí.

- ¡Carlisle! ¡Ven aquí! ¡Ahora!

Se paseaba ansioso por el cuarto mientras esperaba a su criado, con la certeza de lo que debía hacer, atormentándolo en su interior como si de un afilado cuchillo se tratara. Cruzó rápidamente la puerta abierta del sótano. Carlisle le miró con aprensión.

– ¿Su Señoría?

- Me voy de aquí. Esta noche.

- Empacaré sus cosas.

- No. No me llevo nada - lo miró atentamente - Nada.

- Muy bien. Enseguida estaré listo - Edward negó con la cabeza.

- No. Quiero que te quedes aquí, con... Con ella - No podía decir su nombre en voz alta, no ahora.

- No entiendo.

- No soy como los demás hombres, y ya no puedo engañarme durante más tiempo.

- Su Señoría, quizá si no se mantuviera tan apartado. Quizá si fuera al pueblo alguna tarde y pasara más tiempo junto a la gente, si les dejara tratarle. Quizá si supieran que usted es el que financia el refugio, ayudaría a ahuyentar los rumores.

- No. Será mejor para Bella y para todos, si me voy - Edward se marchó, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho - Quiero que te quedes con ella mientras te necesite. Cuando ella ... - Suspiró - Cuándo haya encontrado a otro, te reunirás conmigo - Algún otro, pensó cruelmente. Alguien como Black.

- Sí, Su Señoría - Carlisle se aclaró la voz – ¿Le explicará todo esto usted mismo?

- No - Edward negó, despreciándose a sí mismo por su cobardía - Necesitaré lápiz y papel.

- Sí, Su Señoría - Bella alzo la vista del libro que estaba leyendo, sonriendo impacientemente, pero no era Edward el que había en el portal. Era Carlisle.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - Preguntó alarmada por la expresión en el rostro de Carlisle – ¿Ha ocurrido algo malo? -Carlisle le tendió una hoja de papel.

- Esto es para usted, señora.

- ¿Una carta? - Se levantó mientras caía el olvidado libro de su regazo,

Cogió rápidamente la carta de la mano de Carlisle recibir una carta por la noche sólo podía indicar malas noticias. Clavó los ojos en el papel como si nunca antes hubiera visto una carta, lentamente la abrió, su corazón cayó en picado cuando vio el sello de Edward. Con una reverencia, Carlisle salió del cuarto. Cruzando el cuarto, Bella se sentó en el borde de la cama, que había compartido con Edward y permaneció mirando la cabeza de un cuervo impresa con lacre rojo como la sangre. Finalmente, con manos temblorosas rompió el sello.

_Isabella_  
_No puedo fingir más. Estos pasados seis meses contigo han sido los más felices de mi existencia. Nunca sabrás la alegría que has traído a mi existencia, pero no puedo quedarme más tiempo contigo. Tu proximidad apacigua mi alma del mismo modo que enardece la demoníaca hambre dentro de mí, un hambre que temo ya no puedo controlar._

_El castillo es tuyo. Haz con él lo que quieras. Carlisle se quedará contigo mientras le necesites. Es mi deseo que me olvides y encuentres a otro hombre. Black sería un buen marido, un hombre que puede darte la clase de vida que mereces._

_Perdóname por decirle esto en una carta, pero soy tan cobarde, que no puedo decírtelo personalmente por temor a que me convenzas de quedarme. Hacer eso podría poner tu vida y tu alma, en peligro, y esto es algo que nunca haría._

_Sé que te recordaré siempre y te amaré hasta mi último aliento._

_Siempre tuyo, Edward._

Ella clavó los ojos en las palabras, borrosas por las lágrimas, incapaz de creer que la había abandonado, que nunca le volvería a ver. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo sentada allí, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, manchando el escrito que tenía en sus manos. Se había marchado.

- ¿Señora? - le costó gran esfuerzo levantar la cabeza. Carlisle estaba esperando en la puerta, su expresión sombría, sus ojos llenos de comprensión.

- El barón Black está abajo, señora.

- Ahora no puedo verle.

- Me temo que él insiste.

- Echalo.

- Él no se irá - Carlisle aspiró profundamente - Dice que Edward le pidió que viniera - ¡Edward! quizá Jake sabría donde había ido.

- Esta bien.

Se levantó, sujetando fuertemente la carta. Siguió a Carlisle por las escaleras, sin importarle que sus ojos estuvieran rojos e hinchados por las lágrimas. Estaba más allá de la vergüenza, de que le importara lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar. Jake estaba en el salón, de espaldas a la chimenea. Juró por lo bajo cuando Bella entró, velozmente cruzó el cuarto y la sostuvo entre sus brazos. Ella no se resistió, simplemente se quedó allí, desesperada como una niña perdida.

- Bella - tomándola de la mano, la llevo hasta una silla cerca de la chimenea, sabiendo que iba contra las normas del decoro se sentó y la depositó en su regazo, acunándola como si fuera un bebé que necesitara consuelo. Ella se acurrucó contra de él, su cara sepultada en el hueco de su hombro.

Los sollozos sacudieron sus delgados hombros; Sus lágrimas mojaron su abrigo. Murmurando palabras de consuelo, acariciaba su espalda, maldiciendo interiormente a Edward por su cruel abandono. Había encontrado a Edward en Cotyer la noche anterior.

- Abandono Forks - le había dicho sin ningún preámbulo - Quiero que usted cuide de Bella - le tomo un instante encontrar la voz para preguntarle.

– ¿A dónde vais?

- Eso no importa.

- ¿Cuándo volveréis?

- No lo sé. Quizá nunca.

- No lo entiendo - Un brillo de sardónica diversión cruzó por los ojos de Edward - No se lo puedo explicar, Black, pero quiero que me de su palabra de que cuidará de ella.

Jacob se había quedado mirándolo a los ojos, esos oscuros ojos que le habían inquietado durante años. No había indicio de peligro, ninguna arrogancia, sólo un profundo dolor que no podía ocultar.

- Usted sabe que lo haré - Edward inclinó la cabeza - Sea bueno con ella - le dijo y con su capa ondulando a su alrededor había abandonado el cuarto. Jacob asombrado se preguntó si era real.

- Me ha abandonado - La voz de Bella trajo de vuelta a Jacob al presente.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Por qué? - le miró, el dolor de sus ojos le recordaba la angustia que había visto en Edward.

- No lo sé - Jake contestó suavemente, sacando un pañuelo de lino de su bolsillo, secó sus lágrimas.

- Creí que me amaba - Miró la carta todavía en su puño - Me dijo que me amaba.

- Él lo hace - dijo Jacob - Estoy seguro de ello - le miró como si le viera por primera vez.

– ¿Por qué estas aquí?

- Edward me pidió que viniera. No quería que estuvieras sola.

- ¿El te envió? ¿Tu le viste? - La esperanza brilló en sus ojos – ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde está ahora?

- Se ha ido, Bella. No me dijo a donde o por qué, sólo que se iba.  
Sufrió al observar como la esperanza moría en sus ojos, y la desesperación la inundaba de nuevo, por saber que amaba otro.

- ¿Bella, qué puedo hacer?

- ¿Hacer? - Clavó sus ojos en él inexpresivamente.

Se estremeció en sus brazos cuando una nuevas lágrimas inundaron sus ojos. La observo llorar con impotencia, vio como las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos y caían por sus mejillas. Al cabo de un rato, se desmayó contra él, y él la sostuvo, sus manos acariciando su pelo, su espalda, preguntándose si la volviera a ver a sonreír. Escudriñando las sombras que se alzaban en el exterior, Edward miró por la ventana, vigilando. Un dolor le atravesaba el corazón como si le hubieran clavado una estaca mientras escuchaba sus lágrimas y sabía que él era la causa.

- Te amo, mi dulce - gimió.

Y había sido el amor lo que le había hecho marchar, escapar durante la noche lejos de la mujer que había amado en toda su vida. Los días pasaron, pero Bella apenas se daba cuenta, los pasaba caminando por el jardín, recordando las noches que había paseado a la luz de la luna con Edward, comió ante la insistencia de Carlisle, aunque no tenía apetito. Tomaba largas siestas y se acostaba temprano porque solo era allí y en sueños cuando su marido venía a ella.

Jacob la visitaba cada día, preocupado ante el aspecto de sus ojos, su voz, el toque distante de su mano. No se entrometía en su pena, no le decía que no llorara ni se acongojara. Aceptaba sus deseos cuándo quería estar sola, la abrazaba cuando le pedía consuelo, enjugaba sus lágrimas cuando lloraba. Y durante todo el tiempo, esperaba a que aceptara su amor, solo rogaba que llegara un día en que le amara tan profundamente como había amado al oscuro señor del castillo.

Y algunas veces cuando lloraba, cuando el dolor en sus ojos hacía que su corazón se contrajera de angustia, sabía que con gusto aceptaría verla reunida de nuevo con Edward si eso la hacía sonreír de nuevo.


	25. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

Cazaba entre las sombras de la noche, desahogando su furia y su pena en el derramamiento de sangre inocente. Acechaba su presa implacablemente, alimentándose de su miedo, dejando que su presa viera lo que era, dejándole ver su deseo de matar, sonriendo mientras dejaba al descubierto sus colmillos. Sufría, como nunca, y quería lanzar un golpe tras otro, esperando que al infligir dolor en los otros, poder aliviar él suyo propio. Cazó como no lo había hecho desde que fue hecho Vampiro, cazó hasta que el aroma a sangre y miedo se pegó a su piel, a su ropa, se infiltró en cada uno de sus poros.

Había olvidado cuan embriagador era, beber y beber, hasta que se saciaba de la sangre de la vida, hasta que su corazón latía al mismo ritmo que la desafortunada alma en su abrazo, hasta que su cuerpo se alzaba pletórico por la fuerza vital del otro. Beber hasta no poder más, beber la vida de alguien, sus esperanzas y sus sueños y sus memorias, su mismo ser. Se negó a considerar los principios morales de ello. ¿Qué necesidad tenía él de tener principios morales? No era humano, era un Vampiro, una raza aparte. Las leyes de los hombres no significaron nada para él. Los hombres apresaban y mataban animales indefensos para alimentarse. Los vampiros hacían de los hombres sus victimas. Nadie hacía presa del Vampiro.

Durante demasiado tiempo había intentado negar lo que era, negar la necesidad en su interior, negar el placer que sólo obtenía al beber sangre de los mortales. Cuan cercano se sentía a todos aquellos que cazaba cuando los acunaba en su abrazo oscuro. Qué agradecido se sentía por la fuerte oleada de energía que fluía por sus venas, llenándolo de vitalidad, haciéndolo sentir como un vampiro joven, recién hecho. Y a pesar de que bebía hasta saciarse, nunca agotaba a sus víctimas hasta el extremo de la muerte. Aunque era fuerte su sed, no podía hacerlo. Bella tenía la culpa. Ella podría entender su necesidad de sangre; pero nunca aprobaría el que tomara una vida, por lo que no podía ser peor de lo que ella creía que era.

Se deleitaba en la oscuridad que lo inundaba, sus sentidos alertas, sonidos de la noche que los mortales nunca oían – la suave salpicadura de una gota de lluvia cayendo sobre la hierba húmeda por el rocío, un ratón andando sigilosamente entre las sombras. Veía la belleza escondida en la oscuridad de la noche, las sombras y formas cambiantes de un mundo dormido. Durante semanas, vagó por las sombras, una figura silenciosa haciendo presa de cualquiera lo suficientemente incauto como para cruzarse su camino.

Ahora estaba cazando. Nubes oscuras cubrían la luna y las estrellas, prometiendo lluvia. Había poca gente en las calles, una pareja de ancianos dirigiéndose a su casa, un padre y un hijo parados en un portal, una joven pareja caminando de la mano, mirándose ignorantes de la tormenta que se avecina. Y entonces vio una joven que bajaba corriendo por una oscura calle, su pelo ondeando al viento, los tacones de sus zapatos golpeando los guijarros. Voló con las alas de la noche, silencioso, acechando su presa, hasta que estuvo a su lado su mano tapando el grito que se escapaba de su boca.

El aroma de su miedo se mezclaba con el de su esencia. Podía oír los frenéticos latidos de su corazón, oír la sangre fluir por sus venas. Se dobló sobre ella, su capa envolviéndolos, como las alas de un gran pájaro negro. Y entonces vio sus ojos. Ojos chocolates llenos de terror, como los de Bella. Con un juramento, se apartó, sacudido en lo más profundo de su ser. Se vio tal como Bella le vería, no mejor que un monstruo enmascarado en forma humana, una bestia salvaje incapaz de controlarse. Lleno de vergüenza y odiándose a sí mismo, borró su memoria y desapareció de su vista.

Después de esa noche ya no cazó más humano. Se refugió en una cripta llena de un pestilente olor a carne putrefacta y flores secas. Acurrucado en un rincón, con la capa envolviéndolo permaneció mirando fijamente la oscuridad. Era un Vampiro. Estaba en donde pertenecía. Los días pasaron en un sueño, las noches parecían más largas de lo que recordaba. Las noches cuando el hambre ardía en sus venas, cuando desgarraba sus órganos vitales, cuando, buscando alivio, cortaba profundamente su carne buscando nutrición. En el mundo exterior, el tiempo seguía su curso. Las estaciones pasaban una tras otra. Los mortales nacían y morían. Pero él siempre permanecía igual.

El dolor se convirtió en su compañero, dañandolo, urgiéndolo a salir a cazar. Los fantasmas surgían a su lado con agudos gritos de dolor que desgarraban su alma, sus rostros distorsionados por el miedo cuando miran sus ojos y solo veían la muerte en ellos. Muchos fantasmas vinieron a atormentarlo, con sus ojos vacíos llenos de acusación. ¿Realmente había matado a tantos? Sus rostros hacía mucho que habían sido olvidados, todos menos el del primer mortal que había matado. Entonces era un vampiro joven dominado por el hambre que le urgía ser saciada, ignorante del modo de existir de los de su clase. Había encontrado a la mujer caminando por una calle oscura.

Ella había notado su presencia antes de que su mano se cerrada alrededor de su brazo. Nunca olvidaría el horror que vio en sus ojos, o el sonido de su voz, desesperada por el miedo cuando le rogaba por su vida. Él no había querido lastimarla, no había querido matarla, pero el hambre le había dominado, produciéndole un dolor insoportable. Torpe en su prisa, sus colmillos se habían clavado en la carne blanda de su garganta. Su sangre había fluido a chorros hacia su boca, caliente con vida. Y junto con la sangre, había saboreado una de sus lágrimas. Horrorizado y avergonzado, había depositado su cuerpo en el suelo. La expresión de sus ojos le había atormentado durante más de un siglo.

Se envolvió mas entre los pliegues de su capa, buscando escapar, la paz. Maldijo el hambre que lo carcomía, se maldijo por lo que él era, maldijo a Bella por hechizarle, para darle a saborear lo que nunca podría tener. Y, por encima de todo, maldijo a Tanya... ¡Tanya! Durante todos estos años, ella se había mantenido apartada, pero siempre próxima. A menudo había notado su presencia pero como todos los vampiros, ella era desconfiada con otros de su clase. Nunca le había buscado, ni él a ella, pero en los primeros días después de que él había sido hecho, a menudo había pensado en encontrarla, en destruirla por lo que le había hecho. Tanya... Ella le había transformado en lo que era; Si había alguna cura, entonces ella la conocería. En caso de que no la hubiera, buscaría su destrucción en manos de la que le había transformado.

Mascullando un juramento, cerró sus ojos y envió sus pensamientos a la noche.

- Edward - Tanya sonrió precavidamente, sorprendida al encontrarlo esperándola en su salón después de levantarse – ¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí?

- No quiero hacerte daño.

Cruzando el cuarto, cogió sus manos. Ella era el vampiro más viejo que conocía, pero se veía exactamente igual que la última vez que la había visto, su pelo rubio rojizo recogido en gruesos mechones sobre su cabeza, su mirada oscura como negras piscinas de ébano bajo gruesas pestañas, su piel pálida como el alabastro, con una resplandeciente translucidez.

- Siempre tan bella - murmuró.

- Como tu - ella contestó, alzó una mano hasta su pelo, alisándolo -¿Pero por otro lado, nosotros nunca cambiamos, verdad?

- No - dijo él secamente - Nunca.

- Pero sin embargo... estas muy delgado, mon petit. ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

- Nada - Soltó sus manos y metió las suyas en los bolsillos de su pantalón - Quiero saber si hay una cura para lo que somos.

- ¿Una cura? - Alzó una ceja en signo interrogante - Haces que esto parezca una atroz enfermedad.

- Es una maldición y quiero liberarme de ella - Tanya frunció el ceño.

– ¿Para qué? Te ves próspero, si exceptuamos esa pequeña cuestión de tu alimentación - sus ojos se estrecharon – ¿No te has alimentado recientemente?

- Ese no es un asunto de tu incumbencia - dijo agudamente aspiró - Dime ¿Hay alguna forma de acabar con esto?

- ¿Quizás un paseo a la luz del sol? - ella sugirió, con el asomo de una sonrisa bordeando sus labios.

- No juegues conmigo, Tanya. Quiero una respuesta.

- No sé de ninguna cura - sus manos se cerraron en puños - Entonces quiero que me destruyas.

– ¿Realmente ha llegado a ser tan desagradable la vida?

- Ya no puedo soportar lo que soy. Me ha costado demasiado - ella le estudió con la mirada y sonrió.

- Te has enamorado de una mortal - no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación, él no se molestó en negarlo.

- Sí.

- No hay necesidad de acabar con tu existencia, Edward. Simplemente transfórmala.

- No.

- ¿Abandonarías la inmortalidad por esa mujer?

- No te burles de mí, Tanya. ¿Tu nunca has estado enamorada?

- Me dejas asombrada, Edward no creía que nuestra especie fuese capaz de sentir nada semejante a una emoción humana.

- Ojala fuera eso cierto - Pasó una mano por su pelo - Ya no puedo soportarlo más. Quiero que acabes conmigo. Ahora.

- ¿En vez de eso, por que no te quedas aquí conmigo? - le sugirió - Podríamos cazar juntos - puso las manos sobre su pecho y le contempló con ojos ardientes. Sus manos se deslizaron hasta su cintura - Y juguetear juntos - el apartó lentamente sus manos de su cuerpo - No vine aquí a buscar un compañero de caza ni de cama, sólo una forma de acabar con lo que soy.

Clavó los ojos en ella, observando las emociones que cruzaron por su rostro, la decepción porque él no cazaría por la noche con ella, enojo porque había despreciado su afecto y una pizca de confusión porque no podía entender su deseo por acabar con su existencia. También la lujuria por la sangre aumentando en sus ojos, superando todas las otras emociones. Sus labios se retrajeron con una fiera sonrisa, exponiendo sus colmillos. Pensó con temor y arrepentimiento, que nunca volvería a ver a Bella, y mostró su garganta, preguntándose como sería sentir los dientes de Tanya rasgando su carne de nuevo después de tantos años.

- ¡No! - Bella se despertó gritando – ¡Edward, no lo hagas!

Un instante después Carlisle irrumpió en el cuarto con una vela enfocando el rostro de Bella. En las últimas semanas, desde que Edward la había abandonado había perdido mucho peso. Tenía ojeras bajo los ojos, ojos llenos de tristeza. Temía por su salud, pero nada de lo que él ni Jacob hicieran o dijeran, había podido apaciguar su pena.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - le preguntó, escudriñando las sombras del cuarto, buscando la causa de sus gritos.

- Edward... - le miró con ojos aterrorizados - Él está en peligro - Carlisle depositó la vela sobre la mesa al lado de la cama.

– Ha sido solo una pesadilla, señora.

- No - Negó con la cabeza - No, era real.

- No es nada. Estoy seguro de que él está bien.

- No - Negó otra vez – ¿No puedes sentirlo?

- ¿Sentir el qué?

- Él quiere morir - Gritó el nombre de Edward - No viviré sin él - Se quedo mirando la noche – ¡Me has oído Edward, no viviré sin ti! - Sollozó su nombre una vez más y se desmayó sobre la cama.

- Señora - Carlisle se acercó asustado por la falta de color en su cara, y en su piel. La sacudió una vez y otra al no obtener respuesta – ¡Bella! - Tembló cuando una fría brisa barrió el cuarto y supo en su corazón, que ella tenía razón. Edward trataba de acabar con su existencia. Y Bella iba a encontrarse con él.

- Aquí no - dijo Tanya pasó sus largas uñas a lo largo de su cuello - Ven.

Él siguió a Tanya hasta su guarida, se tendió en el sofá de terciopelo rojo que era el único adorno del cuarto excepto por el ataúd de caoba, Tanya se sentó a su lado, sus colmillos descubiertos, respirando con dificultad. Bebería su sangre, reduciéndola hasta el extremo de su muerte y así obtendría la fuerza que él había acumulado durante su vida. Y cuando estuviera demasiado débil para poder resistirse le llevaría afuera y lo dejaría allí. El sol haría el resto, consumiendo con llamas cualquier prueba de que él hubiera existido jamás. Él se quedó mirándola fijamente. Sus ojos ardían con hambre. Su capa se ciño más cuando sintió la mano de Tanya sobre su pelo, acariciándolo e imaginó que era otra mano, la mano de Isabella.

Notó el suave aleteo del aliento de Tanya contra su mejilla, sintió sus labios, fríos como el invierno, cuando lo besaron. Fríos pensó, cuando los de Bella siempre habían sido tan cálidos. Se sobresaltó cuando las manos de Tanya se cerraron sobre sus hombros, inmovilizándolo. Se había olvidado de lo fuerte que era ella. Isabella...

- Hazlo - dijo cerrado sus ojos.

Aguantó el temor cuando sintió el pinchazo de los colmillos de Tanya en su garganta. Hubo un dolor punzante, la sensación de la sangre siendo extraída de su cuerpo. Se forzó a relajarse. Esto era lo que quería, un fin para su miserable existencia, el dulce olvido de la eternidad. Sintió como se hundía en un remolino de niebla roja, como se iba debilitando. La oscuridad le iba envolviendo placenteramente y agradeció el que ella hubiera decidido ser amable y no justo, que él encontrara el olvido en los brazos de quien le había hecho lo que era.

Pequeños temblores atravesaron su cuerpo. El frío le devoró. Isabella... Nunca la vería de nuevo, nunca volvería a sentir su calor, ni a verla sonreír. Empezó a luchar contra el instinto de conservación que quería asumir el control de su cuerpo. Sintió que las manos de Tanya se cerraban sobre sus hombros cuando trató de escapar de su agarre, sintió su capa envolviéndose más a su alrededor, acunándolo y supo que el fin estaba cercano.

¡Edward! No viviré sin ti. Su voz, se abrió paso en su mente, gritando. Edward, regresa a mí. Trató de abrir sus ojos, trató de abrirse paso a la fuerza a través de la oscuridad que le arrastraban hacia la eternidad, pero carecía de la fuerza suficiente. Sus latidos eran lentos y pesados en su pecho. Desde lejos, oyó voz de Tanya.

- Espero que al otro lado encuentres la paz que buscas.

Quiso hablar con ella, decirle que había cambiado de opinión, que Bella le necesitaba, pero estaba, indefenso. Tuvo la sensación de estar en movimiento y supo que Tanya le llevaba afuera. Le llevó sin esfuerzo, trasladándose a velocidad sobrenatural a través de las oscuras calles. Sintió el viento frió en su rostro como la misma muerte, mientras ella le llevaba lejos de su casa, fuera de la ciudad, a un cementerio abandonado el sol le encontraría allí, le encontraría y le destruiría, no dejando ninguna huella. Se dio cuenta de que Tanya se agachaba sobre el, sintió el roce de sus labios por última vez. Pudo oír el sonido de sus pasos cuando se giró y se alejó dejándolo solo en la quietud de la noche, para encontrar el amanecer en soledad. Isabella...

Flotaba ingrávido, indefenso, en un mar de oscuridad que no tenía ni principio ni fin. El perfume de la tierra húmeda invadía su nariz, recordándole la esencia de la vida, todo aquello que ahora estaba perdido para siempre. ¡Edward! Vuelve a mí.. No viviré sin ti...

La voz de Bella hizo eco en su mente, muchas veces, llenando su alma de un profundo arrepentimiento al comprender que al tratar de acabar con su vida, le había fallado. Las horas pasaron. Empezó a temblar. Se enrosco sobre sí mismo, envolviéndose más apretadamente en su capa. La voz de Bella martillada en su cabeza, rogándole que no la abandonara. Edward, no me dejes... . Por favor... . Vuelve a mí...

Los latidos de su corazón retumbaban en su mente, haciéndose cada vez más débiles, hasta que latieron a su mismo ritmo y supo que cuando la muerte le llegara, también le llegaría a ella. Isabella...

- Perdóname...


	26. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

Durante un tiempo, pareció como si ella fuera a recobrarse. Su apetito había aumentado. Se levantaba de la cama durante periodos cada vez más largos; Le pidió a Black que la acompañara al laberinto donde pasaba horas contemplando los rosales, y las estatuas del cuervo y el lobo. Allí parecía que se sentía en paz y durante un tiempo, Jake creyó que ella había aceptado el hecho de que Edward se había ido. Ahora, pensaba, ahora vendrá a mí y podemos empezar nuestra vida juntos. Pero no fue así.

Sin razón aparente, y repentinamente empezó a debilitarse cada vez más. A medida que pasaban los días estaba más débil. Su madre y sus hermanas vinieron a verla, le traían dulces que tentaran su apetito, haciéndole te caliente, sonriendo sin ganas mientras le contaban noticias sobre el embarazo de Alice, esperando que el pensar en una nueva vida la sacaría de las profundidades de su desesperación. Pero fue en vano. Ella los miraba con ojos sin vida al mismo tiempo que les aseguraba que pronto estaría mejor. Jake llamó a su médico, pero el hombre sólo negó con la cabeza, afirmando que su mal no era físico. Esme llamó al sacerdote, quien primero puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Bella, y luego se apartó prometiendo que encendería una vela y rogaría por el bienestar de su alma.

- Ella desea morir - Esme se levantó del lado de la cama de su hija, mirando su pálido rostro - Jake asintió.

- Me temo que tiene usted razón, señora - Maldijo, preguntándose si cuando Edward la abandonó había previsto que esto ocurriría.

- Todo es por culpa de ese monstruo - dijo Esme cruelmente - Le ha echado una maldición.

Jake iba a empezar a objetar algo. No creía en la magia. Pero pensó en todos los rumores sobre Edward, las habladurías, las especulaciones. Alguna vez, se había reído de todo eso no haciéndoles caso. No había seres monstruosos acechando en la noche, bebiendo la sangre de otros. Pero entonces miró el pálido rostro de Bella en el oscuro cuarto, con sombras bajo sus ojos, sus mejillas hundidas y se preguntó si después de todo no podrían ser ciertos todos esos rumores.

Se sentó sobre su cama, sujetando su mano, mientras Esme urgía a su hija para que tomara un poco de té, sintió como su odio aumentaba hasta convertirse en algo con vida propia cuando vio el vació en la una vez brillante mirada de Bella. La oyó susurrar el nombre de Edward, con voz apenas audible, antes de que cayera desplomada sobre las almohadas. Reprimiendo un sollozo, Esme se volvió de espaldas a la cama. Carlisle se materializó entre las sombras. Durante un momento, la observó llorar y luego, necesitando consolarla, se adelanto para abrazarla. Por un instante se quedo rígida entre sus brazos, pero luego se hundió en ellos desconsolada. Sintiéndose un poco avergonzado, le acarició el pelo y limpio las lagrimas de su rostro.

Jacob sintió un nudo en su garganta cuando escuchó a Esme llorando por su hija. Se llevó la mano de Bella a los labios y la besó, temiendo en lo más profundo en su corazón, que ella nunca se recuperara.

- Maldito seas Edward - masculló - Espero que tu alma arda en el mismísimo infierno.

Él se despertó cuando el sol se ocultó. Quedándose mirando la oscuridad de la cripta, recordó cómo había salido a buscar su muerte y cuando casi ya lo había conseguido, había descubierto que quería vivir. Había estado al borde de la muerte su piel empezando a ponerse rígida. Próximo a la eternidad, había sentido el nuevo amanecer, había oído la voz de Bella, cada vez más débil, haciendo eco en su mente, rogándole que no la abandonara y había sabido que, si moría, ella también lo haría. Y era una carga demasiado pesada para soportar. Había estado preparado para acabar con su vida, pero no podía acabar con la de ella, no cuando ella apenas había empezado a vivir.

Con una fuerza de voluntad que creía no poseer, se había arrastrado hasta la cripta en la cual ahora yacía. La puerta estaba parcialmente abierta y había pasado con dificultad a través de la estrecha rendija. Los goznes oxidados habían rechinado ruidosamente, gritando como un alma atormentada, mientras arrastraba la puerta para cerrarla por dentro y luego al respirar las ventanas de nariz se llenaron de un mohoso olor a muerte, había gateado hasta una esquina y había caído en un sueño profundo. ¿Cuántas veces habría salido el sol desde que se había refugiado aquí?, Se preguntó. ¿Diez? ¿Veinte? Había perdido la cuenta.

Su estómago rugió hambriento cuando vio los pequeños cuerpos peludos de ratas y ratones que yacían esparcidos en el suelo de la tumba. Su sangre, con lo repulsiva que pudiera ser, le había mantenido vivo, eso y su necesidad en continuo aumento por ver a Bella de nuevo. Ella se estaba muriendo. Podía sentirlo, su vitalidad perdiéndose junto con su voluntad por vivir, y supo que él era el culpable. Estaban vinculados por la sangre que compartían. Pero, a diferencia de él, ella estaba sometida a la debilidad de la carne. Jasper, ayúdame...

Cerró sus ojos, y vio la imagen del Vampiro en su mente. Jasper. Delgado, con pelo rubio peinado hacia atrás, sus ojos color oscuro llenos de la sabiduría que da la edad. Edward sonrió débilmente. Jasper no se parecía en absoluto a lo que uno se espera debe ser un Vampiro. Un hombre tranquilo, con rasgos distinguidos. Un hombre que sabía lo que era y lo aceptaba.

Ser Vampiro no es para los débiles, le había dicho una vez. La eternidad puede ser muy aburrida si uno no conserva su buen humor. Debes mantenerte al mismo paso que el mundo, o te querrás anclado en el pasado. Puedes ser un monstruo, beberte toda la sangre y quitar la vida de otros, o no. La elección depende de ti. Con un esfuerzo, se levantó, pasó una mano por su pelo, sujetó su capa alrededor de sus hombros. Esta noche, por primera vez desde que había buscado la muerte, cazaría por las calles de la ciudad. Y luego volvería a ella y le rogaría su perdón.

Si no llegaba demasiado tarde.

**como mañana no voy a actualizar mañana por que saldre de viaje asi que hoy actualize dos veces y de aqui hasta el miercoles o jueves asi que les pido que no se desesperen.**

**gracias por los reviews y espero les siga gustando la historia...**


	27. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

Las torres del Castillo se alzaban amenazadoras ante él, cubiertas por una espesa capa de niebla, oscuras nubes se deslizaban en el cielo, prometiendo tormenta, durante un momento, descansó entre las sombras. Antes había cazado por las calles del pueblo, pero había sido en vano. Por primera vez en cuatrocientos años, sus poderes le habían fallado. Desesperado por conseguir alimento, se había nutrido de una cabra flaca que había encontrado atada detrás de una de las casas de campo. Demasiado débil para usar sus poderes, había ido andando a paso lento por la carretera, cuando llegó apenas le quedaba nada de la poca fuerza obtenido al beber de la cabra.

Cerró sus ojos, apoyó la cabeza contra la pared de piedra del castillo. Por un momento, pensó en salir de nuevo al campo y matar algunas ovejas, pero el deseo de ver a Bella, cerciorarse de que todavía vivía, era mayor que su hambre. Apartándose de la pared, subió las escaleras hasta la puerta del castillo, la cual se abrió al golpearla. Entró en el oscuro vestíbulo, sus sentidos buscando en los cuartos. Carlisle estaba en la cocina. Bella estaba arriba. Aspiró y su perfume lo envolvió con una sensación confortable y familiar, al igual que hacían los pliegues de su capa. Y oyó las voces. De Black, de Esme y la voz de un hombre que no reconoció.

Caminando silenciosamente, subió las escaleras pasando por el corredor poco iluminado hasta la habitación que Bella había usado antes de mudarse a su cuarto de la torre. Se paró ante la puerta. Se sintió decepcionado, al ver que ella ya no dormía en su cama en el cuarto de la torre y al mismo tiempo agradecido de que no hubiera revelado su lugar de descanso a los demás.

- No va a mejorar - Era la voz de Black, llena de una fría desesperación.

- Quizá deberíamos llevarla al hospital de Londres - la voz de Esme estaba roja por las lágrimas.

- No pueden hacer más por ella allí, de lo que nosotros estamos haciendo aquí - dijo el desconocido - Podría ser peligroso moverla, especialmente con la tormenta, si no está mejor por la mañana, la sangraré de nuevo - ¡Desangrarla! Mascullando un juramento, Edward abrió la puerta.

Las conversaciones terminaron abruptamente al entrar en la cámara. De un simple vistazo se hizo cargo de la situación: Esme de pie a un lado de la cama, pasaba el rosario con gesto preocupado; Black y otro hombre que Edward asumió era el médico estaban a los pies de la cama. Edward cruzó la habitación, su atención enfocada en Bella. El hedor a ajo, con el que se creía ahuyentaba a los vampiros, inundó su nariz mientras se acercaba a la cama.

Ella yacía como si ya estuviera muerta, su rostro tan pálido como el suyo, su pelo esparcido sobre la almohada, había ojeras bajo sus ojos; Sus mejillas estaban hundidas. Un fuerte olor a sangre se desprendía de un tazón que había sobre la mesa al lado de la cama. La sangre de Bella, todavía caliente. Su estómago rugió dolorosamente cuando el hambre aumento en su interior.

- ¡Es él! - Esme exclamó, con voz llenó de repulsión - Es el quien le ha hecho esto - El médico colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Esme

- Señora Swan...

- ¡Brujo! - apartó la mano del doctor de su hombro e hizo el signo de la cruz para prevenir el mal – ¡Hijo del demonio! ¡Sal fuera de aquí!

Demasiado tarde, Edward se dio cuenta de que Black se había colocado detrás de él, al intentar girarse, sintió un fuerte golpe sobre su cabeza cuando el vizconde le golpeó con el atizador de la chimenea. Gruñó mientras caía de rodillas. Black lo golpeó de nuevo con el atizador, tirándolo al suelo y forcejeando logró inmovilizarlo con la ayuda del doctor. Sabiendo que era inútil, Edward luchó contra el, con una fiera mueca en sus labios, maldijo salvajemente cuando su vista comenzó a empañarse, hasta que no hubo más que oscuridad, una oscuridad interminable que le llevaba a la inconsciencia.

Despertó en una profunda oscuridad como una tumba. Durante un momento, no supo dónde estaba y luego se dio cuenta de que era su ataúd. El sentimiento de alivio fue rápidamente seguido por un profundo miedo cuando trató de levantar la tapa y no pudo. Empujó la tapa de nuevo, con el pánico dándole más fuerza, pero la tapa permaneció cerrada. Arrugó su nariz ante el fuerte olor a ajo. ¡Carlisle! ¡Ven a mí! _Cuanto lo siento, Su Señoría, pero no puedo._.. _Explícate... Saben lo que es usted. Durante su enfermedad, Lady Isabella sufrió fiebre muy alta. Mientras estuvo inconsciente, habló de usted, de lo que usted es. Traté de decirles que eso era absurdo, delirios, pero la señora Swan la creyó. Quiere destruirlo cuando llegue la mañana... ¿Y Black?_

Edward maldijo interiormente, recordando cómo el vizconde le había golpeado con el atizador de la chimenea. _No parece que este demasiado convencido de ello._.. _¿Bella? Háblame de Bella..._ _No le han dicho nada de su regreso, Su Señoría._.. _¿Está Black, contigo?_... _Sí, Su Señoría._... _Debes convencerle para que me suelte. Dile que Bella morirá sin mi ayuda._.. _Lo intentaré, Su Señoría. ¿Está usted bien? _Edward gruñó suavemente. _Necesito alimentarme un poco_, contestó, pensando que ese era el eufemismo más grande de todos los tiempos.

Cortó la conexión entre ellos y cerró los ojos. Suspiró varias veces, tratando de reprimir el pánico en su interior. Nunca le habían gustado los lugares oscuros y pequeños; Era una de las razones por las que nunca descansaba en su ataúd. El pensar que podría estar atrapado para siempre dentro de el, le llenaba de terror, pero después sonrió con arrepentimiento, si Esme se salía con la suya, entonces lo de para siempre acabaría con la llegada de amanecer por la mañana. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando oyó pasos que se acercaban mientras bajaban por las escaleras del sótano ¡Black! Hubo una pausa y el crujir de la madera contra la piedra cuando puerta se corrió quedando abierta.

- ¿Edward, me puedes oír?

- Te oigo.

- ¿Entonces es verdad?

- ¿Tu que crees?

- Creo que esto explicaría muchas cosas - dijo Jake concisamente.

- Debes dejarme salir.

- Creo que no.

- Vamos, Jacob, en verdad no puedes creer que sea un vampiro - Edward apretó para intentar que su voz sonara tranquila - Seguramente, si fuera el monstruo que crees, entonces nada que lo que tu pudieras hacer me detendría.

- Nunca te he visto comer - dijo Black - Nunca te he visto a la luz del día.

- Lo puedo explicar fácilmente.

- ¿Y esto... ? - Black se estremeció mientras clavaba sus ojos en la superficie del ataúd, con el cuervo a tamaño natural esculpido en la madera ¿Era su imaginación, o los ojos del pájaro que le seguían? – ¿Me puede también explicar fácilmente lo de este ataúd?

- Debes liberarme, Black. Bella me necesita.

- El doctor dice que se está muriendo - la voz de Black vaciló al final - Que ha perdido las ganas de vivir.

- Yo la puedo ayudar - dijo Edward desesperado - Pero debes dejarme salir de aquí. Ahora.

- ¿Cómo? - Jake preguntó – ¿Cómo la puedes ayudar cuando el médico dice que está desahuciada?  
Edward maldijo la debilidad que le quitaba sus poderes. Si estuviese lo suficientemente fuerte, fácilmente podría haber dominado la voluntad de Black. Pero en primer lugar si el hubiera estado lo suficientemente fuerte, el hombre no le habría derrotado en la lucha anterior.

- Jacob, debes soltarme antes de que sea demasiado tarde - antes de que el sol se alce en el horizonte antes de que Esme venga a por mi cabeza – Escúchame - dijo calmado - Hace años que me conoces. Has hablado con Bella muchas veces. ¿Se ha quejado alguna vez de mí? ¿Me ha acusado de maltratarla? ¿He dicho o hecho en toda mi vida algo para hacerte pensar que la dañaría a ella o a cualquier otra persona?

- No - Jacob contestó lentamente - Ella siempre te ha alabado.

- Ella me necesita - dijo Edward incapaz de ocultar la urgencia en su voz - Necesita saber que estoy aquí - Se tensó cuando oyó a Black cruzar la habitación, vacilando con cada paso que daba.

- Nadie más puede ayudarla - dijo Edward - Por favor, te lo ruego. Debes dejarme salir de aquí antes de que sea muy tarde.

Contuvo el aliento cuando sintió la mano de Jacob sobre la tapa del ataúd. Sí, pensó. ¡Hazlo, maldita sea! Jake se quedó mirandoel ataúd. Era un hombre instruido. No había lugar en sus pensamientos para nada que no pudiera ser explicado por los hechos o por la lógica. Nunca había creído en las habladurías del pueblo sobre vampiros, nunca había creído ni en fantasmas ni en duendes. En algunas ocasiones, había sentido escalofríos al mirar los ojos de Edward, una sensación de poder controlado, de peligro esperando ser desatado. Pero eso no tenía nada que ver con que el fuera un monstruo y todo con el hecho de que el señor del castillo fuera un hombre rico, poderoso, confiado y arrogante. Jake tomó aliento, deseoso de arriesgar su seguridad, si con ello había alguna oportunidad de salvar la vida de Bella.

- Quiero tu palabra, Edward, júrame que no le harás daño.

- La tienes.

- O cualquier otra cosa - Edward vaciló un momento.

– Te doy mi palabra - Esperó, abriendo y cerrando las manos nervioso mientras Black tomaba una decisión.

Después de unos minutos que parecieron horas, oyó el ruido inconfundible de pesadas cadenas arrastrándose y el crujido de los clavos al arrancarlos de la madera. Habían sellado bien el ataúd, Edward pensó. Habían enrollado el ataúd con pesadas cadenas, habían clavado la tapa sellándola con clavos de plata, sin duda. Él sonrió. ¿También lo habían rociado con agua sagrada? Edward entrecerró los ojos ante el brillante resplandor de una vela al levantar Black la tapa. Jacob juró suavemente, cruzándose frente a Edward cuando este se levantó.

Sintiéndose como si hubiera sido rescatado del mismo infierno, Edward salió del ataúd. Gruñó suavemente cuando el olor a ajo llenó su nariz. Mirando hacia abajo, vio el suelo lleno de ellos. Jacob se apartó, sintiendo cómo el color abandonaba su rostro cuando los profundos ojos negros de Edward encontraron su mirada.

- Es verdad - exclamó Black, su mano cerrándose alrededor del martillo - Todo es verdad.

- Ciertamente - convino Edward miró la cruz de oro colgando alrededor del cuello de Black - Eso no te protegerá.

- Me diste tu palabra.

- Así lo hice - Edward pasó su capa por sus hombros, se acercó amenazante a Black Podía oír la sangre fluyendo en las venas del hombre, oír los rápidos latidos de su corazón. Aspiró, oliendo el aroma de la sangre, despertándose su hambre. Black se apartó hasta que rozó la pared.

- Me diste tu palabra - repitió, con su pulso latiendo salvajemente mientras miraba los ojos de Edward, los cuales estaban enrojecidos, ardiendo en su mente, consumiendo en llamas sus esfuerzos por resistirse. Trató de apartar la mirada, de alzar su brazo para golpearlo con el martillo. Pero no podía apartar su mirada ni reunir la fuerza necesaria para levantar su brazo.

- Perdóname - gimió Edward y sujetando el brazo izquierdo de Jacob, hundió sus colmillos en la blanda carne de la muñeca del vizconde, el indefenso, cerró los ojos, sorprendido de apenas sentir dolor. El martillo se deslizó inadvertidamente de su mano.

El hambre bramó en el interior de Edward, pero reunió fuerza de voluntad para dominarla. Tres largos tragos, una cantidad suficiente para apaciguar el hambre antes de ir hasta Bella. Aspiró, tranquilizado al disminuir su hambre. Después de lamer la herida en la muñeca del vizconde y unas pocas gotas de sangre caídas, soltó el brazo de Black y se marchó. Subiendo las escaleras del sótano de dos en dos, se apresuró hasta la cámara de Bella. Carlisle estaba allí, atado de brazos y manos a una robusta silla de madera. Recibió con una sonrisa a Edward cuando entró en el cuarto.

- Me alegro de verle, Su Señoría.

- Y yo también a ti - contestó de manera concisa, con un movimiento de muñeca, lo puso en libertad - Deshazte de Black y luego tráeme un vaso de vino.

- Sí, Su Señoría.

Alzando a Bella en sus brazos Edward abandonó el cuarto, subiendo velozmente por la escalera que daba a la torre del este. Había adelgazado mucho, sus latido eran lentos, su pulso disparejo. Entró en el cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí, luego la depositó cuidadosamente en su cama. La cubrió con las sábanas, su corazón desgarrado por el dolor mental y físico que le había causado.

- ¿Isabella? ¡Bella! - ella gimió suavemente, luego sus párpados se levantaron.

– ¿Edward?

- Estoy aquí, mi amor - Ella trató de sonreír, pero el esfuerzo era demasiado - Quédate... Por favor...

- Nunca te abandonaré de nuevo. Te lo juro - sentado sobre el borde de la cama, acercó su muñeca a su boca y abrió su vena con los dientes - Toma debes beber esto - ella clavó sus ojos en él, sin comprender. Mascullando un juramento, presionó la muñeca sangrante sobre su boca.

- Bebe, Bella - sus ojos se agrandaron cuando se dio cuenta de lo que él quería y luego negó con la cabeza.

- Bebe, Bella. Es la única manera.

Su voz la envolvió, suave, exigiendo su conformidad. Ella no quería obedecerlo, pero estaba indefensa contra el poder de sus ojos. Cuando acercó su muñeca a sus labios de nuevo, trago varias veces. Lo suficiente para restaurar su salud, sin embargo él ansiaba darle más, para pasarla por el camino de la mortalidad a la inmortalidad, para conservarla a su lado para siempre. Pero en el momento en que cruzó el pensamiento por su mente, supo que ella le odiaría por ello. Y a pesar de ello... Cerró sus ojos, al sentir el calor de su boca en su carne, la sensación de su sangre fluyendo a través de ella. Qué éxtasis sería beber de ella hasta llevarla al extremo de la muerte y hacerle luego beber la suya a cambio, para así ser suya para siempre. Con un gemido, apartó su muñeca y pasó su lengua sobre la herida para cerrarla.

- Ahora duerme.

- No.

- Estaré aquí cuando despiertes.

- Tu... ¿Me lo prometes?

- Te lo prometo.

- Abrázame - con un gemido estrangulado, la rodeó con sus brazos y la sostuvo hasta que se durmió.

- Perdóname - susurró, una lágrima ensangrentada cayó sobre su mejilla, y se la enjugó, despreciando todo lo que él era, el dolor que le había causado - Por favor, mi amor, perdóname.

Cuando estuvo dormida, la recostó de nuevo sobre la cama y la tapó con su capa. Un momento más tarde, Carlisle entró en el cuarto llevando una jarra y una copa. Sin palabras, llenó el vaso y se lo dio a su señor.

- ¿Dónde está Black? - Preguntó Edward.

- Le envié a su casa. Pero no quiso irse.

- ¿Está bien?

- Parecía un poco aturdido - Edward asintió.

- Hablaré con él más tarde. ¿Dónde está Esme?

- Se fue a su casa temprano esta tarde - dijo que volvería mañana para, ah... - Carlisle pasó un dedo por su garganta - He cerrado las puertas del castillo, Su Señoría. Nadie le molestará.

- Bien hecho - Edward bebió un sorbo de la copa, miró el vaso y tomó otro trago – ¿Qué es? - Carlisle aclaró su garganta, preguntándose si había cometido un grave error.

- Un poco de vino, Su Señoría, vaciló, cuando le devolvió la mirada a su señor – Mezclado con una gran cantidad de sangre.

- ¿De quien?

- De la señora, el doctor me pidió que me deshiciera de ella.

Edward se quedó mirando la copa durante un largo momento y lentamente, casi respetuosamente, bebió el líquido rojo y caliente. Él sintió como su fuerza y sus poderes regresaban, mientras su sangre se dispersaba en su interior, llenándola de un familiar calor. Pero eso no era suficiente para reemplazar las semanas sin alimentarse. Su mirada se concentró en Carlisle, Edward depositó la copa sobre la bandeja.

- ¿Su Señoría?  
- Lo siento - Con aprobación, Carlisle se arremangó su manga de la camisa y tendió su brazo.

Estaba soñando, soñando con Edward, soñando que él estaba allí a su lado, sosteniéndola cerca. Podía sentir su aliento sobre su mejilla, oír su voz murmurando que la amaba, mendigando su perdón.  
Con un suspiro, se acurrucó bajo las cubiertas, esperando que el sueño nunca acabara.

- ¿Isabella?

Sonrió mientras el sonido de su voz la acariciaba. Había soñado con él todas las noches desde que la había abandonado, pero nunca como ahora. Parecía tan real. Pasó la manta sobre su cabeza para bloquear la luz, frunció el ceño cuando sus dedos tocaron terciopelo y seda. Se quedó sin aliento mientras sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente y se quedó mirando fijamente su rostro.

– ¡Edward! - Él le sonrió, sus bellos ojos oscuros llenos de amor.

- ¿Estas aquí? ¿Estas realmente aquí? - pasó la mano por su mejilla. Su piel era fresca y suave bajo las yemas de sus dedos - Dime que no estoy soñando.

- No estas soñando, mi dulce - Cogió su mano y la llevó a sus a sus labios.

- Estabas en peligro - atrapó su mano y la presionó sobre su corazón - lo podía sentir, aquí dentro. Querías morir. Te estabas muriendo.

- Y tu decidiste morir conmigo - Bella asintió.

- No quiero vivir sin ti, mi amor - El cerró sus ojos como si estuviera sufriendo profundamente.

- ¿Edward? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

- Nada, mi dulce. Tengo la intención de asegurarme de que hagas todo lo que desees, todo lo que mereces.

- ¿Mi señor? - ella le contempló, por qué sus palabras de seguridad la habían dejado inquieta.

- Duermete, Bella.

- ¿Me abrazarás?

Ocultó el dolor que lo embargaba mientras la atrajo entre sus brazos y la sujetó hasta que se durmió, con la certeza de que en breve debería dejarla marchar. En la última hora antes del amanecer, Edward logró llegar por medio de voluntad hasta la hacienda de Black. Un trueno retumbó en el cielo; la lluvia empezó a caer con intensidad. Se apretó más su capa a su alrededor, deseando estar de regreso a su cuarto, sosteniendo a Bella entre sus brazos. Pero ya tendría tiempo suficiente, cuando hubiera terminado con el asunto que le traía hasta allí. La casa de Black estaba oscura, todas las puertas ventanas cerradas.

- No me dejaras entrar fácilmente - Edward masculló. Sonriendo, fue a la parte de atrás de la casa dónde, con un movimiento de su mano, hizo saltar el cierre de la puerta trasera.

Andando silenciosamente, subió por las escaleras hasta la habitación donde dormía Black y entró, durante un momento, lo contempló y usando su poder, habló en la mente de Jacob, ordenándole que olvidara todo lo que había ocurrido con Bella, que olvidara que él había tomado su sangre, y que alguna vez en la vida hubiera creído que era un vampiro. Recuerda sólo que somos amigos, y que amo a Bella, ordenó. Si alguien te pregunta, me has visto cenar en tu mesa, me has invitado a tu casa, y nos hemos encontrado en el club, y nunca me has visto hacer nada diferente a los demás hombres.

Se sintió arrepentido al asegurarse de borrar todo lo necesario en la mente del vizconde, pero no había otra opción. La otra alternativa era destruir al hombre, y no podía hacer eso. Dejó la casa de Black tan silenciosamente como había llegado. Su siguiente parada fue en la casa de Esme Swan. No era tan fácil manipular su mente. Su odio y su desconfianza levantaban una barrera que fue difícil de derribar, pero, al final, consiguió, borrando de su memoria la enfermedad de su hija y su intención de destruirle. Satisfecho con haber hecho lo correcto, dejo la casa y regresó al castillo.

Hizo una pausa antes de alcanzar la cima de la montaña. El castillo se levantaba como una alta mole de piedra gris oscura y madera envejecida, la niebla siempre presente gravitaba sobre él como si fuera el aliento de un hada, brillando la luz de luna sobre las torres de color plata. Cerró la puerta de la habitación, se desvistió, y se deslizó en cama al lado de Bella. La atrajo hasta sus brazos, su corazón rebosando de emoción cuando ella murmuró algo ininteligible y luego se acurrucó confiadamente junto a él, el calor de su cuerpo calentando su cuerpo, alejando el frío de la noche. Ah, Bella, pensó mientras acariciaba suavemente su pelo. ¿Sabes cuánto te amo? ¿Cuánto te necesito?

Gimió suavemente mientras ella se acercaba más a él. Su cercanía excitó su deseo, enardeció su hambre, el hambre maldita, que cada vez surgía con más fuerza desde que había regresado a su lado. ¿Estaba perdiendo el control porque le había dado su sangre, o era que el monstruo ya controlaba su alma? Depositó un beso en su mejilla y sintió como sus colmillos se alargaban. Sería tan fácil tomarla mientras dormía y beber y beber, para transformarla en lo que él era. Entonces sería realmente su compañera por siempre, para siempre.

¡No! Gritó la palabra en su mente. No podía, no la condenaría a una vida de oscuridad. Con gran esfuerzo, aquietó el hambre, preguntándose, como lo había conseguido y por cuánto tiempo más podría mantenerla bajo control.


	28. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27**

Bella se despertó lentamente, con una sensación de bienestar en su interior cuando abrió los ojos y vio a Edward a su lado. Anteriormente el verle yaciendo a su lado, como si estuviera muerto la había asustado. Pero nunca más. Él no estaba muerto, sólo durmiendo. Una sonrisa calentó su corazón cuando acarició su mejilla con sus dedos, se inclinó y besó sus labios. Él estaba aquí, y eso era todo lo que importaba. Le miró durante un rato, su visión la llenaba de alegría. Apartó de su frente un mechón de pelo, resiguió la línea de sus cejas, la débil y pálida cicatriz de su mejilla. Él no se movió, pero, en su corazón, sabía que se daba cuenta de su toque, de su presencia.

- Duerme tranquilo, mi señor marido - murmuró - levantándose, se puso una bata y abandonó el cuarto, deteniéndose antes de salir de la torre para cerrar la puerta por fuera. Encontró a Carlisle abajo, sentando en la mesa de cocina, sorbiendo una taza de té.

- ¡Señora! - Sobresaltado al ser tomado por sorpresa, Carlisle se levantó - Lo siento, no me di cuenta de que usted estaba arriba. ¿Le preparo el baño?

- Luego. Por favor, siéntate, Carlisle ¿Te importa si te hago compañía?- Carlisle frunció el ceño.

- No es correcto señora.

- Oh - Con los hombros hundidos se giró para marcharse.

- ¡Señora, espere! - Carlisle acercó una silla - Por favor, siéntese. ¿Le gustaría tomara a una taza de té? ¿Un bollo?

- Sí, gracias - le sonrió mientras le preparaba el té – ¿Crees Carlisle que son realmente necesarias tantas formalidades entre nosotros?

- ¿Perdóne, señora?

- ¿Por qué no me llamas solo Bella?

- Me temo que eso no sería lo correcto - contestó, sentándose frente a ella - Lord Cullen... - Cogió su taza y se quedó mirando su contenido - Me temo que a él no le gustaría.

- Tal vez podrías llamarme Isabella cuando estemos solos.

- No lo creo, señora.

- Esta bien, Carlisle, no quiero que te sientas incómodo - Bella terminó su té y luego se levantó.

- ¿Te importaría prepararme el baño?

- Será un placer, señora. ¿Querrá desayunar después?

- Sí, gracias - Más tarde, Bella le pidió a Carlisle que la llevara a ver a su madre.

Esme los recibió en la puerta de su casa.

- Bella, qué bien te ves - le dijo, la abrazo y sonrió calurosamente a Carlisle – Entrad, entrad.  
Bella miró a Bevins y que frunció el ceño desconcertada por el alegre estado de ánimo de su madre.  
Esme los llevó al salón. - Siéntense los dos. ¿Puedo traerte algo de beber? ¿Limonada, una taza de té?

- La limonada estará bien, mama. ¿Dónde están las chicas?

- Han ido al pueblo a visitar a Alice, sentirán no haber estado. ¿Carlisle, puedo traerle algo de beber?

- Sí, muchas gracias, señora Swan. Limonada también estaría bien.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude, mama? - Preguntó Bella.

- No, hija solo será un minuto - Bella miró a Carlisle y negó - Creí que estaría enfadada.  
Carlisle asintió. Era obvio que algo extraño pasaba. Y cada vez que ocurrían sucesos extraños, Lord Cullen siempre estaba detrás de ellos. Pasaron una hora con Esme, charlando del clima, del embarazo de Alice y del nuevo enamoramiento de Angela. Esme preguntó por Edward, expresando su pesar de que no hubiera podido acompañarla, urgiéndola a que lo trajera la próxima vez.

- No lo entiendo - comentó Bella cuando se marcharon de la casa - mi madre nunca ha ocultado el hecho de que Edward le desagrada. ¿A usted que le ha parecido todo esto?

- No lo sé, señora - Carlisle contestó - Quizá Lord Cullen sepa algo.

- ¿Por qué habría de saberlo?

- Quizá debería preguntarle.

- Esta usted muy misterioso.

- Sí, señora.

- ¿Qué es no lo que no quiere decirme? - Una expresión afligida llenó su rostro - Señora, por favor.

- Oh, esta bien - mascullo Bella y lo miró astutamente – ¿Le ha dicho él algo? - Carlisle emitió un profundo suspiro.

- Él tiene poderes, señora.

- ¿Poderes para hacer qué?

- Creo que quizá Lord Cullen ha borrado ciertas cosas de la memoria de su madre - Bella se echo hacia atrás con asombró.

– ¿Puede él hacer eso? - Carlisle asintió

- Por favor no le diga que yo se lo conté.

- No lo haré. ¿Lo hace muy a menudo?

- No podría decirlo, señora - Bella se recostó sobre el asiento ensimismada, hasta su casa.

Se puso un traje de terciopelo verde oscuro para cenar. Era uno de sus vestidos favoritos, con un profundo escote en V y mangas acampanadas ribeteadas con fino hilo irlandés. La falda era suave y acampanada y oscilaba graciosamente a su alrededor cuando se movía. Antes de salir de su cuarto, se miró al espejo estudiando su imagen. Ante la expectativa de encontrarse con él, sus ojos brillaban de excitación y sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas. Había dejado su pelo suelto porque una vez Edward le había dicho que lo prefería de ese modo. Volviendo la espalda al espejo, salió corriendo de su cuarto y subió por las escaleras de la torre. Él se despertaría en un momento, y quería estar allí.

Entró corriendo al cuarto. Todavía estaba dormido. Se sentó al borde de su cama y cogió su mano.  
Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban a medida que el sol se ponía y ella sintió como la fuerza de la vida fluía a través de él, fuerte y segura como un río, un momento despúes, sus párpados se abrieron. Bella le sonrió.

- Buenas noches, marido mío - le dijo suavemente, y se inclinó para besarle.

Su mano pasó por su nuca, acercándola mientras él profundizaba su beso. Con un suspiro, Bella se derritió contra él, sus manos rozaron su pecho desnudo, deslizándose lentamente por su vientre hacia abajo. Él se quedó sin aliento mientras su mano le acariciaba y al instante siguiente sin saber cómo podía haberlo hecho tan rápido, ella yacía desnuda debajo de él sintiendo el roce de las frías sabanas bajo su espalda y su aliento acariciando su mejilla.

- Isabella... - repetía una y otra vez, incapaz de detenerse, de resistir el deseo de enterrarse en su interior, de hacerla suya. El aroma de su sangre le tentaba, inflamando su hambre.

Ella gimió suavemente, sus manos moviéndose deseosas sobre su espalda y sus hombros mientras él se movía en su interior. Sintió que sus labios acariciaban sus pechos, y luego el afilado pinchazo de sus dientes en su piel. Experimentó una oleada de placer sensual y cuando él no se detuvo, y bebió y bebió de nuevo, ella se enfrió de repente con temor.

- Edward...  
- ¡Bella, pídeme que me detenga!

Él la contempló a través de una niebla roja mientras el hambre y el deseo se mezclaban, rugiendo en su interior como si surgieran del mismo infierno amenazando con arrasar todo lo que encontrara en su camino. Bella se echó hacia atrás para mirarle, indefensa y vulnerable. Miró sus ojos, , refulgiendo sobre los suyos y supo en ese momento, que estaba mirando a la muerte frente a frente.

- ¡Bella! - oyó miedo en su voz, el dolor mientras el hambre se enroscaba en su interior, amenazando con consumirlos a ambos. Temiendo por su propia vida, retrocedió al ver la agonía en su rostro.

- Bella... ¡Ayúdame! - ahora el respiraba pesadamente, aterrorizado por que el hambre le venciera y la destruyera.

- Te amo - Murmuró, sabiendo que nunca habían significado tanto. Sabiendo él que nunca había necesitado tanto oírlas y creer en ellas. Con un grito ronco, la apartó, agarró su capa y salió del cuarto.

- ¡Edward!

El sonido de su voz le siguió escaleras abajo. Hizo una pausa para pasar la capa alrededor de sus hombros, y salió corriendo, más rápido de lo que los ojos mortales podían apreciar, escapando de la única mujer a la que había amado en toda su vida, del aroma de su sangre, de la confianza de sus ojos.

- ¡Estúpido! - gritó al viento – ¡Estúpido!

Era un tonto al pensar que podría tenerla, que podía tomar su sangre y darle a ella la suya. Qué idiotez, al pensar que podría vivir como un mortal, que podría mantener el hambre siempre a raya. No era un hombre, no había sido un hombre desde hacía casi cuatrocientos años. Era un vampiro, y todos los deseos del mundo no podrían cambiar eso. Ahora sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Sólo había una forma de mantener a Bella a salvo del monstruo. Sólo una forma de protegerla de lo que él era. Se levantaría temprano mañana por la noche.

Se alimentaría bien para que su dulzura no le tentara. Borraría su memoria de su mente y saldría al encuentro del sol. Ante la imposibilidad de vivir sin ella, daría la bienvenida a la muerte. Buscó cobijo en una cueva al lado de la montaña del árbol del Diablo. Cubierto con su capa, permaneció mirando al vacío. Al atardecer, saldría a buscar a Bella. Pasaría una última noche en su compañía, la sostendría entre sus brazos y luego mientras ella estuviera durmiendo borraría su memoria. Black le daría todas las comodidades que el dinero podía comprar. La cuidaría y la amaría; Con el tiempo, le daría un hijo. El pensar en Bella acariciando a Black le causó dolor a su corazón. Pero era la única manera de asegurarse de no destruirla. Ya no confiaba en sí mismo, no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para resistirse al deseo de pasarla al lado oscuro. Con la llegada del amanecer, se acomodó en la tierra húmeda, pasó su capa sobre su cabeza, y esperó a que la oscuridad lo envolviera por última vez.

- ¿Jasper? - Pensó al borde del sueño - ¿Cómo has sobrevivido durante tanto tiempo sin perder la razón? - Se despertó una hora después del crepúsculo y supo que no estaba solo en la caverna.

- Nunca hubiera creído que fueses tan dormilón - la voz, despreocupada y familiar, fluyo sobre él.

- ¿Jasper? ¿Eres tu? - una suave risa llenó la cueva.

- Edward, amigo mío, ha pasado demasiado tiempo - Edward se levantó y tapó su desnudez con la capa. Ahora podía verlo apoyado contra la pared de la cueva, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

– ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Tu, por supuesto. ¿Qué otra cosa me traería hasta este lúgubre lugar?

- No te entiendo.

- Tu me llamaste, ¿no es verdad? - Edward frunció el ceño y luego asintió.

- Habría venido antes, pero… - Jasper se encogió de hombros enfáticamente - Estaba descansando cuando oí tu llamada - sonrió - Tu ya me entiendes, me tomó algún tiempo para recuperar mis fuerzas -  
Edward asintió. Eso era lo que hacían los más viejos, reposar cada cien años más o menos.

- Entonces, amigo mío, dime que es lo que tanto te perturba - Con pocas palabras, Edward le habló de Bella, de su temor por su seguridad, de su deseo de transformarla en lo que él era y la seguridad de saber que ella le odiaría si lo hacía.

- Para ella ya no es seguro estar a mi lado - Miró a su amigo atormentado - Y tengo pocas ganas de seguir viviendo sin ella.

- ¿Así que tienes la intención de destruirte?

- Es la única forma.

- No - Jasper contestó - Hay otra.

- ¡Explicamela!

- ¿Deseas renunciar a la oscuridad, ser mortal de nuevo?

Ser mortal otra vez. ¿Era posible? ¿Realmente quería serlo? ¿Todavía le amaría Bella si él fuera mortal? Ella conocía la seducción de su sangre de vampiro, el poder subyacente que envolvía todo lo que hacía y decía. ¿Sería posible que le quisiera si sólo fuera un hombre?

- Sí, si tú verdaderamente lo deseas - Él pensó en su vida sin ella, y luego en como sería compartir una vida entera con ella, cada uno de sus días.

– ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo?

- Es muy peligroso, amigo mío, y a menudo fatal.

- Es un peligro que estoy dispuesto a correr.  
- ¿En verdad deseas abandonar la inmortalidad por esa mujer?- Edward asintió - Por favor, dime lo que debo hacer.

- Primero me gustaría conocer a esta mujer.

- Jasper...

- No puede hacerse ahora mismo, amigo mío. Tenemos tiempo - Bella bajó corriendo las escaleras para reunirse con él. Le pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, acercándolo, sin darse cuenta de la presencia del otro hombre.

- ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Dónde has estado? He estado tan preocupada.

- Estoy bien, mi dulce - le dijo Edward, miró por encima de su hombro a Jasper

- Por favor, sigan, como si no estuviera.

- Disculpe - dijo Bella mirando al hombre de pie entre las sombras del portal - No le había visto - Jasper se inclinó respetuosamente

- Señora.

- Bella, éste es Jasper ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de él?

Ella asintió, mientras un repentino escalofrió le recorrió la columna. Jasper era un vampiro, muy viejo y muy poderoso. Una débil sonrisa jugueteó en los labios de Jasper.

-¿Le molesta que esté aquí, mi señora?

- No - Era una mentira, y todos lo sabían.

- Ven conmigo, Bella - dijo Edward - Jasper si nos disculpas, solo será un momento - Bella siguió a su marido escaleras arriba, con mil preguntas en su mente. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, mirando a Edward mientras él se vestía.

– ¿Por qué esta aquí?

- Le necesito - Se vistió rápidamente y le tomó las manos – ¿Bella, me amarías igual si yo fuera mortal?

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

- ¿Si yo pudiera ser humano de nuevo, todavía me amarías, querrías entonces pasar toda la vida conmigo?

- Por supuesto - Ella le miró – ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

- Hay un cierto poder intangible e inherente en los vampiros. Tú no puedes darte cuenta, pero allí está. A algunas mujeres les atrae el poder, pero no el hombre en sí.

- ¿Edward, qué intentas decirme?

- Jasper me explicó que hay una forma de poder volver a ser mortal de nuevo - ella clavó los ojos en él, luego le paso los brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo abrazó fuertemente.

– ¡Eso sería maravilloso! ¿Cómo puede hacerse?

- No lo sé - Él ahuecó su cara entre sus manos y la besó dulcemente, sintiendo agitarse el hambre en su interior ante el olor a la vida – Vamos a enterarnos.

- En realidad es sorprendentemente simple - dijo Jasper - Unas pocas palabras, un derramamiento de sangre... - Sus ojos se posaron con hastío en Edward - La fe es la que lo hace posible.

- Parece demasiado fácil.

- Aquí es donde entra la fe, amigo mío.

- Debemos hacerlo, esta noche - dijo Edward ya no podía esperar más. No sabía por qué el hambre le atormentaba tan fuertemente. ¿Era porque le había dado su sangre a Bella? Había creído que, después de cuatrocientos años podía controlar el hambre, pero ahora sabía que eso nunca había sido cierto. El hambre siempre sería su dueña. Podía detenerla, podía ser saciada, pero nunca sería dominada.

- Debe hacerse en una iglesia, tan cerca del amanecer como sea posible - dijo Jasper.

Edward asintió, aunque no pudo evitar pensar que un cementerio sería un lugar más adecuado en donde llevar a cabo un ritual para un vampiro. Jasper colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Edward.

- Debo hacer unos preparativos. Nos encontraremos en la capilla una hora antes de la salida del sol - miró a Bella - Debes venir tú solo.

- No - dijo Bella - Yo también quiero estar allí.

- Lo siento, señora, pero ningún mortal puede estar presente.

- Pero...

- Ustedes seguramente querrán pasar juntos estas horas.

- ¿Quiere decir, que podrían ser las últimas, no es verdad?

- Cabe esa posibilidad, mi señora - Jasper puso la mano sobre su hombro, en un gesto de simpatía y afecto y miró a Edward - Una hora antes del amanecer, amigo mío. No te retrases.

- Allí estaré - Bella esperó hasta que estuvieron a solas, tomó a Rayven de la mano - No hagas esto.

- Debo hacerlo.

- No. Transfórmame en lo que tú eres. Hazlo ahora.

- No, Bella. Tu no lo deseas, y me odiarías por ello.

- Entonces sigamos como hasta ahora. Por favor, Edward, estoy muy asustada.

- No podemos continuar tal como estamos - dijo Edward convencido - Ya no puedo seguir controlando mi hambre - Incluso ahora la sentía creciendo, urgiéndolo a pasarla al lado oscuro, a beber de su dulzura hasta que se hubiera saciado de ella. Sentía a la bestia rugiendo profundamente en su interior, sentía sus garras arañando por su libertad.

- No permitiré que lo hagas - dijo Bella - Ha dicho que es peligroso.

- Tu también estas en peligro, Bella - ella se quedó mirándolo sus ojos brillaban enrojecidos con una luz infernal.

- No lo entiendo. ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?

- Esto es lo que soy, Bella, lo que siempre he sido. No puedo resistirme a ello por mucho tiempo más.

- Edward...

Él levantó su mano, rozó con sus labios la palma. Hubiera deseado hacerle el amor, pero no se atrevía a aprovechar esta última oportunidad. El hambre siempre se despertaba con mayor intensidad en los momentos de pasión.

- Ve a buscar a Carlisle . dijo, con su voz ronca - Quédate con él. Él te cuidará.

- No. Por favor déjame quedarme contigo hasta que llegue la hora.

- Vete, Bella. Te lo ruego, si me amas lo suficiente, déjame solo.

- Te amo. Siempre te amaré - lloró ella.

- Entonces vete. Por Favor, mi dulce - odiándose por su cobardía, asustada por lo que podría ocurrir si lo desafiaba, abandonó el cuarto. Jasper le esperando dentro de la capilla. Llevaba puesta una capa azul oscuro con una gran capucha. Sujetaba una pequeña taza de madera entre en sus manos.

- Debes confiar en mí para poder hacer esto - dijo Jasper - Cualquier duda por tu parte puede ser fatal

- Edward asintió.

- Bebe todo esto.

- ¿Qué es?

- Una antigua mezcla hecha de ajo, un poco de dedalera, un pellizco de musgo, los pétalos secos de una rosa blanca, milenrama y lavanda y unas gotas de acónito. Y suficiente cantidad de vino tinto para poder hacerlo sabroso.

- ¿Esperas que lo beba? - Jasper asintió con expresión solemne. Edward tomó la taza, la olisqueó, arrugó su nariz con desagrado, y bebió de un trago el contenido – ¿Ya está?

- Esto es sólo el comienzo. La poción debe purificar tu sangre. Ahora viene la parte mas dura. Quítate la camisa, y acuéstate sobre el altar.

Con el corazón latiendo desbocado, Edward hizo lo que le pedía. El altar, de mármol blanco, estaba frío debajo de él. Las palabras, frías como una tumba, revolotearon en el fondo de su mente. Con rapidez, Jasper encendió todas las velas de la iglesia. Un débil resplandor llenó la capilla. La luz de luna pasaba a través del cristal sobre el altar, reflejando puntos de luz rojiza sobre los brazos y pecho de Edward. Jasper se situó al lado del altar.

– ¿Estas seguro de que es ésto lo que deseas hacer?

- Sí. ¡No, espera un momento! - Edward se levantó, sus manos agarrando la túnica de Jasper - Antes debo ver a Bella, debo borrar mi memoria de su mente.

- Si esto tiene éxito, no será necesario. Si no lo logras, yo mismo haré que ella no recuerde nada de ti ni de esta noche.

Con aprobación, Edward se recostó sobre el altar de nuevo. Introduciendo la mano entre los pliegues de su capa, Jasper sacó una daga. La empuñadura estaba hecha de madera, el filo de plata y brillaba a la luz de las velas. Edward clavó los ojos en la daga.

– ¿Un sacrificio de sangre, viejo amigo?

- Sí. ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Débil.

- Es por las hierbas. Limpian tu sangre - Edward clavó los ojos en la daga, incapaz de apartar su mirada de la afilada hoja plateada. La plata. Mortal para los vampiros. Un pequeño temblor de ansiedad le recorrió la columna vertebral.

– ¿Vas a herirme?

- Aquí es donde entra tu fe. Cuando llegue el momento oportuno, voy a desangrarte hasta el extremo de la muerte, y luego voy a devolverte a la vida, tu vida verdadera - Edward negó con la cabeza. Trató de levantarse, pero sentía sus extremidades pesadas, abotargadas.

- No...

- Debes confiar en mí, amigo mío. Las hierbas son la primera parte del proceso. Neutralizarán el componente vampírico de tu sangre y te permitirán resistir la llegada del amanecer.

- Mencionaste la fe...

- Ciertamente. Si, en lo profundo de tu corazón, tienes verdaderamente el deseo de dejar de ser inmortal, entonces te levantarás con el amanecer siendo un mortal en todos los aspectos. Si tienes alguna duda, el sol te destruirá.

Multitud de preguntas inundaron su mente, pero carecía de la fuerza suficiente para expresarlas en voz alta. Su cuerpo estaba entumecido; No podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Su sangre circulaba lentamente, caliente y pesada por sus venas.

- Relájate - La voz de Jasper parecía llegarle desde muy lejos.

Sintió un repentino dolor, bien definido en su muñeca izquierda y supo que Jasper le había cortado la vena. Podía sentir la sangre abandonar su cuerpo, podía oír los latidos de su corazón, palpitando rápidamente por el miedo, desacelerándose a medida que la sangre era reducida de su cuerpo. Bella. Jasper acercó una taza a los labios de Edward, forzándolo a beber. Él supo que era sangre, su sangre, pero sabía como agua fresca y cristalina. Bebió una y otra vez, hasta que la nada le absorbió, flotando en estratos de blancas y brillantes nubes. Había esperado sentir los fuegos del infierno, perderse en la oscuridad. La luz quemó sus ojos y chamuscó su alma.

Esto es como lo debe sentirse al nacer, pensó. Isabella...

Bella se paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, su mirada desviándose hacia la puerta una y otra vez. Miró a Carlisle, pero él negó con la cabeza. Y entonces oyó la voz de Edward llamándola por su nombre. El sonido de su voz era cada vez más débil, hasta que despareció. Con un grito, salió del castillo, y corrió hacia la capilla. La luz del sol se reflejaba en el edificio, iluminándolo con tonos dorados y rojizos, dándole un aspecto sobrenatural. Se detuvo abruptamente, el miedo hacía que se corazón latiera aceleradamente y su boca se secara. Dio un paso adelante y luego otro. La puerta estaba abierta. La luz del sol se filtraba a través de los cristales, reflejándose sobre el cuerpo que yacía inerte sin moverse sobre el altar. Rayas rojas manchaban el mármol blanco.

- Edward... - Su nombre salió como un murmullo de su boca - Oh, no...

No supo como se había acercado, pero de repente estaba allí, a su lado. Su mirada escudriño su cuerpo. Había sangre en el altar. Tenía que ser su sangre, pero no podía ver ninguna herida.  
Puso una temblorosa mano sobre su pecho. Su piel estaba suave y fresca. Pero no podía detectar ninguna latido en su corazón.

- ¡Edward! Me prometiste que no me abandonarías. ¡Me lo prometiste! - se arrojó sobre su pecho, las lágrimas ardiendo en sus ojos - Lo prometiste - Se echó a llorar, las lágrimas cayendo sobre su pecho, mezclándose con la sangre del altar - Por favor no me dejes.

- Isabella... - Su voz, retumbo en su mente. Pero era real, levantó su cabeza, abrió sus ojos.

- ¿Edward? ¡Estas vivo!

- Parecer ser que sí -

Él supo instantáneamente que había perdido sus poderes. Los colores eran menos brillantes. No podía oír nada más allá de las paredes de la capilla. Aspiró profundamente, y las ventanas de su nariz se llenaron del aroma de las velas de cera, del roció y del perfume de Bella. Ningún rastro de sangre enardeció sus sentidos. Las pulsaciones de su corazón no retumbaban en sus oídos. Se levantó, se sintió ligero, tranquilo y sonrió. El hambre se había ido. Por primera vez en cuatrocientos años, era libre... Libre de la oscuridad que había sido su constante compañera, libre del hambre que le había dominado. Miró a Bella. Ella era bella, la visión mas hermosa que había visto en su vida. Por primera vez desde que la había encontrado, su sangre no le tentó. Bella le observaba cuidadosamente.

– ¿Estás bien?

- Soy mortal de nuevo - contestó - Parece que no puedo prometerte ya nunca más la eternidad.

- Nunca quise "un para siempre" - dijo, la felicidad brillando en sus ojos - Sólo el tiempo de toda una vida con el hombre que amo.

- Y eso tendrás, mi dulce Bella - Él recorrió con la mirada el portal, mirando más allá a la brillante la luz dorada. La luz le atraía, tentándolo con su calor, su pureza. El mundo que él quería, estaba afuera esperándolo más allá de esa puerta. Un mundo que podría compartir con la mujer que amaba.

- Edward... - la rodeó con sus brazos y besó las lágrimas de sus ojos.

- Ah, mi dulce Isabella, Jasper afirma que ha sido la poción y mi fe lo que han hecho el milagro, pero yo tengo mejor criterio. Ha sido tu amor, el que me ha liberado de la oscuridad.

La felicidad burbujeaba en su interior y la besó de nuevo con alegría, levantándose tomó de la mano a Bella y salió andando a la luz del sol de un nuevo día, a una nueva vida.

**Fin...**

**como soy buena y se que a muchas les a gustado la historia voy a poner un epilogo y un capitulo extra asi que espero que les termine de gusta la historia...**


	29. Epílogo

**Epilogo**

El Castillo de Edward  
Un año más tarde

Se asomó a la ventana, mientras observaba como salía el sol. Era una vista de la cual nunca se cansaba, un milagro por el que nunca se sentiría lo suficientemente agradecido. Durante los primeros días después de haber recobrado su humanidad, había pasado largas horas gozando del calor del sol, sintiendo su calidez en su rostro mientras paseaba por los jardines, o se sentaba en el banco en el centro del laberinto, reflexionando sobre su pasado, esperando con ansia el futuro. Observó como el cielo se iluminaba por la luz del día, venciendo a la noche. El sol, tan brillante y bello. Su calor había desterrado las últimas oscuridades de su alma.

Habían cambiado muchas cosas durante el último año. La hermana de Bella, Alice, había dado a luz a gemelos. Black había decidido efectuar un viaje alrededor del mundo. Carlisle se había casado con la madre de Bella y se había mudado a su casa. Un suave arrullo distrajo a Edward de su observación del amanecer. Volviéndose de espaldas a la ventana, cruzó la habitación.

- Shh, pequeña. Tu mamá necesita dormir - Sonrió mientras levantaba de la cuna a su hija recién nacida – ¿Cómo amaneciste, mi bella Reneesme? ¿Has dormido bien?

Ella era otro milagro, pensó con su corazón rebosante de amor mientras estrechaba con suavidad al bebe entre sus brazos. Todavía no podía creer que fuese suya, que después de cuatrocientos años de oscuridad, hubiera podido engendrar una niña fuerte y saludable, con el pelo cobrizo y ojos chocolate, cuántos milagros en su vida, reflexionó. Ciertamente, su vida era el mayor milagro de todos. Se recordó yaciendo sobre el altar, ahogándose en la oscuridad, oyendo la voz de Bella llamándole de regreso desde el mismo borde de la eternidad, el sentir sus lágrimas como si fueran lluvia sobre su cuerpo.

El milagro de su amor. Todavía le asombraba que ella pudiera amar al hombre que había llegado a ser. No echaba de menos la oscuridad, pero algunas veces el haber perdido la habilidad de leer los pensamientos de Bella, el poder saber qué era lo que ella estaba pensando. Ahora era un misterio para él, como cada mujer era un misterio para el hombre que la amaba. Bella. Su amor era para él el mayor milagro de todos. Con una sonrisa, depositó a su hija dormida en su cuna, luego cogió el diario en el cual una vez había escrito sus oscuros pensamientos. Era hora de escribir una nueva entrada:

_La redención_  
_Los siglos de oscuridad_  
_Habían cubierto mi alma como un manto_  
_Había olvidado el calor_  
_Y la belleza del sol;_  
_En soledad_  
_Vagué por la tierra_  
_Esperando_  
_Deseando_  
_Soñando_

_La redención;_  
_Yendo en busca de un solo fin_  
_Mitigar el hambre_  
_Sólo eso_  
_Engullido por el dolor_  
_Sóo eso_  
_Atormentado;_  
_Durante siglos_  
_La noche fue mi día_  
_El día fue mi noche_  
_No había nada más_  
_Ese era todo mi mundo;_  
_Hasta que llegaste tú..._  
_En tu sonrisa encontré esperanza_  
_En tu amor_  
_El perdón_  
_Y ahora la luz_  
_Que una vez me fue negada_  
_Brilla para siempre_  
_En tus ojos._

**En el capítulo extra voy a poner otras de las reflexiones de Edward espero les guste... **

**gracias a tod por sus review mw gusta mucho que les haya agradado la historia espero y les agrade este epílogo...**

**suerte.**


	30. Extra Chapter

**El corazón de la oscuridad.**

Me esconde en las sombras y desea la luz

pues soy un vampiro atrapado para siempre esta noche.

La luna es mi sol la noche es mi día

la sangre es mi vida y tu eres mi presa.

Anhelo lo que he perdido por algo que nunca podré ser

encubro el horror de lo que soy y rezo para que tú nunca me puedas ver.

Se oscurece mi mirada en tu presencia y rezo para que nunca puedas formar parte

del hambre que da zarpazos a mis órganos vitales del mal que ennegrece mi corazón.

Investigó sus ojos y el perdón encuentro

y por un momento un momento breve, dulce y brillante

veo un fin a mi desesperación. Su toque me ha dejado indefenso

su confianza diluye las cadenas del pasado ¿Me atreveré a creer en el amor que ella me ofrece?

¿Al final, he encontrado un fin a esta oscuridad?

Durante la noche soy un hombre ante ti

pálido, alto y estético con mis oscuros y encendidos ojos te acecho

analizando, controlando soy el silencio y el poder

un campo de nieve suave, sin mácula, iluminado por la luna.

Pero no yo, entiéndeme, el otro yo, el que mira de soslayo

y vacila y flaquea a la luz del día.

lo puedo sentir llegando a través de las lágrimas en la oscuridad

rápidamente acercándose mientras yo me escondo

temblando interiormente las sombras en la luz.

Escalofríos atraviesan mi húmeda piel

una apremiante comezón llega a la superficie atormentándome

manteniendome prisionero, paso mi lengua por mis labios

y soy yo, como siempre, luego comienza mi resistencia se desmorona

y estoy lleno de ello, la vacuidad de mi existencia

mi consciencia está llena de ello.

La dura prueba ha concluido, saciado por la destrucción

sin conciencia, porque permanezco vivo,

para la siguiente visita

la oscuridad ha tomado un pedazo de mi alma.


End file.
